


That's not my name

by sunny_witch



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Even is magic, Even makes Isak do the most hipster things, Isak just wants to be happy, M/M, New York City, One Night Stand AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_witch/pseuds/sunny_witch
Summary: - Исак, - Эвен улыбнулся и облизал губы. - Не хочешь пойти ко мне?aka: Исак приезжает учиться в Нью-Йорк по программе обмена студентами и знакомится с очень дерзким и завораживающим Эвеном. Или: Вселенная, где у Эвак всё начинается с ни к чему не обязывающего секса на одну ночь
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 11





	1. Бэк Насхайм

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That's Not My Name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493202) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



**Ист-Виллидж, Манхэттен - Январь**

.

На улице было холодно, темно и дул пронизывающий ветер. На Исаке была его любимая куртка Nike, шарф, который не подходил по цвету, и снепбек, повёрнутый козырьком назад.

– Тебе не холодно? – спросила Келли, девушка, которая буквально заставила его пойти с ней.

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил он по-английски, стараясь скрыть тот факт, что у него заложен нос.

Они были в «Webster Hall» – в ночном клубе и концертном зале, расположенном на 11-й Восточной улице; находились в Студии на первом этаже на концерте Crywolf.

Исак понятия не имел, кто такой Crywolf. Но ему казалось, что звучит это слишком напыщенно. _Ненавижу это хипстерское дерьмо._

_._

До этого он бывал в «Webster Hall» лишь однажды – на клубной вечеринке для студентов, куда пришёл с другими ребятами из Колумбийского университета, которые ещё не достигли 21-летия – и до сих пор с неприязнью вспоминал об этом.

Он ненавидел тот факт, что его заставили носить браслеты разных цветов и что из-за этого все вокруг точно знали, что он младше 21 года. Он ненавидел мейнстримную музыку, оравшую со всех сторон. Но больше всего он ненавидел девушек, которые появлялись из ниоткуда и начинали тереться об него.

– Исак, чувак, ты, блядь, гей, что ли? – спросил Маркус, нахальный студент, приехавший по обмену из Германии, с которым Исак познакомился на общем собрании несколько дней назад.

_Да, Маркус. Вообще-то я действительно, блядь, гей. Не пойти ли тебе нахуй._

В тот вечер Исак ушёл раньше всех. Он сел на первый же поезд от Юнион-сквер и, добравшись до Таймс-сквер, пересел на линию 1. Когда целую вечность спустя он вышел на 125-й улице, он какое-то время стоял на морозе, пока щёки не закололо так сильно, словно Исака по ним отхлестали. После этого он отправился домой, свернулся клубком в своей односпальной кровати и заснул. Замёрзший, потерянный и одинокий.

_Мне просто следует вернуться в грёбаный Осло._

.

_Когда Исак объявил своим друзьям в Осло, что целый год будет учиться в Колумбийском университете в Нью-Йорке, они были несколько ошарашены._

_– Бро, это круто. Но с чего вдруг? – спросил Юнас, который всегда замечал, если что-то было не так._

_– Я увидел рекламный постер и подал заявку. Это отличный универ, Юнас, – ответил Исак._

_– Я знаю, что это отличный универ, какого хрена. Но целый год? Твоя мама не против? И как ты собираешься за это платить?_

_– Послушай… Неважно, против моя мама или нет. Я и так её почти не вижу. К тому же это стипендиальная программа, так что это мне будут платить. Я буду каждый месяц получать стипендию и вообще._

_– И всё же Нью-Йорк – дорогой город, – сказал Юнас._

_– Я в курсе. Я найду подработку. Ну не знаю. Придумаю что-нибудь._

.

Исак действительно придумал. Он устроился на работу в школьный книжный магазин, где проводил двадцать часов в неделю – допустимый максимум, разрешённый его визой. Платили немного, но ему хватало.

На самом деле у Исака всё было нормально. Его решение фактически сбежать из страны на другой конец света не было поспешным. Нет, ему выпал великолепный шанс учиться за границей. И Исак собирался быть счастливым, начать новую жизнь и существовать в мире с самим собой.

Только вот всё вышло иначе. У него была эта большая мечта о том, как он сможет «выйти из шкафа», как он влюбится и будет принимать себя таким, как есть. Но стоило ему начать общаться с другими студентами из программы по обмену во время собрания, Исак почувствовал, как стены вокруг него снова начали расти.

Поэтому, когда Маркус спросил его, видел ли он здесь горячих тёлочек, Исак ответил: «Да, бро, в Нью-Йорке охуенно горячие девушки».

_Вау, вот тебе и новая жизнь. Иди нахуй, Исак._

В общем, вышло так, что Маркус продолжал спихивать на него девушек и раздавал телефон Исака всем этим «американским тёлкам», которые считали Исака высоким и мечтательным. Келли была одной из них.

.

Исак скачал Grindr в первую неделю пребывания в Нью-Йорке. Когда первый шок прошёл, он довольно быстро привык к тому, насколько неприличные сообщения приходят ему на телефон. И спустя несколько дней даже стал отвечать на некоторые из них. Он согласился встретиться с парнем, которому на вид было чуть за двадцать, в Starbucks неподалёку от Геральд-сквер. Прождав полчаса, он понял, что пришёл не в ту кофейню.

Когда он наконец нашёл и узнал парня, сидевшего за одним из столиков, у него так быстро заколотилось сердце, что он сбежал.

_Блядь. Блядь._

.

_Исак не помнил своего первого раза. Это случилось в Осло во время последнего года в старшей школе. Он забрёл в гей-бар после того, как бросил друзей на вечеринке. Он был настолько пьян, что даже не мог произнести собственное имя. Парень был едва ли выше, чем он, но у него были сильные руки, и он грубо прижал Исака лицом к стене. «Перестань ныть», – прошипел он ему на ухо._

_Исак ненавидел каждую секунду. И когда всё закончилось, он позвонил Эскилю, чтобы тот его забрал._

_– Какого хрена, Исак? Кто это с тобой сделал? – закричал он._

_Исак был в полном раздрае, так что Эскилю ничего не оставалось, лишь гладить его по голове, пока Исак плакал в такси._

_На следующий день Эскиль снова заговорил об этом, потому что «тот, кто оставил на тебе эти грёбаные синяки, должен быть изолирован»._

_И когда Исак признался, что ничего не помнит, Эскиль сказал: «Никогда не спи с парнем, если не знаешь его фамилию»._

_– Я и имени его не знаю, – сказал Исак._

_– Вот именно._

.

С третьей попытки Исак смог сходить на свидание с парнем из Grindr. Они встретились в «Dig Inn» в Мидтауне и разговаривали целый час. Он был старше, явно за тридцать. Его сложно было назвать красивым, но зато его взгляд был тёплым.

_Он не сделает мне больно._

Мужчина позвал Исака в свою квартиру на Верхнем Ист-Сайде, и, пока они ехали на такси, крепко сжимал его бедро, и жадно поцеловал Исака, стоило им закрыть за собой входную дверь.

– Ты такой идеальный, – сказал мужчина.

Исак ничего не ответил. Он просто получил то, ради чего оказался в этой квартире, пусть даже ничего особо и не почувствовал. Хотя взгляд мужчины продолжал оставаться тёплым, он очень быстро стал вести себя агрессивно, вдавив лицо Исака в матрас и продолжая называть его красавчиком.

_Да пошло всё._

Когда Исак, уходя, наступил на игрушку, он понял, что находится в трёхкомнатной квартире, где со всех фотографий улыбались этот мужчина, его жена и маленький ребёнок.

_Твою мать. Возможно, в следующий раз не стоит доверять парню, который отказывается назвать тебе свою фамилию._

.

Исак сидел в своей комнате в Гарлеме, когда получил смс от Келли.

«Привет, Исак. У меня есть билеты на Crywolf, но никто не хочет со мной идти :((((((( ПОМОГИ».

Келли училась в Колумбийском на первом курсе. Она была симпатичной, с тёмными волосами, зелёными глазами и тёплой улыбкой. Исака бесило то, как и что она говорила, но он знал, что она от него без ума. Она постоянно чувствовала необходимость напоминать ему, что он «такой высокий», и брать его за руку. Он динамил её уже много раз, но в тот день он чувствовал себя таким одиноким, что решил пойти с ней на грёбаный концерт.

– Тебе не холодно? – спросила Келли.

– Нет, я в порядке, – ответил Исак.

Музыка была оглушительной. Исак совсем не слушал подобное, но басы гулким эхом вибрировали у него в груди, а слова находили отклик в голове.

_«Я сейчас надеюсь на чудо,_

_Хотя и не верю в бога»._

Концерт проходил в уютном тёмном зале, но, если приглядеться, то можно было различить лица других людей. В толпе было не больше двухсот человек. Рядом со сценой располагался бар, и Исаку отчаянно хотелось выпить, чтобы притупить ощущения от руки Келли, сжимающей его предплечье. Но браслет на его запястье напоминал, что придётся обойтись без алкоголя.

Исак внимательно всматривался в лица людей вокруг. _Здесь все настолько же опустошены, как и я?_

_«Дай мне хоть что-то, о чём я мог бы подумать,_

_Лишь бы не о дерьме в моей голове”._

Взгляд Исака зацепился за ярко-жёлтую повязку и спустился ниже, чтобы посмотреть в глаза её обладателю.

_Вау._

Он был высоким, вероятно, даже выше, чем Исак. На нём была белая футболка, большим и указательным пальцами он держал джинсовую куртку, закинутую на плечо. Его светлые волосы были нелепо уложены, губы в темноте казались большими и полными, а за ухом была спрятана сигарета.

Свободная рука парня лежала на животе девушки, трущейся об него. Но самое главное – он так же пристально смотрел на Исака.

_«Я знаю, что это химические вещества_

_заставляют меня цепляться за тебя»._

Исак какое-то мгновение смотрел ему прямо в глаза.

_«Я сказал, что ты чудо._

_Настоящее чудо»._

Потом он смутился и отвёл взгляд в сторону, посмотрел на Келли.

– Исак, ты в порядке? – спросила она.

– Хм, да. Э-э-э… Отлучусь в туалет на минутку, – ответил он.

.

Исак добрался до туалета в конце зала и вздохнул.

_Что, блядь, это было? Вот дерьмо._

Исак помыл лицо и вздрогнул, когда его телефон внезапно завибрировал. Это была Келли. Она хотела знать, всё ли у него нормально.

– Блин, она такая охуенно привязчивая и назойливая, – пробормотал он по-норвежски.

– Это не слишком красиво, – ответил кто-то по-английски.

_Что?_

Исак обернулся и увидел того самого парня, который стоял в паре метров от него, скрестив на груди руки и улыбаясь так ослепительно, что, вероятно, мог бы поспорить с солнцем.

– Хм, что? – по-английски спросил Исак.

– Я сказал, что это не очень красиво – то, что ты сказал о той милой девушке, – ответил парень.

– О чём ты говоришь?

– Мне нравится твой акцент, – вдруг заявил незнакомец, не отвечая на вопрос.

– У меня нет акцента! – фыркнул Исак, хотя прекрасно знал, что это неправда.

– Никогда не думал, что встречу соотечественника в туалете в «Webster Hall», – улыбнувшись, сказал парень по-норвежски и вскинул брови.

– Ты норвежец? – Исак перешёл на родной язык.

– Ага. Родился и вырос в Осло, – ответил тот, вынимая из-за уха сигарету. – Давай выйдем.

Исак в замешательстве замер на месте. _Давай выйдем? Куда? Зачем? Кто ты вообще?_

Но по какой-то причине, недоступной его пониманию, Исак пошёл за парнем на улицу, где тот поздоровался с охранниками и сказал им, что они просто вышли покурить.

Потом он сел на поребрик, и Исак устроился рядом, оставив между ними небольшое расстояние. Он понятия не имел, что делает.

Парень поджёг сигарету и протянул её Исаку.

– Хм, спасибо, но нет. Я не курю, – сказал Исак. – То есть я не курю сигареты, но иногда курю травку.

Исак нервничал и нёс какую-то чушь.

– Окей, – кивнул парень, обхватывая сигарету губами. – Так что такой маленький мальчик, как ты, делает здесь в субботу вечером?

– Я не маленький, – возразил Исак.

– Ну… тебе не может быть больше двадцати, судя по браслету.

– О… да. Ты меня подловил, – ответил Исак, быстро прикрывая браслет рукой.

Незнакомец улыбнулся и легко толкнул его плечом в плечо. Исак ещё больше разволновался.

– Так где ты познакомился с той милой девушкой, которую бросил внутри? – спросил он.

– Ох блин, Келли. Блядь. Я не знаю. Нас познакомил один чувак, – честно ответил Исак.

– Она тебе нравится? – спросил парень, не сводя с него глаз. Они были небесно-голубые.

Исак смутился. _Что происходит? Он что, флиртует со мной?_

– Не знаю. А тебе нравится девушка, о которую _ты_ тёрся? – спросил Исак.

– Хмм… Не мой тип, – ответил незнакомец.

– Да, и кто же тогда твой тип? – поддразнил его Исак и затаил дыхание в ожидании ответа.

Парень сделал ещё одну затяжку, потом повернулся и заглянул Исаку прямо в глаза.

– Ты, – просто ответил он.

У Исака перехватило дыхание. Он понятия не имел, что сказать.

_Окей. Окей. Это хорошо. Это охуенно хорошо. Скажи что-нибудь._

– Хм… Ну… – начал Исак.

И тут на улице появилась Келли.

– Исак! Вот ты где! Я тебя повсюду искала. Ты в порядке? Я беспокоилась, – сказала она.

_Блин._

– О! Привет. Прости, я просто… Я просто разговаривал с… э-э-э…

– Привет. Я Эвен, – по-английски ответил незнакомец, у которого теперь появилось имя, и протянул Келли правую руку. – Мы столкнулись в туалете и немного увлеклись, прости. Мы учились в одной школе в Норвегии. Можешь себе представить?

Исак понятия не имел, о чём говорил этот парень.

– О боже, так ты тоже норвежец? – воскликнула Келли.

– Да, – с улыбкой ответил Эвен.

– Офигеть! И вы просто столкнулись в туалете? Это потрясающе! – она захихикала, а потом, кажется, вспомнила о чём-то. – О чёрт, нам нужно пойти обратно, он вот-вот будет петь мою любимую песню!

Совершенно ошарашенный Исак продолжал сидеть, глядя на Эвена, который поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку.

– Давай, _Исак._ Она говорит, что это её любимая песня, – сказал он.

Исаку понравилось, что он правильно произнёс его имя.

Поэтому он взял его за руку, стараясь не обращать внимания на лихорадочный стук сердца в груди, и уже через несколько секунд они снова зашли внутрь.

.

– Я обожаю эту песню, – воскликнула Келли, перекрикивая музыку и схватив Исака за левую руку.

_«Поклоняюсь твоим костям,_

_Преклоняю колени перед твоим троном»._

Эвен стоял позади Исака. Они не касались друг друга, но у Исака от волнения сводило желудок.

 _Ты. Мой тип – ты._

Толпа становилась всё активнее по ходу песни, и уже очень скоро Келли оставила в покое его левую ладонь, подняв руки вверх и активно хлопая в такт музыке.

_«Я слабее, чем ты думаешь,_

_Я увядаю у порога»._

Когда Исак почувствовал руки Эвена на своих бёдрах, он дёрнулся и столкнулся с человеком, стоящим впереди.

– Простите, – пробормотал Исак.

Когда руки Эвена сильнее сжали его и притянули к груди, у Исака едва не подогнулись ноги.

_Блин, блин, блин, это и правда происходит._

Исак позволил Эвену обнимать себя и растворился в его прикосновениях, не заботясь о том, что Келли может их увидеть – она была слишком поглощена любимой песней.

_«Я взлетаю и падаю,_

_И я теряю контроль»._

Он позволил себе откинуть голову назад и прижался к бёдрам Эвена, полностью расслабившись.

Поэтому, когда тот вдруг отпустил его, Исак потерял равновесие и чуть не упал.

– Чёрт, Исак, ты в порядке? – спросила Келли.

– Хм, да, просто зацепился за стаканчик или ещё что-то, – ответил Исак.

_Блядь. Да он любитель подразнить._

Эвен больше не прикасался к нему. Он просто стоял рядом и улыбался Келли, пока они вместе подпевали игравшей песне.

.

Исак и не заметил, как концерт закончился. Он видел лишь, что Эвен смотрит на него, весело улыбаясь.

_Долбанный динамщик. Ты что, один из тех грёбаных натуралов, которым нравится дразнить…_

– Исак, я в туалет. Подожди меня, и вместе поедем в кампус! – сказала Келли, прежде чем оставить их в тёмном углу, где они стояли.

– Ладно, – ответил он.

Эвен по-прежнему стоял рядом, внимательно глядя на него, будто изучая.

– Ну… было приятно с тобой познакомиться, Эвен, – сказал Исак, не глядя на него. – Надеюсь, ты встретишь ещё больше норвежцев в городе.

Эвен не ответил. Он просто шагнул к Исаку, нарушая границы его личного пространства.

– Исак, – Эвен улыбнулся и облизал губы. – Не хочешь пойти ко мне?

Исак утратил способность соображать.

– Хм, что?

– Я спросил… – Эвен поднял руку и положил её Исаку на талию. – Не хочешь ли ты пойти ко мне?

Его дыхание обожгло щёку Исака, и внезапно он почувствовал, что в груди и штанах стало тесно.

– Я… Хм… Я… Я парень, – пробормотал Исак.

_Какого хуя, Исак._

Эвен засмеялся.

– Я так и думал. Я тоже парень, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Ну не знаю, я мог бы быть трансом.

– Что? – Внезапно лексикон Исака стал крайне ограниченным.

– Ты что, трансфоб, Исак? – спросил Эвен, внезапно став серьёзным.

– Что? Нет!

– Хорошо. Это хорошо, – кивнул Эвен, снова улыбнувшись. – Так что скажешь?

– По поводу?

– Пойдём ко мне? Твоя подруга скоро вернётся. У нас не очень много времени, – Эвен улыбнулся, погладив тёплыми пальцами щёку Исака.

Исак совершенно растерялся. Он практически ничего не знал об этом парне, который пытался затащить его в постель, кроме того, что он был норвежцем, чертовски горячим и невероятно красноречивым.

_Он может быть серийным убийцей. Он может быть опасным. Смотри, как ловко он соврал Келли. БЛИН, Исак. ОСТАНОВИСЬ._

– Да. Ладно, – сказал Исак, слегка приоткрыв рот.

– Да? – глаза Эвена, продолжавшего гладить лицо Исака, радостно заблестели.

– Да, да. Но… Но у меня вопрос, – выдохнул Исак.

– Я весь внимание. – Большой палец Эвена прижался к нижней губе Исака, а глаза скользили по его лицу.

Исак напряжённо смотрел на него, вспоминая каждый раз, когда ему приходилось возвращаться после свиданий домой посреди ночи, чувствуя боль, и обиду, и одиночество.

– Какая… Какая у тебя фамилия? – наконец произнёс Исак, тяжело дыша.

Эвен смотрел на него несколько секунд, потом сильнее сжал руку, лежавшую у Исака на талии.

– Бэк Насхайм. Эвен Бэк Насхайм.


	2. Крис

**Уильямсбург, Бруклин - Январь**

.

– Бэк Насхайм. Эвен Бэк Насхайм.

– А, окей. Круто, – сказал Исак, мгновенно расслабившись в его руках.

– Да? Ну ладно. Пойдём.

Эвен взял его за руку и потащил к выходу. Исак не знал, почему они бежали, но по какой-то причине это казалось ему приятным. Было прикольно бежать по Сент-Маркс плейс морозной зимней ночью, перепрыгивая через замёрзшие клумбы и раз шесть едва удерживаясь на ногах.

Исак понятия не имел, во что ввязывается. Но его сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди от осознания, что он держит за руку парня, которого едва знал. Он чувствовал себя таким живым. _Почему у меня такое чувство, будто я знаю тебя всю жизнь?_

Эвен, бежавший впереди, то и дело оглядывался на него и широко улыбался. Исак улыбнулся в ответ и прибавил скорости, чтобы оказаться рядом.

– Эвен. Почему… Почему мы бежим? – спросил запыхавшийся Исак.

– Мы бежим, потому что можем, Исак. Потому что мы молоды и потому что мы можем!

Исак не понимал его, но продолжал бежать. Они добрались до перекрёстка и остановились на красный свет. Исак согнулся пополам, упираясь свободной рукой в колено, а Эвен засмеялся.

– Ты недавно в городе, да? Смотри, как ты запыхался, пробежав всего несколько кварталов, – в голосе Эвена звучали дразнящие нотки.

Исак фыркнул. – Что?! Да как ты смеешь? Я мастер бега.

Эвен снова рассмеялся. – Ох, ты такой милый, – сказал он.

– Заткнись, – Исак отпихнул его.

– У нас есть 45 секунд до зелёного светофора, – сказал Эвен. – Напиши своей подруге. Не заставляй её ждать. Это не слишком красиво.

Исак вдруг вспомнил о Келли. В обычной ситуации он бы даже не подумал об этом, но сейчас сделал так, как сказал Эвен.

Вскоре загорелся зелёный, и они снова побежали вперёд, так что у Исака не было времени смущаться.

– Куда мы направляемся?

– На станцию Юнион-сквер. Нам нужен поезд L, – ответил Эвен.

– Поезд L? Только не говори, что живёшь в грёбаном…

– Я живу в Уильямсбурге, да, – ухмыльнувшись, подтвердил Эвен.

– Какого хрена? Блядь, ну, конечно, там, где же ещё, – жалобно протянул Исак.

– Что? Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «конечно, там, где же ещё»? – Эвен остановился и изумлённо посмотрел на него.

– Ну ты же типичный хипстер, разве нет? Вау. Поверить не могу, что иду к тебе домой, – поддразнил его Исак.

Эвен рассмеялся и, легко толкнул, прижал Исака к витрине магазина Walgreen.

– Я тоже не могу поверить, что ты идёшь ко мне домой, – вскинув брови, прошептал он Исаку на ухо, потом резко отпрянул от него.

_Окей, этот парень знает, как флиртовать._

Исак последовал за ним. Разумеется. У него не с первого раза получилось использовать проездной на метро, и Эвена это явно забавляло, пока он с весёлой улыбкой смотрел на Исака с той стороны турникета.

– Хм… Так что, теперь ты признаешь, что недавно в городе, или как? – спросил он.

– Эй. Прекрати.

– Или, может, ты нервничаешь? – Эвен продолжал его дразнить.

Исак хотел ответить какой-нибудь колкостью, но потом проездной наконец сработал, и он оказался лицом к лицу с Эвеном. Исак быстро опустил глаза.

– Я не нервничаю, – пробормотал он.

– Хорошо. Ты и не должен, – улыбнулся Эвен. – Я не кусаюсь. Если ты, конечно, не попросишь меня об этом.

Исак вспыхнул, а Эвен снова засмеялся.

_Твою мать. Да что же это такое._

Их поезд оказался на удивление пустым. Исак никогда раньше не ездил по этому маршруту, но слышал много безумных историй о том, сколько здесь бывает людей.

Несмотря на обилие свободных мест Эвен решил не садиться, и Исак последовал его примеру. Они стояли у двери: Исак опирался на неё спиной, а Эвен нависал над ним, упираясь ладонью в стекло.

– До какой станции?

– Бедфорд, – ответил Эвен.

– Окей.

Внезапно на Исака нахлынули сомнения. Он начал паниковать. Что он вообще делает с этим парнем, которого совсем не знает? С парнями из Grindr он по крайней мере общался какое-то время, привыкая к мысли о возможной встрече в реале. Эвен же казался слишком идеальным, однако в то же время в нём было что-то странное. Исак не мог определить, что именно, но у него было ощущение, что всё это – какой-то прикол или недопонимание. Поэтому он решил задать мучивший его вопрос:

– Эм… Так что мы будем у тебя делать?

– Играть в Эрудит. А как ты думаешь? Мы будем трахаться, – ответил Эвен с невинной улыбкой, которая совсем не вязалась с его словами. – Мы будем трахаться всю ночь, Исак.

 _Вау, какой ты прямолинейный._

Сердце Исака лихорадочно застучало в груди. На какое-то мгновение он забеспокоился, что о нём подумают несколько человек, находившихся в вагоне вместе с ними, но потом вспомнил, что они с Эвеном говорили на новержском.

_Блин, на что я подписался._

Эвен, видимо, почувствовал напряжение в его теле, потому что его улыбка быстро померкла, и он неожиданно накрыл ладонью левую щёку Исака.

– Эй… Я не хотел… Ох, – Эвен замолчал, будто неожиданно вспомнив о чём-то. – Исак, ты делал это раньше?

– Ну да, конечно. Я просто немного удивился, вот и всё. – Исак говорил правду, но всё равно продолжал нервничать. Никто никогда раньше не кадрил его вот так.

– Окей. Извини, – сказал Эвен и погладил его по щеке.

_Почему ты извиняешься. Почему ты…_

Но ему было так приятно чувствовать руку Эвена на своей холодной щеке, его ладонь была такой мягкой и нежной, что Исак подался ему навстречу, так ничего и не сказав.

Какое-то время они стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза.

– Исак.

– Хм?

– Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, – сказал Эвен.

– Хорошо.

Исак был рад, что когда они остановились на 3-й Авеню, двери поезда открылись с другой стороны вагона, потому что теперь его спина оказалась тесно прижата к стеклу, а Эвен коснулся губами его губ.

Исака словно ударило током, и он не мог не вздрогнуть от подобного контакта. Сначала поцелуй был робким, всего лишь касание губ, без какого бы то ни было давления. Эвен целовал его так, будто не был уверен, как правильно делать это с ним. Поэтому Исак притянул его ближе, вцепившись в полы его джинсовой куртки, и Эвен с радостью подчинился, углубляя поцелуй и заставляя Исака шире открыть рот. Эвен, не переставая, гладил его по лицу и целовал так глубоко, что у Исака подгибались пальцы на ногах.

В обычной ситуации Исаку было бы неловко от мысли, что он целуется с парнем в метро. Но в тот момент ему было на это плевать, ничто не имело значения, когда такой красивый парень вылизывал его рот и зарывался пальцами в волосы.

_Вау, вот блин, да._

Исак прижался пахом к Эвену, скользнул языком навстречу его языку. Когда они добрались до 1-й Авеню, поезд резко затормозил, заставляя их оторваться друг от друга. Исака немного качнуло, и Эвен удержал его от падения, положив руки на бёдра.

Он мягко ему улыбнулся, и Исак нервно хихикнул. Эвен облизал губы и, погладив Исака по щеке, снова поцеловал, на этот раз с большей страстью, пока люди входили и выходили из поезда. Исак был рад, что теперь в вагоне собралось больше народу, пусть большинство из них были пьяными и шумными, потому что их крики заглушали его тяжёлое дыхание после поцелуев с Эвеном. С Эвеном, который теперь крепко обнимал его за талию. Исак поднял руки и обхватил ими его шею, притягивая ещё ближе.

Их поцелуй не был идеальным. Они сталкивались зубами и языками, но Исак чувствовал, что голова начинает кружиться от накатывающей страсти.

_Чёрт._

– Бля, снимите уже себе комнату и не прислоняйтесь к дверям вагона! – крикнула им девушка, державшая на коленях рюкзак Fjallraven Kanken.

Эвен отпрянул от него и, засмеявшись, пробормотал «простите» по-английски.

Исак тяжело дышал, прислонившись к двери. _Вау._

– Вау, – сказал Эвен. – Я немного увлёкся, но блин. Это было потрясающе.

Исак не находил слов, поэтому поцеловал его снова, на этот раз просто легко касаясь губами губ, в то время как их поезд подъехал к Бедфорд-авеню.

– Пойдём, – сказал Эвен, снова схватив Исака за руку и потянув за собой.

Они побежали по платформе, а потом вниз по лестнице. Когда они оказались на улице, Эвен прижал его к стене, и они снова начали целоваться.

_Вау. Блядь, это так охуенно круто._

Они целовались до тех пор, пока Исак уже физически не мог держать себя в руках и не потянулся к ширинке Эвена.

– Вау, полегче, малыш. Нам не нужны проблемы с полицией Нью-Йорка, – сказал Эвен.

– Что?

– Они здесь странные. Давай, пойдём скорее и уложим тебя спать.

.

Квартира Эвена была уютной. Она располагалась в восьми минутах ходьбы от станции, ну или в двадцати пяти, если останавливаться через каждые два квартала и целоваться. Исак не мог сказать точно, но, кажется, в квартире жили ещё по крайней мере трое. Комната Эвена была не слишком просторной, но в ней была большая двуспальная кровать, огромное окно с широким подоконником, на котором можно было сидеть, и рисунки на стене. Исаку здесь нравилось.

– Так что мы сейчас будем делать? – спросил Исак.

– Для начала мы позаботимся о тебя, – сказал Эвен, прижимая Исака к столу, расстёгивая его джинсы и опускаясь на колени.

Исак не смог сдержать постыдный стон, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эвена. _Вот это вид. Вау. Вау. Да._

Но Эвену было плевать. И когда Исак кончил, тяжело дыша у стола с коллекцией «Игры престолов», Эвен мягко потянул его за собой и уложил на кровать.

Исак обнял его за шею, и они снова стали целоваться.

_Это великолепно. Блядь. Да. Спасибо тебе, Келли._

Когда дыхание Исака выровнялось, он перевернул Эвена на спину и уселся сверху.

– Твоя очередь, – сказал он.

– О да, пожалуйста, – выдохнул Эвен.

.

Когда они оба кончили, Эвен встал с кровати и стал что-то искать в ящике стола. Исак на мгновение запаниковал. _Блядь, что он там ищет._

– Нашёл! – радостно воскликнул Эвен.

– Что?

_Косяк._

.

Они сидели на подоконнике, передавая друг другу косяк, Эвен был полностью обнажён, а Исак прижимал к себе подушку, чтобы прикрыть синяки.

– Итак, какова твоя история? – спросил Эвен.

– Хм?

– Что ты делаешь в Нью-Йорке?

– А… Я учусь в Колумбийском, – ответил Исак.

– В Колумбийском? Вау, круто. Так ты что, типа богатый и умный?

– Что? Нет, я не богатый. Я здесь по программе Фулбрайта, – сказал Исак.

– Вау, так значит ты заучка? Никогда бы не подумал, учитывая, что и как ты делал в постели, – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Заткнись, – Исак покраснел. – Я здесь всего на год. Приехал три недели назад.

– То есть ты в программе по обмену студентами?

– Да. Вообще я учусь в университете Осло.

– Понятно. То есть тебе двадцать? – спросил Эвен.

– Ты всем, кого сюда приводишь, задаёшь столько вопросов? – поинтересовался Исак.

– Только тем, кто мне нравится, – ответил Эвен.

Исак снова покраснел, а Эвен улыбнулся.

– Хм… Что насчёт твоей истории? – спросил Исак.

– Ну…. Мне 22. Учусь в магистратуре по кинематографии в университете Нью-Йорка. Остался ещё год, – ответил Эвен.

– Кинематография, вау, круто. То есть ты старше меня на два года, – сказал Исак. – Погоди, университет Нью-Йорка – это же охуенно дорого, и ты живёшь в Уильямсбурге. Так это _ты_ богатый?

– Нет. Я тоже на стипендии. Выиграл конкурс, – сказал Эвен. – Ну и у меня есть подработки.

– Какие именно?

– Хммм…. Этим я так просто не делюсь, – ответил Эвен.

– Даже с теми, кто тебе нравится? – Исак поймал кураж и чувствовал себя очень смелым.

Эвен засмеялся, наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

– Я уже говорил, насколько ты очаровательный? – спросил он.

– Да, вообще-то уже несколько раз, – прошептал ему в губы Исак.

Эвен притянул его ближе, так, что Исак оказался у него на коленях, и стал играть с его волосами.

– Хмм, Исак, – протянул он.

– Что?

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Можно я это сделаю?

У Исака снова закружилась голова.

– Ну… Да. Да, можно, – ответил он.

.

Вообще Исак ожидал, что Эвен в любой момент может превратиться во что-то отвратительное, и был морально готов к тому, чтобы сбежать, быстро отметив, что все его вещи лежат на спинке стула.

_Я не собираюсь оставлять здесь свою куртку._

Но Эвен был нежным. Он был нежным и внимательным, и это застало Исака врасплох – Исака, который привык к тому, что его обзывают, что по всему его телу оставляют синяки.

Когда Эвен стал целовать его живот и заметил синяки на талии, он нахмурился.

– Кто это с тобой сделал? – прошептал он.

– Я его уже не помню, – сказал Исак.

– Ладно.

Эвен нежно коснулся губами кожи, потом устроился между ног и начал целовать его бёдра.

Исак задрожал _. Какого хрена._

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.

– Целую твоё тело. Ты такой красивый, – ответил Эвен.

Щёки Исака запылали, и он откинул голову на подушку, закрыв глаза. _Этот парень меня убивает._

– Останови меня, если тебе будет неприятно.

– Окей, – смог выдавить из себя Исак.

Он так и не остановил Эвена, и когда тот покрыл поцелуями каждый сантиметр его тела, успокаивая и подготавливая, Исак совершенно утратил контроль над собой.

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – умолял он.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – сказал Эвен, гладя его по лицу.

Исак перевернулся на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушки – его обычное место, обычная поза.

Когда Эвен схватил его и перевернул обратно на спину, Исак уставился на него, широко распахнув глаза от изумления.

– Что…

– Малыш, что ты делаешь? – спросил Эвен. – Чёрт. Кто… Кто так поступал с тобой?

Исак поражённо заморгал, и лишь мгновение спустя подумал, что, вероятно, его спина тоже была покрыта синяками. _Блядь._

– Блин… Я в порядке, Эвен. Правда. Не парься, – сказал Исак.

_Какого хрена тебя это волнует._

– Окей… Ладно. Но позволь мне позаботиться о тебе, хорошо?

– Окей.

И Эвен позаботился.

Поначалу Эвен был невероятно нежен, входя в него максимально осторожно, постоянно желая убедиться, что Исак в порядке, гладя его по волосам, спрашивая, как он, целуя в шею. Исак был поражён и растерян. Но он старался игнорировать странное тепло, разливающееся внутри, и наслаждаться каждым моментом.

Потом Эвен наклонился к нему, заглянул в глаза, стёр с его щёк слёзы и поцеловал.

_Что это. Что происходит._

Исак запаниковал и прикусил губу Эвена, отчаянно подаваясь бёдрами ему навстречу, требуя большего. После этого поцелуи Эвена стали более жадными, его руки сильно сжимали тело Исака, но при этом не причиняли боли. Эвен двигался, и брал желаемое, и стонал, и подчинял его себе именно так, как того хотел Исак. Он был мягким, но сильным. Он был жёстким, но нежным. Исак растворялся в его руках, цепляясь сначала за простыни, потом за его волосы, потом за всё, что попадалось под руку.

– Блядь, ты такой… Так приятно, – стонал Исак, краснея.

– Чёрт, малыш. Ты только посмотри на себя, – шептал Эвен, касаясь губами кожи. – Ты так прекрасен!

Исак схватил его за плечи, крепко прижал к груди и полностью растворился в этом парне, о котором ничего не знал. Он стонал и говорил такие вещи, которые никогда бы не сказал раньше. Он использовал сравнительные степени всех прилагательных, которые только приходили ему в голову: _сильнее, быстрее, глубже_. Он просто просил о большем, впиваясь пальцами в кожу Эвена.

– Да, – простонал Исак.

– Произнеси моё имя, – сказал Эвен.

– Что?

– Произнеси моё имя, малыш.

– Блядь, Эвен. Чёрт. Да… – Исак постепенно проваливался в блаженную пустоту, пока Эвен всё глубже толкался в него, а он всё сильнее цеплялся за его плечи.

.

– Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо, – снова и снова повторял Исак, тяжело дыша. Его голова по-прежнему кружилась от страсти.

– ВАУ, – выдохнул Эвен. – Это было… Вау. Спасибо _ТЕБЕ_. Я скучал по разговорам на норвежском во время секса.

– Заткнись, какого хрена, – Исак повернулся на бок и зарылся лицом в подушку.

– А что? Ты теперь будешь разыгрывать невинность после всех непристойностей, что только что наговорил мне? – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Ох, заткнись.

Эвен повернул его к себе лицом и посмотрел прямо в глаза, нежно гладя по щеке.

– Ты потрясающий, – сказал он.

– Ты тоже.

– Не позволяй больше никому делать тебе больно, ладно? Синяки – это неправильно.

– Хм, окей.

– Хороший мальчик, – сказал Эвен, прежде чем поцеловать его в лоб.

Исак покраснел, потом сел и начал осматривать комнату в поисках своих вещей. Но Эвен быстрым движением снова притянул его к себе.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Исак.

– Обнимаю тебя. Останься ещё на немножко, ладно? Я скучаю по таким разговорам на норвежском.

Исак немного расслабился.

– Окей.

Он позволил Эвену обнять себя и очень скоро почувствовал, как тот прижимается грудью к его спине.

– В какой школе ты учился? – спросил Эвен.

– В Ниссене. А ты?

– В Бакке. Правда едва не перевёлся в Ниссен на последнем курсе.

– В Бакке? Пффф. Ну конечно, – сказал Исак.

– И что это значит?

– Ты просто ходячее клише хипстера из Осло. Самый предсказуемый из всех, кого я встречал, – поддразнил его Исак.

– Да?

Эвен быстро перевернулся и навис над Исаком. Потом грубо поцеловал его.

– И что, это тоже было предсказуемо? – спросил Эвен.

– Так нечестно, – надулся Исак.

– Ты такой милый. Ну что, второй раунд?

.

Оказалось, что Эвен не шутил, когда говорил о сексе на всю ночь. Ближе к четырём утра Исак заснул у него на груди, чувствуя боль во всём теле. Но Эвен, кажется, совсем не устал и продолжал покрывать нежными поцелуями его шею. Когда Исак проснулся час спустя, Эвен лежал на нём и целовал синяки на его боках и животе. У Исака сжалось сердце, и он почувствовал смятение и трепет.

_Блин._

– Перестань, – пробормотал Исак, раскрывая объятия.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Эвен, принимая его прикосновения.

Они обнимались, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, и Эвен целовал его шею и играл с волосами, пока Исак не заснул снова, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь.

.

В семь утра Исака разбудил будильник, его собственный будильник.

_Блин. Где я?_

Эвен сидел на подоконнике, по-прежнему голый, рассеянно глядя в окно.

_Он вообще не спал?_

– Доброе утро! – сказал Исак.

– О, привет, ты проснулся, – откликнулся Эвен.

– Да, у меня только что будильник прозвонил.

– Правда? Я не слышал.

_Какого чёрта._

– Хм, ладно. Ну… я пойду. Мне как минимум час теперь добираться до Гарлема, – нерешительно сказал Исак.

– Да, поезда по воскресеньям – тот ещё геморрой, – кивнул Эвен, по-прежнему глядя в окно.

– Ну да.

Исак встал, торопливо оделся, немного злясь на себя за то, что чувствовал разочарование.

_Это просто секс на одну ночь. Не придумывай себе ничего!_

Эвен не смотрел в его сторону, и Исака это немного задело. Когда он полностью собрался, то замер у двери, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

И когда Эвен по-прежнему не удостоил его взглядом, Исак подошёл к окну, схватил его за шею и, нахмурившись, поцеловал.

– Хм. А это за что? – спросил Эвен с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Я ухожу.

– Окей.

_Окей? Какого хуй, мудак._

Исак уже собирался выйти из комнаты, когда Эвен окликнул его.

– Эй, Крис. Ты забыл вот это.

Он бросил Исаку его снепбек.

_Крис? КРИС? Ты, блядь, серьёзно?_

– Ну, увидимся? – сказал Эвен, прежде чем снова отвернуться к окну.

Исак почувствовал, как кровь закипела в жилах, а на глаза навернулись слёзы. Так что он толкнул дверь и быстро прошёл по квартире к выходу. Он открыл входную дверь и застыл на месте.

Потом развернулся и направился обратно в комнату Эвена.

Тот, кажется, не заметил его возвращения.

– Эй ты, грёбаный мудак! – крикнул Исак.

– А? – Эвен вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Меня, блядь, не так зовут.

– Что?

– Меня зовут Исак, я, блядь, не Крис, – огрызнулся Исак сквозь слёзы.

Эвен молча смотрел на него с непроницаемым лицом.

– Меня не так зовут. Ясно? Меньшее, что ты мог сделать, – это хотя бы запомнить моё грёбаное имя.

Вероятно, Исаку стоило уйти несколько минут назад, но он спал всего два часа, и в нём бушевали усталость и обида.

– О, окей. Прости, Исак, – сказал Эвен, широко распахнув глаза. Безразличие на его лице сменилось шоком.

.

Когда Исак добрался до станции Бедфорд-авеню, он беззвучно плакал в воротник своей любимой куртки от Nike. Снепбек был одет козырьком вперёд и натянут на лицо, чтобы скрыть слёзы. Исак никогда не плакал после неудавшихся свиданий, даже когда с ним обращались слишком жестоко, оставляя синяки на теле.

Но по какой-то причине в этот раз он не мог остановиться.

_Пошёл ты на хуй. Как ты мог так прикасаться ко мне, а потом просто, блядь, отмахнуться от меня._

Исаку было больно. Но он знал, что будет в порядке. У него всегда рано или поздно всё было в порядке.

_Это неважно. Это просто секс на одну ночь. Ничего больше. Соберись._

.

Он думал об Эвене каждый день в течение нескольких недель. Он вспоминал, каким нежным он был, каким ласковым и осторожным. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Злость испарилась очень быстро. И как бы сильно Исак ни ненавидел это, он не мог не признать, что хотел бы повторения.

Келли так и не ответила на его сообщение и больше не пыталась с ним связаться. Исаку, в общем-то, было плевать, хотя он и волновался, что она может рассказать всем, что он сбежал с высоким, стройным и шикарным парнем, бросив её в Ист-Виллидж посреди ночи.

Но время шло, а она так ничего никому и не рассказала. Поэтому он отправил ей ещё одно сообщение, снова извинился и пообещал как-нибудь позвать её в кино.

_Может, я снова случайно его встречу._

Раздражённый собственным поведением, Исак вскоре купил за сто баксов фальшивое удостоверение личности и отправился в гей-бар в районе Адской кухни. Он отказался от снепбека и надел самую красивую рубашку и куртку, которые были у него в гардеробе.

К нему подходили несколько мужчин, все очень вежливые, в большинстве своём даже не американцы. Он целых двадцать минут разговаривал со шведом по имени Александр, которому было хорошо за тридцать, и даже согласился выйти с ним на задний двор.

Когда тот впился губами ему в шею, оставляя засос, Исак распахнул глаза и с силой упёрся ему рукой в грудь.

– Подожди. Подожди, – сказал он, тяжело дыша.

– Что такое?

– Как твоя фамилия?

– Какого хрена? – изумился мужчина.

– Я спросил, как твоя фамилия? – повторил Исак.

– Это что, шутка? Какая тебе разница?

– Мне нужно знать.

– Я не скажу тебе свою фамилию, детка, – заявил Александр.

Исак пристально посмотрел на него, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы сжимают его бока. Он посмотрел на него и подумал об Эвене.

_«Не позволяй больше никому делать тебе больно»._

_Да пошёл ты. Почему я всё ещё о тебе думаю._

Исак внезапно оттолкнул мужчину и пошёл обратно к бару.

– Какого чёрта?! – воскликнул Александр.

– Прости. Мне это больше неинтересно.

– Вау, ну ты динамщик!

Исак боялся, что шведский здоровяк последует за ним и попробует взять своё. Но тот лишь задел его плечом, проходя мимо. Исак облегчённо выдохнул, как вдруг Александр обернулся и посмотрел на него.

– Эй. Всё нормально – то, что ты отказался. Для этого нужна смелость, детка. Но в следующий раз не стоит засовывать руку мужчине в штаны, если не собираешься продолжать. Это не круто, – сказал он.

– Хм, окей. Я… Мне жаль, – сказал Исак, глядя на него во все глаза.

Александр улыбнулся и потрепал его по волосам.

– Ты милый. Я дам тебе свой номер на всякий случай. Я буду здесь до следующей недели. Позвони мне, если передумаешь. Ладно?

– Окей.

.

Исак сел на 1-й поезд и всю дорогу домой ощущал странное тепло в груди. Этот мужчина был приятным. Он не пытался заставить Исака делать то, чего он не хотел, и дал свой телефон, не попросив номер Исака.

Время бежало вперёд, и Исак уже не так часто думал об Эвене. С их ночи прошло уже почти четыре недели, но его сердце всё ещё сжималось, когда он видел указатели к поездам L на станциях метро.

Но в этих страданиях не было никакого смысла, так что Исак решил лучше подумать о номере Александра.

_Просто позвони ему. Пусть он и уедет через пару дней, но встреча с ним всё равно может быть приятной._

Исак гипнотизировал взглядом свой телефон, снова и снова перечитывая сообщение, которое собирался отправить Александру.

Он вздрогнул от неожиданности, получив сначала уведомление от Маркуса, а потом ещё одно от Келли. 

_Келли? Ты теперь снова со мной разговариваешь?_

Они оба отметили его в комментариях к одному и тому же посту в группе «Колумбийский университет: куплю, продам, отдам бесплатно» на Фейсбуке.

Исак открыл пост и чуть не уронил свой телефон.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**   
_1 ч назад_

**Всем привет! Я ничего не покупаю, но я в отчаянии. Я пытаюсь разыскать человека, с которым у меня был секс на одну ночь месяц назад. Этот человек – сплошное очарование, учится в Колумбийском, родом из Норвегии, настоящий улёт в постели, отзывается на имя «я, блядь, не Крис». К сожалению, фамилии не знаю :(.**

**_Я облажался. Прости. Мы можем поговорить? Не могу выбросить тебя из головы*._ **

**Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Спасибо.**

_789 лайков, 38 комментариев_


	3. Эмма

**Грамерси, Манхэттен - Март**

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**   
_1 ч назад_

**Всем привет! Я ничего не покупаю, но я в отчаянии. Я пытаюсь разыскать человека, с которым у меня был секс на одну ночь месяц назад. Этот человек – сплошное очарование, учится в Колумбийском, родом из Норвегии, настоящий улёт в постели, отзывается на имя «я, блядь, не Крис». К сожалению, фамилии не знаю :(.**

**_Я облажался. Прости. Мы можем поговорить? Не могу выбросить тебя из головы._ **

**Пожалуйста, помогите мне. Спасибо.**

_789 лайков, 38 комментариев_

_._

У Исака потемнело в глазах.

_Блядь. Какого хрена. Этот мудак что, только что выдал мой секрет? Что за хуйня._

Он быстро кликнул на вкладку с 38 комментариями, чувствуя, как внутри всё сжалось от ужаса.

.

**Маркус Мюллер  
Исак Вальтерсен**бро, посмотри на этого беднягу ХАХАХА. Ты не знаешь эту норвежскую цыпочку? Познакомь нас!!

.

**Келли Адлер  
Исак Вальтерсен**…

_2 лайка_

.

В остальных комментариях люди просто отмечали своих знакомых, в основном девушек, жаловались или смеялись.

**_Сара_ ** _ты что, теперь говоришь, что ты норвежка?_

_ОМГ, мне кажется, я нашла твоего парня, **Лайза**_

_Ты вообще хотя бы учишься в Колумбийском? Кто впустил тебя в эту группу?_

_Админ???_

_Бля, оборжаться, бро. **Кевин** , вот что тебе нужно сделать в следующий раз_

_Ты ждал целый месяц, чтобы начать её искать. Вау, супер_

_Админы, удалите этот пост._

_LMFAO_

_Сочувствую, чувак_

_Зачем постить о сексе на одну ночь в публичной группе, какого хрена? Что если она не хочет, чтобы люди знали, что она с тобой переспала??_

_В следующий раз попроси у неё телефон_

_АХАХАХАХАХ, ПРОСТО ЛУЧШЕЕ ЗА СЕГОДНЯ_

.

Исак прочитал каждый комментарий, и ничто в них не указывало на то, что люди поняли, что речь идёт о нём. Не то чтобы люди вообще знали, кто он такой. Он познакомился всего с несколькими студентами из программы и практически ни с кем не общался на занятиях. Маркус, кажется, тоже ничего не понял. Однако Келли догадалась. Вероятно, она запомнила имя и лицо Эвена.

Исак вернулся к началу и перечитал пост ещё несколько раз. Он не заметил этого сразу, но в сообщении не было указаний на конкретный пол, всё было очень нейтрально.

Перечитав пост, кажется, в тысячный раз Исак понял, что сообщение было адресовано ему. Он понял, что Эвен не просил помощи у других. Он не пытался раскрыть его секрет. Он просто хотел привлечь внимание Исака. Он мог бы назвать его собственное имя, но предпочёл использовать «я, блядь, не Крис».

_И тем не менее. Иди ты нахуй._

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм хочет добавить вас в друзья.**

.

_Блин. Келли._

Исак вернулся к комментариям и кликнул на лайки под тем, что оставила Келли.

**Маркус Мюллер и Эвен Бэк Насхайм оценили это.**

_Блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь._

Он попытался ответить на комментарии Маркуса и Келли, написав что-то типа «ХАХАХАХ», но стоило ему нажать Enter, как пост исчез.

Исак недоумённо уставился на экран и вздрогнул, когда несколько секунд спустя перед глазами появилось уведомление из мессенджера.

Новый запрос на отправку сообщения

.

Исак какое-то время смотрел на маленький баннер, не осмеливаясь открыть сообщение. Он нервничал, его всё ещё трясло. Сердце билось очень быстро. Он не мог думать. Поэтому он проигнорировал сообщение, вернулся к запросам на добавление в друзья и перешёл на страницу Эвена.

Там особо смотреть было не на что. На фотографии, выбранной в качестве аватарки, Эвен был в тёмных очках и смотрел в окно. Он выглядел так же шикарно, как помнил Исак. В качестве обложки он использовал фотографию, где на чёрном фоне от руки были написаны слова: «Я не сплю, потому что сон – двоюродный брат смерти».

Но самое главное – на его стене не было ни одного поста.

Исак не мог даже посмотреть список его друзей или получить хоть какую-то информацию о нём. Он догадался, что из-за настроек безопасности не сможет ничего увидеть, пока не примет запрос в друзья.

Исак сполз ниже на кровати и задумался, почему Эвен не попытался связаться с ним раньше. Тот человек в комментариях был прав. _Целый месяц? Почему?_

Тихий голос в голове сказал ему, что, возможно, это имя вообще не настоящее. Возможно, Эвен только сейчас зарегистрировался в Фейсбуке, по крайней мере это объяснило бы, почему Исак не смог найти его раньше.

_Да пошло всё это._

Исак закрыл свою страницу и отправил сообщение Александру.

.

Исак провёл три дня, игнорируя сообщение от Эвена, не осмеливаясь даже открыть его. Он ходил на занятия, делал домашнее задание, общался по скайпу с Юнасом и Эвой, разговаривал с Маркусом о загадочной богине секса из Норвегии, удалённо сражался с Магнусом и Махди в Лигу легенд и отправился на ужин с Александром в ресторан «Лаффайет» в Нохо.

Александр был вежлив и мил. Он отодвинул стул Исака, помогая ему сесть, и вытер уголок его рта, когда тот испачкался заправкой для салата. Исак отпрянул и изумлённо посмотрел на него.

– Ты такой очаровательный, – с улыбкой сказал Александр.

Исак покраснел и уставился в тарелку с едой.

Это был хороший вечер, не слишком холодный и не слишком мрачный. Александр заплатил за их ужин и даже сделал благотворительное пожертвование, когда официантка предложила ему это. Они не заказывали алкоголь, потому что Исаку было бы неловко предъявлять своё липовое удостоверение личности в таком замечательном ресторане. Александр тоже решил не пить. Это было приятно.

Они шли рядом в направлении станции Бликер-стрит. У Исака вспотели ладони, и он не знал, чем и где закончится для него этот день. Когда они дошли до станции, Александр сказал ему, что прекрасно провёл время и взял Исака за руку. Исак ахнул от неожиданности, и Александр засмеялся.

– Когда тебе в последний раз держали за руку, Исак? – спросил он.

– Месяц назад, – честно ответил тот.

– Понятно.

Александр наклонился к нему, и Исак ожидал, что он его поцелует. Но мужчина лишь коснулся губами его виска.

– Доброй ночи, Исак, – сказал он, отпуская его руку.

– Хм, что? – удивился Исак.

– Я завтра рано утром улетаю. Мне нужно выспаться, – улыбнувшись, сказал Александр.

– Да? Но почему… почему ты тогда ответил на моё сообщение?

– Я хотел сводить тебя в приятное место перед отъездом. Ну, знаешь, чтобы извиниться за тот вечер в баре.

Исак стоял, открыв рот. Он не понимал, что только что произошло.

Александр снова потрепал его по волосам.

– Тебе стоит позвонить своему бойфренду, Исак, – сказал он. – Ну я пошёл. Береги себя.

Он прижался губами к щеке Исака и растворился в ночи.

.

Исак сел в 6-й поезд и уставился на свой телефон. У него не было интернета под землёй, так что он в течение пяти минут гипнотизировал взглядом логотип Фейсбука. Когда он вышел на Юнион-сквер, чтобы пересесть на поезд N, он не мог не почувствовать, как щемит в груди при взгляде на указатель перехода к поездам L.

Он остановился на углу и подключился к бесплатному Wifi.

Сердце было готово выскочить из груди, когда он наконец открыл сообщение.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

**ФЕВ 24, 21:40**

Привет, Исак. Я удалил тот пост. Прости, если тебе показалось, что я раскрыл тебя! Это совсем не то, чего я хотел. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты его увидел.

Я хочу извиниться за то, как обошёлся с тобой тем утром, я больше ни о чём не могу думать.

Ты не обязан меня прощать. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что ты важен, что ты заслуживаешь, чтобы рядом с тобой был человек, который относился бы к тебе с уважением.

Тебе необязательно принимать мою заявку в друзья, но, если тебе вдруг захочется поболтать по-норвежски или погулять по городу, напиши мне.

**ФЕВ 25, 02:12**

Блядь, мне правда очень-очень жаль. Я попытался догнать тебя в тот день, но выбежал из комнаты голым и столкнулся со своей соседкой по квартире, ха-ха

**02:40**

Это не смешно, я знаю

**ФЕВ 26, 11:20**

Надеюсь, что у тебя хороший день, Исак! Сегодня в Норвежском консульстве на углу 3-й авеню и 50-й улицы будет проходить мероприятие. Тебе стоит пойти!! Там будет бесплатная еда.

**23:11**

Я не могу перестать вспоминать твоё лицо тем утром. Я грёбаный мудак, прости меня.

Я не хотел сделать тебе больно.

Я знаю, что я молчал целый месяц, но моя соседка только сейчас предложила мне зарегистрироваться на Фейсбуке lol

**ФЕВ 27, 04:02**

Я скучаю по твоей коже

Мне кажется, ты разрушил меня, я не смогу быть с кем-то другим  
  


**ФЕВ 28, 09:12**

Увидел милого щеночка на 9gag, и он напомнил мне о тебе, ха-ха

**ФЕВ 28, 20:16**

Я не знаю, читаешь ли ты эти сообщения, но я готов стать кем угодно для тебя, лишь бы ты позволил

Я могу быть твоим другом? Я делаю офигенные сэндвичи и знаю город лучше любого норвежца :)

**ФЕВ 28, 21:22**

Ты, наверное, не читаешь мои сообщения, но я надеюсь, что ты не позволяешь никому причинять тебе боль <3

\---------

Исак смотрел на экран, снова и снова перечитывая каждое слово. _Какого хрена._

_«Я скучаю по твоей коже. Мне кажется, ты разрушил меня, я не смогу быть с кем-то другим»._

Он позволил своему сердцу лихорадочно колотиться в груди. И по какой-то неизвестной причине ему хотелось расплакаться.

_Нет. Это ТЫ разрушил МЕНЯ._

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

21:45

Привет, Эвен. Пожалуйста, прекрати мне писать

Я не знаю, может, тебе одиноко или ты хочешь секса

Но я не буду снова с тобой спать

Ты, блядь, ужасно повёл себя тогда

Так что я сейчас не позволяю ТЕБЕ делать мне больно.

Пока

ИСАК!!

Блин, ты ответил

Нет

Я не из-за этого тебе писал, прости

Я не хочу секса с тобой

То есть я хочу, но я не поэтому делаю это.

Блядь

Мы можем встретиться?

Нет

Я, блядь, тебя даже не знаю.

.

Исак закрыл их переписку и сунул телефон в карман. Когда он наконец добрался до дома, один из его соседей, Джон, готовил ужин для какой-то девушки.

– Привет, Исак! Ты сегодня отлично выглядишь. Свидание? – спросил он.

– Ага. Увидимся, – сказал Исак, помахав девушке, которая ему улыбнулась.

– Он такой милый. Такой милый малыш! – услышал Исак её голос, прежде чем закрыть дверь в свою комнату.

Исак снимал квартиру вместе с двумя мужчинкам, которым было около тридцати – Джоном и Дэном. Дэн работал разработчиком ПО и обычно не выходил из комнаты, когда был дома. Джон работал менеджером в ресторане с тремя звёздами Мишлен в центре города. Он прекрасно готовил и, кажется, был отличным парнем, хотя Исак так и не нашёл времени, чтобы познакомиться с ним поближе. У него был сумасшедший график, Джон уходил из дома около четырёх часов дня и возвращался в районе двух часов ночи. Каждую неделю в его выходной к нему приходили разные девушки. Но он всегда приносил с собой еду из ресторана и говорил Исаку, что он может угощаться.

.

Исак плюхнулся на кровать и свернулся калачиком.

_Почему я так странно себя чувствую?_

Он боролся с собой целый час, прежде чем снова открыть переписку с Эвеном.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

22:10

Меня зовут Эвен Бэк Насхайм. Родился в Осло 12 февраля 1997 года. У меня двое потрясающих родителей. Я ходил в Бакку и учился там четыре года вместо трёх. Вполне вероятно, что я знаю кого-то из твоих друзей. Вот ссылка на видео со мной, оно было снято моим лучшим другом Микаэлем на втором курсе [http://prosjektblogg.weebly.com/home/september-09th-2014 ](http://prosjektblogg.weebly.com/home/september-09th-2014) . Я четыре года встречался с девушкой. Её зовут Соня. Она была прекрасна, но мы расстались, потому что она устала разгребать моё дерьмо. Я приехал сюда год назад. Я люблю рисовать, люблю кино и случайный секс. Мой любимый режиссёр Баз Лурман. Бруклин – мой любимый район. Я люблю гулять, танцевать и всё такое. Я немного ебанутый на голову, но эта история для другого раза. Люблю ходить на концерты и часами гулять по городу. Люблю знакомиться с людьми, долго разговаривать с ними и потом никогда больше их не встречать. Скучаю по кебабу и по плаванию. Я скучаю по солнцу и твоей коже.

Примерно 50% времени я люблю жизнь, людей, и собак.

Теперь мы можем встретиться?

.

**Исак Вальтерсен** добавил **Эвена Бэк Насхайма** в друзья **.**

.

Исак так и не ответил на сообщение Эвена, и они так и не встретились. Но Эвен продолжал писать ему каждый день. Он присылал мемы, слова песен, рецензии на фильмы и фотографии самых разных вещей, которые видел в городе.

Исак игнорировал его всю неделю, но читал каждое сообщение, иногда из последних сил сдерживая улыбку.

_Эй. Он ведь забыл твоё имя. Блядь, не смей улыбаться!_

.

После знакомства с Александром Исак перестал заходить на Grindr. И хотя он так и не ответил на сообщения Эвена, они помогали ему чувствовать себя менее одиноким.

К концу десятого дня Исак уже открыто смеялся над глупыми шутками Эвена. Когда они пошли на ланч с Маркусом, тот даже спросил, не завёл ли Исак себе девушку.

– Что???

– Чувак, ты целый день залипаешь в телефоне и постоянно улыбаешься, – сказал Маркус.

– Это неправда!

– Ой, да какого хрена, бро? Конечно, правда.

– Да плевать. Вот, посмотри на это, – сказал Исак, передавая ему телефон.

.

Когда твой хозяин даёт тебе вкусняшку каждый раз, когда ты хороший мальчик, но, поскольку ты всегда хороший мальчик, ты теперь ещё и толстый мальчик.

.

– Блин, Исак, но это даже не смешно, – сказал Маркус.

Но Исак был слишком занят тем, что хохотал, держась руками за живот.

– Это тупо. И кто такой этот Эвен Бэк Насхайм? Знакомое имя.

Исак выхватил у него телефон и открыл новое входящее сообщение.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

13:23

Ты засмеялся?

Ты прямо сейчас смеёшься, да?

Осуждаешь толстеньких собачек? :p

Отъебись

Хахахахахаха ты ответил???? НАКОНЕЦ-ТО! СПАСИБО

Как проходит твой день? Ты уже поел?

Пока

Ок :(

И да

Что?

Я засмеялся lol

<3

.

Исак начал отвечать на некоторые сообщения Эвена и перестал винить себя за то, что улыбается.

Кажется, Эвен провёл много часов, ставя лайки под каждой фотографией, на которой был отмечен Исак. Сам Исак никогда их не добавлял, вместо аватарки у него был мем, а в качестве обложки – фото Магнуса, вырубившегося в туалете.

Так что неудивительно, что Эва практически сразу поинтересовалась у него по скайпу, кто такой Эвен Бэк Насхайм.

– А, да это парень из нью-йоркского университета. Он тоже из Норвегии! – сказал Исак.

– Я это вижу! У нас с ним есть общие знакомые, но у него всего 76 друзей на фейсбуке. Какого чёрта? – поинтересовалась Эва.

_Да, он тормоз и только недавно завёл себе страницу._

Когда Юнас спросил его, кто «этот парень, который лайкает его фотки в инстаграме», Исак повторил то же, что сказал Эве.

– Хммм, ну ладно, – сказал Юнас. – Между вами что-то есть?

– Что-то? Ты о чём?

– Исак! – Юнас посмотрел на него своим фирменным многозначительным взглядом. – Ты с ним встречаешься?

– Хм. Нет. Нет, конечно. А что?

– Ничего. Очевидно, он учился в Бакке.

– Да, я знаю.

– Ну ладно. Он кажется приятным. Симпатичный чувак, – сказал Юнас.

– Какого хрена? Всё, мне пора. Пока.

.

Исак закончил разговор и улыбнулся, потом вспомнил, что Эвен назвал его Крисом.

_Ага, милый. Настоящий засранец._

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

16:15

Оказывается, сегодня вечером состоится очень важный футбольный матч.  
Я собираюсь его смотреть в SideBar на Ирвинг-плейс,   
если ты наконец захочешь встретиться со мной сегодня:)

Нет, спасибо

Ох

Ладно, я это заслужил

Но я подожду. (Бар называется SideBar!  
Они не будут проверять удостоверения личности во время матча)

пока

:(

Что ты сегодня делаешь?

Встречаюсь с другими студентами из программы

Будем играть в настольный теннис или что-то типа

В SPiN?

Что это?

SPiN это клуб со столами для пинг-понга

Единственное место, которое я знаю

Я не в курсе, я просто иду с остальными

Я могу заехать :D

Нет, отъебись

Ок :(

.

Когда Маркус оказался у него на пороге, он был одет как юрист.

– Чувак, какого хрена? Я думал, мы идём играть в настольный теннис? – сказал Исак.

– Ты опять не подготовился, Исак? В SPiN постоянно проходят корпоративы! В таком прикиде я смогу смешаться с толпой и получить доступ к открытому бару, – заявил Маркус.

– Что? Но тебе же нет 21!

– Неважно. Нам просто нужно смешаться с толпой.

Вот почему Исак выглядел белой вороной в своих самых приличных шмотках среди группы студентов в повседневной одежде.

.

Маркус оказался прав. Помещение клуба было огромным, и целая секция была забронирована под корпоративное мероприятие. Большинство приглашённых были молодыми людьми, вероятно, не старше 23.

– Исак! – сказал Маркус, схватив его за руку. – Я разговорился с одной девушкой, и она сказала, что они все работают в финансовом отделе. Их совсем недавно взяли на работу. Ха! Я достал нам бейджи двух чуваков, которые только что ушли.

Очень часто Маркус был невыносимым, но Исак не мог не признать, что он бывал крайне изобретательным. Так что в течение следующих нескольких часов Исака звали Мартин О’Хара.

В баре закончилось пиво, и он заказал белое вино. После четвёртого бокала он начал говорить исключительно на норвежском.

– Чувак, о чём ты, блядь, говоришь? – воскликнул Маркус.

– SideBar! Давай пойдём в SideBar! – крикнул Исак.

– Чувак! Что? Говори по-английски!

– Ох, да иди ты! – огрызнулся Исак по-норвежски.

Он оставил Маркуса и вернулся в бар, где выпил ещё два бокала вина.

.

Исак мало что помнил. Но теперь он в одиночестве шёл по городу. Он проверил карманы и с облегчением вздохнул, когда нащупал телефон, банковские карты и ключи.

.

Он остановил какую-то женщину и спросил её по-норвежски, где находится SideBar, но она оттолкнула его.

_Грубиянка._

Он вытащил телефон и написал Эвену.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

21:23

Гдеее тыы? Я таак напился

Ннне могу нйти sidebsr

Sideber

Sidebar

Исак, ты в порядке???

Идиии нааах  
пркрати мня спрашвать это

Где ты?

янезнааааюююю

нааахуй тбя

ты сделал мне таааак больно

ненвижу тя тааак сильно

ненавиду тебя

Чёрт, Исак, где ты???

.

У Исака заболели ноги, поэтому он остановился, чтобы отдохнуть минутку.

.

Очнулся он от того, что кто-то тряс его за плечо.

– Эй! Ты в порядке? Парк через полчаса закроется. Ты не можешь здесь спать, – сказал мужчина, держащий на поводке двух собак.

– Где я? – смог выдавить из себя Исак по-английски.

– В парке Стайвесант. Чувак, ты просто в сопли. Ты всё вокруг заблевал. Ты в порядке?

– Даааа. Всё круто. Спасибо, мистер. Вы очень клёвый! – сказал Исак, прежде чем снова упасть на скамейку.

– Вау, вот дерьмо. Такими темпами тебя заберут в полицейский участок. Дай мне свой телефон! – сказал мужчина.

Исак радостно повиновался, а потом перед глазами всё поплыло, и он снова погрузился во тьму.

.

Когда он снова очнулся, то обнаружил, что он не в полицейском участке. Голова сильно кружилась, а в груди что-то болело.

– Блин, блин, блин, – пробормотал он, прежде чем понял, что упирается в чьё-то плечо.

– Привет.

Голос Эвена прошиб его словно удар тока, пробежавший по позвоночнику. Исак подпрыгнул и чуть не упал со скамейки.

– Блин. Эвен? Какого хрена? Где я?

– Мы в Грамерси. Ты вырубился в парке неподалёку, и какой-то мужчина написал мне. Хорошо, что ты не блокируешь свой телефон, – с улыбкой ответил Эвен.

– Какого хрена… Сколько времени? – Исак по-прежнему чувствовал себя пьяным, голова продолжала кружиться.

– Думаю, около двух часов ночи. Погоди, я проверю, – сказал Эвен, доставая телефон.

– Что?! Блядь! У меня же завтра пара. Какого чёрта? Почему ты здесь?

– Я же тебе уже рассказал. Ты вырубился, и я приехал за тобой. Ты блевал почти час, и я заставил тебя выпить воды. Я пытался довести тебя до метро, но ты не мог идти, а у меня не получилось стащить тебя вниз по лестнице. Поэтому мы здесь. Сколько ты выпил?

Исак не мог ответить. Голова кружилась, и ему хотелось умереть.

– Тебе необязательно отвечать. Ты можешь идти? – спросил Эвен.

Исак кивнул.

– Хорошо, тогда поедем ко мне. Ты не против?

– Что?? Я против!! – выдавил из себя Исак.

– Исак. Ты живёшь в Гарлеме. Ты умрёшь, прежде чем доберёшься туда. Моя квартира ближе, и мне кажется, что ты всё равно не пойдёшь завтра на занятия, – сказал Эвен.

Исак не мог говорить, поэтому просто делал то, что говорил Эвен.

Тот обхватил его рукой за талию, и они медленно побрели к станции «3 Авеню».

Внезапно у Эвена завибрировал телефон.

– Блин, это, наверное, Аманда, – тихо пробормотал он.

– Кто такая Аманда? – спросил Исак, чувствуя, как у него слипаются глаза.

– Девушка из универа. Я ей нравлюсь, но она меня не интересует. Мы вместе были в баре, когда этот мужчина прислал мне сообщение о тебе. Не знаю, как она узнала мой номер, – ответил Эвен.

– У неё большие сиськи? – спросил Исак.

– Вау, – рассмеялся Эвен. – А ты забавный, когда напиваешься.

Он сильнее прижал Исака к себе и ответил на звонок.

– Привет, Эмма. Прости, что пришлось уйти. Кое-что случилось. Да, увидимся! – сказал он, прежде чем нажать отбой.

– Я думал, её зовут Аманда, – сказал Исак.

– Да, но так как я назвал её Эммой, а не Амандой, она решит, что я конченый придурок и возненавидит меня, после чего сможет легко меня забыть и двигаться дальше. Каждый раз срабатывает, – с улыбкой ответил Эвен.

С улыбкой, которая моментально слетела с его лица, когда Исак изо всех сил, что у него ещё оставались, оттолкнул его.

– Что?! Какого хрена? Ты поэтому назвал меня грёбаным Крисом? Серьёзно? Иди ты нахуй!

Исак потерял равновесие и упал на землю. _Блин._

Эвен попытался помочь ему встать, но Исак отпихнул его руки.

– Исак. Прости. Мне так жаль. Когда ты поцеловал меня тем утром, я запаниковал. Я подумал, что ты начинаешь привязываться ко мне, а я этого не хотел, поэтому сделал то же, что и всегда. Блядь, мне так жаль. Я не думал, что ты так остро отреагируешь, что тебе будет так больно. Я не подумал. Я был не в себе той ночью. Я ненавижу свой грёбаный мозг. Мне так жаль.

Исак заплакал.

– Ты хоть представляешь, как мне было больно? Ты назвал меня грёбаным Крисом. Ты так прикасался ко мне, ты заставил меня поверить, что я что-то значу, а потом ты забыл моё грёбаное имя, – проговорил он сквозь слёзы.

Эвен встал рядом с ним на колени и положил руку ему на щёку, нежно поглаживая кожу, так же, как в ту ночь в метро. Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он подался навстречу прикосновению и закрыл глаза.

_Блядь, я так напился._

– Малыш, – прошептал Эвен, и Исак поднял на него взгляд.

_Бля, не называй меня так._

Теперь Эвен обхватил лицо Исака обеими руками.

_Не прикасайся ко мне так._

Эвен вытер его слёзы и стал осыпать поцелуями щёки.

_Не целуй моё лицо. Я только что блевал, какого хрена._

Но он не мог больше бороться с собой. Он позволил себе чувствовать. Он растворился в этих прикосновениях и, тяжело дыша, сам вцепился в плечи Эвена. 

Когда Эвен отстранился, он какое-то мгновение напряжённо смотрел на Исака. Потом сделал глубокий вдох и, не отводя глаз, наконец сказал:

– Как ты мог даже на секунду поверить, что я забыл твоё имя.


	4. Исак, Исак, Исак

**Бушвик, Бруклин - Апрель**

.

– Блядь, я так напился, Эвен.

Исак плохо помнил, что происходило в ту ночь, в памяти всплывали лишь разрозненные обрывки событий. Он помнил, как Эвен тащил его вниз по лестнице на станцию метро, крепко прижимая к себе. Он помнил, как прильнул к нему в поезде. Он помнил, как приятно было снова чувствовать его пальцы в своих волосах. Он помнил, что они ехали в машине, и там он тоже уютно устроился у Эвена под боком, уткнувшись носом ему в шею.

– Я тоже скучал по твоей коже, – пробормотал Исак.

Он помнил, как Эвен помогал ему подняться по лестнице к своей квартире. Он помнил, как он помогал Исаку раздеться и снять обувь. Он помнил, как взвизгнул, когда горячая вода из душа полилась на его тело. Он помнил, как Эвен успокаивал его.

– Это я. Эй. Это я, Исак. Я рядом, – говорил он.

Он помнил, как свернулся клубком, положив голову на голую грудь Эвена, и мгновенно вырубился.

Он помнил, как Эвен крепко обнимал его, тесно прижимая к себе, так тесно, целуя в лоб и играя с волосами. Он помнил, как тот шептал: _«Единственный способ сохранить что-то навсегда – потерять это»._

.

Исак проснулся за семь минут до своего семичасового будильника. Он был сбит с толку, не понимал, где находится, ему было страшно. На нём были спортивные штаны, но он чувствовал рядом с собой чьё-то обнажённое тело.

– Блядь, где я?! – воскликнул он.

Эвен посмотрел на него из-под подушки.

– Привет. Доброе утро. Это Уильямсбург, Бруклин. И у тебя сейчас будет ужасное похмелье, – Эвен улыбнулся. _Он улыбнулся._

– Блин, у меня пара. Я пойду, – сказал Исак, сев в кровати.

Он быстро осознал, что его тело с ним не согласно, почувствовав позывы к рвоте.

– Туалет слева! – крикнул Эвен, когда Исак выбежал из комнаты.

Исака вырвало дважды, а потом ещё раз.

– Я херово себя чувствую, – сказал он, когда наконец вернулся в комнату.

– Я знаю. Возможно, у тебя алкогольное отравление. Ты всю ночь потел, тебя знобило. Я заставил тебя залезть под душ, но теперь не уверен, что нужно было это делать. Я потом погуглил, и люди говорят, что тебе могло от этого стать ещё хуже. Я не знаю. Прости, – сказал Эвен, сидевший на кровати.

– Хм… Где моя одежда? – Исак с трудом выговаривал слова. Казалось, что голова сейчас расколется пополам.

– Я положил их в стиральную машину. Она была вся в рвоте.

_У него есть стиральная машина. Какого хрена. Что вообще…_

– Кстати, у нас нет стиральной машины. Зато она есть у наших соседей, и я использовал свои связи, – сказал Эвен, будто прочитал мысли Исака.

– Мне надо идти.

– Исак, твоя одежда будет в полном порядке где-то через час. Останься ненадолго. Не думаю, что ты сможешь сейчас ехать в поезде. Все едут на работу, и тебя скорее всего снова начнёт тошнить. Подожди часов до десяти, ладно?

– Блядь, да тебе-то какое дело до этого? – в голосе Исака звучали злость и горечь, именно так он себя и чувствовал.

– Я… прости. Просто я… Я проходил через такое и знаю, каково это – трястись в поезде с похмелья. Это не лучшая идея. Возможно, ты всё ещё до конца не протрезвел. Просто… Просто подремли немного, ладно?

Исак какое-то мгновение смотрел на него, потом почувствовал новый приступ тошноты и снова рванул в туалет.

В висках стучало, грудь сдавливало, и, казалось, что лёгкие сейчас взорвутся. Каждый раз, когда он поднимался на ноги, у него начинала кружиться голова, и он опять падал на колени, чувствуя рвотные позывы, хотя в желудке уже ничего не было.

– Мне кажется, у тебя расстройство желудка. Я принесу Адвил и воды. Тебе нужно больше пить, – раздался из коридора голос Эвена.

– Блядь, ты можешь хотя бы на секунду заткнуться? – заорал Исак.

– Какого хрена, Эвен? Кто это кричит на непонятном языке в семь утра у нас дома? – раздался громкий голос одного из обитателей квартиры.

Эвен зашёл в ванную и быстро закрыл за собой дверь.

– Прости, – пробормотал Исак. – У меня ощущение, что голова, блядь, сейчас взорвётся.

Он снова вцепился в унитаз, чувствуя новые спазмы. Эвен встал рядом с ним на колени, убрал волосы со лба и стал успокаивающе гладить по спине.

Когда Исаку стало лучше, Эвен помог ему подняться, дал ему мыло и ополаскиватель для рта и, ни слова не говоря, прислонился к душевой кабине.

Когда они вернулись в комнату, Исак молча забрался под одеяло. Эвен принёс ему таблетку и воду, много-много воды.

– Выпей. Возможно, тебя снова затошнит, но лучше так, чем пустой желудок, – сказал он.

Исак кивнул, положил лекарство в рот, выпил воду и свернулся калачиком на кровати Эвена, вырубившись уже через минуту.

Исак проснулся и почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Эвена, который гладил его по лицу.

– Что за херня? Сколько времени?

– 13:12, – ответил Эвен.

– Блин. Блин. Я пропустил пару. – Исак попытался сесть, но голова снова начала раскалываться на части. Он сжал руками виски.

– Я хочу умереть, – простонал он.

– Я тоже этого хочу большую часть времени, – с улыбкой сказал Эвен. – Но ты не умрёшь в моей квартире. Вот, выпей воды и ещё одну таблетку. А ещё у меня есть сухарики и хлеб.

Исак не стал возражать. Он не хотел. Он слишком хреново себя чувствовал, чтобы пытаться понять мотивы Эвена и отвергать его помощь. Так что он принял таблетку и выпил воды, и через двадцать минут снова заснул.

Когда он проснулся в следующий раз, за окном уже было темно. Эвена рядом не оказалось. Голова больше не болела, но желудок всё ещё был не в порядке.

Исак встал, чтобы взять свой телефон, и вскоре обнаружил, что он лежит на столе поверх сложенной одежды. Это были его вещи, выстиранные и приятно пахнущие. Телефон полностью разрядился, так что Исак стал искать зарядку.

– О, ты проснулся. Ну что, тебе получше? – спросил Эвен, заходя в комнату. – Мне показалось, что я услышал какой-то шум. Я готовлю ужин.

Он улыбался.

– Эй, у тебя есть зарядка для айфона? У меня телефон сдох, – сказал Исак.

– Да, конечно. Давай.

Эвен вытащил зарядку из рюкзака и вставил кабель в телефон.

– Телефон включится через несколько минут. Не хочешь попробовать немного омлета? – спросил он.

– Ох. Не знаю. Мне по-прежнему херово.

Эвен заметно расстроился.

– Ну ладно, попробую немного, – сказал Исак.

.

Они в неловкой тишине сидели на кухне, и Исак ковырял вилкой омлет.

– Тебе получше?

– Да, я переживу поездку на метро, – ответил Исак.

– Как много ты выпил?

– Мне кажется, шесть бокалов белого вина меньше чем за два часа, – признался Исак, чувствуя себя идиотом.

– Вау. Зачем ты это сделал?

– Не знаю. Мы пробрались на корпоратив и получили доступ к открытому бару. Наверное, я слишком обрадовался. Это же была бесплатная выпивка, – ответил Исак.

 _К тому же, возможно, я очень сильно хотел напиться_.

– Ты полон сюрпризов, – улыбнулся Эвен. – Я рад, что тот чувак мне написал. Я волновался после того, как ты прислал мне те сообщения.

– Я писал тебе?!

– Да. Думаю, ты прочитаешь их, когда телефон включится. Но, хм… Ты помнишь, что произошло до того, как я притащил тебя сюда? – спросил Эвен, и в его глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на беспокойство.

– Хм… да, – сказал Исак.

Он помнил. Он помнил, как Эвен признался, что намеренно причинил ему боль, потому что Исак оказался недостаточно хорош.

– Что именно ты помнишь? – спросил Эвен.

– Ты специально назвал меня Крисом, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое, и, очевидно, ты со всеми так поступаешь. Но потом ты по какой-то причине передумал и сделал для меня исключение, – сказал Исак, запихнув в рот кусок омлета.

– Ох… Ты и есть исключение. Ты не злишься? – спросил Эвен.

– Я в порядке. Я это переживу, Эвен.

– Исак, я правда не хотел сделать тебе больно.

– Угу. Чудесный омлет, – сказал Исак. – Ну, мне пора.

– Чёрт. Не будь таким, – воскликнул Эвен, хватая его за руку.

– Пожалуйста, не прикасайся ко мне, – Исак резко отпихнул его. – Блядь! Я просто… Почему ты привёл меня сюда, Эвен? Почему ты приехал за мной? Почему вдруг решил преследовать меня? Я не понимаю. Что делает меня исключением?

– Я не… Я не знаю. Просто это так.

– Вау, херня какая-то, – пробормотал Исак, уставившись в пол.

– Исак, я не знаю, как это объяснить и не выглядеть при этом психом, – сказал Эвен.

Когда Исак наконец заговорил, его голос дрожал и был едва различим.

– Это… Это из-за того, что ты понял, что я позволю тебе делать со мной всё, что ты захочешь? Это потому, что я умолял тебя трахнуть меня на грёбаном норвежском? Я… я удовлетворил все твои прихоти, все твои кинки? – Исак не мог поверить, что произносит эти слова, и чувствовал, как глаза наполняются слезами.

Внезапно Эвен оказался совсем рядом: присел на корточки перед ним, глядя на Исака округлившимися глазами и слегка приоткрыв рот.

– Чёрт. Нет! Какого хрена? Нет!!! – Эвен попытался погладить его по щеке, но Исак отпихнул его руку. – Исак, это не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. Я не хочу тебя использовать. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.

– Если честно, то я не могу верить ничему, что ты говоришь. «Как ты мог подумать, что я забыл твоё имя?» Ну не знаю, возможно, потому что ты действительно назвал меня другим именем? Я просто… Думаю, ты не шутил, когда говорил, что ты ебанутый на всю голову. Как кто-то сможет тебя полюбить, если ты будешь продолжать называть их чужими именами просто ради прикола? Ох. Да плевать. Я, блядь, так устал, и мне нужно в душ.

Эвен молча смотрел на него, потом медленно разжал руки, сжимавшие до этого бёдра Исака. Его лицо было непроницаемым. Исак задел его за живое.

– Можешь воспользоваться моим душем перед уходом, – сказал Эвен, не глядя на него.

– Я не хочу.

– Просто сделай это, Исак. Я пойду прогуляюсь. Меня здесь не будет, когда ты закончишь, не переживай, – сказал он, поднимаясь на ноги и возвращаясь на своё место.

Вот так Исак снова оказался в душе во второй раз за последние 24 часа. Он помылся, потом снова надел на себя одежду Эвена, сел на унитаз и закрыл глаза.

_Какого хера ты до сих пор здесь делаешь. Иди домой._

У Исака была одна проблема. Его злость всегда испарялась слишком быстро. Ему никогда не удавалось злиться на кого-то слишком долго. Но вот так сорваться на кого-то, как на Эвена – подобное случилось с ним впервые. Обычно Исак держал всё в себе, пряча это глубоко внутри. И если ему было больно, что ж, значит ему было больно. Завтра будет новый день. Только вот на этот раз Исак не смог сдержаться. Внутри всё горело, грудь жгло, и ему казалось, что он сейчас взорвётся. Поэтому он высказал всё, что думал.

Он чувствовал, что Эвен слишком сильно затронул его, коснулся его души и забрал её частичку. Поэтому он ответил ударом на удар. Но теперь он сидел и не мог не чувствовать раскаяния за свой срыв, ведь Эвен накормил его и вообще заботился о нём последние сутки.

_Это очень плохо, что я просто хочу остаться?_

Когда Исак вышел из ванной, Эвена не было в квартире. Его телефон зарядился, а выстиранная одежда по-прежнему лежала на столе. Исак ответил на 35 сообщений Маркуса и проверил почтовый ящик на предмет домашних заданий. Он быстро отложил телефон, потому что по-прежнему чувствовал себя уставшим, слабым и сбитым с толку. Он посмотрел на убранную кровать со свежими простынями и вспомнил, как Эвен гладил его по лицу, когда Исак проснулся днём.

_Почему ему нужно быть таким нежным._

Исак целых пять раз доходил до входной двери, намереваясь уйти, но в результате снова оказался в комнате Эвена и свернулся клубком на кровати.

_Я не хочу уходить._

Он проснулся около полуночи от звука захлопнувшейся входной двери. Он запаниковал и закрыл глаза, притворяясь спящим. Эвен включил свет и мгновенно выключил его, вероятно, увидев Исака в своей кровати. Он вздохнул, и сердце Исака застучало быстро, слишком быстро.

Он слышал, как одежда и обувь Эвена упали на пол. И когда Эвен забрался в кровать и обнял Исака за спину, он тихо ахнул и напрягся.

– Ты остался, – прошептал Эвен, уткнувшись носом в его волосы.

Исак ничего не сказал. Он просто придвинулся к Эвену и обнял его рукой за талию.

_Я просто хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял._

– Я просто хочу, чтобы меня кто-нибудь обнял, – наконец прошептал он.

Эвен теснее прижал его к себе и погладил по волосам.

– Прости меня, – в тысячный раз повторил он.

Исак повернул голову так, что они касались друг друга лбами. Сердце лихорадочно билось в груди, и Исаку казалось, что он сходит с ума. Они были близко, так близко. Он чувствовал лёгкое дыхание Эвена на своей щеке.

Исак потянулся в темноте и прикоснулся губами к его губам, мягко и неуверенно, по-прежнему обнимая Эвена за талию, Эвена, который не отвечал на его поцелуй, но и не отталкивал его.

Исак обхватил ладонями его лицо и снова поцеловал.

– Поцелуй меня. Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня, – умолял он.

– Исак…

– Пожалуйста.

Эвен поцеловал его, крепко сжимая руками спину. Он поцеловал его мягко и нежно. Он поцеловал его так, словно Исак мог сломаться. И хотя в обычной ситуации Исак стал бы кусать его губы, тяжело дыша от страсти, теперь он позволил себе раствориться в этой нежности.

И они целовались, обвивая друг друга руками. Они неторопливо целовались, запутавшись в простынях, и, казалось, их поцелуи длились целую вечность. В них не было страсти, не было зубов и совсем чуть-чуть языка, не было желания стянуть с друг друга спортивные штаны и бельё. В них были только губы и руки. Исак чувствовал себя потерянным, таким потерянным, но в то же время он никогда испытывал такого умиротворения. В животе порхали бабочки, и он не возражал, он не толкался навстречу Эвену, не тёрся о него, не тянул на себя.

_Я хочу, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Я хочу остаться здесь навсегда._

Когда у Исака стали слипаться глаза, Эвен немного отодвинулся от него и стал гладить по лицу. Исак слышал, как он снова говорил о чём-то непонятном. Но одна фраза совершенно поразила его, прежде чем он погрузился во тьму.

– _Ты заставляешь меня хотеть выздороветь_ , – прошептал Эвен, нежно касаясь его кожи.

.

Исак проснулся около пяти утра рядом с Эвеном. Он никогда раньше не видел его спящим, поэтому позволил себе несколько минут просто смотреть и касаться его.

 _«Он такой красивый»,_ – подумал Исак.

В 5:30 Исак закрыл за собой входную дверь.

.

Когда Исак добрался до 8-й авеню, он физически больше не мог находиться в метро. Поэтому он вышел на улицу и заказал такси. Он помнил, что в ночь, когда напился, они с Эвеном тоже ехали на машине. _Мы что, заказали такси, чтобы доехать от метро до его дома? Какого хрена?_

Он привалился головой к окну и думал об объятьях и поцелуях.

_Чёрт._

.

Когда он около семи добрался до дома, то столкнулся на кухне с Джоном.

– Эй, где ты был последние две ночи? Твой друг Маркус заходил вчера, искал тебя. Он сказал, что ты просто исчез.

– Ох, да я немного напился и ночевал у друзей. Не о чем беспокоиться, – ответил Исак.

– Я тебе много раз звонил. Почему ты не брал трубку?

– Телефон сдох. И я проспал весь день. Извини.

– Ты в порядке? Выглядишь так, будто плакал.

– Что? Нет, чувак, какого хрена. Просто похмелье, – сказал Исак.

– Ну ладно.

.

Исак забрался в кровать и уставился в потолок.

_Ох блядь._

Он взял телефон и, пока не передумал, быстро набрал сообщение.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

7:07

На мне по-прежнему твоя одежда.

Я её постираю и передам тебе на этой неделе

Спасибо, что позволил мне остаться

Пока.

Но Эвен так и не ответил. Исак отправился на занятия, и разобрался с пропущенным материалом, и позвонил Маркусу. Он ответил на все сообщения и пообщался в чатах со всеми друзьями.

– Где ты был, чувак? – спросил Юнас.

– Набухался два дня назад. Просто в сопли.

– А, ясно.

.

Исак не справлялся с собой и то и дело проверял их чат с Эвеном. Он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что снова чувствовал обиду и боль.

_Блядь. Он снова меня игнорирует. Прекрасно._

Он предположил, что Эвен после их поцелуев испугался и решил опять отгородиться от Исака. Было больно, но по крайней мере теперь Исак знал, что за этим стоит.

_Да плевать._

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

03:15

Ты не был для меня сексуальной фантазией

Когда ты тем утром заплакал, это убило меня

Я не знаю, как это объяснить, но с той ночи я постоянно думал о тебе

Я не знаю, почему ты исключение, но это правда

Я пожадничал и решил, что могу позволить себе больше

Но я не могу так с тобой поступить

Я больше тебя не побеспокою

Обещаю

Исак прочитал это сообщение на следующее утро, когда проснулся.

_О чём он, блядь, говорит?_

Но он так и не нашёл в себе сил ответить. Слова Эвена казались слишком окончательными, поэтому Исак смирился.

.

Эвен не объявлялся несколько недель. И как бы сильно Исаку ни хотелось, он тоже ему не писал. Если верить мессенджеру, Эвен уже давно не был онлайн. Так что Исак часа два представлял, что Эвена могли похитить, но потом оставил эти мысли.

.

Исак согласился пойти с Маркусом на какую-то хипстерскую вечеринку в бруклинском Бушвике.

– Эти хипстерши просто чудеса творят в постели, бро.

Маркус немного напоминал Исаку Магнуса, в основном своей глупостью и умением постоянно говорить не то, что нужно. Но в душе он был милым и надёжным. Поэтому и нравился Исаку.

– Ты мне напоминаешь одного из моих друзей в Осло, – сказал он.

– Да? Да ну нахуй, я уникален.

– Ха, он бы тоже сказал что-то подобное, – поддразнил его Исак. – Вы оба такие отчаявшиеся.

Маркус отпихнул его.

– Что? Я не отчаявшийся! Какого хрена?

Исак засмеялся. – И вообще, Маркус Мюллер – это твоё настоящее имя? Разве это не самое распространённое немецкое имя по типа Джона Смита в Англии?

– Иди на хуй, Мартин О’Хара.

Они засмеялись и направились в «House of Yes», держа наготове свои липовые удостоверения личности.

.

Это было интересное заведение. Не такое огромное, каким представлял себе Исак, но очень необычно устроенное: с двумя большими танцполами и небольшой открытой зоной на улице.

Исаку не нравился выбор музыки, но пиво оказалось вкусным. Он был потрясён, как много парней подходили поговорить с ним.

_Что? Что такое? Я что, выгляжу как гей?_

Маркус забился в угол с двумя девушками и парнем. И Исак рассмеялся, глядя на него, и показал ему большой палец.

Он, не спеша, осмотрелся по сторонам и быстро понял, что люди здесь не похожи на обычную клубную тусовку, к которой он привык. Девушки не ходили на каблуках, у парней на головах были странные шляпы, на лицах – модные бородки, волосы завязаны в хвост. Девушки целовали девушек, а парни – парней, и Исак вдруг смутился, не понимая, где оказался.

_Где мы вообще? Это что, гей-клуб?_

Исак вытащил телефон и снова погуглил это заведение. Ничто в описании не намекало на то, что это гей-бар. И, прежде чем он успел открыть следующую ссылку, какая-то девушка схватила его за руку и потянула за собой на сцену.

– Прекрати пялиться в свой грёбаный телефон! Начни жить! – сказала она с улыбкой, слишком широкой для её маленького лица.

Исак обернулся и пришёл к выводу, что большинство людей вокруг под кайфом. Но он отпустил себя и погрузился в эту странную атмосферу. Он неловко двигался под странную музыку в окружении странных людей, он держался за руки с парнями и девушками, он целовался с людьми независимо от их пола, не глядя на их лица.

Он чувствовал себя свободным, и остатки беспокойства, как отреагирует Маркус, если увидит, исчезли, когда он заметил, что его друг целуется и с девушкой, и с парнем.

– Ну что за чувак! – подумал Исак.

Так что он выпил ещё пива и снова погрузился в мир двигающихся, трущихся друг о друга тел. Он позволил всем желающим целовать себя, и никто из них не вышел за рамки. Он едва приоткрывал губы и практически не отвечал на поцелуи. Он просто молча потакал их желаниям.

Он брал, и брал, и брал, опустив руки, пока не почувствовал трепет. Его окутал знакомый запах, знакомые руки стали гладить его лицо, знакомые губы нежно прижались к его губам, знакомый голос вырвал его из мира грёз.

– Исак. Исак. Исак!

Исак в панике открыл глаза и отскочил назад.

_Эвен._

Он выглядел как фантазия, как сон. Одетый во всё белое, с расширенными зрачками, с ослепительной улыбкой на лице. Он выглядел обдолбанным, растрёпанным и невероятно красивым.

– Эвен, что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я здесь живу, малыш. Это мой дом. Здесь живёт моя семья. Это «Дом, где говорят Да»!

Эвен явно был не в себе больше, чем он, так что Исак схватил его за руку и потащил в открытую зону на улице.

– Эвен, ты в порядке? Кажется, ты конкретно под кайфом!

Эвен не ответил на его вопрос. Вместо этого он обнял Исака.

– Я так по тебе скучал! Мне кажется, я наконец умираю, Исак, – сказал он.

Исак вообще не понимал, о чём он говорит. И каждый раз, когда он пытался отстраниться, Эвен лишь крепче его обнимал.

– Эвен, дай я на тебя посмотрю.

– Я не хочу, – сказал Эвен, уткнувшись ему в шею.

– Что? Почему?

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел меня таким.

Эвен был явно не в себе и нёс какую-то чушь. Поэтому Исак упёрся руками ему в плечи и прижал к стене.

– Блядь, Эвен, что ты принял?

Эвен стоял, опустив голову, и смотрел под ноги.

– Блин. Я не знаю. Думаю, я от природы ебанутый, – сказал он.

Исак взял его пальцем за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову, и посмотрел Эвену в глаза. Его зрачки были слишком расширены, и Исак начал волноваться.

_Блин. Что мне делать? Нужно увести его отсюда?_

– Эвен, я принесу тебе воды. Никуда не уходи, ладно?

– Нет. Пожалуйста, я не хочу оставаться один, – он обеими руками сжал ладонь Исак. – Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Блядь, все меня бросают.

Исаку показалось, что он очутился в параллельной вселенной.

_Блядь, да что происходит? Я сплю? Это тот же парень, по которому я страдал столько месяцев?_

– Эвен, я не ухожу. О чём ты вообще говоришь? Никто, блядь, тебя не бросает. Это ты от всех отгораживаешься. Ты сам! – сказал Исак.

Эвен сполз по стене вниз и сел на пол, бессильно опустив голову.

– Ты был прав, Исак.

– Что? О чём ты?

Исак встал перед ним на колени и убрал влажные волосы с его лба так же, как это сделал Эвен несколько недель назад.

Эвен осторожно сжал его запястья и погладил большим пальцем место, где ощущался его лихорадочный пульс. Потом со слезами на глазах сказал:

– Я ебанутый на всю голову, Исака. И никто никогда меня не полюбит.


	5. Романтика

**Бруклин-Хайтс Променад, Бруклин - Апрель**

.

Музыка звучала слишком громко, а выпитое пиво начало затуманивать Исаку голову. Однако несмотря на это он стоял на коленях, пытаясь успокоить и утешить бившегося в истерике Эвена.

С Эвеном явно что-то было не так. Он был не в себе. Он нёс какую-то чушь. Но если Исак и был в чём-то уверен, так это в том, что Эвену было больно. Он взял в голову слова Исака, сказанные им тогда на кухне, извратил их смысл, превратив в нечто ужасное, и теперь никто не мог убедить его в том, что это неправда.

_– Никто никогда меня не полюбит»._

_– Эвен, о чём ты говоришь?_

_– Я, блядь, не в порядке. Совсем._

Исаку казалось, будто он вдруг стал героем второсортного телесериала. Ему казалось, что они подошли к концу серии, и на заднем фоне уже заиграла эпическая музыка. Только вот это был не сериал, а реальность. Реальность, где у Исака не было в запасе недели, чтобы найти решение. Чёрт, да у него даже минуты не было, потому что вокруг них уже начали собираться люди.

Поэтому он быстро встал, нацепив на лицо маску безразличия, и изо всех сил потянул Эвена на себя, поднимая с пола. Он обхватил его за талию и потащил к выходу из клуба.

Эвен как ни в чём не бывало прижался к нему, беспечно целуя в щёку, в висок, в волосы – везде, куда мог дотянуться.

– Я так по тебе скучал.

И Исак не пытался его остановить. Он знал, что Эвен не в себе и что он не сможет до него достучаться.

Когда они оказались на улице, Исак вспомнил о Маркусе и вытащил из кармана телефон. Но прежде чем он успел набрать сообщение, его немецкий друг выскочил из клуба.

– Исак! Блядь, что происходит? Я увидел, как ты тащишь этого парня на улицу. Это кто? Блин, он в порядке? – спросил Маркус, быстро сообразив, что с Эвеном что-то не так.

– Хм, да. Это… это мой друг. Я случайно с ним столкнулся, и ему реально плохо, так что я отвезу его домой, – сказал Исак, стараясь не показать, что сгорает от стыда.

– Бро, твой друг целует твоё лицо, – сказал Маркус.

– Угу, я в курсе. Он иногда так делает. Ничего, если я свалю? Эвен живёт в Уильямсбурге, так что я отвезу его, но не думаю, что вернусь обратно. Не страшно? – сказал Исак, вздрагивая каждый раз, когда поцелуи Эвена приближались к его губам.

– Да, конечно, чувак. Какого хрена, кажется, он вообще не в себе. Что он принял?

– Я… я не знаю. Блядь, – вскрикнул Исак, когда Эвен укусил его за ухо. – Слушай, я пойду. Пока, Маркус.

Эвен не переставал прикасаться к Исаку и совершенно не реагировал на его голос и мольбы.

Исак запаниковал. Он не мог ехать с ним в метро, как и идти пешком. Так что он снова достал телефон и вызвал такси. После одной поездки, стоившей как три его ланча, Исак поклялся себе, что больше не будет пользоваться услугами Uber, но сейчас их обещали довезти всего за шесть баксов, так что он не стал сильно расстраиваться.

Эвен гладил его и осыпал поцелуями лицо всю поездку. И Исак чувствовал себя ужасно, потому что несмотря на обстоятельства он испытывал возбуждение. Но потом он вспомнил, что ни с кем не спал после Эвена – а это было несколько месяцев назад. Так что не было ничего странного в том, что его тело реагировало на ласку.

Исак схватил Эвена за запястья и попытался удержать его руки на коленях. Когда из этого ничего не вышло, он взял Эвена за подбородок и заставил посмотреть на себя.

– Эвен, посмотри на меня. Посмотри на меня. Эй, ты меня слышишь?

– Исак, я так скучал по тебе, малыш. Как дела?

Исак сдался как раз в тот момент, когда они доехали до улицы Эвена. Он пошарил по его карманам в поисках ключей и облегчённо вздохнул, когда нашёл их. Исак подобрал правильный ключ лишь с третьей попытки, и всё это время Эвен, который, казалось, вырубится в любую секунду, тесно прижимался к нему, пытаясь погладить по лицу. Когда они поднялись по лестнице к квартире, Исак снова начал вертеть в руках ключи, но, к счастью, кто-то оказался рядом с дверью.

– Блин! Софи! Эвен снова не в себе! – закричал парень, открывший дверь.

– Хм, привет. Я нашёл его в Бушвике. Я… я не знаю, что он принял или что с ним не так. Я привёз его сюда так быстро, как смог, – запинаясь, сказал Исак, едва дыша.

– Всё нормально, малыш. Мы, блядь, уже к этому привыкли. – Парень схватил Эвена, затащил в квартиру и повёл в его комнату.

Исак не хотел его отпускать, так что пошёл следом. Он помог усадить Эвена на кровать.

– Опять? Он что, действительно пытается угробить себя или как? Твою ж мать, – вздохнула девушка, появившаяся в дверях.

Исак предположил, что это были соседи Эвена по квартире.

– Я Софи, а это Эммануэль. Мы соседи Эвена, – сказала девушка. – А ты кто?

Исак бросил на них внимательный взгляд. Девушка была высокой и худой, с длинными тёмными волосами и чёлкой. Она выглядела так, будто только что снялась в клипе какой-нибудь инди-группы. Парень был высоким и хмурым. У него была хипстерская бородка, и, казалось, он очень сильно раздражён.

– Я… я Исак! Приятно познакомиться.

– Исак? Так ты тот парень, по которому он с ума сходит? Блин, что же это такое? – Софи снова вздохнула и вышла из комнаты.

– Что произошло? – Исак совершенно растерялся.

– Вот ведь бедный дурачок, – вздохнул Эммануэль.

Исак попытался уложить Эвена на кровать, но тут вернулась Софи и потащила его в ванную.

– Нужно заставить его выблевать эту херню, – сказала она.

Исак не понимал, что происходит, и никак не мог заставить себя успокоиться.

– Тебе лучше уйти. Мы справимся. Спасибо, что привёз его сюда, – сказал Эммануэль.

Но Исак не хотел уходить. Он не хотел оставлять его. Он знал, что ничего не должен Эвену, но помнил, как тот заботился о нём, хотя и не был обязан это делать.

Исак знал, что он довольно эгоистичный человек, но, когда речь шла об Эвене, он по какой-то непонятной ему причине не мог себя сдержать.

– Я останусь! Я хочу остаться. Можно? – спросил он.

– Хм. Ты уверен? Тут всё может быть довольно мерзко, – сказал Эммануэль.

– Мне плевать.

– Ну ладно.

.

Когда Софи привела Эвена обратно в комнату, он выглядел маленьким, и потерянным, и уставшим. Он ничем не напоминал того загадочного, очаровательного парня, который так сильно ранил его несколько месяцев назад. Исаку просто хотелось обнять его.

Что он и сделал. Он обнимал Эвена всю ночь точно так же, как Эвен обнимал его в прошлый раз. Исак притянул его к своей груди и обхватил руками спину.

– Пожалуйста, не уходи, – прошептал Эвен посреди ночи.

– Я не уйду.

.

Когда Исак проснулся, Эвен всё ещё спал, по-прежнему вцепившись в его футболку. Поэтому Исак просто лежал и смотрел на него.

_Почему я так сильно переживаю за тебя?_

Он смотрел и касался Эвена, сначала очень неуверенно, словно сомневаясь. А потом Исак зарылся пальцами в его волосы и стал гладить по голове. Исак смотрел, как Эвен спит, пока они не начали дышать в одном ритме. Он водил кончиками пальцев по его лицу, запоминая каждый изгиб. Каждый раз, когда Эвен ворочался во сне и подавался навстречу его прикосновению, сердце Исака начинало биться чаще. Он ничего не мог с этим поделать.

_Что в тебе такого?_

В результате он крепче обнял Эвена и проспал ещё пару часов.

В районе одиннадцати у Исака завибрировал телефон.

**Маркус Мюллер**

11:02

ЧУВАК

ЧУВАК КАКОГО ХЕРА

ТАК ТЫ И ЕСТЬ НОРВЕЖСКАЯ БОГИНЯ СЕКСА???

ТОТ ПАРЕНЬ!!!

ОН ЖЕ ПАРЕНЬ С ФЕЙСБУКА!!!!

ТЫ ГЕЙ???

Исак заблокировал телефон и вздохнул. _Твою мать._

Около двух часов дня телефон снова завибрировал.

**Маркус Мюллер**

13:52

Кстати, мне насрать. Просто это смешно lol

Ты такой скрытный, какого хуя??

Ты поэтому бросил келли?

И, кстати, этот парень однажды попросил у меня твой номер, а я такой – ДА НЕЕЕ, ОН ЛЮБИТ ТЁЛОК

Вообще-то у меня был ГРЁБАНЫЙ ТРОЙНИЧОК ПРОШЛОЙ НОЧЬЮ lmaoo

Давай вечером съедим по тако, и я тебе всё расскажу lol

Исак не мог не улыбнуться, прочитав эти сообщения, но всё же решил не отвечать.

Когда он вышел в коридор, направляясь в туалет, то увидел на кухне Эммануэля.

– Хм, так ты действительно остался, – сказал тот.

– Привет. Ну… да. Не знаю. Он всё никак не проснётся.

– Ага, он будет спать по крайней мере до следующей недели. Ты можешь идти, если у тебя дела.

– До следующей недели? Почему? Что он принял? – спросил Исак.

– Это сложный вопрос, малыш. Тебе придётся спросить у него. Серьёзно, иди домой.

Исак так и сделал. Перед уходом он сел на кровать и ещё раз погладил Эвена по голове.

_Я не хотел сделать тебе больно._

И, так как он не был уверен, что снова увидит Эвена, он наклонился и осторожно поцеловал его в губы.

_Прощай._

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

15:15

Привет, Эвен

Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше

Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал –

я не то имел в виду тогда на кухне

Пожалуйста, не принимай это близко к сердцу.

Береги себя.

Исак продолжал жить своей жизнью: он учился, работал в книжном магазине, делал домашние задания. Но иногда он не мог не вспоминать об Эвене. Поэтому он снова писал ему и снова не получал ответа. 

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

11:15

Привет, Эвен

Просто хотел узнать, как ты

Напиши мне, если захочешь поболтать

Или просто напиши

Когда Маркус неожиданно пришёл к нему на работу, Исак вытаращил глаза. _Вот блин._

– Чувак, серьёзно? Ты что, до конца года будешь меня избегать? – спросил он.

– Я тебя не избегаю.

– Конечно, избегаешь! Как дела у того парня? Он выглядел совершенно обдолбанным.

– Думаю, он в порядке. Я не знаю. Я отвёз его домой и оставил с его соседями, – сказал Исак.

– Так что у вас с ним? – небрежно поинтересовался Маркус.

Исак взвесил все за и против. У него не было никаких причин, чтобы продолжать прятаться и отрицать очевидное. И у Маркуса оказались более прогрессивные взгляды, чем он думал.

– Хм, я не знаю. Мы переспали в январе. И после этого продолжаем сталкиваться, – ответил Исак, опустив глаза.

Когда он наконец поднял голову, Маркус изо всех сил старался сдержать улыбку.

– Что? – спросил Исак.

– Да блядь! Поверить не могу, что ты позволил мне думать, что у нас по кампусу разгуливает норвежская богиня секса! Какой ты после этого друг?

– Ну, вообще-то это типа правда. Я действительно норвежская богиня секса, – сказал Исак с улыбкой.

Они засмеялись, и Маркус дождался окончания его смены, чтобы отправиться за тако. Он рассказал Исаку о тройничке с девушкой и другим парнем, а потом признался, что дал телефон Исака какому-то приятелю.

– Бля, я тебя убью на хрен!

– Расслабься. Он очень клёвый и с ума по тебе сходит. Ну и к тому же ты это заслужил за то, что врал мне прямо в глаза.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

20:04

Это напомнило мне о тебе

Перевод: Томас Данн добавил 2 фотографии  
Я хочу, чтобы вы все помолились за моего приятеля Чарли.   
С ним всё в порядке. Просто он охуенно любит рогалики lol

Исак согласился встретиться с парнем, которого сосватал ему Маркус. Адриану было девятнадцать, и он едва доходил Исаку до плеча. К тому же он был ужасно робким и сбивчиво нёс какую-то ерунду, пока пил свой карамельный макиато. Исак был в шоке.

_Блядь, что за хуйня._

– Ох, я понимаю, что это как-то неловко. Но ты мне очень нравишься, поэтому я решился на это, – сказал Адриан.

– Это… хм… всё нормально. Спасибо.

Адриан был милым, очень милым. У него были зелёные глаза и тёмные волосы, и он надел на свидание красивую рубашку. Но проблема заключалась в том, что он был не во вкусе Исака. Хотя Исак даже не знал, какие парни в его вкусе.

– Всё это ужасно неприятно, но мне кажется, ты разочарован, – сказал Адриан.

– Эй, нет, нет, не говори так. Ты… ты очень милый, – поспешно возразил Исак, краснея от собственных слов. Он никогда раньше не делал комплименты другим парням.

– Спасибо. Но, видимо, ты не заинтересован в продолжении.

– Ох, извини. Просто… У меня кое-что есть с другим человеком, так что…

– Всё нормально! – сказал Адриан с излишним воодушевлением.

Исаку стало неловко. Этот парень чем-то напоминал ему самого себя.

– Но мы можем иногда дрочить друг другу? Что скажешь? – спросил Адриан.

– Что?

– Ну знаешь… Мы можем быть друзьями или типа того. Мне кажется, тебе нужен друг.

Вот так и получилось, что Исак оказался у Адриана дома, где они смотрели «Бриолин» и другую «классику, которую тебе нужно увидеть, пока ты не умер», после чего Адриан сделал ему минет.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

23:04

Привет

По поводу твоего предложения, которое ты сделал когда-то

Мы можем быть друзьями

Ну то есть мы оба из Норвегии

Так что

Почему бы и нет.

– Ну что, как дела? – спросил его Юнас по Скайпу.

– Да всё нормально. Всё как обычно. У тебя как?

– Тебе надо бы написать в беседу, чувак. А то Махди начинает на тебя злиться.

– Да, напишу. Кстати… Юнас. У меня вопрос, – сказал Исак.

– Какой?

– Сколько времени нужно, чтобы оклематься от неудачного прихода? Ну типа после наркотиков?

– Исак! Ты что, принимаешь наркотики? Какого хрена?

– Нет, нет. Не я. Нет. Ох. Это тот парень, Эвен. Помнишь его?

– Ага. А что случилось?

– Я столкнулся с ним на вечеринке, и он был совершенно не в себе. И потом я подумал, что он, возможно, наркоман? Я не знаю. Его соседи по квартире вели себя, будто так и есть, – сказал Исак.

– Вот дерьмо. Хрень какая-то. Но… слушай, я не знаю. Я только травку курю, Исак.

– Я знаю. Просто спросил.

– Исак, если это и правда наркотики, то, думаю, тебе стоит держаться от него подальше. Ты там всего на год, – сказал Юнас.

– Да, я знаю. Я понимаю. Я просто хочу знать, всё ли с ним в порядке.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

17:22

Перевод: «Народ, что это вообще такое. Этот пёсик сидел без поводка и без хозяина перед Au Bon Pain (сеть кафе-пекарен) за собственным столиком и добродушно улыбался прохожим»

Lol

Кстати, я практически каждый день работаю в книжном магазине

Но я найду время, если ты захочешь поговорить

Или ещё что-нибудь

– Ну давай, расскажи мне о парне, в которого ты влюблён, – сказал Адриан, развалившийся на кровати Исака.

– Я не влюблён, какого хрена.

– Ну да, неважно. Так что у вас с ним.

Исак уставился в потолок.

– Ну… У нас был секс на одну ночь несколько месяцев назад, и он сильно меня обидел. Но месяц спустя он меня разыскал. Потом он снова причинил мне боль, но затем позаботился обо мне. Потом мы всю ночь целовались. А когда я видел его в последний раз, он практически бредил от всех наркотиков, которые принял. Не знаю.

– Хм, по-моему, это очень похоже на чувства. Он настолько хорошо тебя трахнул? – небрежно поинтересовался Адриан.

– Заткнись! Какого хрена! И у меня нет к нему грёбаных чувств! Просто. Он тоже норвежец, я не знаю.

– Ха. То есть ты таким образом проявляешь патриотизм? Это отстой, Исак.

Исак повернулся, чтобы видеть лицо Адриана.

– Он правильно произносит моё имя, ясно? Он называет меня Исак, а не Исаак.

– Упс.

– А ещё он… Ну не знаю… Он такой нежный. Ох, блядь. Почему я вообще о нём говорю?

Адриан встал с кровати и натянул на себя джинсы.

– Похоже, ты по нему страдаешь. Скоро увидимся, красавчик.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

21:22

Я по тебе скучаю

_Блядь, я и правда по нему страдаю._

.

Когда Исак подходил к своей работе за пять минут до начала смены, он уже распланировал в голове весь оставшийся день. Он собирался отработать два часа, потом пойти к Маркусу и немного поиграть в Fifa, после чего отправиться к Адриану, чтобы досмотреть оставшиеся серии «Очень странных дел», валяясь в трусах у него на диване. Также он собирался каждые десять минут проверять свой телефон и время от времени отправлять Эвену очередную несмешную картинку с собаками. После этого он собирался немного пострадать, а потом заставить себя заснуть.

Поэтому, когда он увидел стоявшего у прилавка человека, который буквально светился от счастья, из головы вдруг исчезли все мысли.

– Эвен?!

– Привет! – сказал Эвен, улыбаясь как тысяча солнц.

– Твою мать! Что ты здесь делашь? – Исак замер в дверях.

– Я наконец-то зашёл на фейсбук и увидел твои сообщения, так что решил зайти.

– Ты мог просто ответить.

– Но это неромантично, – ответил Эвен, улыбаясь так широко, что его глаза превратились в узкие щёлки.

Исак почувствовал слабость в ногах, и ему захотелось обнять Эвена.

Что он и сделал. Он подошёл к нему и обхватил руками за плечи.

– Я так рад, что ты в порядке, – прошептал он ему в волосы, закрыв глаза и вдыхая его запах.

Эвен обнял его в ответ, поначалу нерешительно обвив руки вокруг талии. Но потом сжал его так сильно, что Исак с трудом мог дышать.

– Блядь. Я так по тебе скучал, – сказал Эвен.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, Эвен больше не улыбался.

– Прости за ту ночь. Эммануэль сказал, что ты остался на целый день. Тебе не нужно было, – сказал он.

– Я знаю, но я сам хотел. Я переживал за тебя.

Эвен поднял на него большие грустные глаза. _Почему, блядь, он такой грустный._

– Ты переживал за меня, – повторил Эвен. – Почему? Я думал, ты меня ненавидешь.

Исак какое-то мгновение, не отрываясь, смотрел на него, обдумывая свой ответ.

– Хм. Очевидно, я привязываюсь к человеку, который так хорошо меня трахает, – сказал Исак, покраснев.

Он не мог поверить, что действительно сказал это, но Эвен теперь кусал губы, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, так что _какого хрена, почему бы и нет._

– Боже, Исак. Мы же у тебя на работе, – Эвен наконец широко улыбнулся, и Исак улыбнулся в ответ.

– Зато ты улыбнулся. Это хорошо. К тому же здесь никто не говорит по-норвежски. Не переживай.

Казалось, Эвен потерял дар речи.

– Я… Хм… Я не знаю, что сказать.

– Тебе ничего не нужно говорить. Как твои дела, Эвен?

– Хорошо. Лучше. Ну то есть уже две недели прошло. А как ты?

– Нормально. У меня теперь есть друг с привилегиями, типа для секса. Ну то есть мы вообще-то не занимаемся сексом, ну не суть. Он милый, – сказал Исак, не глядя на Эвена.

Эвен напрягся, но очень быстро снова улыбнулся.

– Хм. Ну и отлично. Полагаю, друзья с привилегиями – это круто. Хм. Вообще-то я пришёл, чтобы принять твоё предложение.

– Какое?

– Я хочу быть твоим другом, Исак. Чёрт, я даже стану твоим лучшим другом.

– Сомневаюсь, что ты сможешь сместить Юнаса с трона, – сказал Исак.

– Юнас? Кто это? Что? – фыркнул Эвен. – Я очень люблю соревноваться, Исак. Возможно, я тебя удивлю.

.

Эвен провёл следующие два часа, лёжа на полу в одном из проходов и читая толстенный том по антропологии.

Когда Исак закончил работу, они отправились в суши-бар неподалёку и заказали два сета.

– Так ты мне раскажешь, что принял той ночью? Друзья делятся подобным, – сказал Исак, отправляя в рот ролл «Калифорния».

– Я не помню. Я был не в себе, – ответил Эвен.

– А где ты был последние две недели?

– В кровати.

– Почему?

– У меня была депрессия, – небрежно бросил Эвен.

– Хм, ладно, – Исак удивлённо посмотрел на него.

– Но теперь мне лучше. Думаю, эта неделя будет хорошей.

.

Они больше не говорили о той ночи. Вместо этого Эвен потащил его к метро и заявил, что они едут в район Дамбо в Бруклине.

– Какого хрена, Эвен? Туда же целый час ехать.

– Ну и что? Смотри какой прекрасный вечер. Наверняка закат в центре сегодня будет шикарным, – сказал Эвен.

– Да там же целая толпа туристов. Я не думал, что ты такой сентиментально-слащавый, Эвен.

– Что? Ты серьёзно? Да я самый романтичный парень в мире! **Романтика – моё второе имя**. Я тебе покажу.

– Я думал, ты собирался быть моим другом, – сказал Исак.

– Да, другом, который иногда заставляет тебя прогуляться по Бруклин-Хайтс Променад.

.

Эвен оказался прав. Вечер был чудесный, и очертания небоскрёбов красиво выделялись на фоне неба. Исак немного смутился, потому что понял, что никогда раньше не был в Дамбо. Он добрался только до середины Бруклинского моста, прежде чем вернуться обратно на Манхэттен.

– Это ошибка всех новичков, – сказал Эвен. – Все знают, что надо идти по мосту со стороны Бруклина. Тогда все лучшие виды будут прямо перед глазами, и тебе не придётся оборачиваться, чтобы делать фотографии.

– Но я не хочу делать грёбаные фотографии, – возмутился Исак.

– Я не думал, что ты такой ворчун, – поддразнил его Эвен, широко улыбаясь.

Исак остановился и возмущённо фыркнул.

– Ворчун? Что? Как ты смеешь? К тому же что ты вообще обо мне знаешь, Эвен?

Эвен обернулся и, окинув его быстрым взглядом, наклонился и прошептал на ухо:

– Я знаю, что ты считаешь, что я отлично тебя трахнул.

Исак вспыхнул и отпихнул Эвена.

– Иди нахуй. Я знал, что ты используешь это против меня. Я сказал это только потому, что знал, что это заставит тебя улыбнуться. И, между прочим, у тебя ни хера не получается дружить.

Но Эвен был слишком занят тем, что громко хохотал, и выглядел при этом как _грёбаное_ солнце. А Исак устал от этих постоянных бабочек в животе.

_У меня нет чувств к этому парню._

.

Они молча шли по променаду, проходя мимо семей и парочек, делающих фотографии прекрасной панорамы. Исак украдкой поглядывал на Эвена, который не сводил с него глаз, постоянно улыбаясь.

– Эвен.

– Что?

– Ты наркоман?

– Какого хрена? Нет.

– Окей. Хорошо, – Исак облегчённо выдохнул.

– Почему ты спрашиваешь?

– Просто… Ты был совершенно не в себе в ту ночь. И когда я стал об этом думать, то понял, что, когда впервые встретил тебя, ты как бы тоже был под кайфом. Я думал, что просто ты такой человек, но иногда ты выглядишь таким грустным. Не знаю.

– Исак, – Эвен остановился и облокотился на перила.

– Да?

– Я не принимал наркотики той ночью, – сказал Эвен и повернулся к Исаку. – Но я действительно был не в себе.

– Окей, – кивнул Исак.

– Знаешь, я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой в другой день.

– Почему?

Эвен взял Исака за руку и погладил большим пальцем его костяшки.

_У меня нет чувств к этому парню._

– Я бы никогда не переспал с тобой в первый же день. Ты был слишком ранимым, – сказал Эвен.

Исак уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза, сердце громко колотилось у него в груди.

– Что, какого чёрта? – выдавил он из себя.

_У меня нет грёбаных чувств к нему._

– Я бы не стал торопиться. Я бы узнал твой номер и попытался бы соблазнить тебя своими мемами. Кстати, кое-что из того, что ты прислал мне, было просто ужасно, – _пошутил_ Эвен.

Он пошутил, но сердце Исака и не думало успокаиваться, а дыхание с каждой секундой становилось всё тяжелее.

– Окей, – ответил он поражённо, не понимая, к чему ведёт Эвен.

– Расслабься, Исак. Я не пытаюсь к тебе подкатить. Я буду твоим другом, как ты и предложил. Обещаю, – сказал Эвен.

_Но._

– Я покажу тебе настоящий Нью-Йорк, Исак. Я покажу тебе Бруклин. Я покажу тебе Куинс. Я покажу тебе Ист-Виллидж. Ты полюбишь этот город. Есть рассылка, на которую тебе обязательно нужно подписаться. Называется «Всякая ерунда о Нью-Йорк Сити», там всегда рассказывают, куда стоит пойти. А ещё есть всякие приложения, сообщающие, когда намечается что-то интересное. Ох, вот чёрт, чуть не забыл, нам нужно обязательно сходить в Найтхок Синема! По-моему, на этой неделе они показывают фильмы Хичкока. Не знаю, нравится ли тебе подобное кино, но сам кинотеатр нереально клёвый. Там можно заказать пиво, и еду, и кофе. Там просто охуенно. Так, что ещё, хм, – Эвен наконец замолчал. – Исак, ты в порядке?

Но Исак был не в порядке. Он понятия не имел, что происходило у него в душе, но он знал, что не хочет дружить с Эвеном. Он знал, что перед ним открывалась панорама, от которой захватывало дух, и что стоял приятный апрельский вечер, и что Эвен выглядел шикарно, и что Исак хотел его поцеловать.

Он хотел поцеловать его, и даже не в качестве прелюдии к сексу. Исак просто хотел почувствовать его, вдохнуть его запах и сказать ему, что он никогда раньше не был ни с кем так близок, как с ним. Он хотел сказать Эвену, что готов начать чувствовать, готов погрузиться в эту близость, которой жаждал всю свою жизнь, но которой всегда боялся.

Эвен глубоко его ранил, но в то же время помог осознать, что Исак не там искал близости и утешения. Эвен и сам был израненной душой, и, наверное, Исаку следовало бы бежать от него в тот вечер, когда он столкнулся с ним в клубе. Но он не хотел. Он просто не хотел.

Исак _ни черта_ не знал, но он был уверен в одном: он никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше.

– Я никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше, – выпалил он, чувствуя на себе напряжённый взгляд Эвена.

– Что?

– Эвен, я, блядь, не знаю, что делать! – практически закричал Исак, вцепившись в его футболку.

Эвен смотрел на него с нежность, так же, как и каждый раз, когда Исак просыпался в его кровати. И Исак не мог отвести от него глаз, стоял с приоткрытым ртом и сердцем, полным надежды.

Поэтому, когда рука Эвена скользнула по его щеке вниз к челюсти, Исак закрыл глаза. И когда Эвен наклонился и Исак почувствовал на коже его лёгкое дыхание, он закрыл остававшееся между ними расстояние и прижался губами к его губам.

_Ладно. У меня есть чувства к этому парню._

Исаку казалось, что в голове у него взрываются фейерверки, а в груди происходит извержение вулкана. Он обхватил Эвена руками за шею и позволил прижать себя к перилам. Они целовались так же, как и тогда в постели Эвена, когда Исак умолял его об этом – медленно, и глубоко, и интимно. Кровь приливала к щекам Исака, и у него было ощущение, что он парит над землёй.

Ему снова показалось, что они стали героями телесериала. Приближался конец серии, на заднем фоне играла эпическая музыка, и сейчас камера снимала их на фоне панорамы нью-йоркских небоскрёбов. Исак наслаждался этим. Он приоткрыл рот и зарылся пальцами в волосы Эвена, наслаждаясь каждой секундой.

_Мне плевать._

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, одурманенные близостью, растрёпанные, с распухшими губами и тяжело дышащие, они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза.

– Я… я думал, ты хотел, чтобы мы были друзьями, – сказал Эвен.

– Да, – Исак снова его поцеловал. – Друзьями, которые делают что-то романтичное и иногда целуются.


	6. Неприятности

**Парк Вашингтон Сквер, Манхэттен - Май**

**Адриан**

(20:15) ты где?

(20:20) я тебя жду целую вечность, ты не придёшь??

(20:33) ты МЕНЯ ПРОДИНАМИЛ????

(21:12) прости

(21:12) я пью баббл-чай

(21:12) какого хуя исак

(21:12) я с Эвеном

(21:13) :O

(21:13) ???? fkldfkdkl СЦУКО!

(21:14) охуеть вау

(21:17) надеюсь тебе удастся попрыгать на его члене

(21:17) а то ты в последнее время такой раздражительный

(21:18) какого хрена???

(21:18) пока

– Друзья, которые делают что-то романтическое и иногда целуются.

Исак и сам не верил собственным словам. Но глаза Эвена искрились, губы были влажными и розовыми, так что _какого чёрта, почему нет_. Он бы сказал что угодно, лишь бы поцеловать Эвена снова. Что он и сделал.

Он ещё раз пропустил пряди волос Эвена сквозь пальцы, прежде чем вцепиться в них и притянуть его к себе для не слишком дружеского, отчаянного поцелуя. С губ Эвена сорвался стон, и Исак почувствовал, что у него подгибаются ноги.

_Блядь. Твою мать. Охуеть._

Эвен обхватил руками его талию и притянул к себе ещё ближе, практически оторвав Исака от земли.

Исак брал то, что мог получить. Он так давно хотел снова поцеловать его, что ему казалось, что всё это ещё один сон. Исак не знал, когда снова окажется так близко к Эвену, поэтому вложил в поцелуй всего себя. Он толкнулся языком в его рот и позволил Эвену брать, брать и брать.

Они целовались до тех пор, пока у Исака не затекла спина, прижатая к перилам. Они целовались до тех пор, пока его костяшки не побелели от того, как сильно он дёргал Эвена за полосы. Они целовались до тех пор, пока Исак не начал выстанывать его имя «Эвен, Эвен, Эвен» после каждого движения языка.

– Чёрт, малыш.

Эвен оторвался от его губ и начал целовать шею, словно они не были сейчас в одном из самых посещаемых туристами мест Нью-Йорка в окружении массы людей.

_Я бы встал перед тобой на колени прямо здесь. Я бы сделал что угодно. Что угодно._

– Эвен, – Исак сильно дёрнул его за волосы, и Эвен наконец посмотрел на него.

Возможно, это была самая странная ситуация, в которой когда-либо оказывался Исак: он стоял, прижимаясь спиной к перилам на Бруклин-Хайтс Променад, невероятно возбуждённый, думая о том, чтобы опуститься на колени перед своим новым «другом», тяжело дыша и совершенно потеряв связь с реальностью.

– Ты хоть представляешь, что делаешь со мной? – прошептал Эвен, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу.

Исак закрыл глаза и глубоко втянул в себя его запах. Эвен погладил его кончиком носа, и Исак почувствовал, как огонь внутри разгорается ещё сильнее.

– Я никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше, – повторил Исак, не открывая глаз.

Они стояли так несколько минут, не разговаривая, не открывая глаз, просто вдыхая и выдыхая, пока их дыхание не слилось в единый ритм.

– И что теперь? – прошептал Исак.

– Теперь… Теперь мы пойдём пить баббл-чай.

.

Они отправились в «Vivi Bubble Tea» на Корт-стрит, и всё это время румянец не сходил со щёк Исака.

– Хм, так что такое баббл-чай? – спросил он.

– Что?! – фыркнул Эвен. – Исак, ты серьёзно?

– Ну да. А что?

– О боже. Тебя ещё так многому нужно научить, просто невероятно! Исак, где ты ешь?

– В смысле?

– Когда ты хочешь перекусить, куда ты идёшь? – спросил Эвен.

– Ну не знаю. Ну, например, в «Wendy’s» (прим. - сеть бургерных) или в «Taco Bell» (прим. – сеть мексиканского фаст-фуда).

Эвен поражённо уставился на него.

– Это неприемлемо! Это же Нью-Йорк. Здесь столько вкусной еды, которую стоит попробовать. Ходить туда, куда ты ходишь – преступление!

.

Они заказали баббл-чай, и он показался Исаку отвратительным.

– Мне совсем не нравится.

– Возможно, у тебя проблемы с вкусовыми рецепторами. Неудивительно, ведь ты ешь в «Taco Bell», – поддразнил его Эвен, и Исак закатил глаза.

Эвен рассмеялся и попросил его сделать это снова.

– Что?

– Закати глаза ещё раз. Это так мило, – улыбнулся Эвен.

– Ты такой странный, – сказал Исак, наконец отрываясь от своего телефона.

У Эвена на лице отчётливо читалось любопытство, и Исак почувствовал, что ему нужно объясниться.

– Хм, я пишу Адриану. Я забыл, что должен был к нему прийти.

– А, точно. Адриан. Он… Хм… Твой друг? – голос Эвена звучал нерешительно, настороженно.

– Да. Когда-то он был от меня без ума, но теперь называет меня «сцуко», так что… – Исак засмеялся, но Эвен не ответил тем же.

– Кажется, он милый, – сказал он.

– Ага. Ну то есть он заставляет меня смотреть дерьмовые мюзиклы, чтобы «просвещать меня». Ещё он думает, что я влюблён в тебя, а я думаю, что ему нравится мой друг Махди, потому что я как-то болтал с ним по Скайпу, и Адриан просто сошёл с ума. Это было так смешно.

Исак внезапно замолчал.

_Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Блядь. Слишком много информации. Вот дерьмо._

Когда он взглянул на Эвена, тот смотрел на него, широко распахнув глаза и больше не сжимая губами трубочку.

– Блин, – сказал Исак.

Эвен продолжал поражённо смотреть на него.

_Скажи что-нибудь._

– Блядь, только не паникуй. Это не так. Всё не так. Ха-ха. Адриан просто сумасшедший. Ну и к тому же мы с тобой теперь друзья.

_Блядь, что ты несёшь!_

– Не волнуйся, Исак. Я не паникую, и я знаю, что ты в меня не влюблён, – сказал Эвен, внезапно улыбнувшись.

– Окей.

– Окей.

.

Они в неловком молчании шли к станции «Боро-Холл».

– Исак, какие у тебя планы на завтра?

– У меня в час дня пара, а в три часа работа. А что?

– На 11-й улице будет отличная выставка. Я хотел туда пойти после учёбы. Начало в семь вечера. Что скажешь?

– Вау, так ты действительно ходишь на занятия? – поддразнил его Исак вместо ответа.

– За кого ты меня принимаешь? – фыркнул Эвен.

– Ну не знаю. За 22-летнего чувака, который живёт на деньги своего папочки.

– Во-первых, мне уже 23. У меня был день рождения в феврале. Во-вторых, я не живу на деньги своего папочки, если ты, конечно, не имеешь в виду реального папика, который мне бы сейчас пригодился.

Исак вытаращил глаза.

– Ты охуенно странный, Эвен!

– И тебе это нравится.

.

В результате Исак пошёл с Эвеном на ту странную выставку. Вообще-то он даже бежал к метро после работы, что казалось ему крайне постыдным, но он действительно не хотел опоздать.

Выставка называлась «Миллениалы, или поколение Y», и Исак вообще _нихуя_ не понял.

– Блядь, Эвен, что это вообще такое? Что это за странные люди в странных одеждах?

– Не будь таким грубым, Исак. Это называется перформанс-инсталляция. И эти люди повторяют одни и те же движения в течение сорока минут. Это довольно сложная работа, – сказал Эвен.

– Да пофиг. Они всё равно не понимают норвежский, – фыркнул Исак, закатив глаза. – Но, блядь, я реально в шоке. Это так странно. Мне кажется, что парень, на котором коробка из-под пиццы, злобно на меня смотрит.

Эвен с улыбкой посмотрел на Исака и провёл большим пальцем по его щеке.

– Должно быть, это потому, что ты очаровательный.

Исак отпихнул его, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

– Эвен, ты такой вредный. Люди не должны так дразнить своих друзей.

– Но я и не дразню.

.

– Почему ты всё время улыбаешься? – спросил Юнас.

– Я не улыбаюсь. О чём ты вообще? – фыркнул Исак.

– Исак, бро, ты так широко улыбаешься, что это, блядь, уже неловко. Что происходит?

– Ничего, – сказал Исак.

– Я заканчиваю этот разговор.

– Ох, ну ладно. Ладно. Помнишь Эвена?

– Исак, бро!

.

На той неделе Исак виделся с Эвеном каждый день. Как-то вечером они отправились в Асторию и заказали греческую еду в «Taverna Kyclades».

И когда Исак измазался соусом, в котором была приготовлена традиционная греческая фасоль, Эвен хохотал так искренне, что Исак чувствовал это каждой клеточкой своего тела. А когда Эвен протянул руку, чтобы стереть соус с его лица, и нежно погладил кончиками пальцев уголок его рта, сердце Исака замерло.

Затем Эвен расплатился за их еду, и Исак держал его за руку всю дорогу к метро.

– Друзья иногда держатся за руки, – сказал Исак, заливаясь румянцем и чувствуя, как сердце грохочет в ушах.

– Да, друзья иногда держатся за руки, – согласился Эвен, переплетая их пальцы.

.

Они отправились в Центральный парк и попытались проникнуть в театр «Делакорт» под открытым небом, но бдительный охранник нарушил их планы. Они бежали так быстро, что Исаку казалось, что сердце выпрыгнет из груди. Но потом Эвен схватил его за руку и улыбнулся, а потом захохотал. Так что Исак подумал: « _Какой прекрасный способ умереть!»_

Когда они остановились, чтобы отдышаться, и Эвен легко толкнул его, прижимая к дереву, Исак радостно подался ему навстречу, приоткрыв рот.

– Всё дело в адреналине, – прошептал Эвен ему в губы.

– Да, точно. Это всё адреналин, – выдохнул Исак, прежде чем зарыться пальцами в его нереальные волосы.

.

– Может, ты посмотришь на меня, когда я с тобой разговариваю, Исак? Ну серьёзно, это невежливо, – сказал Маркус.

– Прости, пожалуйста, продолжай рассказывать мне о девушке, которая сделала тебе минет на вечеринке, – ответил Исак.

– Ну да, бля, она была охуенно горячей. У неё такие шикарные сиськи. Ты даже не представляешь!

Исак без энтузиазма взглянул на него, потом снова уставился в телефон.

– Блядь, я всё забываю, что тебя не заводят сиськи, – сказал Маркус. – Кстати, как у тебя дела с Адрианом?

– Я его давно не видел, – ответил Исак.

– Бро, я же знаю, что он иногда тебе отсасывает.

– Маркус! Какого хрена?!

– Что?

– Да блин. Мы этого больше не делаем, – сказал Исак.

– Почему?

Исак не ответил.

– О боже, это из-за того норвежского жирафа?

.

Исак терпеливо ждал Эвена напротив здания Института кино и телевидения Мориса Канбара. И когда Эвен бросился к нему, раскрыв объятия, Исак не мог не раствориться в них.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – глаза Эвена искрились, _искрились_ , а улыбка ослепляла. Исак не мог себя контролировать.

– Ну… Я подумал, что сделаю тебе сюрприз. Ты… Ты часто приходишь ко мне в Колумбийский, так что… Ну, в общем, дружба – это взаимный процесс.

– Ты такой милый. – Эвен улыбался так широко, что его глаза превратились в щёлочки.

– Заткнись!

.

После этого Эвен отвёл его в книжный магазин «Strand», и Исак сфотографировал табличку на двери с надписью: «Здесь рады беженцам».

– Что мы здесь делаем? – спросил Исак.

– Исак, это культовый книжный магазин. Ты не можешь проделать весь этот путь в Ист-Виллидж и не побывать здесь.

– Почему он культовый?

– Он был открыт целую вечность назад! В 1926 или 1927. И если сложить все книги, которые здесь продаются, вместе, то получится целых 18 миль! – сказал Эвен.

Он обожал, когда Эвен начинал рассказывать ему о вещах, о которых Исак ничего не знал.

– Погоди, это сколько в километрах? – спросил он.

– Не знаю. Это ты у нас спец в науках, Исак! Но, думаю, что много.

Они рассмеялись, а потом Эвен застрял в секции с новыми поступлениями, а Исак пошёл рассматривать кружки, посмеиваясь над игрой слов в надписях на них. Когда они поднялись на третий этаж, Эвен погрузился в просмотр огромных книг по дизайну, а Исак не мог отвести от него глаз. Эвен был сосредоточен и слегка хмурился. И Исаку захотелось стереть эту беспокойную морщинку с его лица, поэтому он протянул руку и провёл пальцем по складке между бровей Эвена.

Эвен поднял на него удивлённые глаза, и его взгляд смягчился. Он быстро отложил книгу и сжал пальцами запястье Исака.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Эвен.

Исак потерял способность говорить, поражённый собственным поступком. _Какого хрена. Держи себя в руках._

– Хм, я не знаю, – признался он.

Эвен наклонился к нему и легко коснулся губами губ прямо напротив секции, посвящённой архитектуре – сладкий, быстрый поцелуй.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Исак, едва дыша.

– Не знаю, – ответил Эвен, прежде чем углубить поцелуй.

.

В какой-то момент Исак больше не мог игнорировать всех людей, которые проходили мимо них, и Эвен перестал его целовать.

_Нет._

Но потом Эвен схватил его за руку и потащил к лестнице. Они спустились в самый низ – в подвал.

– Куда мы идём?

– В более тихое место, – ответил Эвен.

Подвал тоже был забит книгами, но народу там было значительно меньше. Они прошли мимо секций, посвящённых религии, философии, психологии, самосовершенствованию, а потом Исак перестал читать надписи, так как Эвен прижал его к стене, крепко сжав пальцами бока.

На стене над ними были написаны слова: **«Начинай с сомнением, заканчивай с уверенностью»**. Исак сомневался во всём, но был уверен в одном – ничто и никогда не будет так приятно, как трущийся о него Эвен, чьи губы в этот момент разрушали все шансы Исака на отношения с кем-то ещё.

– Эвен, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал он. – Э-эвен…

– Да, малыш.

– Эвен…

– Хмм?

– Блядь, я так сильно тебя хочу. Так сильно, – Исак весь залился краской, теснее прижимаясь к нему.

– Малыш, я не уверен, что наша дружба это выдержит, – прошептал Эвен, касаясь губами его шеи.

– Бля, заткнись!

Вот так и вышло, что Исака кончил в секции, посвящённой естествознанию, в книжном магазине «Strand», стоило Эвену лишь засунуть руку ему в джинсы.

.

– Что он, блядь, сделал?! – воскликнул Адриан.

– Блин, то, о чём я тебе только что рассказал, – ответил Исак, сидя за своим столом.

– Ох ты блядь, охуеть можно. Я так завидую, какого хрена? Где мой тёмный рыцарь, который будет мне отсасывать в книжных магазинах?

– Он этого не делал! Заткнись! – вспыхнул Исак.

– Исак, почему ты всегда так смущаешься, когда разговор заходит о сексе? Расслабься.

– Я не смущаюсь! – фыркнул Исак.

– Ну да, конечно. Так что было после этого? Он хорошенько тебя оттрахал, вбивая в матрас?

– Какого хрена? Нет?! Я же тебе сказал, мы типа друзья, – возмутился Исак.

Адриан поднялся на ноги и закинул рюкзак на плечо.

– Боже, это такая херня! Ты бросил меня ради этого парня, а сейчас говоришь, что вы даже не трахаетесь?!

– Адриан, я, блядь, тебя не бросал! Я просто не понимаю, что между нами. Не знаю. Прости, – сказал Исак.

– Короче это скучно. Не звони мне, пока вы не потрахаетесь. Пока.

Исак вздохнул и упал на кровать.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

00:21

Не могу заснуть

Уже соскучился по тебе

<3

Сомневаюсь, что это дружба

Ох отъебись

<3333333333333333333

Исак ничего не мог поделать. Он улыбался так широко, что у него заболели щёки.

**Юнас Ноа Васкес**

06:12

Исак! Я тебе сейчас позвоню по Скайпу!!!!

Юнас, сейчас 6:12, какого хрена?

ВКЛЮЧИ СКАЙП

– Юнас, если окажется, что ты хочешь мне рассказать, что грёбаный Магнус наконец с кем-то переспал, то я отключусь прямо сейчас, – сказал Исак.

– Нет, бро.

– Что? Что случилось? Блядь, что-то с моей мамой? Юнас, что-то случилось с мамой?! – Исаку показалось, что сердце сейчас остановится.

– Нет. Нет, чувак. Блин, расслабься. Речь не о твоей маме.

– Блядь. Окей. Окей, – Исак облегчённо выдохнул.

– Кстати, тебе бы надо поговорить с ней. Ну не суть. Речь о твоём парне.

– Что?!

– Так, только не злись, но я облажался. Я попытался что-нибудь разузнать о нём после того, как ты в прошлый раз упомянул наркотики, и грёбаная Вильде что-то заподозрила, потому что видела, как я разговаривал с парнем, который учился в Бакке.

– Юнас, о чём ты, блядь, говоришь?

– Бро, дай мне закончить! Короче Вильде узнала, что я ищу инфу об Эвене. Я решил, что это глупо и бросил это дело. А она нет. И, похоже, она кое-что нашла.

– Какого хрена? Зачем ты это сделал? Ты, блядь, серьёзно?

– Исак, я ступил. Я подумал, что этот наркоман разрушит твою жизнь и что мне придётся разруливать эту ситуацию во время летних каникул.

– Ты о чём?

– Блядь. Окей, мы с Магнусом планируем навестить тебя этим летом. Вообще-то это был сюрприз, но теперь уже плевать.

– Чтоооооо? – Исак, казалось, забыл остальные слова.

– Сейчас это неважно. Вильде нарыла кое-что на Эвена, и, наверное, собирается тебе об этом рассказать, потому что она Вильде, так что я решил тебя заранее предупредить. Ясно? – сказал Юнас.

Исак был в замешательстве. Он не мог осмыслить всю только что полученную информацию.

– Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь, что она что-то на него нарыла? Что там такого? Это странно. Какого хрена? Я не хочу слушать о нём сплетни. Если он захочет, чтобы я что-то узнал, он мне расскажет.

Но, прежде чем Юнас успел ему ответить, телефон завибрировал, уведомляя о сообщении от Вильде.

**Вильде Хэллеруд Линн**

(06:37)

Привет, Исак. Норвегия по тебе скучает. Не хочу сплетничать, но я подумала, что лучше скажу тебе, так как у тебя есть что-то с парнем, который постоянно лайкает все фотографии с тобой.

Я слышала, что он псих, ну то есть у него психической расстройство. Я подумала, что тебе нужно знать. Говорю тебе это как друг.

Надеюсь, тебе нравится Нью-Йорк.

– Юнас, блядь, что это такое?

Исак чувствовал, как глаза наполнились слезами.

– Блин, бро. Я думал, что, может, он тебе сказал.

– Какого хрена?

– Ох, я слышал, что у него биполярка. Ну знаешь, как у мамы Магнуса.

.

Исак не смог съесть свой завтрак в тот день. И свой ланч тоже. У него всё болело, и ему казалось, что вселенная всё это время издевалась над ним.

_«В кровати. У меня была депрессия. Думаю, эта неделя будет хорошей. Я был не в себе в тот вечер. Я бы хотел познакомиться с тобой в другой день. Ты заставляешь меня хотеть выздороветь. Я ебанутый на всю голову. Я ебанутый от природы. Никто никогда меня не полюбит»._

Во время лекции по химии Исак читал всё, что мог найти о биполярном расстройстве, а после этого десять минут рыдал в туалете.

_Блядь, я такой тупой._

Исак знал маму Магнуса. Он знал и очень её любил. Она была одной из самых блестящих и весёлых женщин, которых он знал. Но он мало что знал об этом расстройстве. Он знал лишь то, что в буквальном смысле сбежал на другой край света, чтобы не иметь дела с заболеванием собственной матери.

_Вселенная надо мной издевается._

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

15:42

Я тебя похищаю!

Пойдём смотреть кино в Nitehawk

В 19:00?

16:12

Исак?

Давай в другой день?

У меня просто завал сегодня :)

Ок

<3

Исак тяжело вздохнул, глядя на телефон. Он не знал, что делать. Он даже не знал, было ли хоть что-то настоящее в их отношениях. Он снова вернулся к результатам поиска в Гугл, но от этого ему стало только хуже. 

**Магнус Фоссбакен**

18:20

Магс! Ты тут?

Йо бро, какого хрена ты не отвечаешь в беседе?

Прости

У меня вопрос

Юнас сказал, что испортил наш сюрприз, какого хуя

Какой вопрос?

Как биполярное расстройство работает  
ну… в отношениях?

Какого хрена?

Я знаю кое-кого с биполяркой,  
но хочу понять, когда они что-то делают,  
это по-настоящему?

Бля, о чём ты говоришь?

Блин. Я не знаю. У меня кое-что есть с парнем,   
и у него биполярка, и я не знаю, по-настоящему ли это

Магнус?

??

Кое-что???

Бля, ты что, гей?????

Твою мать

Погоди, ты правда гей??? О боже

Мне нужно позвонить Юнасу

магнус

все, блядь, и так уже знают

просто ответь на мой вопрос

Чтоооооо???

Магс, ну серьёзно

Когда ты встретил этого парня

В январе

Что????

Это плохо?

Ты БЫЛ ГЕЕМ С ЯНВАРЯ И НЕ СКАЗАЛ МНЕ?

ДА БЛЯДЬ

Нет, это неплохо! Это было пять месяцев назад, бро

Вероятно, у него были взлёты и падения, но

Мания лишь добавляет накала всему, не знаю

Если бы всё было не по-настоящему, он бы забыл тебя после эпизода

Эпизода?

Исак, блядь, просто погугли

Oк, спс

Поверить не могу, что ты гей

Это розыгрыш?

Или это то, что называется каминг-аут?

Мы можем поболтать по скайпу?

пока

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

10:23

Не видел тебя 2 дня

Это как-то странно

У тебя всё в порядке?

Даа

Просто много работы

Oк

Ты уверен, что мы по-прежнему друзья?

Ага

лучшие

:’)

Исак пытался загрузить себя работой, но к концу дня его одолели собственные комплексы. Он чувствовал себя ужасно из-за того, что избегал Эвена, но помимо этого ощущал неуверенность и беспокойство.

_Почему он мне не сказал? Я не знаю, что делать._

Исак плюхнулся на кровать, повернулся на живот и уставился в телефон, как вдруг его внимание привлёк пост в ленте новостей Фейсбука.

Перевод надписи на стене: «Начинай с сомнением, заканчивай с уверенностью».

_Блин_ _. Неужели_ _он_ _…_

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

18:13

Ты где?

На паре. Закончу в 7.

А что?

Я буду тебя ждать у суши-бара,  
куда мы ходили на днях

Забыл название

Ramen Takumi?

Да

Когда Эвен увидел Исака, его лицо осветила широкая улыбка, и Исак понял, как сильно по нему скучал.

– Я по тебе скучал, – выпалил он.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал. Я подумал, что ты уже устал от нашей дружбы, – сказал Эвен, обнимая его. – Как дела?

– Я… я просто хотел тебя увидеть, – пробормотал Исак.

– Окей. Всё нормально? – обеспокоенно спросил Эвен.

– Да. Да, не волнуйся.

.

Они отправились в Парк Вашингтон-Сквер и смотрели, как два парня играют на пианино. Они залезли на бортик фонтана, чтобы было лучше видно, и Эвен сел на одну из тумб. Их лица теперь оказались на одном уровне, и Исак испытывал искушения, чтобы встать у Эвена между ног.

– Как они притащили сюда пианино? – спросил он.

– У него есть колёсики. Но да, всё равно это было трудно. Здесь иногда и на барабанах играют, – сказал Эвен.

– Ясно.

– Исак.

– Что?

– Что случилось? – спросил Эвен.

– Хм, ничего.

– Ты меня избегал.

– Это неправда, – вскинулся Исак.

– Ладно. – Эвен зарылся пальцами в волосы Исака, заставляя его повернуться к себе лицом. – Я тебе верю.

Сердце Исака сжалось. Он действительно избегал Эвена. Это правда. Он избегал его, потому что понятия не имел, что делать с информацией, внезапно свалившейся на него. Он не знал, в порядке ли Эвен, была ли у него сейчас мания, или депрессия, или какое-то пограничное состояние. Он не знал, принимает ли Эвен лекарства. Он не знал, хорошо ли влияет на него. Он не знал, что между ними происходит. Он не знал, было ли в их отношениях хоть что-то настоящее.

Но как он мог сомневаться в этом, когда Эвен смотрел на него так: как будто Исак – единственное, что имеет для него значение, как будто он не хотел больше смотреть ни на что другое. Как он мог сомневаться в этом, если Эвен сделал грёбаную фотографию места, где заставил Исака стонать и кончить, и повесил её на Фейсбук.

Исак взял Эвена за руку и встал у него между ног. Эвен беззвучно ахнул.

– Исак?

– Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – сказал он.

И он поцеловал. Исак наклонился вперёд и поцеловал Эвена, продолжая сжимать его руку. Он поцеловал его, стоя на краю фонтана в Парке Вашингтон-сквер, как в какой-нибудь слезливо-слащавой романтической комедии.

Какие-то парни продолжали играть на пианино на заднем плане, а Исак наслаждался новым положением. Ему не нужно было поднимать голову или вставать на цыпочки. Он просто прижимался губами к его рту, и Эвен отвечал ему тем же.

Когда Эвен накрыл ладонями его лицо, Исак придвинулся ближе и углубил поцелуй.

Но внезапно Эвен отстранился и прижался лбом к его лбу.

– Подожди, подожди, – выдохнул он.

– Что такое? – спросил Исак. – Что?

– Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать, – пробормотал Эвен.

– Хм?

Эвен посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, и Исак понял, что он в ужасе. Эвен выглядел маленьким и грустным, и Исаку просто хотелось, чтобы он снова улыбнулся.

– Что такое, малыш? – спросил Исак, чувствуя, как румянец окрашивает щёки.

Эвен улыбнулся.

– О боже, ты меня отвлекаешь, – сказал он.

– Чем? Тем, что назвал тебя малышом? – поддразнил его Исак.

– Исак, я пытаюсь тебе кое-что сказать, – продолжил Эвен, стараясь сдержать улыбку.

– Окей, я тебя слушаю.

Эвен сделал глубокий вдох и снова поцеловал его, жёстко и отчаянно, словно это был последний раз, когда ему было позволено целовать Исака.

– Эвен, ты меня убиваешь, что…

– У меня биполярное расстройство, – выпалил Эвен.

Исак молча смотрел на него.

– Блин. Вот дерьмо… – Эвен запаниковал. – Между прочим, именно сейчас наступает момент, когда тебе нужно сбегать, Исак. Я даже не обижусь, клянусь. Просто будь осторожен, когда будешь слезать вниз, а то ты можешь упасть. Я однажды свалился отсюда, и это было охуенно неловко. Некоторые люди надо мной смеялись. Можешь себе представить…

Эвен замолчал и наконец посмотрел на Исака. На Исака, чьё сердце было настолько переполнено чувствами, что ему казалось, оно сейчас действительно вырвется из груди.

Когда Исак положил ладони на лицо Эвена, тот потёрся щекой о его руку. Когда Исак нежно погладил его по скулам, глаза Эвена наполнились слезами.

– Чёрт… Исак, скажи что-нибудь.

Но Исак не знал, что сказать, поэтому продолжал нежно касаться его лица, стирая одинокую слезинку, сорвавшуюся с ресниц.

– Исак, я не знаю, слышал ли ты, что я сказал. У меня биполярка. У меня психическое расстройство. Я ебанутый. Я должен был сказать тебе об этом, потому что это важно, и я не знаю, когда у меня снова сорвёт крышу. И мы ведь друзья, а друзья рассказывают друг другу такое, да? Тебе лучше уйти. Я тебе совсем не подхожу. Моё второе имя **неприятности** , а не романтика. Романтика – третье. Я пытался держаться от тебя подальше, но, бля, только посмотри на меня, – Эвен засмеялся, но в его смехе не было искренности.

– Эвен, – наконец выдохнул Исак.

– Да? – Эвен поднял на него большие, полные слёз, грустные глаза.

_«Все меня бросают». Сколько же боли тебе пришлось испытать, что теперь у тебя такие грустные глаза._

– Эвен, – повторил Исак.

– Да, да, Исак? – Эвен тяжело дышал и, казалось, был готов в любую секунду развалиться на части.

_«Никто никогда мена не полюбит». Кто-то уже тебя любит._

– Я никуда не уйду.


	7. Исаак

**Уильямсбург, Бруклин - Июнь**

.

– Я никуда не уйду.

Эвен уставился на Исака так, словно тот говорил на незнакомом ему языке.

– Что? – наконец произнёс он.

– Я не собираюсь уходить, Эвен. Я не собираюсь убегать. Мне всё равно, – сказал Исак.

– Что ты такое говоришь. Я только что сказал, что у меня…

– Что у тебя биполярное расстройство. Да, я слышал, – перебил его Исак, проводя пальцами по щеке. – Но я был бы хреновым другом, если бы сбежал из-за этого.

– Исак, мне кажется, ты не понимаешь. В этом нет ничего милого и забавного. Иногда всё бывает охуенно мерзко. Я совершенно теряю контроль. Блядь, я обязательно причиню тебе боль. – Эвен вцепился в Исака, сжимая пальцами его футболку.

– Да мне пофиг. У меня толстая кожа.

Эвен уставился себе под ноги, расстроенный, сокрушённый.

– Я просто не хочу сделать тебе больно, – прошептал он.

– Ты и не сделаешь. Друзья не причиняют друг другу боль.

Исак нёс _такую херню_. Он это понимал, Эвен это понимал, и тем не менее.

Он хотел добавить, что уже знал об этом, что не хотел узнать от кого-то другого, но просто так вышло.

Но Эвен продолжал цепляться за его футболку, и по его щеке скользила ещё одна слезинка. Поэтому Исак обхватил его за плечи и прижал к груди. Эвен обнял его за талию и уткнулся носом в ключицу.

– С тобой всё в порядке. У нас всё будет в порядке, – прошептал Исак ему в волосы.

– Я не могу тебя потерять. Я не могу.

_Ты не потеряешь._

.

Эвен первым спрыгнул вниз, и, когда он протянул руку Исаку, по-прежнему стоявшему на краю фонтана, тот взял его за руку и больше не отпускал. Они молча отправились к Юнион-сквер, сцепив пальцы.

Они не обсуждали, куда направляются, просто молча пошли к платформе, от которой отправлялись поезда L.

Когда они оказались в забитом поезде, у Исака закружилась голова. Когда он ехал в нём в прошлый раз, его спина была прижата к двери, а Эвен вылизывал его рот. Он покраснел от этих воспоминаний. Но когда Эвен улыбнулся ему, Исак улыбнулся в ответ.

Они стояли в середине вагона в окружении незнакомых людей, и Исак продолжал наталкиваться на них каждый раз, когда поезд тормозил или трогался с места. В результате Эвен обхватил его руками за талию, и Исак удивлённо округлил глаза.

– Ты в городе уже пять месяцев, и всё никак не научишься удерживать равновесие в метро. Тебе должно быть стыдно, Исак, – сказал он.

– Прости, что? – фыркнул Исак. – Я мастер сохранения равновесия!

– Ну да, конечно, – сказал Эвен по-английски, дразня его, и улыбнулся так озорно, что Исак почувствовал, как у него внутри запылал огонь.

_Пожалуйста, никогда не переставай улыбаться._

– Как ты смеешь подвергать сомнению мои способности? – возмутился Исак в тот момент, когда поезд снова остановился.

Исак едва не уткнулся лицом в волосы какой-то девушки, но Эвен в последний момент сильно сжал его бока, прямо над тазовыми косточками.

– Так что ты там говорил? – спросил Эвен с искрящимися от смеха глазами и широкой улыбкой.

– Блин. Просто отвлёкся на секунду. Я не обратил внимания, – пробормотал Исак.

Эвен лишь рассмеялся. – Ты такой милый.

– Заткнись.

Эвен продолжал удерживать Исака за бёдра. И к тому моменту, когда поезд отъехал от 1-й Авеню, они уже обнимались. Эвен обнимал Исака за талию, уткнувшись носом ему в шею. Они просто стояли, обнявшись, в окружении других людей, спешащих по своим делам в час пик. Исак понимал, что несмотря на весёлое поддразнивание Эвен всё ещё не пришёл в себя после их недавнего разговора. Да и сердце самого Исака до сих пор лихорадочно колотилось. Поэтому он обнял Эвена так крепко, как никого и никогда не обнимал раньше.

_Я с тобой._

.

Когда они добрались до Уильямсбурга, Эвен повёл Исака в пиццерию «Two Boots» на Дриггс-авеню.

– Люблю это место. Они берут названия для пиццы из известных фильмов и сериалов, и популярных инди-проектов. Думаю, у них ещё пять заведений по всему городу, – сказал Эвен.

Интерьер показался Исаку странноватым, и он понятия не имел, что заказать.

– Что такое «Мистер Пинк»? – спросил он.

– Пицца с острой курицей вроде бы. Мистер Пинк – это один из парней из «Бешеных псов», – ответил Эвен.

– Я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь.

– «Бешеные псы»?! Тарантино? Исак, ты шутишь?

.

Они заказали по два куска пиццы под названием «Чувак» и «Ньюман».

_«Ты никогда не смотрел «Большой Лебовски»? Да что с тобой, Исак Вальтерсен?»_

Исаку понравилась пицца, но ещё больше ему нравилось наблюдать, как Эвен улыбается и рассказывает о вещах, о которых сам Исак не имел никакого понятия. Он знал, что в какой-то момент им снова придётся поговорить о болезни Эвена и о том, что Исак так быстро принял этот факт. Так что он решил не торопить события и ещё немного насладиться приятным времяпрепровождением.

– Ага, в общем, я сбежал от полиции и запрыгнул на велосипед Юнаса. До сих пор не верю, что меня не арестовали за травку, – сказал Исак.

– Вау, кто бы мог подумать, что ты был мелким хулиганов в старшей школе!

– Прости, что?! Да я был нереально крут в Ниссене. Однажды я участвовал в массовой драке. Один парень ударил другого бутылкой по голове.

– Вау. Ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять. У тебя ещё есть какие-нибудь истории?

– А что? Используешь их в своих фильмах?

– Да, я снимаю о тебе фильм. А ты не знал? – сказал Эвен.

– Да?

– Ага, хочешь знать, как он называется?

– И как же? – спросил Исак.

– Мальчик, который не умел держать равновесие в поезде L.

– Пфф, – Исак пихнул его в плечо.

.

Они молча отправились к пирсу. От открывавшегося вида на пролив захватывало дух.

– Вау, – выдохнул Исак.

– Здесь красиво, правда?

– Я никогда здесь не был раньше. Я даже не знал, что такое место существует.

– Ну я как бы так и думал. Нужно будет как-нибудь отвести тебя на ярмарку Smorgasburg. Там самая вкусная еда, какую я ел в жизни, – сказал Эвен.

– Что это за место?

– Открытый рынок в квартале отсюда. Работает каждую субботу. Тебе понравится.

– Хм. Так значит в эту субботу? – спросил Исак, слегка покраснев.

– Значит в эту субботу, – улыбнулся Эвен и взял его за руку.

_Пожалуйста, никогда не переставай улыбаться._

Видимо, Исак пялился на него слишком долго, потому что внезапно Эвен рассмеялся.

– Панорамный вид вон там, Исак.

По какой-то причине Исак почувствовал себя смелым.

Да, вид был захватывающий. Солнце практически село, и погода была прекрасной. На них обоих были белые футболки, хотя Исак умудрился заляпать свою соусом в «Two Boots». Ветер был едва ощутимым и приятно холодил кожу, а на пирсе кроме них было всего пять человек. Но, по правде говоря, Исаку было плевать. Поэтому он сжал руку Эвена и наконец заговорил.

– Нет. Вид прямо здесь.

_Вау, как слащаво._

Эвен снова рассмеялся, потом положил ладонь Исаку на шею и прижался губами к его губам.

Поцелуй был полон нежности. Эвен посасывал нижнюю губу Исака и зарывался пальцами в его волосы, в то время как Исак вцепился в его футболку и брал всё, что был готов дать ему Эвен. Ветер ласково обдувал их кожу, и это было приятно, так приятно.

Но внезапно пришедшая в голову мысль заставила Исака резко отстраниться.

– Погоди, Эвен. Я… – Исак положил ладонь ему на грудь.

– Что? Что такое?

– Я… Я уже знал.

– Что?

– Я уже знал, что у тебя биполярка. Кое-кто из Осло рассказал мне. Я… Вот почему я так странно себя вёл. Я считаю, ты должен знать.

– Ох, – выдохнул Эвен, округлив глаза. – Хм, понятно.

– Я не пытался что-то о тебе выяснить. Я ничего не хотел знать. Но они просто сказали мне. Клянусь, – сказал Исак.

– Я тебе верю. Я знал, что это дерьмо будет преследовать меня, где бы я ни был, – вздохнул Эвен. – Блядь.

Он отпустил Исака и отвернулся к перилам, опустив голову.

– Эй. Прости, что не сказал тебе раньше. Просто я… Я испугался. Я не знал… Ох… Не знал, есть ли между нами что-то настоящее? Просто… То, что я нашёл в Google – страшно. Прости, – Исак едва не заикался от волнения.

– Всё нормально. Я тебя не виню. Честно говоря, я удивлён, что ты сразу не закончил наше общение.

– Я бы этого не сделал. Мне просто нужно было время подумать. Понимаешь, я ведь даже не знал, правда ли ты… Насколько настоящая у нас _дружба_ , – сказал Исак, мысленно одёргивая себя.

Эвен вдруг обернулся и обхватил руками лицо Исака. Его взгляд был настолько напряжённым, что Исаку показалось, что он пронзает его насквозь.

– Исак, я никогда не чувствовал ничего подобного раньше! Если я и могу тебе что-то пообещать, то именно это. Я знаю, что большую часть времени я не в себе, но я уверен. Я уверен в том, что чувствую. Это настоящее. Эти чувства, блядь, настоящие, ясно? Никогда в этом не сомневайся.

– Хм, окей.

– Окей?

– Да, ладно. 

.

Когда Исак вышел из комнаты Эвена, чтобы пойти в туалет, он столкнулся с Эммануэлем.

– О, Исаак. Ты снова здесь, – сказал он.

– Ага. Привет! – сказал Исак.

– Так что, вы типа теперь тусуетесь вместе?

– Да, мы… друзья, – ответил Исак.

– Чувак, без обид, но на тебе одежда Эвена.

– Хм, я уронил на себя пиццу, – сказал Исак.

– Ну да, ну да.

Лицо Исака запылало от смущения, и в этот момент Эвен пришёл ему на помощь.

– Да, папочка. Мы друзья, которые носят одежду друг друга и иногда целуются, – сказал Эвен. – И его зовут Исак, а не Исаак.

Эммануэль рассмеялся.

.

– Мне нравится видеть тебя в моей одежде, – сказал Эвен.

Он лежал, раскинувшись на кровати, когда Исак вернулся в комнату.

– Заткнись.

– Мне это очень-очень нравится. Пожалуйста, начиная с этого момента, носи только мои шмотки.

– Ты такой надоедливый, – сказал Исак, закатывая глаза.

– Хм, мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь.

Эвен потянул его к себе на кровать, и мгновение спустя Исак уже сидел у него на коленях.

– Ты уверен, что тебе нужно идти?

– Эвен, у меня завтра пара в 9 утра, – сказал Исак, чувствуя небольшое головокружение из-за позы, в которой они находились.

– Не уходи, – сказал Эвен, сжимая его бока.

– Но я целую вечность потрачу, чтобы добраться до Гарлема.

– Мы встанем в 6 утра, и я даже приготовлю тебе завтрак, – сказал Эвен, целуя его в шею.

_Чёрт._

– Я ненавижу рано просыпаться, – слабым голосом ответил Исак.

– Я сделаю всё, чтобы ты об этом не пожалел.

Эвен прихватил губами кожу на его шее, и Исак почувствовал, что ему тяжело дышать.

_Блядь._

– Но я пропущу пару, – сказал он, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эвена.

Эвен забрался руками под футболку Исака и стал гладить его кожу кончиками пальцев.

– Малыш, да пошла эта пара, – сказал Эвен, проводя языком по его шее и заставляя Исака откинуть голову и застонать.

– Ох, да, ладно, пошла эта пара, – сказал Исак, толкая Эвена на матрас и удобнее усаживаясь сверху.

– Блядь, да….

Исак положил руки Эвену на шею и впился ртом в его верхнюю губу. Он поцеловал его с такой силой, что Эвен застонал.

– О господи.

– Заткнись, Эвен. Просто заткнись.

Исак легко прикусил его губу и начал тереться об Эвена.

– Блин, малыш.

– Я так давно хотел это сделать, – выдохнул Исак ему в губы.

– Исак, ты меня убиваешь.

– Я хочу, чтобы тебе было приятно. Позволь мне сделать тебе приятно.

– Малыш, ты можешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь, – сказал Эвен.

– Ок, круто. Потому что я хочу тебе отсосать.

Эвен вытаращил на него глаза.

– Исак.

– Заткнись, – сказал он, устраиваясь между ног Эвена.

– Тебе необязательно это делать, – слабым голосом попытался возразить тот.

– Но я хочу.

Так что Эвену ничего не оставалось, кроме как откинуть голову назад, когда Исак приспустил его бельё и взял член в рот.

– Чёрт.

.

– Поверить не могу, что едва не позволил тебе уйти, – сказал Эвен.

– Хм.

– Где ты научился это делать? Мне кажется, это лучший минет за всю мою жизнь.

– Заткнись, – сказал Исак, пряча покрасневшее лицо у Эвена на груди.

– Ты что, правда сейчас смущаешься? Поверить не могу. Ты такой милый.

– Перестань.

– Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я сделал то же самое?

– Я просто хочу пообниматься, – сказал Исак.

Он соврал. Исак был настолько возбуждён, что легко мог бы кончить, если бы просто потёрся об Эвена.

Но Исак не хотел от него никаких одолжений. Да, они улыбались и дразнили друг друга, но Исак знал, что этот вечер был слишком эмоциональным для Эвена. Он знал это, потому что Эвен был на грани слёз, когда Исак поцеловал его после сделанного минета. Он знал это, потому что Эвен не хотел отпускать его, крепко обхватив руками. Так что да. Он просто хотел пообниматься.

– Мы можем пообниматься, – сказал Эвен.

.

– Эвен, у тебя была мания в тот вечер, когда мы познакомились?

– Да, но не мания в чистом виде. Это случилось позже, – ответил Эвен, не взяв даже секунды на размышления.

– В каком смысле?

– Я увидел тебя в толпе и понял, что хочу тебя. Я привёл тебя домой, и после этого всё пошло наперекосяк, – пояснил Эвен.

– Я не понимаю.

– Хм. Скажем так, той ночью я был под кайфом, но, когда ты ушёл, у меня просто сорвало крышу. Я бросился за тобой совершенно голый. Если бы не Софи, меня бы арестовали.

– Блин.

– Ну да… Не знаю. После этого я принимал какие-то наркотики в клубе и делал всякие глупости, и в результате оказался в больнице. Мне это стоило кучу денег. Наша студенческая страховка покрывает только 40%, можешь себе представить? Эта страна просто не в себе.

– Эвен.

– Прости, если я тебя пугаю. Я тогда забил на свои лекарства. Если честно, я вообще перестал их принимать. Я не думал, что в этом есть смысл. Я так устал. Но после того как ты нашёл меня в «House of Yes», у меня где-то три недели была депрессия. Я ничего не мог делать. Меня словно парализовало. Так больше не могло продолжаться, так что мне пришлось пойти на приём к охуенно дорогому врачу, и они скорректировали мне дозу лекарств. Я правда хочу, чтобы мне стало лучше. Не знаю. Не знаю, почему говорю это тебе. Обычно я никому об этом не рассказываю.

– Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, – сказал Исак.

Эвен крепче прижал его к груди.

– Исак, ты однажды спросил, что делает тебя исключением. Почему я решил найти тебя.

– Ну да.

– Бля, это очень глупо… – Эвен замолчал.

– Но что?

– Ты… Ты спросил мою фамилию. Серьёзно, кто так делает? Всем насрать на меня и мою фамилию. Люди называли меня Эваном или именами своих бывших, да как угодно. Никому никогда дела не было. Они просто видели во мне воплощение своих сексуальных фантазий. Люди приходят и уходят. Вы занимаетесь сексом и всё. И, не пойми меня неправильно, меня всё устраивало. Я именно этого и искал. Люди всё равно никогда не задерживаются, когда у меня срывает крышу или случается депрессия. Так что это для всех хорошо. Но не знаю. Ты просто … убил меня.

Исак молчал, обдумывая услышанное и не сводя с Эвена глаз.

– Я… В каком смысле? – наконец спросил он.

– Исак, ты хоть представляешь, насколько красив? Я просто… Ты был в моей кровати, ты плакал, у тебя всё лицо покраснело. Я не мог с этим справиться. Ты просил ещё и ещё, но всю ночь плакал. И эти синяки, твою мать. Что за хрен сделал это с тобой? Это сводило меня с ума. Не знаю. Мне просто хотелось тебя защитить. Но в то же время я не мог перестать прикасаться к тебе, мне так хотелось войти в тебя скорее, потому что я был под грёбаным кайфом. Я не могу объяснить. Я ненавидел себя за то, что переспал с тобой, за то, что сделал тебе больно тем утром. У меня было такое чувство, словно я тобой воспользовался. Мне казалось, что мы так похожи и что я сделал с тобой то, что обычно люди делали со мной. Мне правда очень-очень жаль. Блядь, мне нужно перестать болтать.

Исак зарылся лицом в футболку Эвена, стараясь сдержать слёзы.

_Блядь. Твою мать. Ты не можешь говорить такие вещи._

Эвен крепче обнял его, и они проспали до 6 утра.

.

Исак успел на занятия и не пропустил ни одной пары на той неделе. После работы либо он ехал к Эвену, либо Эвен приезжал к нему.

Когда Эвен впервые пришёл к нему домой, Исак очень сильно нервничал. Джон был дома и выпал в осадок, когда Эвен наклонился и поцеловал Исака в макушку у двери.

– Привет, я Эвен. Приятно познакомиться. Я друг Исака.

– Хм, привет, чувак. Я Джон.

– Исак рассказывал, что ты прекрасно готовишь. Тебе придётся научить меня своим фишкам.

– Не вопрос.

.

– О господи, я забыл, что у Джона сегодня выходной. Блядь, – воскликнул Исак, падая на свою узкую кровать.

Эвен продолжал стоять у двери.

– Хм, а тут уютно.

– Не все могут позволить себе двуспальную кровать в грёбаном Уильямсбурге, – сказал Исак.

– Вообще, если тебе там так нравится, то ты можешь просто переехать ко мне.

– Эвен.

– Что?

– Друзья не переезжают жить друг к другу, – сказал Исак.

– Хм… А ещё друзья не отсасывают друг другу, однако в нашем случае это не работает, – ухмыльнувшись, возразил Эвен.

– Иди на хуй.

– Если бы…

.

Они целовались в течение нескольких часов, пока Исак больше не мог сдерживаться, и Эвену пришлось позаботиться о нём.

– Блядь, Джон услышит.

– Да плевать.

.

Первая встреча Маркуса и Эвена стала настоящей катастрофой.

– Твою мать, ты тот парень. Тот самый парень с Фейсбука, – сказал Маркус.

– Да, это я. А ты?

– Что? Исак, ты ему не рассказывал обо мне?

– Твою мать.

– Ты Адриан? – спросил Эвен.

– Что?? Ты рассказал ему об Адриане, но не обо мне?

– Я шучу, – улыбнулся Эвен. – Ты, должно быть, тот самый Маркус.

– Ха! Так ты пошутил? Какого хрена, чувак. Да, я Маркус. Круто наконец с тобой познакомиться.

– Да, круто. Исак рассказывал о тебе только хорошее.

_Это грёбаное враньё._

– Ой, да ладно! Чувак, ты был таким обдолбанным в тот день в Бушвике. Но ты нереальный красавчик, когда трезвый, – сказал Маркус.

Исак закрыл лицо рукой и пытался придумать, как поскорее закончить эту случайную встречу.

Эвен, должно быть, прочитал его мысли, потому что внезапно перебил Маркуса, рассказывавшего, каким _«жалким был Исак, когда страдал»._

– Чувак, было круто с тобой познакомиться. Но мы с Исаком кое-куда идём. Давай как-нибудь встретимся и поедим тако, ладно? – сказал Эвен.

– Да, конечно. Я, бля, обожаю тако!

.

Знакомство Эвена с Адрианом вышло ещё более неловким.

Эвен сидел на Исаке верхом и целовал в шею, когда Адриан открыл дверь в комнату.

– Вау, какого хрена! Вот дерьмо! – он быстро захлопнул дверь, и из гостиной раздался его смех.

Когда Исак открыл дверь и выглянул в коридор, его лицо горело от стыда.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – спросил он.

– Боже мой, я не могу. Твоё лицо! – Адриан продолжал смеяться.

В этот момент Исак почувствовал, что Эвен подошёл к нему сзади и упёрся рукой в дверной косяк.

– Привет! Я Эвен.

Адриан мгновенно замолчал и замер, слегка приоткрыв рот. Теперь уже засмеялся Исак.

– Боже мой. Твою мать. Он охуенно горячий. Исаак, какого хуя, – выдавил из себя Адриан.

Эвен рассмеялся и протянул руку. Адриан схватил её и тряс дольше, чем следовало.

– Ты тоже охуенно горячий, – улыбаясь, сказал Эвен.

Адриан покраснел, и Исак внезапно почувствовал раздражение. Он нахмурился.

– Как ты сюда попал? – спросил он.

– Хм, Дэн открыл мне дверь. Я просто хотел вернуть твою футболку. Ты её у меня забыл, – сказал Адриан, продолжая пялиться на Эвена.

Исак вдруг почувствовал руку Эвена у себя на бедре.

– О, спасибо, – сказал Исак, забирая футболку из рук Адриана.

– Да, не вопрос. Ну ладно, мне пора.

Адриан вышел из квартиры, но Исак услышал его визги на лестничной площадке.

Когда он обернулся, глаза Эвена потемнели, и он напряжённо смотрел на Исака.

– Что?

– Он называет тебя **Исааком**. Это что, один из твоих кинков? – спросил Эвен.

– Ещё раз назовёшь меня Исааком, и я выгоню тебя на хрен.

– Ладно. Кстати, он симпатичный. Ты забыл у него футболку?

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Не знаю. Наверное?

– Да? – улыбнулся Исак.

– Да. Я хочу тебе отсосать.

.

Май был хорошим месяцем для Исака. Эвен позвал его на велопрогулку в Палисейдс Парк в Нью-Джерси. Они взяли напрокат два велосипеда на несколько часов, но Исак всё время останавливался и жаловался, потому что плохо слышал, что говорил Эвен. Так что они вернули один велосипед, и Исак уселся на багажник, обнимая Эвена за талию и слушая, как тот разглагольствует об очередном пафосном фильме. Солнце ярко светило, виды вокруг поражали воображение, и Исак был счастлив, так счастлив.

– Ты знал, что май – всемирный месяц велосипедов? – спросил Эвен.

– Нет.

– А ты вообще что-нибудь знаешь, **Исаак**?

– Я знаю, что врежу тебе, если ты не перестанешь называть меня грёбаным Исааком и издеваться надо мной.

– Что? – фыркнул Эвен. – Я просто дразню тебя. Ты ведь в курсе, что ты самый умный человек из всех, кого я знаю, да?

– Как скажешь, **Эван** , – хмыкнул Исак.

– Эван?! Ну это вообще хамство.

Это было приятно, так приятно. Они вернули велосипед и ещё час целовались под деревом.

– Я иногда не верю, что ты у меня есть, – сказал Эвен, прижавшись лбом к его лбу.

_Ты для меня всё._

.

Исак позвонил своей маме в американский день матери. Всё прошло хорошо. Он всего дважды заплакал, а она даже не заметила. Он был рад, что у неё всё неплохо.

Правда потом ему весь день было грустно, чувство вины было невыносимо.

– Что случилось? – спросил Эвен.

Они ели мороженое из «Big Gay Ice Cream» (прим. – «Большое гейское мороженое») в Вест-Виллидж, сидя на скамейке у магазина. _«_ _Big_ _Gay_ _Ice_ _Cream»?? Эвен, ты шутишь?»_

– Ничего, – сказал Исак.

– Исак.

– Ну… сегодня в США день матери, ясно?

– И что?

– Я позвонил своей маме. И теперь мне херово, – ответил Исак.

– Почему?

– Потому что я её бросил. Мы не слишком ладим. Она очень религиозна, и… И у неё психическое заболевание. И мой отец ушёл от нас. И я тоже ушёл, потому мне было так тоскливо, а она иногда меня даже не узнавала.

Эвен продолжал молча сидеть рядом.

– Просто я дерьмово себя чувствую из-за того, что уехал, понимаешь. Она моя мама, а я, блядь, её бросил.

– Какой у неё диагноз? – спросил Эвен.

– Я точно не знаю… Блин, я такой хуёвый сын. Просто…

– Эй, всё нормально. Мы все иногда лажаем. Но ты можешь всё исправить. Ещё не поздно, – сказал Эвен, гладя Исака по волосам.

– Ты не злишься?

– Исак, с чего мне злиться?

– Потому что я не рассказал тебе про свою маму.

– Ты сейчас мне рассказываешь. Всё нормально, – сказал Эвен. – Я не знал, что тебе было так сложно. Прости.

– За что ты извиняешься? Какого чёрта?

Эвен продолжил играть с волосами Исака, пока тот не перестал чувствовать себя виноватым и не прильнул к нему ближе.

.

Весенний семестр подходил к концу, и Исак получил работу в одной из университетских лабораторий. Он не слишком этому радовался, но теперь у него появилась возможность работать полный день и зарабатывать больше денег. А значит – у него должны были появиться средства для чудачеств с Эвеном и возможность нормально принять Юнаса и Магнуса, когда они приедут к нему в августе.

– Я думаю, тебе понравятся Юнас и Магнус. Магс иногда бывает непроходимым тупицей, но он очень забавный, – сказал Исак, прежде чем впиться зубами в рамен-бургер.

Эвен протянул руку и стёр соус в уголке его рта.

– Хм. Я по-прежнему расстраиваюсь, что уступаю первое место этому Юнасу, – сказал он.

Исак закатил глаза.

– Я знаю Юнаса всю свою жизнь. Ты не можешь стать кому-то лучшим другом за пару месяцев, Эвен.

– Как скажешь, **Исаак**. Пойдём поедим курицу-карааге, – воскликнул Эвен, хватая его за руку.

– Я тебя убью.

Стоял июнь, и в 4 часа дня они оказались на ярмарке еды [Smorgasburg](http://3av1lj34qjkt1gbaoy39pblm.wpengine.netdna-cdn.com/wp-content/uploads/JvP_092714_0497_print.jpg), и с трудом сдерживали стоны удовольствия, пробуя разные вкусности. На Эвене была белая футболка, чёрные очки от солнца и джинсы, которые так сильно любил Исак. Он буквально умирал, глядя на Эвена.

Они стояли на набережной, любуясь открывающимся видом на небоскрёбы, когда Исак почувствовал необходимость поцеловать Эвена. Что он и сделал.

– Хм. А это за что? – спросил Эвен.

– Не знаю. Просто ты сейчас так горячо выглядишь.

Эвен распахнул глаза.

– Что? Комплимент при свете дня? – фыркнул он.

– Заткнись. Я серьёзно.

Эвен снова поцеловал его. И когда Исак попытался обнять его за шею, Эвен его оттолкнул.

– Что такое?

– Скажи, что я твой лучший друг, – сказал Эвен.

– Бля, ты серьёзно?

– Скажи это, или больше никаких поцелуев.

– Эвен, ты же понимаешь, что лучшие друзья не целуются, да? – сказал Исак.

– Мне плевать. Скажи это.

– Нет, – с улыбкой покачал головой Исак.

– Ты не хочешь, чтобы я тебя поцеловал?! – неверяще воскликнул Эвен.

Исак подошёл чуть ближе, а потом прошептал ему на ухо:

– Нет, я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Эвен уронил свой блинчик с кимчи на землю и уставился на ухмыляющегося Исака.

– Ты не собираешься это поднять? Мусорить нехорошо, – с улыбкой сказал он.

– Боже мой, Исак, – выдохнул Эвен, наклоняясь, чтобы поднять блинчик. – Твою мать, поверить не могу, что мне теперь придётся идти домой со стояком.

– Прекрасно. Потому что я серьёзно, – сказал Исак.

– Что?

– Боже, мне что, нужно это прокричать? Я.хочу.почувствовать.тебя.внутри.сейчас.

.

Они как дурачки бежали по Уильямсбургу, держась за руки и не испытывая угрызений совести из-за выброшенной еды.

Когда они добрались до квартиры, Эвен с силой прижал его к стене, а Исак так отчаянно дёрнул его за волосы, что Эвен застонал. Их поцелуи были поспешными и неловкими, они сталкивались зубами и языками, нетерпеливо облизывая губы друг друга. Они тяжело дышали и обоим становилось тесно в джинсах в районе паха. В какой-то момент Исак опустил руку и сжал член Эвена сквозь ткань, заставляя тихо ахнуть.

– Чёрт, малыш. Слишком нетерпеливый?

– Блядь, Эвен, заткнись. Я ждал этого пять грёбаных месяцев.

– Боже мой. Пойдём ко мне в комнату, пока я не овладел тобой прямо здесь, на кухонном столе.

– Блин.

.

Стоило им оказаться в комнате, футболка Исака полетела на пол, а Эвен упал спиной на матрас, после того как Исак с силой толкнул его на кровать.

– Ты меня убиваешь. Такой пылкий, такой решительный, – сказал Эвен.

– Я охуенно люблю тебя в этих джинсах, малыш, но от них нужно избавиться.

– Малыш? Ах, Исак. Я не продержусь долго, если ты будешь говорить такие вещи.

– Эвен, заткнись.

.

Пальцы Эвена порхали между ног Исака, в то время как он сам, раскрасневшийся, лежал на спине и тяжело дышал.

– Твою мать, Эвен, – простонал Исак. – Мне что, придётся умолять?

– Бля, малыш, я просто не могу… Ты так прекрасен…

Исак изогнулся, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на его пальцы.

– Блядь, я тебя ненавижу, – простонал он. – Эвен, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

– Боже, ты бы себя видел. Я умираю.

– Нет. Вообще-то это я умираю. Блин. Ты не мог бы уже меня трахнуть? Я вот-вот…

Губы Эвена накрыли его губы, а руки заскользили по телу. В груди Исака горел огонь, в животе порхали бабочки, и он плавился от прикосновений.

Ему казалось, что они вернулись в ту холодную январскую ночь, только вот сейчас за окном по-прежнему светило солнце и было тепло.

Их тела слились воедино, и глаза Эвен стали тёмными, тёмными, такими тёмными.

Исак стонал и снова плакал, а Эвен сцеловывал его слёзы и успокаивал, успокаивал, успокаивал.

– Такой охуенно горячий. Ты такой охуенно горячий, Исак, – повторял он.

– О, да, да, – стонал Исак, откидывая голову назад и комкая пальцами простыню.

– Нет, малыш, посмотри на меня. Открой глаза. Смотри на меня. Посмотри, что ты со мной сделал. Посмотри, что ты со мной делаешь, малыш.

Исак открыл глаза и посмотрел на взъерошенного и раскрасневшегося Эвена. Он вспотел, влажные пряди волос прилипли ко лбу, и Исак положил ладонь ему на шею и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

– Поцелуй меня. Поцелуй меня, – простонал он.

Они целовались, а потом оба застонали, когда Эвен начал медленно входить в него. Исаку казалось, что он погружается в водоворот яркого света, насыщенных красок и Эвена, Эвена, Эвена.

– Эвен, блядь, так хорошо… – выдохнул он.

– Малыш.

– Эвен, пожалуйста.

– Ты меня убиваешь.

Исак обхватил руками его шею, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на Эвена – на Эвена, который выглядел совершенно потерянным и ошалевшим, продолжая своими движениями разжигать огонь у него внутри. Исак никогда в жизни не видел ничего более прекрасного, и у него кружилась голова, быстро, так быстро.

– Блядь, ты такой горячий, Эвен, – вскрикнул Исак, впиваясь пальцами в его спину. – Я люблю тебя. Я так сильно люблю тебя. Так сильно.

Эвен перестал толкаться в него и поднял на Исака широко распахнутые глаза.

– Исак…

– Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Эвен, пожалуйста.

– Я…

– Пожалуйста!

И Эвен подчинился.


	8. Золотой мальчик

**Восточный Гарлем, Манхэттен - Июнь**

.

– Не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Эвен, пожалуйста.

– Я…

– Пожалуйста! – продолжал умолять Исак со слезами на глазах.

И Эвен подчинился.

Исак тяжело дышал под ним, запустив руки в волосы Эвена, и дёргал их, и тянул изо всех сил, теряя контроль над собой.

_Я так тебя люблю. Я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя._

В глазах Эвена плескались недоумение и грусть, поэтому Исак притянул его к себе и с силой поцеловал.

– Перестань думать, – выдохнул он ему в губы. – Пожалуйста, не думай! Давай просто трахаться.

Чем они и занялись. Эвен отдался этому процессу целиком, потому что Исаку казалось, что земля под ним ходит ходуном. На самом деле просто всё его тело колотила дрожь. Эвен опустил руку и сжал член Исака.

– Да, прикоснись ко мне, – застонал Исак.

Но Эвен не разговаривал. Он не произнёс ни слова. Он лишь со стоном входил в него снова и снова, пока Исак не перестал осознавать, где находится, изо всех сил цепляясь за шею Эвена.

.

Когда они оба достигли пика и, тяжело дыша, замерли на кровати, пытаясь успокоить готовые разорваться сердца, Исаку понадобилось несколько мгновений, чтобы вернуться к реальности.

_Это было охуенно._

– Это было охуенно, – прошептал он и посмотрел на Эвена, зарывшегося лицом ему в шею.

_Ох._

_Ох блядь. Боже мой. Вот дерьмо. Бля. Бля. Бля._

Исак распахнул глаза и внезапно напрягся.

Видимо, Эвен это почувствовал, потому что мгновенно поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Он поднял руку и погладил Исака по лбу.

– Исак…

– Ох. Блин. Я пойду помоюсь, – сказал Исак, выбираясь из-под Эвена и пытаясь встать с кровати.

– Исак, пожалуйста, – Эвен взял его за руку.

– Нет. – Исак сбросил его руку, не чувствуя в себе сил посмотреть на него, и сел на край кровати.

– Эй, – Эвен придвинулся к нему. – Я знаю, что ты это сказал под влиянием момента. Пожалуйста, не переживай. Я не использую это против тебя. Обещаю.

_Что?_

– У нас только что был крышесносный секс. Конечно, что-то подобное могло вырваться. Я знаю, что ты на самом деле так не думаешь. Я… – Эвен замолчал. – Исак, скажи что-нибудь.

_Но я так думал. Я так думаю. Это правда._

Исак обернулся и посмотрел Эвену в глаза. Они были голубые, такие голубые, и грустные, такие грустные.

Исак никогда раньше не признавался в любви. Он даже не был уверен, что любил кого-нибудь раньше. Всё это по-прежнему казалось ему чем-то грандиозным, и новым, и пугающим. Ему хотелось кричать, потому что он не мог об этом думать. И всё же это было так очевидно. _Конечно, я так думаю. Разумеется. Какого хрена._

И хотя больше всего ему сейчас хотелось сбежать, он не мог так поступить с Эвеном. Потому что по какой-то причине Эвен – Эвен Бэк Насхайм, Эвен Неприятности Романтика Бэк Насхайм – не поверил ему. По какой-то причине для него это не было очевидным, потому что сейчас он выглядел слабым, и уязвимым, и грустным. _Никто не должен быть таким грустным после секса._

_«Никто никогда меня не полюбит. Я ебанутый на всю голову, и никто никогда меня не полюбит»._

Исак вдруг понял, что Эвен искренне верил в это, что он был совершенно уверен, что никто не сможет полюбить его таким, какой он есть. И это разрывало его сердце. Исака сложно было назвать любителем широких жестов. Он был смущён и не уверен в себе. Он понятия не имел, чувствует ли Эвен к нему хоть что-то подобное. Но по какой-то причине он не мог в этот момент думать о себе. Все его комплексы, все его слабости по-прежнему громко и настойчиво напоминали о себе, но сейчас самым главным для Исака было сделать что-то, что заставит глаза Эвена снова загореться.

– Исак?

Исак по-прежнему смотрел на Эвена, он был по-прежнему голым, по-прежнему тяжело дышал и по-прежнему очень хотел принять душ. Но он придвинулся к Эвену и вскарабкался к нему на колени – к Эвену, который смотрел на него так, словно был сторонним наблюдателем.

– Что…

Исак накрыл щёки Эвена ладонями.

– Эвен, я сказал это не под влиянием момента. Да, конечно, у меня слетела крыша от того, насколько приятно было чувствовать тебя внутри, но дело не в этом, – сказал он, чувствуя, как всё его лицо пылает.

– Исак…

– Нет, не надо сейчас никаких самоуничижительных речей. Мы только что занимались сексом, и это было охуенно. Ты не должен быть таким несчастным, переспав со мной. Это вообще-то оскорбительно.

Эвен улыбнулся, и Исак мысленно зааплодировал себе и погладил Эвена по щекам. Он никогда ни в чём не был так уверен.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Исак, глядя ему в глаза. – Неважно, веришь ты мне или нет. Я люблю тебя.

Эвен обхватил его руками за спину, и они молча обнимались, сидя в кровати.

– Фу, это отвратительно, мы такие липкие. Слезь с меня, – наконец сказал Исак. Но Эвен не отпустил его. Он лишь сильнее сжал руки вокруг его талии.

– Ты для меня всё. Всё, – прошептал он Исаку в шею.

.

– Вы можете хоть на минуту перестать трахаться в душе? Мне очень нужно отлить, парни, – сказал Эммануэль, постучав в дверь ванной.

– Боже мой! – щеки Исака снова вспыхнули.

.

Исак остался на ночь и проспал до 11. Воскресенья придумали для того, чтобы отсыпаться. Но Эвен уже явно давно не спал, просто лежал рядом, играя с волосами Исака.

– Ты вообще когда-нибудь спишь? Когда я проснулся в 6 a.m (Прим. - Дословно «в 6 после полуночи»), ты делал что-то непонятное в комнате, – зевнув, сказал Исак.

– Как я могу спать, когда ты тут лежишь, такой весь охуенно горячий? – сказал Эвен, целуя Исака в щёку.

– Эй, для этого ещё слишком рано, – Исак отпихнул его, но всё равно покраснел.

– И, кстати, что ещё за 6 a.m? Ты что, вдруг стал американцем? Мы говорим 6 утра, – сказал Эвен.

– Да пофиг. У меня на телефоне установлен этот режим AM/PM. А я слишком ленивый, чтобы поменять.

– Что бы ты без меня делал? – вздохнул Эвен.

– Не знаю. Возможно, больше бы спал, тратил бы меньше денег, занимался бы делом?

– Исак, ты причиняешь мне боль, – Эвен прижал руку к сердцу.

– Да? Ну по крайней мере тебе не придётся завтра идти на учёбу враскоряку. Не знаю, могу ли вообще стоять, боже.

– Исак, я сделал тебе больно? – внезапно встревожился Эвен.

– Да нет, не в процессе, но теперь у меня не слишком приятные ощущения. Мы можем в следующий раз трахаться в течение часа, как обычные люди? Не думаю, что смогу снова пережить секс-марафон на всю ночь.

– В следующий раз? – повторил Эвен, широко улыбаясь.

– О господи! – Исак зарылся лицом в подушки от Tommy Hilfiger.

– Малыш, мы можем трахаться столько раз, сколько захочешь. Мы можем быть друзьями, которые иногда делают что-то романтичное и трахаются, – сказал Эвен, выдергивая подушку и обхватывая ладонями лицо Исака.

– Эвен, прекрати болтать.

Эвен поцеловал его в губы, а потом в лоб.

– Ты такой милый, когда смущаешься, зарывшись в простыни.

– Угу, пофиг. Кстати, постельное бельё от Tommy Hilfiger? Какого хрена, Эвен?

– Хмм. Не очень помню, когда купил его, но да. Но оно такое мягкое!

.

Исак начал замечать, сколько же у Эвена в комнате дорогих вещей. У него была капсульная кофемашина и коробки с обувью от Armani под кроватью. Он являлся обладателем одной из тех дорогущих зеркальных цифровых камер и сотен новых книг в глянцевых обложках. На книжных полках стояли виниловый проигрыватель и большой телевизор. У шкафа расположились несколько картин, прислонённых друг к другу.

– Эвен, откуда у тебя деньги на всё это?

– Ну… я раньше кое-где подрабатывал.

– В смысле?

– Я больше этим не занимаюсь, но раньше я работал на богатеньких ребят с Верхнего Ист-Сайда. Я делал за них задания по искусству, кое-какие выпускные проекты, редактировал видео. Всякое такое, – сказал Эвен, сидевший на подоконнике и куривший косяк.

– И они тебе столько платили?

– Ага. Ну я и другими вещами занимался. Подсел на кокаин и начал распространять. Ещё спал со взрослыми женщинами с Парк-авеню и с несколькими мужчинами, которые приезжали в Нью-Йорк в командировки, – ответил Эвен.

_Какого хрена?_

– Какого хрена?! – Исак постарался скрыть тревогу в голосе, но не смог контролировать свой тон.

– Хм, ну да. Я не помню, как в это ввязался, но… Ах да, **мания** , ха-ха. Это же Нью-Йорк. Здесь всегда можно заняться какой-то фигнёй. И я целый год был один и делал всё, чего хотелось моему ёбнутому мозгу. Но не волнуйся. Я больше не занимаюсь этим дерьмом, – сказал он с такой знакомой широкой улыбкой.

Только вот Исак всё равно беспокоился. Он почитал кое-что в интернете, но понял, что так ничего и не знает о мании Эвена. _«Я совершенно теряю контроль»_.

– Ты никогда мне не рассказывал, – сказал он.

– Ты никогда не спрашивал. Я не хотел тебя отпугнуть. Я стараюсь сделать всё, чтобы мне стало лучше, – сказал Эвен. – Я знаю, что это эгоистично, и мне нужно было тебе сказать. Но я не хотел тебя терять.

– Ты меня не потеряешь, Эвен. Ты можешь мне всё рассказывать. Пожалуйста, рассказывай мне обо всём. Я хочу понять.

Они провели воскресенье, сидя на подоконнике. Эвен рассказал ему обо всех разах, когда оказывался в больнице из-за наркотиков. Он рассказал Исаку о том, что иногда не спал по пять суток, и в результате его вырубало на глазах у всех, или у него случался нервный срыв и его арестовывали. Он рассказал Исаку о том, что каждый раз, когда у него была мания, он не мог сдержаться и покупал вещи, которые не мог себе позволить, и что его семье несколько раз приходилось скидываться, чтобы вытащить его из неприятностей.

Он рассказал о немке за пятьдесят, жившей на Верхнем Ист-Сайде, которая платила за его квартиру, потому что он напоминал её первую любовь, в обмен на то, чтобы он удовлетворял её странные желания. _«Она связывала меня и била по щекам, а потом извинялась. Она называла меня своим **Золотым мальчиком** »_. Он рассказал Исаку о том, что иногда не мог спать по ночам и открывал рассылки с объявлениями в поисках какого-нибудь увлекательного занятия. Он рассказал Исаку о том, как однажды ночью оказался в районе Трайбека с богатой парой, которые использовали его как игрушку. Он рассказал Исаку, что мужчина душил его, пока Эвен не потерял сознание.

– Он был ниже меня, но такой сильный. К тому же до этого я уже нюхнул пару дорожек кокаина. Я понял, что мне нужно выбираться оттуда, как только пришёл в себя. Мой мозг был охвачен огнём, но включился инстинкт самосохранения. И когда он отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть на свою жену, сидевшую на диване, я, блядь, просто сбежал. Я был голый, и оставил там свой телефон и удостоверение личности, но я не мог там оставаться. Просто не мог. Меня подвезла патрульная машина. Думаю, это была самая ужасная ночь в моей жизни, но я не уверен. Некоторые вещи кажутся мне нереальными, когда я прихожу в себя после эпизода. Но блин, было так больно. Я не мог разговаривать несколько дней из-за того, как сильно он меня душил. Но я всё равно лежал в своей кровати, так что особо и не разговаривал. А потом, когда…

Эвен замолчал, когда понял, что Исак плачет.

– Эй, нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не плачь. Блядь, так и знал, что не надо тебе рассказывать об этом дерьме.

Исак слез с подоконника, подошёл к Эвену и крепко его обнял, так крепко.

– Блядь. Мне так жаль, – прошептал Исак.

– Это мне жаль. Ты не должен иметь дело с подобным. Не знаю, почему я так с тобой поступаю. Что, блядь, со мной не так.

– Я… я часто спал со случайными мужчинами, – сказал Исак.

– Хм?

– Я знаю, что это и рядом не стояло с тем дерьмом, с которым ты столкнулся, но я позволял мужчинам душить меня и причинять боль. Один парень однажды плюнул на меня и наступил ногой мне на голову. Это было ужасно. И хотя я ненавидел каждую секунду происходившего, я не мог остановиться. Я был так одинок. Понимаешь, я просто хотел быть с кем-то. А ведь у меня даже нет мании и БАР. Просто я такой жалкий мудак.

Пальцы Эвена сжались в кулак, а глаза снова потемнели.

– Исак, ты не должен мне рассказывать об этом, если не хочешь, – сказал он.

– Я знаю. Просто… Ты всё говоришь, что ты ебанутый на всю голову. Но… – Исак взял его за руку и заставил разжать кулак, переплетя свои пальцы с его. – Ты не одинок. Ясно?

– Чёрт, Исак… Кто мог так сильно тебя ранить?

– Эвен.

– Ладно, ладно.

.

Вечером Эвен поехал вместе с ним в Гарлем, и они провели ночь в его узкой кровати. Исак не мог сконцентрироваться на занятиях на следующий день, потому что понял, что Эвен вообще не спал.

_Вот чёрт._

Он провёл свою двухчасовую смену на работе, читая статьи в интернете, после чего почувствовал ещё большую тревогу. 

_Он ускользает от меня?_

.

Когда Исак вернулся домой и обнаружил в холодильнике пятнадцать бутылок кетчупа, он не мог не запаниковать.

– Эвен? Это ты купил?

– Да.

– Зачем?

– Ну, там была распродажа. К тому же я не мог выбрать конкретную марку, так что купил всё. Не знаю.

.

Эвен вытащил Исака на Нью-йоркский Прайд, и это был один из лучших дней его жизни. Исак категорически отказывался, но после долгих уговоров в результате сказал да.

Они не присоединились к самому маршу, потому что для этого требовалась регистрация, просто шли за наиболее понравившимися участниками по 5-й авеню и останавливались на каждом углу, чтобы целоваться.

На Эвене была белая футболка, поверх которой он повязал радужный флаг. Исак был смущен, но в конце концов позволил пожилой женщине в костюме феи нарисовать радугу на своей щеке, и Эвен сделал, наверное, сотню фотографий его лица.

– Ох, я выгляжу нелепо.

– Исак, ты потрясающе выглядишь. Ты самый милый парень на всём прайде.

– Заткнись.

Они фотографировались с незнакомыми людьми на улице. И Исак готов был поклясться, что видел, как какие-то девушки фотографировали их, когда они целовались.

.

Когда Эвен сказал, что в качестве подарка на день рождения Исака достал для них билеты на музыкальный фестиваль Panorama, Исаку захотелось кричать, но не от радости.

– Эвен! Но каждый из них сейчас стоит по 500 долларов.

– Да плевать.

– Мне не плевать! Я не хочу, чтобы ты тратил на меня деньги.

– Но я их даже не покупал. Не волнуйся. Я использовал свои связи, – сказал Эвен.

– Какого хрена?

– Ну у одной девушки были бесплатные билеты, и я как-то помог ей. Так что вот.

.

Они отправились на фестиваль, но Исак не мог наслаждаться музыкой, потому что внутри него поселилась паника.

Эвен выглядел счастливым, он улыбался и буквально сиял, казалось, он под кайфом, под сильным кайфом. Исаку хотелось просто обнять его и закрыть собой от всех проблем.

Но Эвен смеялся и танцевал, и в этот момент он был солнцем. Эвен был **Золотым мальчиком**.

Тревоги Исака быстро рассеялись, стоило ему выпить и почувствовать на себе руки Эвена. Очень скоро они уже тёрлись друг о друга, и Эвен скользнул рукой ему в штаны прямо там, посреди толпы.

– Кончи для меня, малыш, – прошептал он Исаку на ухо. – Ты сейчас такой горячий.

.

В ожидании, пока у Эвена закончится один из летних семинаров в университете, Исак решил снова заглянуть в книжный магазин [Strand](http://www.gliamantideilibri.it/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/strand.jpg). Он ходил по отделам, пытаясь найти что-то интересное. Он поднялся на третий этаж, а потом спустился в подвал. Он не смог сдержать дрожь, когда проходил мимо угла, в котором Эвен прижал его к стене и заставил потерять голову.

Он продолжал идти, пока не оказался в отделе под названием «Психическое здоровье», расположившимся рядом с разделом «Сексуальность». Исак внимательно рассматривал выставленные книги, а потом сел на пол, обнаружив, что тома о БАР стоят внизу.

Он взял несколько книг и начал пролистывать их, читая вступительные статьи. Большинство из них были посвящены медицинским аспектам и истории заболевания. Но Исак хотел понять, что чувствует Эвен, а не читать слова какого-то доктора наук. Когда он нашёл книгу «Электромальчик: воспоминания о мании», он сразу же подумал об Эвене. Это были мемуары человека, жившего в Нью-Йорке и страдавшего от маниакальной депрессии.

**Эвен <3**

16:32

Я ЗАКОНЧИЛ

Ты где?

Малыш <33

Исак??

Где ты, малыш

Я иду

Встретимся на углу Бродвей/Уэйверли

Исак прочитал 20 страниц, и уставился в стену невидящим взглядом. Он проводил все ночи с Эвеном и не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз видел его спящим или не улыбающимся, или не бросающим деньги на ветер, или не пытающимся заняться с ним сексом.

_Он ускользает. Он ускользает от меня._

Он купил книгу и быстро спрятал её в рюкзак.

.

Эвен бросился к нему, как только заметил, и поцеловал его глубоко и страстно, вызвав удивлённые взгляды проходивших мимо людей.

Исак мягко оттолкнул его.

– Эй, полегче, – нервно засмеялся он.

– Блядь, я так сильно тебя хочу, малыш.

.

Эвен затащил его в магазин одежды Superdry, находившийся прямо напротив места их встречи, и втолкнул в одну из примерочных.

– Эвен, мы не можем.

– Я думал о тебе весь день, – сказал Эвен, целуя его шею и расстёгивая ремень Исака.

– Нас услышат…

– Плевать. Пусть слышат.

Исак пытался сопротивляться, но в тот момент, когда Эвен опустился перед ним на колени, Исак потерял способность думать.

.

Потом они отправились в Гринпойнт в Бруклине и оказались в немецком баре [Spritzenhaus](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s640x640/sh0.08/e35/12797911_1530153707289360_694965827_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTIwNDQxNTQ0OTIwMjMwNTkyNA%3D%3D.2.l). Эвен быстро достал свой телефон и отправил сообщение Маркусу, когда они уходили из магазина одежды, чувствуя на себе осуждающие взгляды. Исак сгорал от стыда.

Маркус приехал в бар раньше и привёл с собой девушку.

Помещение бара было просторным и уютным. Но Исаку казалось, что он умирает. Он не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что Эвен уже не может себя контролировать, но понятия не имел, что с этим делать. Эвен как раз объявил, что сегодня платит за всё.

В общем, Исак напился. Теперь, когда ему был 21 год, он мог себе это позволить. Он заказал три пива и пил, пока не начал наслаждаться ощущением от пальцев Эвена, впивающихся в его кожу.

Эвен был волшебным. Пришедшая с Маркусом девушка – кажется, Синди – была очарована им, и Маркус особо не возражал, переключив своё внимание на блондинку, сидевшей слева от него за общим столом.

Синди продолжала играть со своими волосами, слишком широко улыбаться и слишком громко смеяться. А Исак напился и ревновал, потому что Эвен принадлежал ему. Поэтому он схватил его за шею и поцеловал без каких-либо прелюдий.

Исак услышал, как она ахнула, но ему было плевать, потому что Эвен мгновенно начал вылизывать его рот на глазах всех этих фейковых бруклинских хипстеров.

– Хм, малыш.

– Ты мой, – пробормотал Исак по-норвежски, прежде чем снова его поцеловать.

– Я твой.

Эвен прижался к нему лбом и потёрся кончиком носа о его нос.

– О, я и не знала, что вы вместе, – смущённо сказала Синди.

– Да, я его парень, – ответил Исак по-английски, ударив рукой по деревянному столу. – Да, мы не друзья. Мы занимаемся сексом, и целуемся, и держимся за руки. Мы бойфренды. Правильно, малыш?

Исак повернулся к Эвену, глаза которого сияли ярче солнца.

– О боже, Исак.

– Что?

– Мне нужно оказаться внутри **моего бойфренда** сию же минуту, – прокричал Эвен по-норвежски.

– Хм, да, пожалуйста, – пробормотал Исак, вспыхивая и прикрывая потяжелевшие веки.

Они оставили шокированную Синди с Маркусом и второй девушкой и направились к туалетам. В баре было три отдельных кабинки для женщин и один большой писсуар для мужчин. Эвен улыбнулся и втолкнул Исака в одну из женских кабинок, бросив рюкзак на пол.

Исак со всей страстью впился в его губы и недовольно захныкал, когда Эвен выскользнул из его объятий и начал что-то искать в рюкзаке.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил он.

– Хорошо, что я решил купить смазку перед походом сюда.

– О, заткнись, Эвен.

.

Прижатый к стене Исак вцепился в плечи Эвена и плакал от боли и удовольствия. Они оба слишком много выпили, и сейчас тяжело дышали, наслаждаясь друг другом.

Всё происходящее казалось нереальным Исаку, который даже подумать не мог раньше, что будет одним из тех, кто занимается сексом в общественном туалете. Но он был пьян, а его **_бойфренд_** был _чертовски горячим_ , с силой сжимал его ягодицы и прижимал к стене, так что _какого чёрта, почему бы и нет._

.

Когда Исак очнулся, сидя в поезде между Маркусом и Эвеном, он заплакал. Он просто зарыдал, потому что у него болело всё тело, но ещё сильнее болело его сердце.

_Какого хрена._

У него началась истерика, и Эвен мгновенно опустился перед ним на колени.

– Исак, Исак, что случилось? О господи, я сделал тебе больно? Я сделал тебе больно? Исак, пожалуйста!

– Эвен, я не знаю, что делать! Ты ускользаешь от меня. Я тебя теряю. Мне охуенно страшно. Блядь, скажи, что мне делать. Мне так страшно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

Маркус пытался успокоить людей в поезде, пока Исак кричал по-норвежски, а Эвен нёс какую-то чушь.

– Малыш, о чём ты говоришь. Я в порядке. Почему тебе страшно? Я бы никогда не сделал тебе больно, Исак, пожалуйста.

– Бля, ты уже несколько недель не спишь, Эвен! Я с ума схожу.

.

Когда они добрались до Гарлема, Эвен сказал, что сходит в аптеку, чтобы купить Исаку что-нибудь от раздражения кожи. Исак открыл ноутбук и позвонил Магнусу по скайпу. Но в Норвегии было около пяти утра, так что, разумеется, тот не ответил на звонок.

Исак заплакал и несколько раз ударил кулаком по стене. Потом сел на пол и открыл мессенджер.

**Юнас Ноа Васкес**

23:24

ЮНАС МНЕ ТАК СТРАШНО

Я НЕ ЗНАЮ, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ

ЭВЕН СРЫВАЕТСЯ

МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, Я ЕГО ТЕРЯЮ

Я ТАК НАПИЛСЯ

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА ПОМОГИ МНЕ ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

Я ТАК СИЛЬНО ЕГО ЛЮБЛЮ

Я НЕ МОГУ ЕГО ПОТЕРЯТЬ Я НЕ МОГУ

Вскоре после этого Исак вырубился. И когда он проснулся на следующий день, Эвена рядом не оказалось. Он так и не вернулся к нему ночью.

.

**Юнас Ноа Васкес**

02:45

Исак какого хрена????

Ты в порядке??

Что происходит?

Что сделал Эвен?

Позвони мне по скайпу, когда проснёшься

Вот херня, бро

Исак не осознавал, что на нём та же одежда, что и вчера, пока не оказался у двери Эвена.

– Эммануэль, а Эвен здесь? Он вчера сбежал. Я не знаю, где он.

– Нет, чувак. Он не приходил домой. Блин, у него что, снова сорвало крышу?

.

– Эвен, пожалуйста, перезвони мне или напиши, когда получишь это сообщение. Где ты? Мне так страшно. Пожалуйста, вернись домой. Пожалуйста, – всхлипывал Исак, оставляя голосовое сообщение.

Он обогнул Нью-Йоркский университет и пошёл вниз по Бродвей, потом сел на поезд до Уильямсбурга. Он позвонил всем, кому только мог.

В 4 часа дня он начал ходить по больницам и полицейским участкам.

Спустя какое-то время к нему присоединился Маркус, потому что Исак был в истерике, всё ещё немного пьян и никак не мог успокоиться.

– Скорее всего он где-нибудь спит. Не волнуйся. С ним наверняка всё в порядке. Такое ведь с ним не впервые, и у него всегда всё нормально, – сказал Маркус.

– Боже, Маркус! Мне кажется, я умираю! Ты бы его видел. Он постоянно говорил о таких странных вещах. Просто бред какой-то. Не знаю, почему я позволил этому зайти так далеко. Он был таким уже несколько недель, но мне было охуенно страшно заговорить об этом, потому что он постоянно улыбался. Блядь, я такой дебил, – кричал Исак, закрыв лицо руками.

– Чувак! Ты серьёзно? Почему ты решил, что у него мания? Может, он просто потерял телефон?

– Маркус! Эвен всегда берёт трубку, когда я звоню, всегда! И знаешь, чем мы занимались вчера в баре? Мы трахались! Мы жёстко трахались у стены, как дикие животные, и я даже ничего не видел вокруг, настолько я напился! Он бы никогда не сделал этого, если бы не грёбаная мания. Я это знаю! Знаю!

**Эммануэль**

21:02

Исак! Мне только что звонила врач Эвена, он в порядке

Он вломился в её офис прошлой ночью, и его задержала охрана

Он сейчас в больнице Маунт-Синай на углу Мэдисон-авеню и 101-й улицы, потому что он вырубился, когда его задержали.

Врач говорит, что он в сознании

Она вытащила его их полиции

Исак бежал по Мэдисон-авеню в домашних тапках и одежде, которую носил накануне. Он перестал плакать, но теперь ему казалось, что сердце вот-вот разорвётся.

_Он в порядке. Он в порядке. Он в порядке._

У него было ощущение, словно он герой фильма, который бежит по улицам Нью-Йорка, растрёпанный и заплаканный. В его голове птицей билось лишь одно имя – Эвен, Эвен, Эвен. И он продолжал проигрывать все воспоминания, связанные с ним.

_Малыш, пожалуйста, пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо._

Когда Исак остановился на светофоре на 87-й улице, у него в кармане начал безостановочно вибрировать телефон.

**Эвен <3**

21:21

Мне так жаль, Исак, мне так жаль

Прости меня

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Я тебя люблю

Исак остановился и прислонился к дереву, потратив десять секунд на просмотр продолжавших приходить сообщений, а потом набрал номер Эвена.

Эвен мгновенно ответил на звонок.

– Ты в порядке?! Боже, я, блядь, так испугался. Малыш, ты в порядке? Эвен?! Эвен, я уже бегу. Я всего в десяти кварталах. Я бегу, – закричал Исак в трубку.

Но с той стороны не раздалось ни звука.

– Эвен?! Скажи что-нибудь. Я просто хочу знать, что ты в порядке. Пожалуйста. Эвен?

– Чёрт. Исак, мне так жаль.

Исак облегчённо выдохнул, услышав его голос.

– Нет. Нет, перестань. Я сейчас приду. Просто дождись меня, ладно?

– Исак… – Эвен заплакал, и Исак почувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся.

– Что? Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я здесь. Да.

– Исак…

– Да? Я слушаю. Я здесь. Эвен, я здесь.

Он никогда не слышал подобных рыданий Эвена. – Исак… Ты… ты всё ещё меня любишь?


	9. Малыш

**Гамильтон-Хайтс, Манхэттен - Август**

.

_«Ты… ты всё ещё меня любишь?»_

Слова обожгли словно пощёчина. Исак остановился.

– Что? Эвен, о чём ты…

– Всё нормально… это ничего, если больше не любишь, – Эвен продолжал плакать. – Ты не обязан приходить сюда. Пожалуйста, не надо. Я в порядке, Исак. Я буду в порядке. Обещаю. Прости.

Когда Эвен повесил трубку, у Исака возникло чувство, что он оказался в параллельной вселенной. Он чувствовал странную оторванность от реальности. На короткий момент он забыл, кто он, где он, почему он бежал, почему сердце в груди было таким тяжёлым и почему он не мог дышать.

Когда Исак пришёл в себя, он почувствовал себя потерянным. За последние 24 часа ему пришлось испытать такую гамму чувств, что у него не было возможности остановиться хотя бы на минуту и просто вздохнуть. Исак заплакал, потому что не понимал, что делать со всем происходящим. Эвен был в порядке. Он не лежал где-то без сознания. Он был в безопасности. С ним всё было нормально. Разумеется, он пытался оттолкнуть Исака, но Исак знал, что так и будет. Ничего страшного, это неважно.

Исаку нужно было бы испытывать облегчение, но вместо этого ему хотелось плакать. Он никогда в жизни не испытывал такого стресса, даже во время срывов матери. Всё болело. У него было ощущение, что это он во всём виноват, словно он мог это предотвратить. Он знал, что что-то было не так. Он знал это уже несколько недель. Он знал, что Эвен всегда был волшебным, но также осознавал, что тот уже давно не спит. Исак знал, что Эвен курил травку и пил. Он знал и тем не менее ничего не сделал.

Он лишь молча паниковал и потакал гиперсексуальности Эвена. _Я такой грёбаный мудак_. Он знал, что скрывалось за этим: за постоянным возбуждением, за постоянной необходимостью прикасаться, и лизать, и терзать плоть. Он читал об этом. Но ничто не могло научить его справляться с этим.

Вина парализовала его, и Исак понял, что не может дышать. Он не осознавал, что упал на колени прямо на землю, пока не почувствовал чью-то руку на спине.

– Ты в порядке? Тебе нужна помощь? – Голос принадлежал женщине средних лет, гулявшей со своей собакой и обеспокоенно смотревшей на него сейчас.

– Я так устал. Я такой идиот. Я такой… – слёзы душили его.

– Мне набрать 911?

Кажется, именно эти слова вывели его из ступора.

– Что?! – Исак резко поднял голову и посмотрел на женщину. – Нет. Нет, я в порядке.

_Блядь, что я делаю._

Он встал и вытер слёзы.

– Мне нужно идти. Мне нужно найти своего парня.

.

Когда он заметил Эвена в приёмное отделении, то сразу бросился к нему. Ноги сами несли Исака, потому что он совсем не помнил, как прошёл к кровати.

Просто Эвен вдруг оказался в его объятьях, и Исак заплакал, уткнувшись ему в волосы.

– Я так рад, что ты в порядке. Господи, ты в порядке. Ты в порядке.

Эвен не обнял его в ответ, но Исак не расстроился, потому что вместо объятий Эвен вцепился в его футболку.

.

– Ты Исак?

– Да. Да. Я… Я его парень, – ответил Исак, вытирая слёзы. – Я в курсе его заболевания. Откуда вы меня знаете?

Эвен спал. А Исак разговаривал с доктором Маневитц, его психотерапевтом.

– Исак, _ты_ в порядке? – спросила она. – Видеть, что любимые люди находятся в маниакальной стадии – всегда большой стресс.

– Я в порядке. Правда.

.

_«Эвен! Я не знаю, что делать! Ты ускользаешь от меня. Я тебя теряю. Мне охуенно страшно!»_

Оказалось, что после истерики Исака в поезде, Эвен решил отправиться к своему врачу, потому что хотел, чтобы ему стало лучше прямо сейчас, ради Исака.

Доктор Маневитц не стала вдаваться в подробности, чтобы не нарушать конфиденциальность, но Исак понял. Он понял, что Эвен осознал, что причиняет Исаку боль и решил проконсультироваться с врачом посреди _грёбаной_ ночи, и когда не смог попасть в здание, то просто вломился туда.

_Пиздец._

.

– Да, он в порядке. Прости, что запаниковал, бро. Я так нажрался той ночью, – сказал Исак, прижимая трубку к уху.

– Не вопрос, чувак. Но эта разница в часовых поясах раздражает. Я запаниковал, когда проснулся и прочитал твои сообщения, – сказал Юнас.

– Да. Прости. Надеюсь, вы всё равно прилетите.

– Чёрт, конечно. Ты что, шутишь? Магнус не может дождаться, когда наконец познакомится с Эвеном.

.

Эвен провёл ночь в больнице, и Исак остался с ним, забрался на кровать и всё время обнимал его. Утром приехали Софи и Эммануэль, как раз когда Эвена выписали. Они поехали в Уильямсбург на такси, и это стоило им целое состояние.

– Я могу заплатить, – сказал Исак.

– Чувак, ну конечно же мы разделим расходы на всех, – возразил Эммануэль, сидевший рядом с водителем.

Эвен, завёрнутый в одеяло несмотря на летнюю жару, сидел между Софи и Исаком и прятал лицо, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Исак играл с его волосами, и за всю дорогу никто не произнёс ни слова.

.

Всё было непросто, и Эвен не разговаривал. Он лежал, свернувшись клубком под одеялом, и спал целыми днями.

_Всё нормально. Ему просто нужно поспать._

.

Иногда посреди ночи Эвен поворачивался во сне и прижимался к груди Исака. Исак обнимал его, и дышал им, и не спал, пока солнце не начинало рисовать тени на лице Эвена. Исак смотрел на него, гладил по щекам, проводил кончиком пальца по его бровям, зарывался руками в его волосы. И когда чувства переполняли его, он позволял себе тихо плакать.

_Это убивает меня – видеть, что тебе больно._

.

Иногда всё становилось ужасно. Эвен отталкивал его, бросая резкие слова. _«Мне не нужна твоя жалость!»_ Но Исак изо всех сил старался не принимать их близко к сердцу.

_На самом деле он так не думает. Мне нужно быть сильным._

.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты лежал тут, весь такой грустный, – сказал Эвен, не глядя на него.

– Я не грустный, – ответил Исак, лежавший рядом с ним на кровати.

– Исак, пожалуйста, иди домой, – голос Эвена был полон мольбы.

– Нет.

– Мне невыносимо знать, что я делаю тебе больно. Я ненавижу это.

– Перестань так говорить, Эвен. Ты не делаешь мне больно.

– Исак, ты практически не ходишь на работу. На дворе август. Лето. Твои друзья приедут сюда через две недели. Пожалуйста!

– Мне плевать на лето!

.

– Чувак, вообще-то ты немного назойливый, – сказал Эммануэль, разогревавший еду в микроволновке.

– Что? – фыркнул Исак.

– Ты не даёшь ему дышать. Не дави на него. Ты постоянно здесь. Я уверен, он дерьмово себя чувствует, зная, что ты тратишь всё своё время, чтобы нянчиться с ним.

– Но я не нянчусь с ним, какого хрена?!

– Но, возможно, он воспринимает это именно так. Знаешь, мы всегда даём ему время, чтобы осознать произошедшее. Ему нужно время, чтобы понять, что сейчас происходит у него в голове.

.

– Я поеду к себе. Думаю, Джон соскучился по мне, – сказал Исак, сев на краешек кровати и натягивая кроссовки.

Он наклонился и быстро поцеловал Эвена в лоб.

– Я люблю тебя, – сказал Исак, глядя ему в глаза.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – сказал Эвен, сжимая пальцами его футболку.

Исак прижался губами к его губам впервые с той ночи в баре, и его сердце было готово разорваться от любви и надежды.

.

Исак вернулся в свою квартиру и наконец поел нормальную еду.

– Джон, это самая вкусная паста за всю мою жизнь, – сказал он.

– Ну, я давно тебя не видел, и мне показалось, что это то, что тебе сейчас нужно, – откликнулся Джон. – Кстати, Дэн сказал, что ты можешь выпить его драгоценной картофельной водки, если захочешь.

– Что? Ты серьёзно? – улыбнулся Исак.

– Ну да, чувак. Не знаю. Думаю, он соскучился по тебе и твоему парню.

Исак искренне рассмеялся.

– Кстати, как он? – спросил Джон.

– В порядке. Он будет в порядке. Он сильный. Я так им горжусь, – сказал Исак, а потом вдруг смутился. – Ох… Прости, что закатил истерику той ночью.

– Всё нормально, – ответил Джон. – Ты уже нашёл место?

– Хм?

– Ты ведь помнишь, что наш договор аренды истекает в конце месяца, да?

– Блядь. Я вообще об этом забыл. Вот дерьмо, – вздохнул Исак.

– Искать жильё – это сильный стресс, но да, у тебя осталось не очень много времени.

– Блин. Я пробовал поискать что-то до всего случившегося, и это был какой-то отстой. Я не могу найти ничего для краткосрочной аренды, а предложения по субаренде все какие-то подозрительные или находятся в жопе мира. Студенты, приехавшие на осенний семестр, уже заняли все места в Колумбийском. А я просто ленивая задница.

– Да, чувак. Я знаю, как это бывает. Но успокойся. Не старайся найти глобальное решение, просто живи моментом, минута за минутой.

_Минута за минутой._

– Да, ладно.

.

– Давай сыграем в игру, – сказал Исак, погладив Эвена по щеке. – Она называется «Исак и Эвен: минута за минутой».

– И что мы будем делать в эту минуту?

– В эту минуту мы будем целоваться.

.

– Как ты? – спросила Софи, положившая свои длинные ноги на журнальный столик в гостиной.

– Я в порядке. Эвен спит. Хм, почему все меня об этом спрашивают? – сказал Исак.

Софи внимательно посмотрела на него, потом громко вздохнула. – Иди сюда.

– Зачем?

– Иди сюда и посиди со мной на диване, боже, – сказала она.

Исак никогда раньше по-настоящему не общался с ней. Софи всегда казалась отстранённой и безразличной. Но он на всю жизнь запомнил, как она засунула свои пальцы Эвену в горло той ночью после клуба, чтобы заставить его блевать.

Исак подошёл к дивану и сел на свободное место. Она придвинулась ближе, и Исак поражённо округлил глаза.

– Господи, да расслабься, – сказал Софи.

– В смысле?

– Тебе нужны объятья. Я сейчас тебя обниму, ладно?

Ситуация становилась абсурдной. Исак и Софи практически не общались. Её никогда не было дома, а когда была, она едва выдавливала из себя слова приветствия. Но когда она обхватила руками его плечи, Исак лишь глубоко вздохнул и расслабился.

Они сидели на диване в неловкой тишине, и Исак не ответил на её жест, нервно сжимая руки на коленях. Но потом она обняла его крепче, и он почувствовал, как у него внутри что-то щёлкнуло. Он ничего не мог с собой сделать. Ему хотелось расплакаться.

– Блядь, – тихо пробормотал он.

– Ты такой сильный, малыш, – сказала Софи, продолжая обнимать его. – То, что ты делаешь – это так смело.

Исак не заплакал, но обнял её в ответ.

Когда они отстранились друг от друга, он отвернулся, чтобы смахнуть слезу, чувствуя на себе её взгляд.

– Тебе нужно заботиться о себе, Исак. Ты очень сильный ради него, и это замечательно. Но он бы не хотел, чтобы ты забыл о себе, – сказала она.

– Я не забываю о себе. Я в порядке, – ответил Исак.

– Это нормально – дерьмово себя чувствовать. Это очень трудная и хреновая ситуация. Ты не обязан притворяться, что ты в порядке. Не держи всё в себе. И плачь, если хочется. Ладно?

– Ладно.

– И помни, что ты всегда можешь уйти, – добавила она.

Исак нахмурился. – Какого хрена? Я никогда его не оставлю.

– Я знаю. Просто говорю, что ты можешь это сделать, если всё станет слишком… Никто не будет тебя ненавидеть, – сказала Софи.

Они провели остаток дня, болтая обо всём подряд. Она показала ему сериал «Брод Сити» и хохотала всё время, пока он пытался понять игру слов. Она принесла своё ведёрко с мороженым, хранившееся в холодильнике для экстренных случаев, и они сидели на диване и делились друг с другом историями об Эвене.

– Я очень-очень люблю этого малыша, – сказала Софи.

– Я тоже, – кивнул Исак.

Она улыбнулась. – Ты слишком милый. Меня сейчас стошнит.

Исак засмеялся и легко пнул её ногой.

– Нет, серьёзно. Ты, возможно, думаешь, почему мы его терпим. Но, знаешь, он такой замечательный. Ну и его имя внесено в договор аренды, – сказала она, закатив глаза.

Исак захихикал.

– Как вы познакомились? – спросил он.

– На сайте объявлений. Он повесил там охуенно нелепое сообщение. Это было так смешно. Он искал соседей. А нам нужен был третий человек, так что…

– А вы знали, что у него биполярка, когда он переехал? – спросил Исак.

– Да. Он упомянул это в теме своего сообщения. Я уже не помню, как там точно было, но что-то типа «Ебанутый на всю голову парень, похожий на жирафа, ищет жильё». Она засмеялась, и Исак засмеялся тоже.

– Я никогда не видела его таким стабильным, каким он стал с тобой. Надо отдать тебе должное. Ну то есть он пьёт лекарства и всё такое, – добавила она. – Хотя я немного не ожидала, что он примет наркотики той ночью. Именно они разрушили отношения с его семьёй. Ему пришлось пройти настоящую терапию, чтобы слезть с кокаина.

– Серьёзно?

– Да. Какое-то время он был совершенно чист. Как-то раз у него выдалась бурная ночь, и после этого он решил, что ему нужна профессиональная помощь, – сказала Софи.

_Ночь в Трайбеке._

– Ладно, хватит об этом. Сам его спроси. Давай лучше посмотрим на Илану. Эта серия убивает меня каждый божий раз, – сказала она.

.

У Исака навернулись слёзы, когда Эбби обналичила в банке свой чек на восемь тысяч долларов.

– Бро, это не смешно, – сказал Маркус. – Что это за феминистское хипстерское дерьмо, которое ты смотришь?

Но Исак так сильно смеялся, что не мог ответить.

.

– Я скучал по тебе, – сказал Эвен, положив голову Исаку на грудь.

– Но меня не было всего… день? Ну и кто из нас приставучий? – поддразнил его Исак.

– 29 часов. Тебя не было 29 часов.

– Это звучит жутковато, Эвен, – засмеялся Исак и сильнее обнял его.

– Прости.

– Почему ты извиняешься?

– Потому что ты стараешься изо всех сил, а мне по-прежнему плохо. Прости, – сказал Эвен.

– Эй, – Исак обхватил лицо Эвена руками. – Не надо. Дело сейчас не во мне. Мне всё равно. Не торопись.

– Но я сделал тебе больно.

– Что?

– Той ночью в баре. Я сделал тебе больно, – сказал Эвен.

Исак знал, что им придётся поговорить об этом, но не ожидал, что так скоро.

– Ты был не в себе той ночью. Всё нормально, – сказал Исак с максимальной искренностью.

– Исак, ты так сильно плакал и был совершенно пьян. Ты после этого даже стоять не мог. Поверить не могу, что сделал с тобой такое. Мне очень жаль. Прости. Я не знаю, что сказать.

Исак хотел всё отрицать, но понял, что это бессмысленно.

– И ты меня прости, – сказал он. – Я знал, что происходит, но ничего не сделал. Каждый раз, когда ты хотел чем-то заняться, я просто говорил «да» и напивался. Я такой тупой. Мне кажется, что я тебя подвёл.

– Нет, пожалуйста, не говори так, – Эвен наконец посмотрел на него. – Во всём этом нет твоей вины. Виноват только я.

Эвен, кажется, снова собирался начать свою речь _«Тебе лучше уйти, оставь меня, просто уходи»_ , поэтому Исак обхватил руками его спину и зарылся лицом в шею.

– Малыш, давай просто поспим.

.

– Маркус, твоя квартира больше, а я не представляю, как впихнуть Юнаса и Магнуса в свою грёбаную односпальную кровать! – сказал Исак, откусывая отвратительный бутерброд из кафетерия.

– Чувак, во-первых, мои соседи – мудаки. Ты об этом знаешь. И хотя этот парень Магнус кажется клёвым, не думаю, что могу разместить их у себя, – сказал Маркус.

– Блин. От тебя никакого толка. Напомни, почему я с тобой дружу?

– Потому что я держу тебя за руку, когда ты плачешь? – поддразнил его Маркус.

– Иди на хуй, чувак. Это было один раз. Ещё слишком рано упоминать об этом, – сказал Исак.

– Это было низко даже для тебя, Маркус, – сказал Адриан.

– Ладно, да, я отстойный друг. А как насчёт квартиры Адриана? У тебя только один сосед, и он вроде нормальный? – предложил Маркус.

– Ну нет, парни ни за что не будут жить у Адриана, – сказал Исак.

– Эй. Это грубо. Что не так с моей квартирой?!

– Ничего, но…

– О, я понял! – воскликнул Адриан. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы я рассказал твоим бро, как ты выглядишь, когда сосёшь…

– Заткнись нахуй! Адриан, боже мой. Почему я продолжаю с тобой общаться?!

– Потому что я даю лучшие советы в плане секса? Ну не знаю, просто подумал. Кстати, как там твой парень? – спросил Адриан.

– Лучше! Мы вчера прогулялись до пирса в Уильямсбурге и ели пиццу. Он съел три куска, и я чуть не расплакался. Блядь, – начал рассказывать Исак, пока не понял, что делится слишком личным.

– Это чудесно, Исак. Я очень рад, что ему лучше. Было больно видеть его таким, – сказал Адриан.

– Хм. Спасибо.

– Не за что.

– Адриан, ты очень клёвый чувак, ты в курсе? – сказал Маркус.

– В курсе.

**Эвен <333333**

14:23

Когда твой хозяин случайно наступает тебе на лапу

Я запомню это предательство

ХАХАХАХ

Успокойся, Исак, это не так уж и смешно

Иди нахуй

<3

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Эвен, стоявший у двери в свою комнату.

– Я раздеваюсь, – ответил Исак.

– Я это вижу. Зачем?

– Я собираюсь принять с тобой душ.

.

Они впервые оказались полностью обнажёнными друг с другом за почти три недели. Они просто целовались, стоя под душем, и Исак обнимал Эвена за шею. Когда он отстранился, Эвен поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.

Они оба были совершенно мокрыми, и Исак протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы, прилипшие ко лбу Эвена. Эвен осторожно взял его за руку и прижался к ней губами.

Он поцеловал его ладонь, раз, другой, третий, и всё это время Исак стоял, широко распахнув глаза.

– Спасибо, – прошептал Эвен. – Спасибо, спасибо, спасибо.

Исак был рад, что у него и так уже мокрое лицо, потому что чувствовал, что вот-вот заплачет.

– Малыш… – у Исака сорвался голос.

– Я так сильно тебя люблю, – сказал Эвен, прежде чем продолжить целовать его руку. – Так сильно.

.

Они целовались ещё какое-то время, а потом Исак помыл Эвену голову, нежно целуя грудь.

– Это так странно, – сказал Эвен. – Мне кажется, мы никогда раньше не принимали душ вместе просто так.

.

Прошло ещё какое-то время, пока наконец Эвен не начал снова сиять и улыбаться так широко, что его глаза превращались в щёлочки.

– Люблю смотреть, как ты смеёшься, – сказал Исак, ущипнув его за щёку одной рукой, а второй держась за поручень в поезде.

– А я люблю тебя, – сказал Эвен.

Исак покраснел.

– Перестань. Перестань говорить такие вещи.

– Но это правда. Я люблю тебя, пусть тебе и приходится держаться за поручень в поезде, чтобы не упасть, – сказал Эвен, улыбаясь, как солнце.

– Тьфу на тебя.

_Да. Подколки._

.

Исак начал водить Эвена в разные места. Они отправились в музей Метрополитен на Верхнем Ист-Сайде в десять утра, чтобы избежать толп туристов.

– Вау. Исак и искусство? – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Заткнись.

Когда Исак попытался заплатить полную цену за билеты, Эвен закатил глаза.

– Иногда я забываю, какой ты молодой и наивный, – сказал он.

– Что?

– 22 доллара – это рекомендованная цена, Исак. Это для туристов, которые не умеют читать, и для богатых людей. Для нас это «плати сколько можешь». Ты можешь просто дать доллар, – объяснил Эвен.

– Серьёзно?!

– Да, Исак.

.

Они гуляли по музею несколько часов, и Эвен знал обо всём понемногу: начиная с греческого и римского и заканчивая средневековым и восточным искусством. Они зашли в Музей костюма, и Эвен говорил о нём 23 минуты.

_Обожаю это._

Исак был поражён, когда они добрались до коллекции исламского искусства, и Эвен начал с воодушевлением рассказывать о керамике и тканях их Северной Африки и Испании.

– Хм. Я прочитал Коран, когда мне было лет 17. Это по-настоящему захватывает. После этого я увлёкся этим. Кстати, посмотри какая каллиграфия! – воскликнул Эвен.

.

– Пойдём на крышу, – предложил Эвен.

– Что? На какую крышу?

Оказалось, что в музее есть выход на крышу, о котором Исак не знал.

– Какого хрена! На сайте ничего не сказано о выходе на крышу, – сказал он.

– О, ты теперь ходишь на туристические сайты. Как мило.

.

Вид* с крыши открывался захватывающий.

– Вау, – выдохнул Исак.

– Вот и я о том же. Так много людей приходят в музей, но не поднимаются на крышу. Обожаю это место.

.

Эвен попросил двух девушек сфотографировать их на фоне небоскрёбов, и Исак вдруг смутился, почувствовал руку Эвена на своём бедре под футболкой.

– 1, 2, 3, – сказала девушка.

Эвен наклонился и нежно поцеловал его в щёку, и Исак буквально расплавился от этого прикосновения.

– Так мило, – взвизгнула девушка. – Давайте ещё раз.

Исак почувствовал себя смелым, поэтому повернулся к Эвену, схватил его за шею и поцеловал.

Эвен засмеялся ему в губы, и Исак почувствовал трепет по всему телу.

_Никогда не переставай смеяться._

.

Забрав у девушек камеру, они нашли тихий уголок и целовались на крыше ещё минут семь.

– Мы явно действуем людям на нервы, – с улыбкой сказал Исак.

– Но мы милые.

– Да, мы милые. – Исак наклонился к нему и вздёрнул подбородок, безмолвно прося о поцелуе.

– Люблю, когда ты так делаешь, – сказал Эвен.

– Хм? – Исак потёрся носом о его нос.

– Ты такой очаровательной. Боже мой.

– Эвен, прекрати болтать и поцелуй меня.

.

Самолёт Юнаса и Магнуса должен был приземлиться около полудня. Поэтому Исак и Эвен уехали из Уильямсбурга в 11.

– Исак, почему ты так нервничаешь?

– Я не нервничаю.

– Малыш, ты на взводе.

– Так, кстати, по поводу этого слова «малыш», – сказал Исак.

Эвен фыркнул с притворным возмущением. – Что??? Исак Вальтерсен, ты меня стыдишься?!

– Нет. Блин. Просто… Магнус может странно себя вести. Давай не на людях, ладно? Пожалуйста? – умолял его Исак.

– Ну тогда мне лучше поцеловать тебя сейчас, пока твои бро не приехали.

– Тьфу на тебя.

.

Рейс задержали, и друзья Исака провели целую вечность на паспортном контроле. Он начал думать, что они опоздали на самолёт, как вдруг услышал легко узнаваемый смех Магнуса.

– Бро! Твою мать!

Магнус бросился к нему и стиснул в объятьях, едва не оторвав от земли.

– Блин, Исак! Ты выглядишь как американец! – сказал он.

– Что это, бля, значит?

Ответа он не получил, так как Юнас бросил свои сумки и тоже кинулся к нему.

– Так здорово тебя видеть, Исак, – сказал он.

Исак на мгновение обнял его крепче и закрыл глаза. – Я тоже так рад тебя видеть.

Эвен неловко стоял в паре метров от них. Сняв очки и сунув их в карман, он подошёл к парням.

– Привет! – улыбнулся он и протянул руку Юнасу. – Я Эвен.

– Хм, парни. Это Эвен. Эвен, это парни, – сказал Исак, слегка покраснев.

Юнас уверенно пожал его руку и улыбнулся, в то время как Магнус лишь быстро сжал его пальцы и снова начал обнимать Исака.

– Ну что, Исак устроил тебе весёлую жизнь? – спросил Юнас.

– И не говори. Он такой ворчун, – с улыбкой ответил Эвен. – Он не позволяет мне называть его « **малышом** » при вас.

Исак закатил глаза и почувствовал, что краснеет. – Да блин. Потому что меня не так зовут!

– Но могли бы звать так, – сказал Эвен. – Представляешь? **Малыш** Вальтерсен.

– Блин. Эвен, заткнись!

– Ох! Ох чёрт! Ты Эвен! Какого хрена. Прости, чувак, я Магнус! – Магнус протянул ему руку, и Юнас закрыл лицо ладонью.

– Приятно познакомиться, – лучезарно улыбнувшись, сказал Эвен.

– Я совершенно забыл, вот блядь, – засмеялся Магнус. – Так ты из-за этого парня не отвечаешь по скайпу, бро? Всё из-за этого симпатичного парня?

– Я отвечаю тебе по скайпу, какого хрена! – Исак покраснел до корней волос.

– Бро, три дня назад. Мне нужно было срочно с тобой поговорить, когда я собирал вещи, а ты написал: «прости, занят с эвеном». Какого хрена? – воскликнул Магнус.

– Возможно, это я тебе отправил, – сказал Эвен. – У Исака руки… хм… были заняты.

На мгновение повисла тишина, а потом все захохотали, кроме Исака, которому хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. А когда Магнус в третий раз обнял Эвена в аэроэкспрессе по дороге из аэропорта, Исак понял, что их пребывание здесь вряд ли можно будет назвать нормальным.

.

– Мы что, будем с Магнусом спать в одной грёбаной кровати? – воскликнул Юнас.

– Да, соседка Эвена Софи на три недели уехала в Сан-Франциско, так что вы можете жить в её комнате, – сказал Исак. – Считайте, что вам повезло. Она могла выставить её на airbnb и заработать целое состояние.

– Погоди! Вы что, живёте вместе?! – спросил Магнус. – Вы что, настоящая парочка? Боже мой!

– Что? Нет! Я живу в Гарлеме, но это слишком далеко, и у меня мало места, чтобы вас разместить. – Исак запаниковал, потому что Эвен стоял позади него на кухне.

– Но разве ты не говорил, что ищешь другую квартиру? – спросил Юнас.

– Хм. Ну… Да. Мой договор аренды заканчивается в конце месяца.

– Так почему бы тебе не жить с Эвеном? – сказал Магнус. – О боже, вы будете настоящей женатой парочкой. Твою мать!

Исак в панике обернулся и с облегчением понял, что Эвен ушёл в ванную.

– Да блин, Магнус, заткнись! Мы ещё не на этой стадии отношений. Какого чёрта.

.

Магнус и Юнас из-за смены часовых поясов легли спать, а Исак собирался поехать посмотреть квартиру, которую нашёл в группе на Фейсбуке. Она располагалась на 144-й улице в Гамильтон-Хайтс.

– Хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой? – нерешительно спросил Эвен.

– Да нет, всё нормально. У тебя свои дела, – сказал Исак, натягивая кроссовки.

– Мой проект может подождать пару часов.

– Но мы завтра целый день будем шататься по туристическим местам. Тебе нужно время для себя, чтобы всё закончить.

– Исак.

– Что?

– Я поеду с тобой.

– Ладно.

.

Они молча ехали в метро, и Исак иногда стукался о грудь Эвена, когда поезд тормозил, и Эвен смеялся каждый божий раз.

– Ты такой милый.

.

Жильё было нормальным. Не таким большим, как квартира Эвена, но явно лучше, чем то место, где сейчас жил Исак. Правда, там было четыре комнаты, а это означало наличие трёх соседей.

– Исак, но они могут оказаться ужасными. Это могут быть какие-нибудь заносчивые студенты из Колумбийского, которые думают, что они круче всех. Что если кто-то из них сразу кусает KitKat, вместо того чтобы разломать его? Ты же это ненавидишь.

– Эвен, блин, о чём ты вообще?

– Мне постоянно приходится слушать твои жалобы. Я просто тебя предупреждаю. К тому же посмотри на этот душ, он слишком маленький. А учитывая, что вас здесь будет четверо, мы никогда не сможем заниматься сексом в душе. А ты любишь заниматься сексом в душе.

Исак бы покраснел, если бы Эвен не говорил это всё по-норвежски, пока бедная девушка показывала им квартиру.

Исак остановился и посмотрел на Эвена, который стоял у окна и водил указательным пальцем по подоконнику. Он говорил с девушкой и смотрел на неё со снисходительным превосходством. Эвен никогда ни на кого не смотрел со снисходительным превосходством.

Исак понял, что Эвен не хотел, чтобы он жил в этой квартире. Он также понял, что Эвен будет таким же невыносимым и найдёт недостатки в любом жилье, которое они будут смотреть.

Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он разулыбался.

– Почему ты улыбаешься? – спросил Эвен.

– Я не улыбаюсь.

– Нет, улыбаешься, – Эвен тоже улыбнулся.

– Потому что ты милый, – сказал Исак, притягивая его к себе за футболку.

Девушка разговаривала с кем-то по телефону.

– Хм. Милый? Я? – улыбка Эвена стала шире, и он обнял Исака за талию.

– Да, ты. – Исак наклонился к нему и прижался губами к губам.

– Я тебя люблю, – прошептал Эвен.

– Перестань постоянно это говорить! – вспыхнул Исак.

– Но это правда. Я тебя люблю.

Девушка снова подошла к ним и откашлялась.

– Внизу ждёт ещё один человек, который хочет посмотреть квартиру. Что скажете? Я могу его прогнать, если вы согласны, – сказала она.

Эвен продолжал обнимать Исака за талию. Исак чувствовал себя неловко из-за того, что они вели себя так некрасиво, что он не мог оторваться от _собственного бойфренда_ , но потом понял, что ему плевать.

Исак посмотрел Эвену в глаза и мягко улыбнулся. Эвен улыбнулся в ответ, широко и от души, и крепче обнял Исака.

На мгновение ему показалось, что время остановилось. Что в этой чужой гостиной были лишь они, – стояли, обнявшись и глядя друг другу в глаза.

Исак никогда раньше не испытывал такой любви к кому-то. И хотя прошедший месяц был по-настоящему ужасным, сейчас всё это казалось забытым и оставшимся в далёком прошлом.

Каждый момент с Эвеном стоил этого. **_Все плохие времена можно пережить, если хорошие настолько прекрасны._**

В квартире работал кондиционер, и было приятно чувствовать прохладу после прогулки по изнуряющей жаре. Но ничто не могло сравниться с ощущением пальцев Эвена на его коже, с тем, как сердце Исака было готово разорваться от переполнявших его счастья и истинной любви.

– Я действительно люблю заниматься сексом в душе, – наконец с улыбкой сказал Исак.

Эвен расхохотался, заставляя Исака почувствовать себя так, словно в его груди взрываются фейерверки.

– Исак, я знаю, что это эгоистично, но не соглашайся на это жильё. Пожалуйста, откажись, – сказал Эвен. – Мне невыносима мысль, что ты будешь так далеко.

**Магнус Фоссбакен**

18:33

Наконец-то нашёл пароль от wifi. Бро, ты где? я только что проснулся

Я блядь умираю с голода, у меня нет американских денег

ИИИИСАААААК

мы едем домой

мы?

так ты и Эвен теперь ВЫ?

Я ЛЮБЛЮ ЭВАК

заткнись, магс

\----

* <https://cdn-image.travelandleisure.com/sites/default/files/styles/1600x1000/public/201408-w-best-rooftop-bars-in-nyc-metropolitan-museum-roof-garden.jpg?itok=H2nqPHMh>


	10. Нью-Йорк

**Уильямсбург, Бруклин - Сентябрь**

_«Мне невыносима мысль, что ты будешь так далеко»._

Сердце Исака пропустило несколько ударов.

– Хм, парни? Не могли бы вы дать мне ответ? – перебила их девушка.

Исак выскользнул из объятий Эвена, ошарашенный и раскрасневшийся, потом обернулся к ней.

– Прости. Мне нужно всё обдумать. Я с тобой свяжусь, – сказал он.

– Если парень, который ждёт внизу, решит, что ему подходит это место, я ничем не смогу тебе помочь, – сказала она.

– Да, я понимаю, всё нормально.

.

Когда они вышли на улицу, солнце по-прежнему светило, а жара по-прежнему была невыносимой. Эвен надел тёмные очки и молча шёл за Исаком.

– Эвен?

– Да?

– Хм… это ты так попросил меня переехать к тебе? – нерешительно спросил Исак, повернувшись к нему.

– Ну… я не знаю, – ответил Эвен. – Возможно? Я не знаю, что делаю. То есть я понимаю, что последний месяц – это был грёбаный пиздец. И я знаю, что я в полном раздрае. И я полагаю, что всё происходит слишком быстро. Потому что у меня как бы реально сорвало крышу в тот день, когда ты назвал меня своим бойфрендом, так что всё это слишком преждевременно. И я не хочу, чтобы ты паниковал. Но…

Эвен прекратил свою сбивчивую речь, когда Исак взял его за руку.

– Эвен, я не паникую, – сказал он. – Ну то есть на самом деле да, я в панике. Потому что всё это слишком. Потому что я не знаю, сможешь ли ты постоянно терпеть меня рядом. Но… Мы ведь, по сути, и так живём вместе. Но мне всё равно нужно место, где бы я мог хранить свои вещи и куда мог бы приглашать Маркуса. Не знаю. И ты так далеко живёшь. Я не смогу ездить в Бруклин каждый день, когда начнутся занятия. Я не знаю. Прости.

Исак смотрел на их переплетённые пальцы и несколько мучительно долгих секунд ждал, что же ответит Эвен.

Наконец тот обхватил его рукой за плечи и притянул к себе, быстро обнимая.

– Не извиняйся, – сказал он, прижимаясь губами к волосам Исака. – Я вообще не знаю, что происходит у меня в голове большую часть времени, но это жильё было дерьмовым. Ты можешь найти лучше. Давай просто пойдём домой. Готов поспорить, парни умирают от голода.

.

Они отправились в «Two Boots Pizza», и Юнас понял некоторые отсылки, которыми сыпал Эвен.

– Я не выношу это хипстерское дерьмо, – вздохнул Исак.

– Бро, я понятия не имею, о чём, блядь, они говорят, – добавил Магнус.

Эвен и Юнас рассмеялись, а потом стали рассказывать друг другу истории об Исаке, заставившие его смущаться.

– Ненавижу вас обоих.

.

– Так как вы познакомились? – спросил Магнус, держа в руках кусок «Мистера Пинка».

Исак внезапно округлил глаза и залился краской. Эвен мягко улыбнулся.

– Вау, ну-ка что тут у нас? Явно что-то непристойное. Какого хрена? – практически закричал Магнус. – Юнас, ты в курсе?

– Нет, бро.

– Серьёзно, как вы познакомились? Вообще каковы шансы, что два норвежца познакомятся друг с другом? Это было в приложении? Как там называлось то приложение для геев? Grinding или что-то в этом роде. Ты что, написал у себя в профиле «Встречаюсь только с норвежцами»? Исак, это вообще-то расизм.

Исак уже хотел запустить в Магнуса своим напитком, но тут вмешался Эвен.

– Мы познакомились на концерте, – сказал он.

Исак бросил на него рассерженный взгляд. – Эвен!

– Я увидел его в толпе и пошёл за ним в туалет, – продолжил Эвен, широко улыбаясь.

– Блядь, Эвен, заткнись, боже мой.

– А что? Это же правда, – пожал плечами Эвен.

– Хм, это странно, – сказал Магнус. – Откуда ты знал, что он заинтересуется тобой? Мне вот всегда было интересно, как гомосексуалы находят друг друга. Это так странно.

– Магнус, ну серьёзно, – Юнас снова хлопнул ладонью по лбу.

– Я не знал, заинтересуется ли он, – сказал Эвен. – Я просто доверился интуиции. Правда, мне понадобилось много времени. Он не сразу упал к моим ногам. Понадобилось много мемов и обольщения.

– Я ухожу, – заявил Исак, поднимаясь со стула и глядя на смеющегося Эвена и ещё более сбитого с толку Магнуса.

Исак оценил тот факт, что Эвен не упомянул секс на одну ночь, с которого и началась их история.

.

– Он мне нравится. Прикольный парень, – сказал Юнас.

– Ну да. Хм. Я не знаю, что сказать, – ответил Исак.

– Бро, всё норм. Тебе не нужно этого стесняться. Для нас это не имеет значения. И в жизни он ещё более красивый.

Исак попытался сдержать улыбку, но не смог.

– Какого хрена, Юнас?

– А что?

Они рассмеялись и направились к Эвену и Магнусу, чтобы полюбоваться закатом.

.

На следующий день в 11 часов они оказались на Таймс-сквер. Исак закатывал глаза всё время, пока Магнус делал многочисленные фотографии.

– Ненавижу это место, – тихо пробормотал он.

Эвен фотографировал Магнуса и Юнаса на свою крутую камеру, чем снова заставил Исака закатить глаза. В результате он присоединился к ним для группового снимка, который они отправили Махди.

Исак вдруг понял, что впервые оказался на Таймс-сквер с Эвеном. Тот никогда не водил его в места, забитые туристами, если не считать Бруклин-Хайтс Променад.

Эвен отлично выглядел в серой футболке, тёмных очках и _тех самых_ джинсах. Так что Исак позволил себе полюбоваться им, пока Магнус не заметил, что он делает.

– Блин, да ты реально гей, бро.

– Отъебись, Магнус.

.

Это был отличный день. По сравнению с предыдущим было не слишком жарко, а солнце не было таким безжалостным.

Но Исак не мог избавиться от странного ощущения. Эвен не смотрел на него. Эвен не прикасался к нему. Эвен практически не дразнил его.

Исак решил, что, должно быть, дело в парнях и в том, что он сам попросил Эвена не проявлять своих чувств на людях. Но когда они присели на красную лестницу1, пока Магнус за 5 долларов фотографировался с парнем в костюме Железного человека, Исак понял, что, видимо, дело в чём-то другом. Потому что Эвен сидел рядом, улыбался и вёл себя, как обычно, но его глаза были затуманены.

Грусть, от которой Исак так упорно пытался избавиться, снова вернулась к Эвену и завладела им.

Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать – ему тоже было грустно, хотя он и видел, что Эвен изо всех сил пытается улыбаться. Но Исак знал, что это неискренне. Теперь он различал настоящие и фальшивые улыбки Эвена.

Эвен просматривал фотографии на дисплее камеры, когда Исак зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

– Ха? – Эвен вздрогнул от неожиданности.

– Что такое, малыш? – спросил Исак, играя с прядями его волос и не заметив, как Юнас резко повернул голову, услышав ласковое прозвище.

– Хм. Ничего. О чём ты?

Исак свободной рукой погладил его по щеке.

– Ты кажешься немного грустным, – заметил он.

– Я не грустный!

– Ты даже не смотришь на меня, – сказал Исак.

Эвен улыбнулся, поставил камеру на колено и положил ладонь на щёку Исака.

– Я занят тем, что просматриваю фотографии с тобой. Но ты прав. Мне лучше смотреть на оригинал.

Исак улыбнулся, потом наклонился к нему. Эвен удивлённо распахнул глаза, словно спрашивая «ты уверен?».

Исак закрыл остававшееся между ними расстояние и нежно поцеловал Эвена в губы. Когда Исак отстранился, они улыбнулись друг другу, в то время как Магнус был готов самоликвидироваться у них за спиной, а Юнас делал вид, что проверяет сообщения в телефоне, хотя у него не работал мобильный интернет, а поблизости не было доступного wi-fi.

.

Исак решил, что ему всё равно, и начал прикасаться к Эвену, когда ему этого хотелось. Эвен продолжал весь день вздрагивать и беззвучно ахать, словно не мог поверить, что Исак ведёт себя так открыто на глазах у друзей. Но он улыбался каждый раз.

И медленно, очень медленно, грусть, которая затуманила глаза Эвена утром, начала рассеиваться.

– Вы не могли бы хоть на минуту перестать быть такими отвратительно милыми и сфоткать меня с норвежским флагом? – спросил Магнус.

Они были в Рокфеллер-центре, и Исак не мог поверить, что парни убедили его заплатить 30 долларов за билет на смотровую площадку2.

– Тридцать грёбаных баксов? Это же целых три ланча, какого хрена? И всё это за один дурацкий вид на город. Я могу просто погуглить фотки!

Исак перестал жаловаться, когда они оказались наверху3.

– Ну ладно, это как бы круто, – сказал Исак. – Но это должно стоить максимум 10 долларов, а не 30, какого хрена.

Эвен улыбнулся так широко, что его глаза превратились в щёлочки, и Исак не сдержался и осыпал лёгкими поцелуями его лицо, когда Магнус и Юнас решили подняться ещё выше, оставив их одних.

Эвен продолжал смеяться и уклоняться от его губ, и в результате Исак поцеловал его в уголок рта и шею.

– Дай мне тебя поцеловать. Я хочу тебя поцеловать, – жалобно протянул Исак.

– А как же правило не проявлять чувств на людях?

– Мне плевать. Ты сейчас выглядишь таким горячим, – сказал Исак. – Эвен, ты хоть представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь?

Эвен смотрел на него несколько секунд, широко раскрыв глаза, а потом впился пальцами в его талию.

– Малыш, о чём ты говоришь? Ты видел себя сегодня? – наклонившись к нему, прошептал Эвен. – Эта белая футболка, твою мать! Не могу дождаться, когда же мы будем дома, чтобы сделать тебе минет.

Эти слова застали Исака врасплох, и его лицо вспыхнуло, и румянец не сошёл с щёк до возвращения Юнаса и Магнуса.

– Что случилось? Почему Исак выглядит так, будто у него проблемы с дыханием? – спросил Магнус.

Эвен широко улыбался всё время, пока они спускались на лифте.

.

Исак очень быстро убежал вперёд, а потом повернулся к парням спиной, когда они добрались до метро.

– Исак, притормози, куда ты бежишь? – воскликнул Юнас.

– Это Нью-Йорк. В Нью-Йорке все быстро ходят, – сказал Исак.

Но это было правдой лишь наполовину. Основная причина заключалась в том, что Исак был крайне смущен тем фактом, что джинсы внезапно стали ему сильно тесны в области паха и что он больше не мог скрыть возбуждение.

_Грёбаный Эвен._

Так что, когда Эвен встал между ним и Магнусом в поезде и широко улыбнулся, Исак сверлил его сердитым взглядом целых пять минут.

– Не за что, – ухмыляясь, сказал Эвен.

– Да иди ты, – пробормотал Исак.

.

Когда они оказались на Чеймберс-стрит, Эвен предложил устроить кофе-брейк, и, заказав в Старбакс шоколадное печенье и получив чек с кодом, потащил Исака в туалет.

– Эвен, что ты делаешь? – ошарашенно выдохнул Исак, чувствуя невероятное возбуждение.

– Я собираюсь позаботиться о тебе, малыш. Прости, что вёл себя как мудак.

– Блядь, ты такой любитель подразнить.

– Хватит разговоров, – пробормотал Эвен, расстёгивая джинсы Исака.

.

– Ох, твою же мать! Минеты в общественных туалетах? Какого хрена? Всё это гейство звучит просто охуенно круто! – воскликнул Магнус, когда они вернулись из туалета спустя десять минут.

– О чём ты, бля, говоришь?! – голос Исака прозвучал выше, чем обычно.

– Бро, без обид, но твой стояк исчез, – сказал Магнус.

Юнас расхохотался так сильно, что чуть не упал со стула.

– Блядь, я хочу умереть, – вздохнул Исак.

– Мне жаль тебя разочаровывать, Магнус, – вмешался Эвен. – Но это не то, что ты думаешь.

– Что? – Магнус был явно сбит с толку.

– Я использовал только руки, – ответил Эвен.

– О боже! Заткнись нахуй! Я тебя убью!

Трое парней смеялись так заразительно, что в какой-то момент Исак осознал, насколько же он счастливый _ублюдок_ , и присоединился к ним. 

.

– Бро, не обижайся, но убери от меня свои руки, – взвизгнул Магнус, когда Эвен обнял его за плечи, чтобы сфотографироваться на фоне Всемирного торгового центра4.

– Я их помыл. Клянусь.

.

Было приятно проводить время с друзьями. Исаку было жаль, что Махди не смог приехать, но он был очень занят, да и Исак не смог бы разместить их всех.

Исак смотрел, как Юнас и Магнус смеются над чем-то, что сказал Эвен, и понял, что его _бойфренд_ действительно волшебный.

_Все его любят._

.

Они провели все выходные как типичные туристы. Они доехали на метро до Хай-стрит и прошли по Бруклинскому мосту со стороны Бруклина, как Эвен и советовал ему раньше. Они отправились в Бэттери-парк5 и забрели на Брукфилд-Плейс6.

Днём они вернулись в Дамбо. И Исак залился краской от смущения, когда они шли по Бруклин-Хайтс Променад.

– О чём ты думаешь? – спросил Эвен.

– О тебе. Я думаю о тебе, – признался Исак.

– Ты такой милый, – Эвен лучезарно улыбнулся и схватил его за бёдра.

– Чёрт! Вы двое просто невыносимы, – вздохнул Юнас.

– Да пошёл ты, Юнас. Вы с Эвой были ещё хуже!

.

– Так, ладно, следующий пункт нашей программы – Хай-Лайн, – сказал Магнус.

– Хай что? – спросил Исак.

– Хай-Лайн парк! Ты уверен, что уже 8 месяцев живёшь в Нью-Йорке? Какого хрена? Это третий пункт в моём списке, – сказал Магнус.

– У тебя есть список?

– Да, я никогда не водил тебя в Хай-Лайн. Как я мог забыть? – вздохнул Эвен.

Они добрались до парка Хай-Лайн7 в районе Митпэкинг, и Исаку понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы переварить тот факт, что кто-то придумал разбить парк на месте неиспользуемой надземной железной дороги.

– Ньюйоркцы такие креативные. Вау, – сказал он.

– Даже я знал об этом месте, – сказал Юнас.

– Да пофиг.

Они прошли десять кварталов, делая фотографии, а потом решили присесть на траву и подождать, чтобы увидеть закат.

– Это потрясающий вид. Его стоит подождать, – сказал Эвен.

В результате они улеглись на траву, и Юнас слушал музыку в телефоне, а Магнус задремал.

Исак уютно устроился у Эвена на груди, а тот играл с его волосами.

Когда Юнас и Магнус решили сходить за мороженым, Эвен обнял Исака за талию.

– Хм… Так значит Юнас, хм, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Он милый, – сказал Эвен.

– Какого хрена?

– Просто говорю.

– Он мой лучший друг! – воскликнул Исак.

– Ой, а вот это было больно.

– Эвен, ты мой **бойфренд**.

– Я просто сказал, что он милый. И он кажется надёжным и добрым.

– Как скажешь.

Они помолчали несколько минут, пока Исак не заговорил вновь.

– Ладно, возможно, я был в него немного влюблён в Ниссене.

Эвен рассмеялся, потом повернулся к Исаку, подпирая голову рукой.

– У вас что-то было? – спросил он.

– Что?! Нет! К тому же он самый натуральный натурал. Это было, знаешь, ну типа увлечение. Ну то есть он был первым парнем, к которому я почувствовал влечение, – сказал Исак.

Эвен намотал прядь его волос на палец и кивнул.

– Ты ревнуешь?

– Нет, малыш. Не ревную, – сказал Эвен.

– Хорошо.

Эвен улыбнулся и поцеловал его – просто нежно коснулся губами губ.

– Я рад, что ты мне рассказал. Теперь я ещё больше жалею, что не перевёлся в Ниссен в свой последний год. Я бы вскружил тебе голову.

– Ну да. Конечно, – закатил глаза Исак.

– Я серьёзно. Я представляю тебя семнадцатилетнего. Боже мой.

– Заткнись, – Исак покраснел, а Эвен засмеялся.

– Обожаю, когда ты смущаешься. Я люблю тебя.

Исак мог бы отпихнуть его и сказать «заткнись». Но Эвен выглядел таким красивым в лучах заходящего солнца. Так что Исак протянул руку и коснулся его лица.

– Я тоже тебя люблю.

.

– Блин, они всё ещё целуются. Я больше не могу. Юнас, нам нужно ходить гулять самим, – услышал Исак жалобный голос Магнуса.

.

**Магнус Фоссбакен**

01:23

Бро, я ничего не имею против двух парней, занимающихся сексом

Но мне нужно поспать

Вы не могли бы перестать трахатьcя хоть на минуту?

.

Две недели пролетели очень быстро. В будние дни Юнас и Магнус сами гуляли по городу, пока Исак работал, а Эвен ходил на занятия. Несколько раз Исак оставался ночевать в своей квартире, оставляя парней с Эвеном.

Создавалось впечатление, что Эвен всегда был частью их маленькой компании, и Исаку это порой казалось странным. _Ты так идеально вписываешься во все аспекты моей жизни._

Магнус был просто убит горем, когда узнал, что Маркус уехал на каникулы в Калифорнию. Он очень хотел с ним познакомиться, а Исак начинал смеяться от одной мысли о том, как эти двое стали бы общаться друг с другом.

Юнас и Магнус уехали из города на несколько дней, чтобы посмотреть Бостон и Вашингтон. Эммануэль помог им забронировать жильё на Airbnb, после чего Магнус постоянно говорил о его бороде.

.

Исак продолжал самостоятельно искать квартиру и чувствовал себя виноватым. Он практически каждую ночь оставался у Эвена, и ему казалось глупым платить аренду за комнату, в которой он практически не жил. Но Исак искренне верил, что динамика их отношений изменится, если он переедет к нему.

Исак помнил, что Эвену нужно личное пространство во время депрессивных эпизодов, и не знал, что будет делать, если подобная ситуация повторится.

_Я не знаю, что делать._

Он знал, что Эвен хочет, чтобы Исак к нему переехал. Он знал, что именно поэтому Эвен вёл себя странно после того, как они вместе посмотрели первую квартиру.

Эвен внезапно потерял уверенность в себе и стал осторожничать с Исаком, избегая острых тем. У него всё чаще случались приступы самоуничижения, когда он говорил, что он «ебанутый», и что он «не знает, что делает и что думает», и что он понимает, почему Исак никогда не захочет жить с ним.

Эвен регулярно встречался со своим психотерапевтом, но Исак чувствовал, что Эвен до сих пор не верит, что заслуживает шанса быть счастливым. Он видел это в его глазах, когда они были переполнены счастьем.

Это обычно длилось всего секунду, всего одно короткое мгновение, но Исак всегда замечал.

Замечал, что Эвен словно замирает и напоминает себе, что их моменты счастья временны и конечны. Это причиняло боль.

.

Исак так и не смог выбрать жильё, и в результате на месяц снял комнату одного из соседей Маркуса. 28-летний парень заканчивал аспирантуру, и ему нужно было участвовать в семинаре его научного руководителя в Южной Корее.

Исак заплатил аренду за месяц, решив, что это даст ему возможность найти что-то более постоянное, так как у него не было возможности всерьёз этим заниматься, пока Магнус и Юнас были в Нью-Йорке.

.

Магнус слишком долго обнимал Эвена в день их отъезда. Эвен не мог поехать в аэропорт, потому что у него был важный семинар, но он пообещал навестить их в Осло.

Юнас рассказывал анекдоты в аэроэкспрессе, но Исаку всё равно было грустно, что они уезжают.

– Не волнуйся, бро. Мы увидимся через несколько месяцев, – сказал Юнас, крепко обнимая его.

**Эвен <3**

13:11

Ты плачешь?

Не плачь, малыш <3

Не грусти

Я не плачу, какого хрена

Я последние три недели

Перевод: Когда твой хозяин гладит другую собаку слишком долго

Какого хрена ЭВЕН

ты не собака

Но ты засмеялся, правда

малыш???

Да

засмеялся :p

Хаха <3

<3333

плюс в том, что мы теперь снова сможем заниматься сексом в душе

тьфу, пока

Начался осенний семестр, и Исак с головой погрузился в учёбу. Он всей душой ненавидел соседей Маркуса, но погода была идеальной, и Эвен продолжать водить его на романтические прогулки по городу, не забывая и о «культурных» мероприятиях.

– Эвен, что ты делаешь?

– Целую тебя в шею.

– Мы смотрим грёбаный балет! Ты сам хотел! А теперь пытаешься возбудить меня. Как ты смеешь?!

.

– Я люблю осень. Я думаю, осень – моё любимое время года в Нью-Йорке. Я так хочу скорее показать тебе листву в Центральном парке8. Ты будешь в восторге! – сказал Эвен.

.

– Всё! Я больше не могу жить с Маркусом. Я охуенно устал от необходимости убирать за ним. С меня хватит! – вздохнул Исак, забираясь в кровать Эвена.

– Малыш, да ты за собой-то едва убираешь. О чём ты вообще? – засмеялся Эвен.

– Заткнись! – огрызнулся Исак, зарываясь лицом в подушку от Tommy Hilfiger.

– Исак.

– Хм?

– Переезжай ко мне, – сказал Эвен.

– О…

– Слушай, – Эвен сел в кровати и взял Исака за руку. – Я знаю, что мы уже говорили об этом раньше, но я думаю, у нас всё получится. Я знаю, что отсюда неудобно добираться до Колумбийского, но блин… Я готов провожать тебя на все занятия. Мне всё равно. И если ты от меня устанешь, я могу спать на диване, или ты можешь уйти в комнату Софи. Она теперь практически здесь не бывает, после того как завела себе парня. И мы сможем платить аренду пополам, чтобы ты не чувствовал себя обязанным. И мы можем использовать эти деньги на развлечения. Мы ещё так и не сходили на бродвейское шоу. И не посетили музеи, за которые нужно платить. Я должен сводить тебя в Музей современного искусства9. Ну то есть мы можем сходить туда бесплатно в любую пятницу после четырёх, но я думаю, нам стоит провести там хотя бы один день. И я знаю, что у меня снова может сорвать крышу, но я стараюсь. Я стараюсь изо всех сил, клянусь. Я не пропускаю приём лекарств. Мой врач регулирует дозировку и с оптимизмом смотрит в будущее. Доктор Маневитц считает, что я отлично справляюсь! Исак, я хочу этого. Я никогда раньше не хотел сделать что-то правильно. Но теперь я хочу. Если и ты этого хочешь. Разумеется. Я не хочу на тебя давить. Но…

_Ты меня убиваешь. Я так сильно тебя люблю._

Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он теперь стоял на коленях и целовал Эвена.

– Прекрати болтать, – прошептал он.

– Исак, я серьёзно.

– Я знаю, – сказал Исак, углубляя поцелуй.

Эвен схватил Исака за бёдра и, повалив на спину, уселся на него.

– И?

– И я хочу целоваться, – сказал Исак, притягивая его к себе.

– Исак…

Исак столкнул Эвена с себя и уселся на него, потом начал расстёгивать его джинсы. Эвен удивлённо распахнул глаза.

– Исак, какого чёрта?

– Малыш, я так сильно тебя хочу, – сказал Исак, целуя его шею.

– Что?

– Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен. Ты же знаешь, как я завожусь, когда ты произносишь одну из своих речей. Мне это нужно. Пожалуйста? Давай трахаться. Потом поговорим, – умолял Исак.

– Исак, почему мне кажется, что ты собираешься со мной порвать?

– Что, блядь, заткнись, Эвен! Я хочу быть сверху, когда ты войдёшь в меня, ясно? Доволен?

Эвен потерял дар речи.

.

– Исак?

– Да, ладно! Я перееду к тебе.

Он лежал на груди у Эвена, совершенно опустошённый и счастливый, отходящий от пост-оргазменного кайфа.

Эвен рисовал круги на его спине и то и дело крепко обнимал его.

– Почему ты так меня обнимаешь? – спросил Исак.

– Я всё забываю, что ты сказал да.

– Боже, ты такой сентиментальный.

– Я знаю, что это всего на четыре месяца, но всё равно я так счастлив, – сказал Эвен.

_Всего на четыре месяца._

Сердце Исака лихорадочно забилось в груди. Он был так занят поисками жилья до конца семестра, что совсем забыл о том, что это временно.

Эвен снова его обнял, крепко, так крепко.

– Чёрт, Исак. Поверить не могу, что у нас осталось всего четыре месяца.

_Что!?_

– Не бросай меня, – сказал Эвен.

Кажется, Исак совсем забыл, что в декабре уезжает, чтобы закончить обучение в Осло. И вместе с этим забыл ещё об одном крайне очевидном факте.

Нью-Йорк был волшебным. Нью-Йорк был городом, который никогда не спит. Нью-Йорк был красивым, и ярким, и роскошным, и тёмным, и грустным, и сложным, и счастливым, и сломленным, и цельным, и щедрым, и большим, таким большим. Нью-Йорк был мечтой. Нью-Йорк был волшебством.

 **Нью-Йорк** был ещё одним именем Эвена Бэк Насхайма. А Эвен Бэк Насхайм был ещё одним именем для Нью-Йорка.

Исак собирался уехать. А Эвен нет.

\----

1 - <http://images.adsttc.com/media/images/5010/204d/28ba/0d42/2200/0c9d/large_jpg/stringio.jpg?1414222169>

2 - <https://www.topoftherocknyc.com/>

3 - <https://gotourismguides.com/nyc/wp-content/uploads/view-from-top-of-the-rock.jpg>

4 - <https://cdn1.vox-cdn.com/uploads/chorus_image/image/47927659/OWO-Skyline-2.0.jpg>

5 - <https://www.nynesting.com/sites/default/files/teaser_images/battery_park_city.jpg>

6 - <http://www.downtownmagazinenyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/15176590691_a6374c40e4_b.jpg>

7 - <https://s3.amazonaws.com/production.files.thehighline.org/page_panels/page_panels_template_b/image_3_1436827707.jpg>

8 - [https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrWEUxMWsAEAT2s.jpg ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrWEUxMWsAEAT2s.jpg%20%0d9)

[9](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DrWEUxMWsAEAT2s.jpg%20%0d9) \- <http://sites.psu.edu/museumstudies2015/wp-content/uploads/sites/21398/2015/01/moma2.jpg>


	11. Дом

_«Поверить не могу, что у нас осталось всего четыре месяца»._

Эвен не хотел, чтобы эти слова прозвучали так драматично. Он даже не думал, что они означают, пока они не слетели с его губ и не повисли в воздухе.

– Не бросай меня, – бездумно добавил он, всё ещё испытывая кайф от секса, всё ещё смеясь в волосы Исака, Исака, который напрягся в его руках.

Исак не спал той ночью. Эвен точно это знал, потому что научился подстраивать своё дыхание под него, когда тот засыпал. Эвен точно это знал, потому Исак всю ночь крепко сжимал его руку. Эвен точно это знал, потому что Исака не оказалось рядом на следующее утро, когда он проснулся.

_Просто не думай об этом._

Когда Эвен только переехал в Нью-Йорк, всё вокруг было настолько ошеломляющим, что едва не душило его. Он обожал каждую секунду. Он был в восторге от неопределённости, от незнания, где окажется. Он всю ночь шёл по 8-й авеню и любовался, как рассвет отражается в небоскрёбах Брайнт-парка. Около семи утра он позавтракал в круглосуточной забегаловке рядом с Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг и остался там до полудня. Он заказал омлет, кофе и бекон, и официанты продолжали приносить ему добавку, пока не начали подавать ланч.

Ему не понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к городу. Уже к концу недели он переспал с дюжиной людей и несколько раз просыпался полуодетым в разных парках.

Никому не было дела до того, чем он занимался. Никто не указывал, что ему делать. Никто не говорил принимать лекарства. Никто не смотрел на него так, словно он вот-вот сломается. Город был наполнен такими же людьми, как он, людьми, не имевшими понятия, как они здесь оказались и зачем просыпаются по утрам.

Эвен отдавал, и брал, и позволял себе наслаждаться, и парить от кайфа так высоко, как было возможно. Выше неба подняться не получалось.

В общем, Эвен чувствовал себя как дома. Наконец-то у него появилось место, которое он мог назвать домом.

.

Эвен полностью отказался от лекарств, потому что _нахуй они нужны_. Чаще всего он не спал по ночам и буквально летал по городу. Потом он несколько недель проводил в кровати, подумывая покончить со всем. Он думал о своих родителях, о своей маме, о Соне.

_Это мне больно. Это мне больно, не им. Я больше не могу этого выносить._

_._

Софи и Эммануэль стали для него божьей милостью. Эвен так и не понял, почему они приняли его и позволили переехать к ним. Он получил несколько ответов на своё объявление, но большинство из них были ещё более странными, чем то, что написал он сам. Он встретился с Софи и Эммануэлем в хипстерской кофейне, и им хватило одной встречи, чтобы решить, что они его хотят.

– Но почему? – спросил он, изумлённо глядя на них.

– Какого хрена, малыш? Тебе нужно жильё или нет? – сказала Софи.

Они были всего лет на пять старше Эвена, но продолжали называть его «малышом» и заботились о нём. Эвен не понимал, почему. Да, конечно, когда Софи решила, что беременна, он пошёл с ней к врачу и всё время держал за руку. Но он всё равно не понимал, почему она относилась к нему с такой нежностью.

_Я этого не заслуживаю._

Эвен подумывал о том, чтобы съехать, потому что его соседи слишком привязались к нему. Он замечал их неодобрительные взгляды, когда возвращался домой измотанным и выжатым как лимон, с синяками на теле. Эвен уехал из родного города и страны, чтобы избежать необходимости оправдывать чьи-то ожидания.

_Я просто хочу, чтобы у меня была возможность угаснуть, не омрачая чей-то день._

Но он остался. Он остался, потому что больше никто не хотел его, по крайней мере в Уильямсбурге.

.

Эвен познакомился с девушкой. Она ходила с ним на один из семинаров. Она напоминала ему Соню, когда та ещё не пыталась его контролировать. Её звали Сара. Она была милой, вкусно пахла и посмотрела больше фильмов, чем он. Ему нравилось проводить с ней время. Она никогда не просила больше, чем он мог ей дать, и секс был чудесным.

Но Эвен сломал её так же, как ломал всех. Как-то вечером она пришла к нему и застала в постели с двумя мужчинами. Хотя вообще-то всё происходило у стены в спальне.

Эвен не понял, что произошло, пока через пару дней, проснувшись, не прочитал длинное сообщение от Сары. Он не хотел причинять ей боль. Он просто был на взводе и зашёл в какой-то бар в Бушвике, и каким-то образом оказался вместе с парой геев, желавших добавить перчинку в отношения.

Он хотел сказать ей, что у него биполярное расстройство, что он иногда не мог контролировать свои поступки. Но в этом не было смысла. В ту ночь он ни разу о ней не вспомнил.

Её сообщение было полно боли и жестоких слов. _«Ты, блядь, больной. Ты грёбаный извращенец. Иди нахуй! Иди нахуй! Никто никогда тебя не полюбит»_. Эвен перечитывал это сообщение снова и снова в течение следующих двух недель. _«Ты ебанутый на всю голову. Я тебя ненавижу. Ты разбил мне сердце!»_

Пару недель спустя Сара снова начала писать ему. Кажется, она сожалела, ей по-прежнему было больно, но она раскаивалась. Поэтому Эвен решил ей ответить.

**Привет, София. Прости за то, что случилось той ночью. Я грёбаный мудак. Береги себя.**

Она больше никогда не пыталась с ним связаться.

.

Эвен стал спать со случайными людьми, и, когда они начинали слишком привязываться к нему, называл их случайными именами. Он понял, что это самый простой способ сделать кому-то больно, и что после этого люди никогда не пытались связаться с ним, или помочь ему, или спасти его. Он делал это ради них.

В большинстве случаев это срабатывало, но время от времени он всё равно получал мерзкие сообщения. Он заметил, что большинство людей даже не пытались поправить его, когда он называл их неправильными именами. Они просто уходили и переставали с ним общаться. Ни у кого не было времени. Никому не было до этого дела. Никто не считал, что он этого достоин. Ничего страшного, он и сам так считал.

В какой-то момент Эвен устал от обычного секса с незнакомцами, которых цеплял в барах, и в клубах, и на концертах, так что он решил попробовать интернет-знакомства. Первые несколько раз он получил от этого удовольствие, но потом секс стал слишком жёстким, слишком изматывающим, и каждый раз, когда пик кайфа сходил на нет, Эвен познавал ещё более глубокий уровень отчаяния.

У секса за деньги были свои преимущества, и одна милая женщина какое-то время оплачивала его аренду. Но настоящего дна он достиг после знакомства со странной парой в Трайбеке. Сбегая из их дома, он не мог остановить слёзы, текущие по щекам. Он был совершенно голым, а руки по-прежнему сковывали наручники. У него началась истерика, и Эвен не мог дышать. Горло горело, а нижняя часть тела потеряла чувствительность. Когда полицейские арестовали его, он понял, что ещё никогда не чувствовал такого облегчения от задержания.

– Он гонится за мной! Он снова будет меня душить! Они, блядь, хотели меня убить! Я умру. Помогите, пожалуйста, помогите мне! Я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста! – кричал он полицейскому, укутавшему его в одеяло.

Он выбрался из этой передряги живым и был вынужден обратиться за профессиональной помощью.

Доктор Маневитц была доброй, но в то же время отстранённой. Эвену она нравилась.

– Тебе повезло, что заболевание диагностировали в таком юном возрасте, – сказала она.

– Думаю, у нас с вами разное понимание слова «повезло», – с улыбкой ответил он.

– Что случилось с твоим горлом?

– Меня слишком сильно трахали, – равнодушно сказал Эвен, собираясь насладиться её шоком.

Но в её глазах не отразилось ничего подобного. Она лишь кивнула и сказала:

– Ясно.

Она стала его самым любимым человеком в мире.

Так продолжалось до его знакомства с Исаком Вальтерсеном.

.

Эвен понятия не имел, что окажется тем вечером в «Webster hall». Это была суббота. На улице было холодно, но его кожа горела. Поэтому Эвен надел футболку и джинсовую куртку. Он увидел жёлтую бандану, оставшуюся у него после неоновой вечеринки в «House of Yes», так что повязал и её.

– Ты, блядь, выглядишь нелепо, – сказал Эммануэль.

– Это не новость.

Он пошёл по Бедфорд-авеню, заглянул в какой-то бар по дороге, чтобы выпить, потом направился в продуктовый магазин и купил шесть упаковок жвачки и несколько свечей для Софи, точнее двадцать свечей. Он вернулся домой и выкурил три косяка, открыл пиво и выпил его, сидя на подоконнике. Он открыл окно и позволил морозному воздуху наполнить свои лёгкие. Он смотрел на людей, спешащих по улице, продолжая пить. Он открыл упаковку жевательной резинки и засунул в рот четыре или пять подушечек одновременно. Он зажёг сигарету, потом понял, что жуёт жвачку, поэтому выплюнул её на улицу. Какой-то парень крикнул ему: «Иди нахуй!», но Эвен лишь улыбнулся и помахал ему.

Он включил ноутбук и проверил почту.

**Empire of the Sun - Terminal 5 – Начало** **в** **20-00**

**Crywolf - Studio в** **Webster Hall – Начало** **в** **20-00**

**Borgore - Output – Начало** **в** **22-00**

**Masquerade - House of YES – Начало** **в** **23-00**

Эвен посмотрел на четырнадцать открытых вкладок, открыл ещё одно пиво и бросил монетку. _Значит,_ _Webster_ _Hall._

Он тут же купил билет и ушёл из квартиры, не закрыв за собой дверь.

.

Какая-то девушка тёрлась о него, и не то чтобы это было неприятно, но она продолжала глупо хихикать и строить ему глазки, хлопая ресницами. Он точно мог сказать, какой она будет в постели. Вероятнее всего она из тех, кто любит громко стонать. Он мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, что вёл себя как _мудак_. Но у него просто не было настроения. Он всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы уйти отсюда и отправиться в «Terminal 5», и тут встретился взглядом с _ним_.

.

Эвен слышал, как сердце громко стучит в ушах. Он чувствовал, как вспотели ладони. Он ощущал, как всё тело пульсирует под взглядом этого парня.

_Блядь. Я хочу его._

Эвен пошёл за ним в туалет и, когда услышал, что тот говорит по-норвежски, решил, что это знак от вселенной.

_Твою мать. Что происходит._

Парень робел и нервничал, старательно скрывая это под напускной уверенность. Он казался Эвену очаровательным. Он хотел овладеть им прямо в туалете. Он хотел прижать его к стене и попробовать на вкус кожу на его шее.

– Давай выйдем.

.

Парня звали Исак, и его смех был ещё более очаровательным, чем его лицо. Поэтому, когда Исак спросил, какой тип ему нравится, Эвен не сдерживал себя.

– Ты. Мой тип – ты.

_Я хочу тебя трахнуть._

На лице Исака отразилось что-то среднее между ужасом и возбуждением. Эвен не мог точно сказать. Поэтому, когда они вернулись в клуб, он встал позади Исака и притянул к себе. Исак мгновенно расслабился и прижался к его бёдрам, после чего Эвен отстранился.

_Да, мы определённо сегодня переспим._

.

У Эвена кружилась голова от страсти. Он всегда всё чувствовал слишком сильно. Он был под кайфом, но это был хороший кайф. Он по-прежнему осознавал, что делает. Но все его мысли были заняты этим робким мальчишкой, который правильно произносил его имя, этим мальчишкой, который был взволнован и сбит с толку, и пытался скрыть собственную уязвимость. Эвен больше не хотел играть в эту игру. Он понимал, что Исак хочет знать, что происходит, не стал ли он жертвой обмана или розыгрыша. Поэтому Эвен перешёл сразу к делу.

– Не хочешь пойти ко мне?

Казалось, Исак не мог поверить в то, что Эвен хочет позвать его к себе домой.

_Какого хрена? Да ты посмотри на себя._

Голос в его голове кричал, чтобы Эвен закончил этот разговор и бежал отсюда. Было очевидно, что Исак всё ещё «в шкафу», и что в результате Эвен причинит ему боль, оставив после себя шрамы на всю жизнь.

_Но… Но… Как я могу уйти, когда он так смотрит на меня, словно умоляет, чтобы его трахнули._

Эвен позволил своей мерзкой стороне взять верх. Он был слишком на взводе, слишком возбуждён, слишком под кайфом, слишком нетерпелив – он чувствовал слишком много. Ничто не имело значения – лишь отвести этого парня к себе, и прижать его к стене, и заставить его извиваться и стонать в постели, и…

– Какая у тебя фамилия?

Вопрос прозвучал как пощёчина. Эвен несколько секунд смотрел на Исака, который уже слегка раскрыл рот в ожидании поцелуя.

_Моя фамилия? Что? Зачем? К чему это?_

– Бэк Насхайм. Эвен Бэк Насхайм.

.

Вероятно, Эвен влюбился в Исака, когда они впервые поцеловались в метро. Это казалось абсурдным, но Эвен даже не пытался рассуждать логически. Его мозг был охвачен огнём, а сердце колотилось быстро, так быстро. Это было ужасно слащаво, но на мгновение ему показалось, что вселенная кричит ему: _«Вот оно! ВОТ ОНО!!!»_

Он обнимал парня в полупустом вагоне поезда, и тот стонал под его губами, и внезапно все чувства Эвена обострились ещё сильнее. Исак был таким милым, и не мог долго бежать, и не знал, как правильно использовать проездной. Исак был смущён и взволнован, и он был очаровательным, таким очаровательным.

_БЛЯДЬ. Я ПОПАЛ._

.

Исак был забавным и прелестным. Он был ворчливым и циничным, но всё в нём словно кричало – «хороший», «слишком хороший», «слишком правильный», «неиспорченный», «не ломай меня», «пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не ломай меня».

Эвен был очарован и не мог перестать прикасаться к нему, и гладить, и задавать вопросы.

– Я хочу тебя трахнуть. Можно я это сделаю?

.

Эвен был в замешательстве. Сердце грохотало у него в ушах. Его руки хотели хватать, и сжимать, и овладевать. Но Исак выглядел слишком хрупким, слишком слабым. Всё его тело было покрыто синяками, и он вздрагивал от каждого слишком откровенного прикосновения Эвена.

_Какого хрена я делаю с этим парнем._

Но Исак так сильно этого хотел. Он стонал от малейших прикосновений. Он задыхался, когда Эвен всего лишь целовал его бёдра. Он был красивым, таким красивым.

– Пожалуйста. Трахни меня. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, – умолял он.

Эвен был всего лишь человеком, поэтому не смог отказаться.

.

Эвен не мог остановиться. Он не мог вынести мысли, что не будет входить в него. Он не мог вынести мысли, что Исак перестанет стонать. Он не мог перестать прикасаться к нему пальцами. Эвену казалось, что он исчезнет, стоит ему перестать входить в Исака снова и снова. Поэтому он не останавливался. И Исак принимал его, принимал его всю ночь, постоянно прося ещё и ещё, он принимал его, такой измотанный, такой красивый, со слезами на глазах, всю ночь, _всю грёбаную ночь._

– Трахни меня. Трахни меня. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Да.

Исак не останавливался, поэтому Эвен не останавливался тоже.

.

Когда Исак заснул, Эвен почувствовал, что переходит грань.

_Что это, блядь, такое? Я влюблён? Какого хрена?_

Эвен прикасался к нему, пока не взошло солнце. Он прикасался к нему, пока Исак не прижался теснее к его груди, тихо сопя.

_Мне мало этого. Я не хочу останавливаться. Я не собираюсь останавливаться._

К 6:30 утра Эвен понял, что, вероятно, сходит с ума. Он выбрался из кровати и сел на подоконник. Он смотрел на машины, на любителей побегать с утра пораньше, на смелых работников кофеен, спешащих на работу. Он смотрел на облака и думал о том, наступит ли когда-нибудь конец его страданиям, придёт ли когда-нибудь день, когда ему будет позволено получить желаемое.

Он думал о вероятности его встречи с Исаком. Он выбирал между четырнадцатью местами. Он мог оказаться, где угодно. Один шанс из четырнадцати звучит вполне неплохо, но какие у Исака были планы на вечер? Может, он тоже выбирал одно из четырнадцати мест? И что тогда получается в итоге?

_Блядь, почему я не могу посчитать? Сконцентрируйся!_

Четырнадцать вероятностей для Эвена и четырнадцать вероятностей для Исака в сумме дают двадцать восемь вероятностей. Но разве таков алгоритм вероятности? Наверное, нет. Наверное, нужно четырнадцать умножать на четырнадцать. Умножение или сложение? К тому же Эвен собирался уходить, когда Исак посмотрел на него. Что если бы он его не увидел? Что если бы свет не вспыхнул над Исаком в тот самый момент в том самом месте? Сидел бы он тогда сейчас на подоконнике, пытаясь понять, влюбился ли он или это снова его мозг играет с ним злую шутку? Был ли Исак настолько красив, каким казался ему сейчас? Знал ли Эвен вообще, что такое любовь? Так какова была вероятность? Один к двадцати восьми или один к ста девяносто шести?

– Доброе утро! – сказал Исак.

– О, привет, ты проснулся.

.

Эвен не мог перестать думать о вероятности их встречи. Он продолжал смотреть в окно и считать, добавляя новые переменные, когда Исак взял его рукой за шею и прижался губами к губам.

_Какого хрена._

Эвен запаниковал и сбился с мысли.

_Блядь, я был так близко к правильному решению. Я был так близко._

– Хм. А это за что?

– Я ухожу, – сказал Исак.

Он выглядел обиженным. Эвен понял, что что бы ни чувствовал к Исаку, эти чувства, вероятно, были взаимны. Исак хмурился и сжимал кулаки, но в его глазах светилось нечто жестокое: надежда.

_Ох, малыш, поверь мне, тебе это не нужно._

– Окей, – сказал Эвен.

Эвен был безжалостным. Он знал это. Но Исак выглядел так, словно собирался уйти, но был готов вернуться обратно. Поэтому Эвен сделал то, что делал всегда.

– Эй, Крис. Ты забыл вот это.

.

Исак ушёл, как и планировалось. Эвен вернулся к своим подсчётам, пытаясь выяснить, приложила ли вселенная руку к тому, чтобы свести их с Исаком накануне.

– Эй ты, грёбаный мудак!

Исак вернулся, и Эвен забыл, что делал.

– Меня, блядь, не так зовут! – Исак плакал, и что-то внутри Эвена сломалось.

– Меня зовут Исак, я, блядь, не Крис. Меньшее, что ты мог сделать – это хотя бы запомнить моё грёбаное имя.

.

Когда Исак ушёл, Эвену показалось, что он только что рухнул с небес на землю. У него было ощущение, что он резко слетел с пика кайфа, и теперь всё вокруг него взрывается и горит. Ему понадобилась минута, чтобы вернуться к действительности. И уже мгновение спустя, он оказался на улице, совершенно голый, а перед ним стояла Софи, трясущая его за плечи.

– Что за грёбаная херня, Эвен!? Ты же голый! – кричала она.

– Мне нужно его догнать. Софи, я облажался. Софи, думаю, я сломал его.

.

Эвен провёл в кровати много дней, пытаясь решить, как сказать доктору Маневитц о том, что хочет покончить с этой жизнью. Он больше не мог так жить. Он достиг такого уровня ненависти к самому себе, что всерьёз хотел спрыгнуть с Бруклинского моста.

_Это слишком драматично._

Он позвонил и сказал ей об этом, и она заставила Эммануэля привезти его в клинику.

.

Когда Эвену стало лучше, он вернулся. Он сидел дома и страдал.

– Что не так? – спросила Софи.

– Я не могу перестать думать о парне.

– Хм?

– В ту ночь, когда у меня сорвало крышу, я привёл парня домой. Его зовут Исак. И я не могу перестать о нём думать. Я, блядь, снова схожу с ума.

– Окей. А ты пытался его найти?

– Да, я даже ездил в грёбаный Колумбийский и торчал у библиотеки, ожидая, что он появится там каким-то магическим образом, – ответил Эвен.

– Ты пробовал найти его на Фейсбуке?

– Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет Фейсбука.

– Ну… это самый простой способ найти человека, если ты знаешь его имя. Там есть группы и всё такое. Поищи группу мероприятий Колумбийского университета, или что-то в этом роде.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

1 ч назад

**Всем привет! Я ничего не продаю, но я в отчаянии. Я пытаюсь разыскать человека, с которым у меня был секс на одну ночь месяц назад. Этот человек – сплошное очарование, учится в Колумбийском, родом из Норвегии, настоящий улёт в постели, отзывается на имя «я, блядь, не Крис». К сожалению, фамилии не знаю :(.**

**_Я облажался. Прости. Мы можем поговорить? Не могу выбросить тебя из головы*._ ** _(написано_ _по_ _-норвежски_ _)_

**Пожалуйста** **, помогите** **мне** **. Спасибо** **.**

789 лайков, 38 комментариев

Эвен пытался держаться на расстоянии. Правда. Но он просто не мог.

По какой-то причине Эвен всё не мог осознать тот факт, что вообще встретил Исака той ночью. Он был по-прежнему одержим случайностью их знакомства. Он был убеждён, что какие-то силы, находящиеся за гранью его понимания, вмешались и специально изменили их путь, чтобы они могли встретиться на концерте Crywolf.

Эвен был ярым сторонником подхода, что каждый человек является режиссёром собственной жизни. Он верил, что всегда сам решает, что и как происходит. Но он не мог игнорировать грандиозность их первой встречи.

_Это должно что-то значить._

Иногда посреди ночи в голове начинали крутиться воспоминания об Исаке, растрёпанном, и стонущем, и задыхающемся от страсти.

_Я скучаю по твоей коже._

_Мне кажется, ты разрушил меня, я не смогу быть с кем-то другим._

Эвен решил, что будет довольствоваться тем, что сможет получить. Он решил, что самого факта наличия Исака в его жизни будет достаточно. Он очень сильно его ранил, и понадобится время, чтобы вернуть его доверие. Но Эвен решил, что это того стоит. Поэтому он страдал, и ждал, и посылал мемы с собаками, и поехал искать его в парке, когда Исак вырубился на скамейке, и заботился о нём, и обнимал его, и целовал его, когда Исак попросил об этом, и снова отправился к нему после второго эпизода за последние несколько месяцев.

.

– Я никогда не чувствовал подобного раньше.

Когда Исак поцеловал его на Бруклин-Хайтс Променад, Эвен потерял дар речи.

_Это действительно происходит?_

Исак поцеловал его с такой страстью, что Эвен забыл, как дышать. Все его чувства снова обострились, и всё потеряло смысл кроме парня, которого он обнимал. Поэтому он впился губами в его рот, и прижал его к перилам, и застонал, когда Исак потянул его за волосы, и брал, брал, брал.

– Ты хоть представляешь, что ты со мной делаешь?

.

Исак и Эвен стали «друзьями», и это были самые счастливые дни его жизни. Приближалось лето, и Эвен водил Исака повсюду. Исак постоянно улыбался, и начал брать его за руку, и целовать его, и смотреть на него так, словно Эвен не ранил его в самое сердце несколько месяцев назад.

Когда чувства Эвена слишком обострились, он понял, что несправедлив к Исаку, что Исак не соглашался на _ебанутую_ версию Эвена Бэк Насхайма. Так что он рассказал ему, потому что если он и мог кому-то довериться, говоря о своих демонах, то только Исаку.

– У меня биполярное расстройство.

.

Эвен был влюблён в Исака. Он любил его каждой клеточкой своего существа. Он любил ямочки на его щеках, которые иногда появлялись, если Исак улыбался слишком широко. Он любил, что Исак так и не научился удерживать равновесие в поезде, и поэтому ему всегда приходилось держаться за поручень, или, что ещё лучше, за Эвена. Он любил, каким нежным и ласковым был Исак, как он обвивал его своим телом по ночам и тихо сопел. Он любил, каким он порой был ненасытным в сексе, каким дерзким и капризным. Он любил, как Исак выглядел между его ног, с мокрыми ресницами и распухшими губами, вбирающий в себя его член. Он любил, как Исак тихо ахал каждый раз, когда Эвен брал его за руку, и как улыбался, когда Эвен начинал разглагольствовать. Он любил, когда Исак, не задумываясь, позволял себе милые жесты – например, поднимал руку и прижимал палец к его лбу посреди забитого людьми книжного магазина, чтобы разгладить образовавшуюся там морщинку. Он любил, как Исак пах и как таял от его прикосновений. Он любил, каким ошеломлённым Исак выглядел каждый раз, когда Эвен прижимал его к стене и касался его волос. Он любил, что Исак не мог поверить в то, какой эффект оказывает на Эвена, и что Эвену приходилось напоминать ему об этом каждый день. Он любил, каким ворчливым мог быть Исак и каким послушным становился, стоило Эвену положить руку ему на бедро. Эвен любил Исака всем сердцем. Он любил его больше жизни. И это разрушало его.

.

Когда Исак признался Эвену в любви, его мир рухнул. Они наконец-то занимались сексом, наконец-то _занимались любовью_ , как сказал бы Эвен. Эвен был внутри него, и ему казалось, что во вселенной наконец всё правильно. Но потом земля вдруг перестала вращаться.

– Я люблю тебя.

_Нет, это не так. Ты меня не любишь. Ты не можешь меня любить. Я тебя уничтожу._

Эвен настолько зациклился на своих чувствах к Исаку, что совсем забыл о том, что чувствует тот.

_Что я натворил?_

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Исак, глядя ему в глаза. – Неважно, веришь ты мне или нет. Я люблю тебя.

.

Эвен начал ощущать всё более остро. Цвета стали ярче, погода – жарче, его улыбки – шире, а Исак стал ещё более красивым, чем казалось возможным. Он был божеством, и Эвен не мог поверить, что ему повезло быть с ним.

Поэтому он целовал его, и прижимал к стенам, и заталкивал в примерочные, и покупал всё, что напоминало ему об Исаке. Он постоянно заставлял Исака стонать и задыхаться. Он упивался этим.

_Я хочу дать тебе всё. Вселенная на нашей стороне._

Он видел, что в глазах Исака плещется беспокойство, но отказывался признавать очевидное.

_Я в порядке. Я в порядке._

Поэтому он брал, и отдавал, и танцевал, и любил, и улыбался на протяжении июня и июля. Он отвёл Исака на Прайд и целовал его повсюду. Они занимались сексом, стоило Эвену лишь прикоснуться к нему. Их разговоры становились всё более пошлыми, и Эвен не мог остановиться.

– Бросай тележку. Пойдём домой. Мне очень срочно нужно тебя трахнуть, – прошептал он, уткнувшись Исаку в шею.

– Эвен, но мы же пришли в грёбаный Trader Joe, чтобы купить продукты! – ошеломлённо протянул Исак.

– Плевать, у меня такой стояк. Ты мне нужен, малыш.

.

Он засунул руку в джинсы Исака во время концерта Neighbourhood на музыкальном фестивале Panorama.

– Кончи для меня, малыш, – прошептал он Исаку на ухо. – Ты сейчас такой горячий.

.

Он прижал его к стене в душе и продолжал толкаться в него, пока не закончилась горячая вода.

– Эвен, б-блядь. Блядь, – вскрикивал Исак.

– Ты такой охуенный, малыш, просто пиздец.

– Трахни меня, трахни меня. Да, вот так. Пожалуйста! Эвен. Пожалуйста!

Когда Эммануэль заставил их отлипнуть друг от друга, так как ему нужно было в туалет, а они «трахались уже несколько часов», Исак до конца дня не смотрел на него.

Он морщился каждый раз, когда Эвен к нему прикасался, и уехал ночевать домой в Гарлем.

.

Когда Исак на весь бар объявил, что они теперь **бойфренды** , Эвену показалось, что он сейчас взорвётся. Он был так счастлив, что, если бы вселенная рассыпалась на части в тот момент, он бы и бровью не повёл.

.

Исак с трудом переставлял ноги, когда Эвен тащил его в туалет. Он напился и постоянно налетал на столики. Эвен решил, что это мило, и Исак улыбался ему в ответ.

Когда Эвен прижал его к стене и начал искать в рюкзаке смазку и презервативы, Исак шатался и несколько раз чуть не упал, когда Эвен выпустил его из рук.

– Не могу поверить, что ты мой парень, – сказал он, расстёгивая молнию на джинсах Исака и стягивая их.

– Ты мой, – пробормотал Исак.

– Да, малыш, я твой. Я сейчас тебя трахну, тебе будет так хорошо.

– Эвен, я так сильно тебя люблю, – сказал Исак, упираясь затылком в стену, такой уставший и такой красивый.

– Малыш…

– Молчи. Просто трахни меня.

Исак плакал, и его стоны стали казаться Эвену криками. Он обхватил его руками за спину, а Исак обнял его за плечи, и Эвен вошёл в него с такой силой, словно мир вот-вот разлетится на куски.

– Блядь, больно, – вскрикнул Исак.

– Исак?

– Не останавливайся, пожалуйста.

И Эвен послушался его.

На какое-то мгновение ему показалось, что он – третий человек в этом огромном туалете. Он словно со стороны наблюдал, как один парень резко входит в другого парня, по щекам которого катились слёзы.

_Что я делаю?_

Что-то во всём этом казалось неправильным, но эта мысль была неуловимой.

– Кончи для меня, малыш. Давай.

Но Исак больше не отвечал. Исак вырубился, и Эвена на какое-то мгновение охватила паника, пока он не сообразил опустить его на пол, одеть и потащить за собой.

_Какого хрена._

Маркус был в ужасе, когда увидел, как Эвен буквально выносит Исака из бара на руках, но Эвен лишь пожал плечами и сказал, что всегда знал, что Исак не умеет пить.

Когда они оказались в поезде, Эвен обхватил рукой лицо Исака и уложил его голову себе на плечо. Ему не сиделось на месте, он постоянно дёргался. Ему хотелось поджечь себя. В голове всё смешалось.

_Что я наделал, что я наделал, что я наделал, что я наделал._

.

Исак рыдал.

– Эвен, я не знаю, что делать! Ты ускользаешь от меня. Я тебя теряю. Мне охуенно страшно. Блядь, скажи, что мне делать. Мне так страшно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!

.

Эвен причинял Исаку душевную и физическую боль. Доктор Маневитц предложила ему составить список признаков, которые помогли бы ему понять, что он находится под влиянием мании. Самый дорогой для него человек, кричащий, что Эвен ускользает от него, посреди вагона метро – определённо был одним из таких признаков.

Внезапно Эвен обнаружил, что бежит по Верхнему Ист-Сайду. Он бежал, захлёбываясь рыданиями.

_Я не хотел сделать тебе больно. Блядь. Исак. Вот пиздец. Я ненавижу себя. Пожалуйста, прости меня._

.

Эвен не помнил, что было дальше. Он лишь знал, что очнулся в больнице, что он облажался и что Исак крепко обнимал его.

.

Было трудно, но они справились. Он никогда не думал, что Исак захочет пройти через это. Но по какой-то причине Исак остался с ним.

Эвен так и не простил себя за то, что сделал с ним. Но по какой-то причине Исак простил его.

Исак был самым сильным из всех, кого Эвен знал, и он не понимал, чем заслужил его. Поэтому он каждый день говорил ему:

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Я люблю тебя.

– Переезжай ко мне.

– Не бросай меня.

**Сентябрь**

– Поверить не могу, что у нас осталось всего четыре месяца.

.

**Исак <3333**

09:12

Где ты :(

У меня была встреча с коллегой из лаборатории

Я забыл об этом

Всё ок

Хочешь, чтобы я встретил тебя после занятий?

Нет

У меня вообще-то тоже есть проездной на метро

Мемы из 2016, серьёзно?

Ты меня обижаешь

:p

Исак так и не вернулся домой в тот день. Когда Эвен отправил ему смс, он ответил, что ему нужно было собирать вещи, чтобы съехать от Маркуса, и что там ужасный бардак. Эвен попытался не зацикливаться на этом, но не смог.

На третий день Эвен натянул одну из футболок Исака с намерением отправиться в Гарлем. Но стоило ему дойти до двери, он обнаружил там Исака с кое-какими пожитками.

– Исак? Я как раз собирался ехать к тебе.

Исак бросил свои пакеты на пол и обнял его. Эвен моментально прильнул к нему.

– Я скучал по тебе. Прости, – сказал Исак, уткнувшись ему в волосы.

– За что ты извиняешься?

– Не знаю. За то, что был мудаком. Я испугался, – ответил он.

Эвен отстранился от него и заглянул в глаза.

– Испугался переезда ко мне? – спросил он.

– Ну да.

Исак снова обнял его, а потом поцеловал.

– Я скучал по тебе. Я скучал по твоей кровати.

.

Они не говорили об этом. Эвен просто был счастлив, что Исак официально живёт с ним, заполняет собой пространство, играет в FIFA, повсюду оставляет грязные носки и жалуется, что Эммануэль слишком много времени проводит в душе.

Сентябрь пролетел незаметно. К октябрю Исак постоянно был слишком вымотан, чтобы слушать болтовню Эвена и засыпал в 11 вечера. Дорога до университета была слишком утомительной, и Эвен чувствовал себя виноватым, что Исаку приходилось справляться с этим. Поэтому он массировал ему ноги и время от времени будил минетом.

К началу октября Эвен почувствовал, что Исак практически не обращает на него внимания. Он постоянно либо работал, либо был занят учёбой, либо просто уставал.

Эвен пытался погрузиться в учёбу, но ему ничто не помогало. Он не чувствовал вдохновения. Он часами сидел над раскрытым альбомом, но никакие образы не рождались в его мыслях. Внезапно всё вокруг стало серым. Что-то высасывало все краски из его жизни, и дело было не в приближающейся зиме. Эвен чувствовал беспокойство, и усталость, и скуку.

Он не мог писать. Он не мог рисовать. Он не мог творить. Его любимые композиции больше не радовали его. Его любимые парки больше не делали его счастливым. А Исак… Исак больше не смотрел на него с тихим обожанием. Иногда он вообще на него не смотрел.

_Я становлюсь скучным. Таким скучным. Он начинает от меня уставать._

Сначала это была лишь мимолётная мысль. Едва различимая. Она возникала у него в голове, лишь когда Исак избегал его взгляда или оставался ночевать у Маркуса, потому что слишком уставал.

Но к концу октября Эвен больше не мог сдерживаться. Он думал только об этом. Это терзало его. Ему казалось, что его личность превращается во что-то бездушное, как будто таблетки высасывали из него жизнь. И он не мог избавиться от этих мыслей, даже когда всё шло неплохо.

.

Как-то вечером Исак, лежавший на своей половине кровати, пробормотал «какого хрена» и улыбнулся, глядя в телефон.

– Что такое? – спросил Эвен.

– А, да просто кое-кто мне пишет.

– Хм, ладно. Этот кто-то подкатывает к тебе? – с улыбкой спросил Эвен.

– Да нет, не особенно. Точнее я не знаю.

Эвен подпёр голову рукой, опираясь на локоть.

– Интересно, – сказал он.

– Да нет. Всё не так. Просто парень, Александр. Он швед. Я встретил его давным-давно, когда он приезжал сюда. И, кажется, он снова приехал на несколько недель, – объяснил Исак.

– О, понятно. Ты познакомился с ним до меня?

– Нет. Я познакомился с ним после того, как ты назвал меня Крисом. Помнишь?

– Ох, блядь. Я такой мудак, – вздохнул Эвен.

Исак рассмеялся.

– Почему ты до сих пор так переживаешь? – спросил он, играя с волосами Эвена. – В общем, неважно, у меня ничего не было с этим парнем. Ну точнее кое-что едва не случилось, но, полагаю, я слишком запал на тебя.

Глаза Эвена загорелись.

– Ох, малыш. Ты страдал по мне? Потому что я так хорошо тебя трахнул?

– Заткнись, – Исак покраснел и оттолкнул его. – Ты бесишь.

– Так чего же хочет мистер Александр?

– Полагаю, он хочет увидеться. Он спрашивает, встречаюсь ли я с кем-нибудь, – сказал Исак. – И, хотя мне очень нравится видеть, как ты ревнуешь, я сейчас скажу ему, чтобы он отвалил.

– Хм… Вы только посмотрите, какой хороший мальчик, – сказал Эвен, гладя Исака по щеке.

– Да? – Исак улыбнулся и наклонился к нему для поцелуя.

– Ага. Тебя за это наградить сейчас или потом? – Эвен улыбнулся ему в губы.

– Ты шутишь? У меня такое чувство, что мы сто лет не трахались. Давай-ка снимем с тебя эту ужасную одежду.

– Исак, это твоя одежда.

– Да плевать.

.

По какой-то причине Эвен не мог перестать думать об этом шведе по имени Александр. Он был в одной из студий, пытаясь закончить одну из своих работ, но постоянно представлял улыбающегося Исака рядом с горячим шведским красавчиком.

Эвен даже не ревновал. В основном он чувствовал себя виноватым. Он хотел дать Исаку гораздо больше, но не мог. Это было несправедливо по отношению к нему. Исак заслуживал быть с кем-то, кому не нужно было каждый день принимать лекарства, чтобы оставаться нормальным. Он заслуживал счастья.

Эвен больше не мог этого выносить. Он становился всё более уязвимым и беспокойным.

_Блядь. Это не похоже на меня. Это не я. Почему я такой._

.

Как-то вечером Исак вернулся домой и обнаружил Эвена на подоконнике с косяком в руке. Он почувствовал запах ещё до того, как вошёл в комнату.

– Эвен, какого хрена?!

– Блин. Исак, пожалуйста, не злись.

– Какого чёрта? Ты куришь травку? Серьёзно?

– Это всего один грёбаный косяк. Я от этого не умру, – огрызнулся Эвен и сразу пожалел об этом.

– Дело не в этом, и ты сам прекрасно это знаешь.

– Исак, пожалуйста, не надо вот этого контроля. Я это ненавижу. Ты знаешь, что я это ненавижу.

– Какого хрена, Эвен? Ты серьёзно ждёшь, что я никак не отреагирую?

– Ты не понимаешь, – вздохнул Эвен.

– Тогда объясни мне. Попробуй, – Исак вдруг оказался прямо перед ним, вытащил косяк из его пальцев и затянулся. – Ты ведь знаешь, что я отказался от этого ради тебя, да?

– Это несправедливо. Я не просил тебя это делать, – сказал Эвен.

– Сейчас не об этом речь. Эвен, почему ты это делаешь?

Эвен молчал, пока не почувствовал, как Исак прикоснулся к его щеке.

– Эвен?

– Я просто… Блядь, мне так скучно, Исак. У меня такое чувство, что я ничего не могу. Я не могу рисовать. Не могу писать. Не могу наслаждаться ничем. Я, блядь, просто хочу почувствовать хоть что-то.

Исак отдёрнул руку от его щеки, как будто обжёгся.

– Ч-что?

– Тебе не понять. Ты не знаешь, каково это – видеть мир, полный ярких красок, а потом быть вынужденным превратить его в скучный и серый. Тебе не понять.

Когда Эвен поднял глаза на Исака, того буквально трясло.

– То есть я для тебя слишком скучный? – срывающимся голосом спросил Исак.

– Что? Нет. Я не это сказал.

– Какого чёрта? И как мне на это реагировать? Я переезжаю к тебе, и внезапно твоя жизнь становится серой, и тебе скучно? Какого хрена? – В голосе Исака прорывалась злость. Ему было больно.

– Исак, это не имеет к тебе никакого отношения. Ты – единственное, что есть хорошего в моей жизни, поверь. Просто я… Блядь, я просто хочу побыть под кайфом хотя бы один грёбаный вечер и забыть о том, что ты временами даже не смотришь на меня, – сказал Эвен.

Исак уставился на него, вытаращив глаза.

– Что?! О чём ты вообще говоришь?

– Исак, ты в последнее время так отдалился. Я не знаю, как, блядь, объяснить, но меня это убивает. Это я слишком скучный. Я тебе надоел!

– Эвен, какого хрена?

– Ты каждые три дня остаёшься у Маркуса и больше не смотришь мне в глаза. Всё, о чём я могу думать – о грёбаном шведе, которому тебе пришлось отказать из-за такого психа, как я. Ты заслуживаешь большего. Не знаю. У меня никогда раньше не было таких комплексов. Я не знаю, что со мной не так. Мне кажется, что эти таблетки превращают меня в какую-то скучную тень, а это не то, на что ты подписывался.

Эвен смотрел в окно и ждал, что Исак скажет хоть что-нибудь.

– Знаешь что, Эвен? Да пошёл ты! Пошёл ты нахуй!

Эвен наконец посмотрел на Исака. Тот был в бешенстве, и в его глазах стояли слёзы.

_Почему он так злится?_

– Ты так зациклился на своих чувствах, что даже не замечаешь, в чём, блядь, настоящая проблема! Я не смотрю на тебя, потому что я, блядь, схожу с ума! Потому что я уезжаю через два месяца! И когда я подписывался на это, я думал, что ты вернёшься **домой** со мной. Но сюрприз-сюрприз! Ты не собираешься! И мне, блядь, страшно. Я в панике. Я не знаю, как смогу оставить тебя здесь. Я, блядь, не могу спать, а ты говоришь мне, что ты скучный и что мне нужно сбежать с грёбаным Александром? Какого хрена, Эвен? Ты всё для меня, всё! Когда ты говоришь такую херню, ты фактически отмахиваешься от моих чувств, считаешь их незначительными! Я был в ужасе всё это время, потому что не осознавал раньше, что **дом** для тебя – это Нью-Йорк. Это ты готов отпустить меня через пару месяцев, и меня это убивает! Это ты!

_Вау. Я грёбаный идиот._

Исак продолжал кричать, и, хотя Софи не понимала ни слова, ей хватило такта закрыть дверь в их комнату.

– Исак, я…

– Нет. Просто… Блядь, не говори сейчас ничего. Мне нужно подышать.

Исак вышел из комнаты и из квартиры, а Эвен прижался лбом к стеклу.

_Пиздец. Грёбаный пиздец._

.

Исак не отвечал на его звонки, и Эвену пришлось умолять Маркуса, чтобы тот держал его в курсе. С Исаком всё было нормально. Он ел, ходил на занятия и спал на их диване.

**Исак <333333**

22:14

ПРОСТИ

Я грёбаный мудак

Мне так жаль

Я не понимал, что ты поэтому так странно себя вёл

Пожалуйста, вернись домой

Мы можем всё обсудить

Прости меня

15:25

Исак :((

Я тоже не хочу тебя оставлять

Пожалуйста

Я не знаю, почему я так странно реагировал

Пожалуйста, вернись домой

Перевод: Прости меня. Я скучаю по тебе, мы можем поговорить?

02:13

Я не могу спать

Я приеду за тобой завтра

.

Когда Эвен приехал к Маркусу, Исака там не оказалось.

– Кажется, он снял квартиру на Airbnb. Ты же знаешь, как он ненавидит моих соседей, так что… –сказал Маркус. – Кстати, что случилось? Бро, он был охуенно грустным.

– Блядь. Я такой тупой.

.

**Исак <333333**

15:12

Где ты :(

Давай поговорим

Пожалуйста, не бросай меня

Перевод: Прости меня

Блядь, я тебя не бросаю

Мне просто нужно время успокоиться

Исак, пожааааалуйста, вернись домой

.

После этого Исак перестал отвечать на его сообщения, и Эвен с каждой минутой чувствовал себя всё более виноватым. В то же время он осознавал, что несмотря ни на что счастлив, потому что не надоел Исаку. Эвену не нужны были яркие цвета, если рядом был Исак.

**Исак <333333**

19:13

Ок, в общем, ты в курсе, что у меня не очень хорошие отношения с семьёй.

Я очень сильно облажался, когда сидел на кокаине, и я практически их разорил. Я не могу вернуться в Осло, пока не разберусь с этим дерьмом. Пожалуйста, просто дай мне время. Я работаю над этим. Клянусь, малыш. Я знаю, что мы никогда не говорили об этом, но я надеюсь устроиться на стажировку в одну большую студию после окончания университета, и там хорошо платят. Я смогу вернуть деньги родителям, ну или по крайней мере снова посмотреть им в глаза. Всё это ещё не точно, и я пока только надеюсь, но мне кажется, у меня неплохие шансы. Это всего на 6 месяцев, и ты к тому моменту уже закончишь учёбу. Не знаю. Я уверен, у нас всё получится. Прости, что из-за меня ты не спал, я грёбаный мудак. Пожалуйста, вернись домой? Маркус сказал, что ты снял квартиру на Airbnb, какого хрена?   
Ладно. Я паршиво себя чувствую. Пожалуйста, прости меня.

Эвен смотрел на экран телефона, но Исак, похоже, даже не собирался читать его сообщение. Он снова почувствовал беспокойство и отчаяние.

_Блин, Исак, ты иногда бываешь таким упрямым._

Эвен вспомнил все разы, когда причинял Исаку боль и как потом молил его о прощении. Он думал об этом долго и серьёзно. Исак был обижен, потому что Эвен никогда не делился с ним планами на будущее. Но правда заключалась в том, что у Эвена не было планов. Он не собирался отмахиваться от чувств Исака и не собирался расставаться с ним в декабре. Он просто не хотел об этом думать. Всё это было слишком серьёзно и слишком страшно. Он продолжал надеяться, что что-нибудь произойдёт, и Исак останется. Возможно, Исак найдёт место для стажировки. Или, может, Эвен передумает и вернётся с ним в Норвегию. Он не знал. Он изо всех сил старался не думать об этом. Это было слишком.

Нью-Йорк действительно был его домом целых двадцать месяцев. Город, который никогда не спал, принял его со всеми недостатками и демонами. Нью-Йорк никогда не унижал и не осуждал его за то, каким он был. Нью-Йорк всегда был рядом, когда Эвену казалось, что всё вокруг рушится. Нью-Йорк прощал ему ошибки и утешал, когда Эвен в этом нуждался. Нью-Йорк делал его счастливым и помогал не чувствовать себя одиноким. Нью-Йорк был его домом.

Но теперь, когда Исак не отвечал на его звонки, Эвен чувствовал, что всё изменилось.

Поэтому он открыл Фейсбук и вбил в строку поиска: «Колумбийский Университет: бюро находок».

 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм** написал в группе **Колумбийский университет: бюро находок**

Сегодня в 21:21

**ПОТЕРЯЛ ГОЛОВУ!**

**Привет, Колумбийский Университет! Я снова в отчаянии (но по крайней мере в этот раз я нашёл правильную группу). Так вышло, что я потерял голову и разозлил человека, который значит для меня всё в этой жизни :(**

**Я уже нашёл её (свою голову). Этот пост просто для того, чтобы привлечь внимание!**

**_МАЛЫШ ПЖЛ МНЕ ТАК ЖАЛЬ. ПРОВЕРЬ СООБЩЕНИЯ. НАХУЙ НЬЮ-ЙОРК! МОЙ ДОМ – ЭТО ТЫ! Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ_ **

**Народ, спасибо! :)**

98 лайков, 7 комментариев


	12. Исак и Эвен

**Уильямсбург, Бруклин - Октябрь**

**Сентябрь**

_«Блядь, Исак. Поверить не могу, что у нас осталось всего четыре месяца»._

Той ночью Исак так и не смог заснуть. Его сердце билось слишком быстро, а мысли неконтролируемо крутились в голове. Исак знал, что Эвен не сможет заснуть, если он будет ворочаться, понимал, как важно, чтобы Эвен придерживался режима сна, поэтому не шевелился. Он старался дышать размеренно и рассеяно сжимал пальцами предплечье Эвена. Исак не осознавал, как сильно вцепился в него, пока Эвен не попытался придвинуть его к себе поближе, чтобы крепко обнять. Исак притворился спящим и позволил Эвену уложить его голову на плечо так, что Исак уткнулся носом в его шею.

Исак дышал им. Он вдыхал запах его кожи. Он закрыл глаза и впитывал в себя его аромат. И когда Эвен наконец заснул, Исак позволил себе беззвучно поплакать посреди ночи. Он тихо плакал, пока не понял, что больше не может. Так что, когда Эвен во сне немного разжал свои объятья, Исак встал с кровати и выскользнул из квартиры.

.

Он чувствовал себя идиотом. Когда Эвен сказал, что ему остался всего год учёбы, Исак предположил, что после окончания тот вернётся в Норвегию. Он предположил, что они возьмутся за руки, сядут в аэроэкспресс, переночуют в аэропорту и вместе побегут к нужному терминалу. Он предполагал, предполагал и предполагал. Но он ошибался, так сильно ошибался.

_Блядь, я такой идиот._

.

После нескольких дней страданий, ненависти к себе, отговорок, что он занят сбором вещей и встречей с мифическими коллегами из лаборатории, Исак понял, что так сильно скучает по Эвену, что буквально задыхается от тоски.

Эвен продолжал слать ему полные нежности сообщения, и Исак чувствовал себя виноватым, таким виноватым.

.

Он жевал один из несъедобных бутербродов Маркуса, когда тот спросил, что случилось.

– Я скучаю по Эвену, – признался Исак.

– Хм, не обижайся, но тогда какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

– Я не знаю.

– Исак, что-то случилось?

– Эвен предложил мне переехать к нему, – ответил он, откладывая бутерброд и откидываясь на спинку дивана. 

– Вау, это серьёзный шаг! Блин, парни, а вы не теряете времени даром, – сказал Маркус. – И ты типа паникуешь?

– Да, было такое, но сейчас я просто хочу быть с ним. Мне всё равно. Он произнёс целую речь. Ты бы его видел. Я чуть не умер, – улыбнувшись, сказал Исак.

– Хм, наверное, это мило. Но серьёзно, бро, почему ты торчишь здесь?

Исак тяжело вздохнул.

– Потому что в декабре я возвращаюсь в грёбаный Осло, а он остаётся тут.

Маркус встал из-за стола, подошёл к Исаку и сел рядом с ним на диван.

– Блин, это отстой, – сказал он. – Отношения на расстоянии – это жесть.

– А ты откуда знаешь?

– Ну знаешь, до приезда сюда у меня была девушка. У нас всё было довольно серьёзно.

– И что случилось? – Исак повернул голову, чтобы видеть Маркуса.

– Хм, ну она бросила меня, сказав, что я предпочёл ей Колумбийский.

– Это охуенно глупо, – сказал Исак. – Ну то есть, это же Колумбийский университет! Это Нью-Йорк! Это же твоя мечта, какого чёрта?

Маркус сел ровнее и с улыбкой посмотрел на Исака.

– Почему ты улыбаешься? – спросил он.

Но потом до него дошло. – Твою мать, я такой тупой.

.

Исак наконец собрал вещи и вызвал такси.

– Такси. В Бруклин? Отсюда? Исак, откуда в тебе столько драмы? – воскликнул Маркус.

– Не знаю. Видимо, от Эвена заразился.

.

Стоило Эвену открыть дверь, как Исак бросился к нему на шею.

– Я скучал по тебе. Прости меня.

Исак крепко обнимал Эвена и осыпал его лицо поцелуями. Когда они добрались до спальни, Исак поцеловал его так глубоко, что Эвен ахнул и совершенно расслабился в его руках.

– Малыш, я тоже по тебе скучал. Блядь, я думал, что сделал что-то не так, – сказал Эвен.

– Нет, – Исак снова поцеловал его. – Ничего подобного! Дело во мне. Прости. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

– Ах! Вы только посмотрите на него – такой нежный и ласковый! Тебе стоит почаще меня бросать, – с широкой улыбкой сказал Эвен.

Исак отпихнул его. – Заткнись. Я тебя не бросал.

Они заснули, переплетя руки и ноги, обнажённые, потные, взъерошенные. И Исак не мог перестать целовать тело и лицо Эвена.

– Я никогда тебя не брошу, – прошептал он, прижимаясь губами к плечу Эвена в темноте, после того как тот заснул.

.

На следующий день Исак отправился в отдел по работе с иностранными студентами в Колумбийском университете и спросил, есть ли у него возможность остаться и работать в США. Его студенческая виза позволяла ему оставаться в Америке ещё как минимум год, при условии, что он найдёт стажировку по основной специальности.

Исак ходил по кампусу, читал все рекламные объявления и стучался в двери всех профессоров. Он целыми днями сидел на сайтах Indeed.com, LinkedIn и посещал все возможные ярмарки вакансий. Он был решительно настроен остаться. Он был достаточно умён. Он сможет что-нибудь найти.

Но Исак был не слишком уверен в себе и боялся провала. Когда он подал заявку на учёбу в Колумбийском университете, он никому об этом не рассказал, потому что не думал, что пройдёт, и не хотел, чтобы люди знали, что он провалился. Вот и сейчас Исак не рассказал Эвену о том, что происходит. Он не хотел давать ему надежду, чтобы потом разрушить её, если ничего не получится.

Исак почти всё своё время тратил на подготовку к собеседованиям, на учёбу и работу. Ему было физически и морально тяжело «продавать» себя незнакомым людям. Иногда у него было по шесть собеседований в день.

– Почему вы хотите работать в нашей компании?

_Я не знаю? Потому что я хочу остаться со своим бойфрендом? Можно так ответить?_

Исак был уверен в себе пару недель, но, когда понял, что никто ему не перезванивает, его самооценка ощутимо снизилась.

Он не мог спать, потому что постоянно нервничал. Когда он добирался до дома, он был слишком измотан, чтобы что-то делать. И стоило Эвену посмотреть на него и тут же расплыться в широкой улыбке, озаряющей светом его лицо, Исаку казалось, что часть его умирает.

_Я так стараюсь. Прости, что я недостаточно хорош._

Исак ничего не мог с собой поделать. У него болезненно сжималось сердце каждый раз при взгляде на Эвена, и он знал, что тот читает его как открытую книгу.

Поэтому он перестал на него смотреть.

.

C каждый днём Исаку становилось всё хуже. Он чувствовал себя совершенно никчёмным, всего лишь одним из соискателей среди толпы более достойных кандидатов.

_Я ничем не выделяюсь. Я такой… неприметный. Меня так легко забыть._

В результате его позвали на финальные собеседования в несколько мест, но эти компании не имели никакого отношения к той сфере, где он хотел работать.

_Это всего лишь на год. Потерпи!_

.

Исак лежал на кровати с Эвеном, когда получил смс от Александра. Он чувствовал себя настолько дерьмово, что неожиданное сообщение заставило его улыбнуться. _«Какого хрена»._

**_Привет, Исак! Не знаю, помнишь ли ты меня, но это Александр. Я приехал на пару недель. Я только что проходил мимо ресторана, где мы с тобой ужинали, и подумал о тебе (тебя нелегко забыть). Как насчёт второго свидания?_ **

– Что такое? – спросил Эвен.

Исак помедлил с ответом, но потом решил рассказать Эвену, кто ему пишет. У него не было причин это скрывать. Поэтому он рассказал ему об Александре, быстро написал ответ, удалил его номер и наклонился к Эвену, чтобы поцеловать.

**_Привет, спасибо за смс. У меня теперь есть парень, которого я очень люблю. Надеюсь, ты хорошо проведёшь время._ **

– Тебя за это наградить сейчас или потом? – спросил Эвен.

Исак вдруг осознал, что был так занят поиском работы и жалостью к себе, что практически не думал о сексе всё последнее время.

_Грёбаный пиздец._

.

Ему пришлось провести несколько вечеров, готовясь к техническим собеседованиям, поэтому он оставался у Маркуса, так как не хотел нарушать режим сна Эвена.

.

В день финального собеседования Исаку позвонил его отец.

_Какого хрена? Мне это не нужно._

Он проигнорировал звонок.

**Папа**

10:23

Исак, я пытался с тобой связаться несколько недель!

Ты ведёшь себя НЕЧЕСТНО!

Мама не слишком хорошо себя чувствует. Она только что вышла из больницы.

Тебе стоит ей позвонить.

Она очень по тебе скучает. Думаю, ей станет лучше, если ты вернёшься домой.

Ты возвращаешься в районе рождества, да?

Ты знаешь, как это много для неё значит.

Мы были бы очень рады, если бы ты провёл рождество с нами.

Я знаю, это сложно, и мы с тобой не разговариваем, но сделай это ради мамы.

Я по тебе скучаю, сынок.

Исак несколько минут смотрел на экран телефон, а потом позвонил матери. Она казалась совершенно не в себе, но узнала его голос. Она знала, кто он.

– Ты вернёшься в Рождеству, правда, сынок?

_Нет. Я не вернусь._

– Я так тобой горжусь.

_Я только что вышел со своего последнего собеседования. Возможно, сюда меня тоже не возьмут. Я не могу найти грёбаную работу._

– Бог всегда присматривает за тобой.

_Мой парень отлично меня трахает, и я чертовски наслаждаюсь этим. Бог за мной не присматривает._

Исак повесил трубку и, пока шёл по Парк-авеню, вытирал слёзы рукавом пиджака, который одолжил у Адриана. Он был ему маловат, но какая разница.

Он зашёл к Адриану, сложил пиджак и оставил его у двери, когда выяснилось, что дома никого нет.

.

**Aдриан**

17:45

Привет, спасибо за пиджак

Оставил его у двери

В квартире никого не было

Все норм

Я у Брайана, прости

Как прошло собеседование

Не знаю

Не думаю, что меня возьмут

Да и пофиг, мне не нравится эта работа

Зачем ты тогда вообще к ним пошёл

Я же тебе говорил

Потому что я хочу остаться в Нью-Йорке

…

?

Ради Эвена?

Хм, ради себя, ради нас, неважно

А что?

Ну не знаю

Ты правда хочешь здесь остаться или это только из-за Эвена?

Какого хрена??

Вы с ним об этом говорили?

Почему он не хочет возвращаться в Норвегию?

Какого хрена, Адриан

Тут не о чем говорить

Ты его видел? Он же одержим Нью-Йорком

Но ты нет! Ты одержим Эвеном!

Вряд ли это нормально

А что если что-то случится, и ты застрянешь здесь на год

То есть, конечно, я хочу, чтобы ты остался

Я просто пытаюсь быть тебе хорошим другом

Адриан, какого хуя? Всё, пока

Исак, я серьёзно

Отъебись!!

Что значит что-то случится???

Типа ещё один приступ мании??

Этого не будет

Он ТАКОЙ СИЛЬНЫЙ И ТАК СТАРАЕТСЯ

ПРИНИМАТЬ ЛЕКАРСТВА И ВСЁ ОСТАЛЬНОЕ

Чувак, успокойся

К ТОМУ ЖЕ НУ И ЧТО ЕСЛИ БУДЕТ ПРИСТУП

ДУМАЕШЬ, Я ПРОСТО, БЛЯДЬ, СВАЛЮ?

Он уже сто лет не употребляет алкоголь

ИСАК, БОЖЕ

Он, блядь, старается изо всех сил

А ты НЕСПРАВЕДЛИВ

Ты его даже не знаешь

ОМГ, Исак, успокойся

КАКОГО ХРЕНА, Я НЕ ГОВОРЮ, ЧТО ТЫ ЕГО БРОСИШЬ

НО…

ЧТО ЕСЛИ ОН БРОСИТ ТЕБЯ

НЕ ЗНАЮ

Что если ЕМУ станет скучно??

Я читал о биполярке, и ему может всё наскучить

Я НЕ ХОЧУ РУГАТЬСЯ, правда

Но ты ведёшь себя, как девушки, которые бросают учёбу, чтобы выйти замуж

?????

РЕАЛЬНО ИДИ НАХУЙ, АДРИАН

Исак забанил Адриана в мессенджере и сел на поезд, направляющийся в Уильямсбург. Его телефон вибрировал всю дорогу. Мать прислала ему 39 сообщений в Whatsapp. Он прочитал каждое из них, а потом закрыл лицо ладонями.

_Блядь. Просто ПИЗДЕЦ. Почему сегодня все ебут мне мозг._

.

Когда Исак пришёл домой, он увидел Эвена, курящего косяк.

– Блядь, ты серьёзно?

.

– Блядь, мне так скучно, Исак. Ты не знаешь, каково это – видеть мир, полный ярких красок, а потом быть вынужденным превратить его в скучный и серый, – сказал Эвен.

Эти слова разрушили Исака. Он чувствовал, как каждое слово врезается в кожу. _«Что если ему станет скучно с тобой?»_

– То есть я для тебя слишком скучный? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь держать себя в руках.

– Исак, ты в последнее время так отдалился. Я не знаю, как, блядь, объяснить, но меня это убивает. Это я слишком скучный. Я тебе надоел!

_Ты, блядь, хоть представляешь, как я надрывался, чтобы остаться здесь с тобой. Да как ты смеешь!_

– Ты заслуживаешь большего! Ты на это не подписывался! – сказал Эвен.

У Эвена была тенденция постоянно напоминать Исаку о том, что он заслуживал большего, в эти моменты совершенно забывая о его чувствах. Эвен так остро всё воспринимал, что иногда становился абсолютно слепым к окружающим. Исак не осознавал, что теперь и он присоединился к этим людям. _Блядь, я не хочу большего. Я хочу тебя!_

– Знаешь что, Эвен? Да пошёл ты. Пошёл ты нахуй! Ты так зациклился на своих чувствах, что даже не замечаешь, в чём, блядь, настоящая проблема! Я не смотрю на тебя, потому что я, блядь, схожу с ума! Потому что я уезжаю через два месяца! И когда я подписывался на это, я думал, что ты вернёшься **домой** со мной. Но сюрприз-сюрприз! Ты не собираешься! И мне, блядь, страшно. Я в панике. Я не знаю, как смогу оставить тебя здесь. Я, блядь, не могу спать, а ты говоришь мне, что ты скучный и что мне нужно сбежать с грёбаным Александром? Какого хрена, Эвен? Ты всё для меня, всё! Когда ты говоришь такую херню, ты фактически отмахиваешься от моих чувств, считаешь их незначительными! Я был в ужасе всё это время, потому что не осознавал раньше, что **дом** для тебя – это Нью-Йорк. Это ты готов отпустить меня через пару месяцев, и меня это убивает! Это ты!

.

Исак плакал всю дорогу до дома Маркуса.

**Адриан**

20:33

Исак, слушай, ответь мне!

Блядь, прости за всё, что я наговорил

Я не хотел быть грубым

Думаю, я просто ревную, потому что никогда не найду своего Эвена

Пожалуйста, забей на это дерьмо

И Эвен просто супер, ты же знаешь, я люблю этого парня

Ну не в том смысле люблю

Ну ты понял

Мы всё ещё друзьяяяя???

Ты, блядь, был прав

Я такой грёбаный дебил

Исак???

Что случилось?

.

Исак не мог спать, и когда Маркус начал допытываться, что происходит, он взял его ноутбук и забронировал себе жильё на Airbnb в Астории. Вместо кровати там был надувной матрас, но владелец был в отъезде, так что вся квартиры была в распоряжении Исака, и он мог страдать сколько угодно.

.

**Папа**

12:23

Исак. Мама не слишком хорошо себя чувствует

Она спрашивает о тебе

Пожалуйста, ответь на её звонки

.

_Блядь, оставьте уже все меня в покое!!!!_

.

**Эвен <3333333**

**15:12**

Где ты :(

Давай поговорим

Пожалуйста, не бросай меня

Блядь, я тебя не бросаю

Мне просто нужно время успокоиться

**Сегодня в 15:15**

_Уважаемый Исак Вальтерсен!_

_Мы ценим ваш интерес, проявленный к нашей компании, и время, которое вы потратили, чтобы принять участие в конкурсе для прохождения стажировки._

_Мы отдали предпочтение другому кандидату, но хотели бы поблагодарить вас за общение с нашей командой и за то, что дали нам возможность больше узнать о ваших навыках и достижениях._

Исак выключил телефон и выпил три таблетки снотворного, которые ему дали в студенческом медицинском центре. Он так и не смог заснуть, вместо этого ощущая тошноту, головокружение и навалившуюся усталость.

_Почему вселенная так охуенно меня ненавидит. Какого хрена._

.

Он лежал, уставившись в потолок, слишком измотанный, чтобы плакать, слишком несчастный, чтобы уснуть. Телефон лежал в нескольких метрах от него, по-прежнему выключенный.

_Что если Эвен мне сейчас звонит? Я не могу с ним говорить в таком состоянии._

_Блин, он в порядке? Что если он не может спать?_

_Что если он забыл принять лекарства из-за меня?_

_Блядь._

Исак поднялся и схватил телефон. Когда он его включил, тот начал надрываться входящими уведомлениями. У Исака были пропущенные звонки от мамы, отца, Юнаса, сообщения из группового чата, от Адриана, Маркуса и Эвена.

Он не смог заставить себя открыть сообщения Эвена, потому что был слишком напуган. Поэтому открыл пост, в котором его отметил Маркус.

.

 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм** написал в группе **Колумбийский университет: бюро находок**

2 часа назад

**ПОТЕРЯЛ ГОЛОВУ!**

**Привет, Колумбийский Университет! Я снова в отчаянии (но по крайней мере в этот раз я нашёл правильную группу). Так вышло, что я потерял голову и разозлил человека, который значит для меня всё в этой жизни :(**

**Я уже нашёл её (свою голову). Этот пост просто для того, чтобы привлечь внимание!**

**_МАЛЫШ ПЖЛ МНЕ ТАК ЖАЛЬ. ПРОВЕРЬ СООБЩЕНИЯ. НАХУЙ НЬЮ-ЙОРК! МОЙ ДОМ – ЭТО ТЫ! Я ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ_ **

**Народ, спасибо! :)**

322 лайка, 26 комментариев

.

Исак отложил телефон и снова заплакал.

_Мне, блядь, нужно перестать плакать. Блядь. Блядь. Что со мной не так._

.

Первые два комментария были от Маркуса.

 **Маркус Мюллер** **в** 21:23

Вот блядь, Я ТАК И ЗНАЛ

Вы оба всё так драматизируете!!!

 **ЭВЕН** , ПРОВЕРЬ ВХОДЯЩИЕ!

.

 **Маркус Мюллер** в 21:24

**Исак Вальтерсен**

**Эвен <3333333**

**22:45**

ЭВЕН

ЭВЕН, ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ

Я ТОЖЕ ТЕБЯ ЛЮБЛЮ

ВСЁ ЭТО БЛЯДЬ ТАК ТРУДНО

НАСТОЯЩИЙ ОТСТОЙ

ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ

Я НЕДОСТАТОЧНО ХОРОШО

Я ТАК СТАРАЛСЯ

КЛЯНУСЬ, ЭВЕН, ТАК СТАРАЛСЯ

ИЗО ВСЕХ СИЛ

БЛЯДЬ

И МОЕЙ МАМЕ ПЛОХО

Я В УЖАСЕ И ЧУВСТВУЮ СЕБЯ ВИНОВАТЫМ

А АДРИАН СКАЗАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ МЕНЯ БРОСИШЬ

БЛИН

ЭВЕН

МНЕ ТАК СТРАШНО

ЭВЕН, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ БРОСАЙ МЕНЯ

ПОЖАЛУЙСТА

МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, Я УМРУ

OMГ малыш, открой дверь

ЧТО

Я здесь, открой дверь, Исак

Исак оторвал затуманенный взгляд от экрана телефона и понял, что кто-то стучит в дверь его съёмной квартиры.

_Какого хрена?_

.

Когда он открыл дверь, Эвен бросился к нему и обнял так крепко, что Исаку стало трудно дышать.

– Исак, господи. Почему ты мне не сказал? Блядь, малыш. Ты в порядке? – бормотал Эвен, зарывшись носом в его волосы и сжимая руки на спине.

– Эвен…

– Тссс. Всё нормально. Ты не должен ничего объяснять.

– Прости. Прости меня, – Исак уткнулся в его футболку, а потом обнял руками за пояс, тесно прижавшись. – Я так устал. Я так…

– Тссс. Не говори ничего, – прошептал Эвен, гладя его по спине и пытаясь утешить. – Исак, прости, я такой идиот.

.

Они обнимались несколько минут, а потом Эвен отстранился, вытер слёзы Исака и поцеловал его раз, другой, третий, а потом они сбились со счёта.

– Исак… Не плачь.

– Я только что увидел твои сообщения. Прости. Просто… Как ты вообще меня нашёл?

– Маркус сказал, что ты забронировал жильё с его ноута и не разлогинился, так что он прислал мне адрес, – ответил Эвен, гладя его по щекам.

– Блин, – Исак опустил глаза. – Что ещё он сказал?

– Всё, что знает. Адриан мне тоже написал.

– Твою мать.

– Исак, почему ты не сказал, что ищешь работу?

– Я не хотел, чтобы ты нервничал. Просто… Я так устал, Эвен.

– Эй, – Эвен потянул его за подбородок. – Всё нормально. Мы потом поговорим. Давай поедем домой.

.

Они зашли в поезд, и Эвен направился к местам для инвалидов. Он переплёл их пальцы и уложил голову Исака себе на плечо. Исак теснее прижался к нему и потёрся щекой о руку. Впервые за много дней он заснул.

.

Когда они доехали до Уильямсбурга, Эвен разбудил его, поцеловав в висок. И когда они добрались до кровати, Исак забрался под одеяло, пока Эвен раздевался, прежде чем лечь рядом и обнять его.

– Эвен, прости.

– Просто спи, малыш, – прошептал он.

Эвен так крепко обнял его, что Исак мгновенно расслабился. Все его стены рухнули, и он почувствовал, как что-то сжалось в груди.

Так что он обхватил Эвена руками и заплакал, уткнувшись ему в шею, пока не заснул.

– Пожалуйста, не бросай меня, – прошептал Исак в темноте.

– Малыш, ну как кто-то может тебя бросить. 

.

– Исак, ты вернёшься в Норвегию и последний семестр отучишься там, как и планировалось, – сказал Эвен во время завтрака около часа дня. Он стоял, опираясь на столешницу, а Исак сидел за столом.

– Но…

– Никаких но! – отрезал Эвен. – Ты правда думал, что я позволю тебе отложить окончание универа, чтобы нянчиться со мной? Тебе нужно закончить учёбу, чтобы мы могли путешествовать и всё такое.

– Но я не хочу быть далеко от тебя! – сказал Исак.

– Исак! Это максимум на шесть месяцев! Ты можешь вернуться сюда, или я вернусь в Осло, не знаю. Мне просто нужно какое-то время, чтобы решить всё с родителями.

– Но шесть месяцев!

– Мы можем быть бойфрендами, которые трахаются раз в шесть месяцев и иногда не общаются. Что скажешь? – улыбнулся Эвен.

– Это не смешно! Отстой какой-то! – Исак закатил глаза.

Эвен засмеялся, подошёл и уселся к нему на колени, лицом к лицу, обхватывая коленями бока.

– Что ты делаешь? – Исак покраснел.

– Боже, я скучал. Я так сильно по тебе скучал. – Эвен поднял руку и погладил Исака по щеке. Исак подался навстречу ласковому прикосновению.

– Я тоже по тебе скучал.

Они неспешно целовались, и Эвен продолжал сидеть у него на коленях, а Исак забрался руками под его футболку.

– Эвен…

– Хм?

– Всё это очень сексуально, но не могли бы мы потрахаться прямо сейчас?

Эвен отстранился и с наигранным возмущение посмотрел на него.

– Исак Вальтерсен! Я пытаюсь быть милым и заботливым бойфрендом, готовлю тебе завтрак и пытаюсь показать эмоциональную привязанность. А ты хочешь только трахаться! – фыркнул он.

– Заткнись, – Исак отпихнул его. – Просто я очень возбуждён! Я так устал и так нервничал до этого. Эвен… Пожалуйста?

– Ты дуешься? Боже мой. Это эмоциональный шантаж, ты в курсе? – поддразнил его Эвен.

Исак попытался спихнуть его с коленей, и, если бы не бесконечно длинные ноги Эвена, он бы упал на пол.

– Это не слишком красиво, – сказал Эвен, поднимаясь на ноги.

Исак с улыбкой посмотрел на него и тоже встал.

– Ты в курсе, что это первое, что ты мне сказал, – спросил он.

– Что?

– В Webster Hall, в туалете. Это первое, что ты мне сказал, – повторил Исак, обнимая Эвена за шею и притягивая к себе для непристойного поцелуя.

Исак протолкнул язык в рот Эвена и схватил его за волосы, заставив застонать, после чего Эвен прижал его к кухонной стойке. Исак тихо ахнул.

– Блядь, Эвен. Я так сильно тебя хочу.

– Хм, малыш, сейчас мы избавим тебя от стресса, – Эвен погладил его пальцем по щеке, другой рукой крепко сжимая бок. Потом заглянул прямо в глаза. – Я сейчас так тебя трахну, что ты будешь чувствовать меня ещё долго.

У Исака подогнулись колени, а лицо залилось краской. Эвен усмехнулся.

– Ты, кажется, немного шокирован. Ты в порядке? – поддразнил он.

– Боже мой, Эвен! Ты просто ужасный. Блин, – заикаясь, ответил Исак.

Эвен захохотал, потом крепче обнял его.

– Однако я не шучу, – сказал он тихо, и его низкий голос заставил Исака задрожать, а сердце – забиться быстрее.

– Да?

– Я втрахаю тебя в матрас, малыш. Тебе бы этого хотелось?

У Исака от страсти закружилась голова, и он приоткрыл рот. – Блядь. Да.

– Скажи мне.

– Что?

– Скажи мне, как сильно ты этого хочешь, – произнёс Эвен, сильнее прижимая его к стойке.

– Я так сильно хочу почувствовать тебя внутри. Блядь. Я сделаю всё что угодно, пожалуйста. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Эвен уставился на него, открыв рот.

– Что? – спросил Исак.

– Ты просто меня убиваешь, когда начинаешь эти грязные разговоры. Боже мой. Я не могу…

.

– Эй, парни, я рад, что вы снова трахаетесь, потому что меня уже тошнило от этого скандинавского ангста. Боже мой. Но вы трахаетесь уже два часа. А ко мне друзья придут через десять минут, – сказал Эммануэль, постучав в дверь их комнаты.

.

– Не останавливайся, Эвен. Пожалуйста.

– Блин, Исак. Эммануэль нас убьёт.

– Мне насрать. Я уеду через два месяца. Просто подумай о том времени, когда тебе захочется меня трахнуть, но у тебя не будет такой возможности.

– Исак, ты меня убиваешь!

.

**Эмили Расселл** написала в группу **«Колумбийский университет: Бюро находок»**

Иногда, когда я пытаюсь заснуть, я вспоминаю пост того парня в «Бюро находок». Что с ним случилось? Простила ли его девушка? Смог ли он привлечь её внимание? Что он сделал? Полагаю, я никогда этого не узнаю.

 **Исак Вальтерсен** : *не девушка, а парень

 **Эвен Бэк Насхайм** : :’) ♥

.

Это были два лучших месяца в жизни Исака. Они всё делали вместе. Они ходили в музеи, и на рэп-концерты, и на странные художественные выставки. Они ходили по клубам, при этом не употребляя алкоголь, и едва не занялись сексом прямо на танцполе. Они ходили кататься на коньках в Центральный парк. Они посетили все туристические места и даже целовались на крыше Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. Они мёрзли на пароме, курсирующем между Уильямсбургом и Дамбо. Они занимались сексом в каждом уголке квартиры, даже в спальне Эммануэля. Они отправились в молочное кафе Momofuku и чуть не околели от холода, сидя на скамейке у входа.

– Эвен, какого хрена мы тут сидим? Я замёрз!

– Потому что это мило!

Они смеялись, и улыбались, и плакали, и ссорились из-за глупостей. Они говорили о своих чувствах и семьях, о своих страхах и слабостях. Они говорили о своих надеждах, и мечтах, и стремлениях, и спали голыми на полу. На Priceline они забронировали номер в пятизвёздочном отеле с огромной скидкой, и Исак не сдерживал громких стонов, пока Эвен часами таранил его тело своим членом. Потом, вечером, они крепко обнимались и давали друг другу глупые обещания.

– Я буду тебя любить до самой смерти, – сказал Эвен, глядя ему в глаза и играя с волосами.

– Это ужасно сентиментально.

– Мы будем вместе до конца вечности.

– О господи, прекрати.

– Твоя очередь, – сказал Эвен.

– Я не буду говорить такое слащавое дерьмо, какого хрена.

– Исак.

– Ладно, – Исак откашлялся. – Я буду каждый день дрочить, думая о тебе.

Эвен отпихнул его. – Поверить не могу! Ненавижу тебя!

Исак засмеялся и снова его поцеловал. – Я всегда найду тебя. В каждой вселенной. Ты и я всегда будем вместе.

Эвен распахнул глаза. – Что?

– Ну знаешь, параллельные вселенные и всё такое. Мы всегда будем друг у друга.

– Это какие-то розовые сопли, Исак, – сказал Эвен.

– Ну да, но всё равно завораживает, ты так не думаешь? Бесконечное количество возможностей. Не знаю. У меня иногда такое чувство, что мы должны были познакомиться в старшей школе или университете, но ты передумал переходить в Ниссен, или я решил сменить факультет в Университете Осло, поэтому ничего не вышло. Но каким-то образом мы всё равно встретились, встретились здесь! В Нью-Йорке. Разве это не странно?

– Вау.

– Что? – Исак убрал прядь волос, упавшую Эвену на глаза.

– Исак, знаешь, а я ведь уже давно не могу перестать об этом думать.

– Хм. О чём?

– О нашей встрече. О том, как мы познакомились. Я действительно не мог в это поверить, – сказал Эвен.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Вероятность нашей встречи в тот вечер. Я никогда не мог найти в этом логики. Долгое время я думал, что ты являешься режиссёром собственной жизни. Ну будто бы жизнь – это фильм, и ты контролируешь то, что в ней случается. Но когда я встретил тебя, мой мозг словно закоротило. У меня было ощущение, будто кто-то или что-то сбил меня с привычного пути, и я внезапно оказался там.

– Это ужасно слащаво, Эвен. Но да. Не знаю… Я действительно думаю, что в каждой вселенной есть Исак и Эвен, которые сейчас вот так лежат на кровати.

Эвен подпёр голову рукой и погладил Исака по лицу, целуя в губы.

– Я люблю тебя. Мы справимся. Если у кого-то и могут получиться отношения на расстоянии, так это у нас, – сказал он. – Мы можем абсолютно всё.

– Ну вот только с сексом будет сложно, – поддразнил его Исак, но его голос прозвучал тихо и сдавленно, а в глазах заблестели слёзы.

– Пожалуйста, не плачь, – умолял его Эвен.

– Блин, я не хочу уезжать. Эвен, я просто… Ну как я должен буду завтра сесть в самолёт? Блядь, я просто умру.

– Эй… Эй… Это будет завтра, ясно? А сейчас всего лишь начало одиннадцатого. Помнишь нашу игру? **Исак и Эвен** : Минута за минутой?

– Заткнись. Я серьёзно.

– Я тоже. К тому же мне нравится, как это звучит. **Исак и Эвен. Эвен и Исак**. Мы как единое целое, – сказал Эвен.

– Ох, ну вот опять, – вздохнул Исак, а Эвен рассмеялся.

– Как бы то ни было, сегодня никаких слёз, ладно? У нас нет на это времени, – сказал Эвен.

– А что же мы тогда будем делать? А?

– Играть в Эрудит. А как ты думаешь? Мы будем трахаться. Мы будем трахаться всю ночь, Исак.

Исак засмеялся, а Эвен просиял.

– Поверить не могу! Ты что, учишь наизусть всё, что говоришь? – сказал Исак.

– Ты должен признать, что это был мой шедевр!

– Да ну тебя, – Исак отпихнул его. – Но, думаю, ты прав.

– Хм?

– Ну знаешь… Когда говоришь, что я уезжаю завтра. Всё это будет завтра, а жизнь… – Исак замолчал.

– Что?

– **Жизнь – это сейчас**.

**Осло, Норвегия - Март**

**Неизвестный абонент**

20:23

Это не очень круто, Исак

?

Кто это

Выйди на улицу

Какого хрена

Малыш, я пытаюсь быть романтичным, но я, блядь, уже окоченел

Ты не мог бы открыть дверь?

ОМГГГГГ


	13. Малыш

  1. **_Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля_**



_Исак стиснул зубы, пристально глядя на Эвена. Магнус что-то ему рассказывал, но Исак даже не пытался притвориться, что слушает друга, продолжая сверлить Эвена взглядом._

Блин, я облажался. Он в бешенстве. Я облажался.

_– Кажется, Исак хочет тебя убить, – сказал Юнас._

_– Я облажался, – вздохнул Эвен._

_– Да уж! Не думаю, что когда-нибудь видел Исака настолько разъярённым. Он обычно сдерживается. А сейчас он словно хочет, чтобы все знали, что он на тебя злится._

_– Юнас, поверь, я знаю! Я это вижу._

_– Ты пытался с ним поговорить? – спросил Юнас._

_– Нет. Я жду, когда народ разойдётся. Не хочу устраивать разборки и портить день рождения Вильде._

_–_ _C вами не соскучишься._

_– Спасибо, – Эвен коротко улыбнулся._

_– Можно я позаимствую твой_ _Polaroid? – спросил Юнас._

_– Можешь его навсегда забрать._

**Аэропорт Кеннеди: Терминал 1, Куинс – 20 декабря**

Эвен стоял у оградительной ленты в одной из кепок Исака, засунув руки в карманы пуховика. Он улыбался и махал Исаку последние пять минут. Исак уже практически дошёл до паспортного контроля. Он продолжал оглядываться на Эвена, махая ему и улыбаясь сквозь слёзы.

_Блядь. Просто уезжай, Исак. Просто уезжай._

Перед Исаком оставался всего один человек. Вот и всё. Скоро он уедет. Скоро он исчезнет из вида.

_Блядь. Не уезжай. Пожалуйста, не уезжай._

Эвен изо всех сил старался улыбаться. Они практически не спали ночью. Он был измотан, излишне эмоционален, и его тошнило от необходимости притворяться, что всё нормально. Потому что всё не было нормально. Он практически восемь месяцев провёл с Исаком. Он не знал, как будет жить без него. В голове всё смешалось.

_Я просто хочу прикоснуться к нему в последний раз. Блядь. Могу я добежать до него? Блин, у меня нет посадочного талона. Может, просто проскользнуть мимо охраны? Чёрт, что если он из-за меня опоздает на самолёт. Блядь, блядь, блядь, да перестань об этом думать. Не усложняй всё для него ещё больше._

Он должен стоять на месте. Он должен махать Исаку на прощание и быть сильным ради него. Благодаря Исаку в его жизни снова появился смысл просыпаться по утрам. Он должен быть сильным ради него. Он должен.

Эвен настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как Исак бросился к нему через оградительную ленту.

_Что…_

Прежде чем Эвен понял, что происходит, Исак налетел на него и обнял так крепко, что они оба чуть не потеряли равновесие.

– Исак…

– Я не хочу уезжать. Эвен, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! – Исак был не в себе, с силой цепляясь за его лопатки и изо всех сил притягивая Эвена к себе.

Эвен высвободился из его рук и накрыл ладонями заплаканное лицо Исака.

– Ты опоздаешь на самолёт! Ты должен уехать! Ладно? Исак, сделай это ради меня. Пожалуйста? Мы скоро увидимся. Обещаю, – сказал он.

Исак поднял руку и провёл кончиками пальцев по лицу Эвена.

– Эвен, ты плачешь, – сказал он. – Как я могу уехать, если ты плачешь? Эвен, ты никогда не плачешь!

– Чёрт! – Эвен взял Исака за руки и закрыл глаза. – Исак, я бы всё отдал за ещё один день вместе. Но я должен тебя отпустить. Я никогда не прощу себя, если ты опоздаешь на самолёт. Пожалуйста, иди. Пожалуйста.

Они обнимали друг друга ещё несколько минут, пока не почувствовали, что стали дышать ровнее и медленнее.

– Ладно, – прошептал Исак.

– Ладно?

– Да. Скоро увидимся.

– Да, так и будет. Обещаю, – сказал Эвен, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Исака и прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Их губы оказались на расстоянии одного вздоха.

– Поцелуй меня. Эвен, поцелуй меня.

И Эвен поцеловал. Эвен поцеловал его так, словно это был последний раз, когда он мог это сделать. Он поцеловал его так, словно вселенная вот-вот исчезнет. Он поцеловал его так, словно Исак был воздухом, так необходимым его горящим лёгким. Поцелуй получился полным отчаяния, слёз и языка, и Исак буквально растаял в его руках, изо всех сил хватаясь за него и притягивая к себе.

– Я люблю тебя. Никогда не забывай об этом, – сказал Эвен. – Что бы ни случилось. Я люблю тебя.

.

Исак успел на самолёт, а Эвен сел на аэроэкспресс, а потом на метро, чтобы вернуться в Бруклин. Он чувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым. Эммануэля и Софи не было дома, так что Эвен сел на пол в их гостиной и задумался.

_Блядь, что мне теперь делать._

.

Первые несколько дней были самыми ужасными. Эвен не мог спать, не мог есть и почти не вставал с кровати.

– Тебе грустно? Может, нам нужно позвонить доктору Маневитц? – спросила Софи, заглянув к нему в комнату.

– Нет! То есть да, конечно, мне грустно. Любовь всей моей жизни только что уехал на другой край света. Думаю, мне можно, блядь, «порадоваться» этому, не погружаясь в депрессию! – едва не заорал Эвен.

– Ох, блин, ну да. Чёрт, не драматизируй. Я просто хотела проверить. И, кстати, «любовь всей твоей жизни» только что написал мне, чтобы я узнала, почему ты не отвечаешь ему в Скайпе. Не будь задницей. Уверена, что ему ещё хуже.

_Блин. Скайп!_

Эвен никогда не пользовался Скайпом, поэтому просто забыл открыть приложение в ноутбуке.

.

Исак выглядел уставшим, и нежным, и красивым. Эвен ужасно расстраивался из-за низкого качества видеозвонка.

– Я скучаю по тебе! Как Осло?

– Блядь, тут так скучно! Эвен, блин. Я хочу обратно! – сказал Исак.

Эвен рассмеялся.

– Ты там сколько уже? Меньше 48 часов?

– Да плевать. Тут хреново. И я остановился у Юнаса, пока не найду жильё. А у него новая девушка, поэтому я чувствую себя третьим лишним. Всё как во время первого года учёбы в Ниссен, – вздохнул он.

– Когда ты разрушил их отношения с Эвой? – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Да пошёл ты. Я знал, что не стоит тебе об этом рассказывать.

Эвен снова прыснул от смеха, и Исак вместе с ним.

– Ну ладно, а когда ты поедешь к родителям? – спросил Эвен.

– Я пойду домой к маме в Сочельник. Отец тоже там будет. Блядь, я не хочу идти.

– Всё будет хорошо.

– На самом деле я даже не знаю, о чём с ними говорить. Будет ужасно неловко.

– Малыш, просто говори обо мне, – сказал Эвен. – Расскажи им о моих потрясающих кулинарных способностях.

– Эвен, ты же понимаешь, что моя мама считает, что наступает конец света и только Иисус Христос может нас спасти, да? Не думаю, что она будет рада узнать, как отлично мой бойфренд трахает меня каждую ночь.

Эвен услышал, как где-то на заднем плане закашлялся Юнас.

– Бро, слишком много информации, – раздался его голос.

– Блин, я даже не знал, что ты здесь, – сказал Исак. 

– Исак, боже. Я и правда говорил о своих кулинарных способностях. В этом не было никакой аналогии с сексом! – Эвен хохотал так сильно, что скручивающая внутренности грусть понемногу рассеялась.

Исак куда-то шёл.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Эвен.

– Иду в более уединённое место. Погоди.

Исак закрыл за собой дверь и, кажется, сел на чью-то кровать.

– Прежде чем ты что-то скажешь… Это комната соседа Юнаса. Он уехал на каникулы, так что я пока сплю здесь.

– Я ничего не собирался говорить, – сказал Эвен.

– Неважно. Я скучаю по твой кровати. Как ты там без меня?

– Ох. Всё ок. Но я скучаю без тебя в моей кровати. Я скучаю по твоим прикосновениям, – ответил Эвен.

– Ох, блин. Это происходит.

Эвен увидел, как Исак отставил ноутбук и стянул с себя футболку. Он не понимал, что происходит, пока Исак не подошёл к двери и не закрыл её на ключ, а потом стал стаскивать с себя штаны.

– Исак, что ты делаешь?

– Малыш, раздевайся. Думаю, пришло время для секса по скайпу. Я слышал, это круто! – сказал Исак.

– Исак! – Эвен смотрел на него с открытым ртом, а потом резко сел в кровати.

– Вот не надо мне сейчас этих _«Исак»_! Просто сделай это. Блядь, я так хочу трахаться. Юнас и его девушка вчера всю ночь трахались, боже!

– Ну… мы тоже когда-то так делали. Так что…

– Эвен!

– Ладно, ладно!

Эвен почувствовал, как его переполняет радостное возбуждение. Когда они разделись и посмотрели друг на друга, то оба рассмеялись.

– Блядь, это так странно, – сказал Исак.

– Чёрт. Как тебе удаётся быть таким даже сейчас? Ты охуенно идеальный, – сказал Эвен.

Он не мог этого видеть, но был уверен, что Исак покраснел.

– Не говори такие вещи, Эвен. Я пытаюсь сделать так, чтобы это было сексуально.

Эвен видел, как сильно Исак смущён. Но он знал, что тот забывает о неловкости, когда слишком возбуждён и переполнен страстью. Так что Эвен решил воспользоваться тем, как хорошо изучил Исака.

– Дотронься до себя, – сказал Эвен. – Я хочу посмотреть.

– Блин. Ладно.

Дыхание Исака сбилось.

– Да, вот так, тебе нравится, малыш?

– Д-да… Продолжай. Говори мне непристойности, – прошептал Исак.

– Опусти камеру ниже. Я хочу видеть. Я хочу видеть, как ты кончишь для меня.

– Да, да. Я тоже хочу тебя видеть. Покажи мне. Эвен, покажи мне!

– Ты скучаешь по мне? – спросил Эвен. – Скучаешь по тому, как я ласкал тебя там языком по воскресеньям?

– О господи! Это было не только по воскресеньям!

– Нет, малыш, именно по воскресеньям, – сказал Эвен.

– Какого хрена. Но почему по воскресеньям?

– Потому что это день поклонения. День бога! – ответил Эвен.

– Почему ты такой?! – Исак рассмеялся, и Эвен наслаждался каждым звуком.

Он любил смех Исака больше всего в жизни.

– Твой смех – это то, что я люблю больше всего в жизни, – сказал он.

– Боже, Эвен. Ну что за сопли! Ты вообще собираешься помочь мне кончить или как?

По крайней мере Исак больше не нервничал.

.

– Иногда мне кажется, что я по-прежнему чувствую тебя внутри, – сказал Исак, тяжело дыша, его потное лицо светилось даже через камеру.

Эвен прикоснулся к экрану ноутбука, как влюблённый дурак.

_Я не знаю, как существовать без тебя._

  1. **_Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля_**



_– Исак, мы можем поговорить? – спросил Эвен._

_– У меня сейчас нет для этого настроения._

_– Исак, прости. Сколько ещё раз мне нужно извиниться?_

_– Ладно, я пойду, – неловко пробормотал Магнус, прежде чем выскользнуть из кухни._

_– Эвен, ты выставил меня грёбаным идиотом! Ты всегда делаешь такую херню! Это было унизительно. Как ты мог._

_– Ну прости! Я не подумал! Просто… Я не думал, что всё зайдёт так далеко. Прости._

_– Слушай, Эвен. Я не могу сейчас об этом говорить. Мне нужно успокоиться и проконтролировать, чтобы моя соседка по квартире не умерла._

_– Мы можем поговорить позже? Я скучаю по тебе, – сказал Эвен._

_– Да, ладно. Как скажешь. Встретимся наверху через час._

**Уильямсбург, Бруклин - Рождество**

На Рождество Эвен позвонил своей матери.

– Привет, мам. Это Эвен. Счастливого Рождества!

Она заплакала.

.

– Мы так сильно по тебе скучаем, сынок. Пожалуйста, возвращайся домой.

– Мама, мне так жаль. Прости за всё. Мне стыдно, когда я думаю, через что заставил вас пройти. Я верну вам все деньги, обещаю.

– Эвен, тебе не нужно возвращать нам деньги. Ты мой сын. Я просто хочу, чтобы у тебя всё было хорошо. Как ты? – спросила она.

– Я отлично, мама. Я очень счастлив. У меня есть парень. Его зовут Исак. Он бы тебе понравился!

– Это здорово, Эвен. Мы бы хотели с ним познакомиться.

.

Когда Эвен думал о матери, у него всегда сжималось сердце. Она была такой доброй и терпеливой. Когда у него диагностировали биполярное расстройство, она плакала несколько дней и почему-то винила себя.

– Это не твоя вина! Никто в этом не виноват! – сказал его отец.

– Но он всю жизнь будет жить в агонии. Почему он? Почему мой сын?!

Эвен не мог не злиться на родителей за то, что они ходили вокруг него на цыпочках, словно опасались, что он в любой момент может сломаться; за то, что считали маниакальную депрессию смертельным приговором, потому что он тоже начал так думать. Они были так добры, так поддерживали его, что это убивало Эвена. Они постоянно смотрели на него с беспокойством. Он чувствовал себя домашним питомцем. Ему казалось, что они чувствует себя обязанными быть рядом не потому, что любили его, а потому, что он был таким жалким.

– Я не какое-то грёбаное растение, которое вам нужно каждый день поливать! Я, блядь, человек! Я только что разбил твою любимую вазу, а ты, блядь, даже не кричишь на меня! Почему ты не кричишь на меня, мама? Блядь, да наори уже на меня! Рассердись на меня! Я просто хочу, чтобы ко мне относились, как к любому другому подростку в мире! Да пошло всё! Да пошли вы все!

Тем вечером Эвен сбежал из дома, и в результате оказался голым в полицейском участке. Он никогда не забудет выражение ужаса на лице матери.

_Я это сделал. Я сделал это с ней._

После окончания школы Эвен переехал и перестал разговаривать с родителями. Он расстался с Соней и прекратил общение со всеми, кого знал.

_Я всегда причиняю людям боль. Мне будет лучше одному. Все люди и так одиноки._

_._

Когда Эвен только перебрался в Нью-Йорк, он иногда разговаривал с матерью. Она присылала ему какие-то странные посты в whatsapp, и он смеялся над ними и часто ей отвечал. Но никогда не был инициатором общения.

Примерно через полгода после переезда он попал в неприятную историю с богатыми подростками с Верхнего Ист-Сайда. У него уже несколько недель была мания, и он использовал весь кокаин, который должен был им продать. Ему нужно было вернуть двадцать тысяч долларов, в противном случае они заявили бы на него в полицию.

Пару дней спустя двое парней подловили его в тёмном переулке и начали ему угрожать. Эвен был в ужасе, у него началась истерика, и он позвонил матери.

– У меня проблемы, мам. Пожалуйста. Мне нужны деньги. Я не знаю, что делать!

Когда она узнала, что двадцать тысяч долларов, которые они собрали для него, были нужны для покупки кокаина, у неё случился нервный срыв, и она позволила себе выплеснуть на него всю свою злость по телефону. На самом деле она так не думала. Эвен это знал. Действительно знал. Но ему всё равно было больно.

– _Ты хоть представляешь, какую боль нам причиняешь, поступая так? Почему ты так сильно ненавидишь нас и себя, Эвен? Почему ты себя не любишь? Ты хоть представляешь, как порой трудно быть твоей мамой?!_

– _Ну вообще-то я никогда, блядь, не просил, чтобы меня рожали! Прости, что тебе трудно из-за того, что я ещё жив! Если тебя это утешит, то я пытаюсь покончить с собой каждую пару недель!_

Эвен бросил трубку и сполз на пол. Софи обнимала его, пока он пытался сдержать слёзы. После этого звонка он больше не общался ни с матерью, ни с другими членами семьи. Но она продолжала каждый месяц присылать ему деньги. Он всегда отправлял их обратно, но она не сдавалась. В какой-то момент он стал переводить их на отдельный счёт, который опустошал в период очередного маниакального эпизода.

_Да пошло всё. Пошло всё нахуй._

.

На следующий день Эвен позвонил матери по скайпу, и она расплакалась, увидев его лицо.

– Ты так вырос. Ты такой красивый, сынок!

– Ты отлично выглядишь, мама. Я скучаю по тебе.

Она вытерла слёзы, и они обсудили последние события, происходившие в мире.

Потом она сказала:

– Так расскажи мне об этом Исаке.

– Он самый потрясающий человек, кого я знаю. Он заставляет меня хотеть стать лучше. Он невероятный! Он бы тебе очень понравился. Именно из-за него я пью лекарства каждый день. Не знаю, как это объяснить. Но он… будто бы мой соулмейт!

Эвен целых двадцать минут говорил об Исаке, а его мама с улыбкой смотрела на экран.

– Он сейчас далеко от меня. И мне очень грустно. Но я не могу ему в этом признаться. Он очень сильно за меня волнуется. А я хочу быть в состоянии заботиться о себе без него. Я не хочу слишком от него зависеть, не хочу быть обузой. Знаешь, я хочу быть достойным его.

– Ты никогда не был для нас обузой, Эвен. Надеюсь, ты это знаешь. Я никогда не воспринимала тебя так. И я уверена, что Исак тоже так не думает, – сказала она.

Эвен почувствовал, как у него сжимается горло.

– Хм, да… Я знаю… Я… я скоро приеду домой, так что… – сказал он и не мог не заметить выражение её лица, когда она услышала слово _«домой»._

– Не могу дождаться. Я бы хотела пригласить к нам Исака, если ему это не покажется слишком странным. Я просто хочу быть ближе к человеку, который так важен для тебя, – сказала она.

Эвен прослезился и извинился перед матерью в двадцать шестой раз.

Он чувствовал себя ребёнком. Он чувствовал себя ребёнком, который рассказывает своей маме о школьной влюблённости. Он позволил себе быть робким, и нелепым, и любящим. Он так сильно скучал по этому.

  1. **_Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля_**



_– Привет, мам. Как дела? Почему ты звонишь так поздно? – спросил Эвен, отвечая на звонок._

_– Эвен? Всё нормально?_

_– Да, а что? Я на дне рождения у подруги._

_– А, ладно. Ты знаешь, твой отец заходил на Фейсбук и сказал, что кое-что видел там сегодня утром. Я не уверена, что именно. Но подумала, что лучше проверю, всё ли у тебя хорошо, – сказала она._

_– О боже! Боже мой. Ты тоже это видела? Блядь, Исак меня убьёт! – воскликнул Эвен._

_– Эвен, следи за языком!_

_– Прости. Ох, мам, мне надо идти. Я действительно облажался. Пока. Я позвоню завтра. У меня нет мании. Просто я тупой._

_– Между прочим, мне кажется, это было очень мило, – сказала она._

_– Господи, мама!_

_– Просто поговори с ним._

**Бруклин-Хайтс Променад, Бруклин – 29 декабря**

Много дней Эвен не мог перестать думать об одном и том же: он не сможет провести канун Нового года с Исаком.

– Это глупо. Это всего лишь ещё одна ночь. Почему для тебя это так важно? – спросил его Исак по телефону.

– Это не глупо! Ты же знаешь, как говорят: человек, о котором ты думаешь в полночь в канун нового года, это человек, о котором ты будешь думать весь год.

– Это тупо. Я определённо не думал о тебе в прошлую новогоднюю ночь, так как я тебя даже не знал. Но ты единственный, о ком я думал весь год, – ответил Исак.

– Ты не мог бы сейчас не умничать, а просто позволить мне быть романтичным?

– Это невозможно, – засмеялся Исак.

– Боже, как я по тебе скучаю. Я скучаю. Я скучаю по тебе.

– Я тоже по тебе скучаю. Мне хочется прыгнуть в следующий самолёт, отправляющийся в Нью-Йорк, – сказал Исак.

– А мне хочется оказаться на следующем рейсе в Осло.

– Мы можем встретиться где-нибудь на полпути?

– Ага, давай встретимся посреди Атлантического океана, – сказал Эвен.

– Как насчёт Рейкьявика? Он всего лишь в шести часах от тебя и в трёх от меня.

– Исак, с тем же успехом я могу прилететь в Осло.

– Эх, ну ладно.

Эвен засмеялся.

– Кстати, я разговаривал с мамой, и она хочет с тобой познакомиться, – сказал он.

– Что?

– Ну да, но ты не обязан. Я понимаю, это странно, но она действительно этого очень хочет.

– Да нет, я не об этом. Ты разговаривал с мамой. Вау, Эвен! Я так тобой горжусь, – сказал Исак.

У Эвена сжалось сердце.

– Ох… Спасибо? – неуверенно сказал он. – А как твоя мама?

– Ну… Я рассказал ей о себе. И о нас. Она хорошо это приняла. Я тебе уже рассказывал.

– Да, и я тоже тобой горжусь. Но я имею в виду, ты теперь будешь с ней встречаться?

– Не знаю, – вздохнул Исак. – Почему мы такие ебанутые?

– Я не знаю. Но мне плевать. До тех пор пока мы это мы.

– Ну вот, опять. Тебе обязательно всё время быть таким сентиментальным, – сказал Исак.

.

В канун нового года около четырёх часов дня Эвен отправился на прогулку в Нижний Ист-Сайд. Он слушал Ólafur Arnalds – Doria* и чувствовал, что задыхается.

_Я так по тебе скучаю, так сильно._

У него было ощущение, словно он стал участником видеоклипа. Он мог представить себе всех ангелов. Он был режиссёром, а музыка служила саундтреком его жизни. Он шёл по холодным зимним улицам, солнце садилось, его лицо покраснело, а губы и щёки онемели. Он шёл и старался подстроить свои шаги под ритм музыки. Он чувствовал надежду. Он чувствовал, словно ему всё подвластно. Он был один, но не одинок, больше не одинок.

_Пока ты живёшь в моём сердце._

**Малыш <333333**

16:41

Ты дома?

Я через час позвоню тебе по скайпу!

Так что тебе лучше быть дома до 18:00

Я не шучу!

Почему ты не отвечаешь?

Надеюсь, ты сейчас бежишь домой

Я бегу к метро!!!!

Хаха <3

Ты разве не отмечаешь с парнями???

Здесь 22:47! Я скоро ухожу.

Скучно

Иди домой

Я иду!!!

Эвен вбежал в свою комнату в 17:23 и отправил Исаку смс, что уже дома.

Когда он ответил на видеозвонок, то увидел Исака в незнакомой комнате.

– Где ты? Почему у тебя за спиной свечи? – спросил он.

– Ох. Это комната Эскиля. Я умолил его разрешить мне побыть здесь, – ответил Исак.

– Что? Зачем?

– Я пытаюсь быть романтичным, – сказал Исак. – А теперь иди и возьми несколько свечей из тех двухсот, которые купил для Софи, и зажги их в своей комнате.

– Какого хрена, Исака? – Эвен широко улыбался.

– Блин, просто сделай это! Здесь почти полночь!

Эвен бросился в комнату Софи и стащил у неё несколько свечей.

– Эвен! Несколько, а не двадцать. Не устрой там пожар.

– Ладно, ладно.

К тому моменту, когда всё было готово, в Нью-Йорке было 17:46, а в Осло 23:46.

– Блин. Я собирался позвонить тебе до полуночи и даже не думал, что ты возьмёшь трубку. Кто ты и что сделал с Исаком? – поддразнил его Эвен.

– Я твой парень, который очень по тебе скучает и который знает, как сильно для тебя значит такое вот дерьмо.

– Ты такой милый. И что мы теперь будем делать?

– Теперь мы встретим вместе Новый год! Я только что отправил тебе ссылку. По ней можно посмотреть, как встречают новый год во всём мире. Мы начнём с Норвегии и постепенно доберёмся до США! У нас будет целых 6 отсчётов. Ну как тебе? Ты потрясён? – Исак широко улыбался ему с экрана.

– Боже мой, Исак! Кажется, тебе удалось переплюнуть меня в слащавости. Это невероятно!

– Если ты кому-нибудь об этом расскажешь, я тебя брошу! – заявил Исак.

– Не шути так!

.

10 9 8 7 6 5

– Исак, закрой глаза.

– Ладно.

4 3 2 1 !

– С Новым годом, малыш.

– С новым годом, Эвен.

– Ты уже как бы в будущем! Вау, и как там?

– Ты такой придурок!

.

Они говорили несколько часов, смотрели прямые трансляции, слали друг другу ссылки на странные видео на YouTube, обсуждали любимые сериалы. А около 22:00/4:00 Исак заснул.

Эвен смотрел на его изображение на экране и надеялся, что его ноутбук включен в розетку и их звонок не прервётся.

Эвен смотрел на спящего Исака, а потом достал свой блокнот и начал писать о нём, о них.

Около 5:30 у Исака зазвонил телефон, и он проснулся.

– Чёрт. Я что, заснул? Почему ты меня не разбудил?

– Ты шутишь? Я так скучал по тебе спящему, – ответил Эвен. – И кто тебе звонит в 5:30? Это хамство!

– Это будильник, на случай если бы я вырубился, – сказал Исак. – Не хочу пропустить, как опустится шар в Нью-Йорке.

– Слушай, ну и кто из нас более слащавый? Поверить не могу!

После всего Эвен лёг спать, чувствуя, что его сердце переполнено. Он не мог поверить, что ему удалось превратить ворчуна Исака в настолько сентиментального романтика.

  1. **Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля**



_– Ладно, ты знаешь, что я тебя люблю, чувак, и что я твой главный фанат, но, блядь, о чём ты думал? – сказал Магнус._

_– Блин, ты тоже видел? – спросил Эвен._

_– Бро, все видели._

_– Но я всё удалил буквально через пять минут._

_– Эвен._

_– Ну ладно, может, через десять минут после того, как получил сообщение от Вильде, но тем не менее._

_– Бро. Исак, блядь, просто в бешенстве. Это охуенно ржачно, – сказал Магнус. – Но вышло действительно неловко, даже для тебя._

_– Магс, серьёзно? Ты по пьяни набил себе тату с котёнком на пояснице._

_– Так, а вот это, блядь, нечестно, Эвен! Я за тебя болею, помнишь? Зачем ты заговорил об этом? К тому же Маркус набил себе такую же! Почему ты над ним из-за этого не прикалываешься?!_

_– Магс, Маркус в Германии. И я над ним тоже прикалываюсь. Поверить не могу, что вы пошли и набили одинаковые татушки в день знакомства, – Эвен засмеялся впервые за день._

_– Пофиг! Тебе не понять! У меня такое чувство, будто мы разлучённые в детстве близнецы или что-то типа того, – сказал Магнус._

_– Ладно, всё это прикольно, но мне нужно исправить то, что я натворил, – сказал Эвен, поднимаясь с дивана._

_– Удачи! Но Исак реально злится. Так что я бы на твоём месте подождал._

_– Я уже достаточно ждал. Тебе не кажется? Я так сильно по нему скучаю, что, кажется, умираю._

_– Боже, это такие розовые сопли, фу. У меня мурашки по всему телу, – сказал Магнус._

**Сохо, Манхэттен - Январь**

Эвен вышел на работу в январе и с головой погрузился в неё. По правде говоря, он надеялся, что ему нужно будет делать больше, чем приносить кофе и выполнять поручения, но по крайней мере ему удавалось посмотреть на волшебство, творящееся за кадром, к тому же ему хорошо платили. На работе постоянно что-то происходило, и его «очаровательная личность», как это называл Исак, очень ему помогала. Уже к концу второй недели все знали, кто он такой, и Эвен стал всеобщим любимым стажёром.

Марсия, одна из помощниц продюсера, очень быстро прониклась к нему симпатией. Она начала просить его помощи с различными поручениями. И не успел Эвен даже заметить, как стал работать по сумасшедшему графику. Его приглашали на препати и афтепати, а Пенелопа, помощник администратора, в один холодный февральский день, сразу после дня Святого Валентина, удивила его, протянув упаковку визиток.

– О господи! Это что, визитки? – улыбаясь, воскликнул он.

– Эвен, теперь столько людей просят твои контакты на вечеринках. Это меньшее, что мы можем сделать!

– Спасибо большое!

– Продолжай в том же духе!

.

– Исак, мне кажется, я облажался. Мне кажется, я близок к эпизоду.

– Что случилось? – спросил Исак.

– Я не могу спать. Во мне слишком много энергии. Я слишком много работаю. Я целыми днями фантазирую о тебе. Эммануэль только что заблокировал мои банковские карты, потому что увидел, как я пытался купить билет в Осло. Я охуенно себя чувствую. Я не знаю, что делать.

– Блин, малыш. Ты звонил доктору Маневитц? Хочешь, я напишу ей мэйл?

– Исак, прости.

– Прекрати! Ты не виноват. Это ещё не мания, раз ты можешь распознать некоторые симптомы. Ты уверен? Ты ведёшь журнал?

– Да.

– Ок, это хорошо. Значит ещё не слишком поздно. Просто поговори с доктором, ладно? Ты сможешь. Ты по-прежнему всё держишь под контролем. Ты сильный! Ты такой сильный.

– Исак, я думаю, они меня уволят, когда узнают.

– Они тебя не уволят! Они тебя любят!

– Они не знают, что я сумасшедший. Они меня любят, потому что два месяца, что я с ними, я работал, как вол!

– Эвен, ты не сумасшедший! У тебя биполярное расстройство. И если они не могут этого принять, то пошли они нахуй. Я уверен, что ты можешь за такое подать на них в суд.

– Исак…

– Ладно, ладно… Но серьёзно. Уже практически март. Ты должен сказать им, если работа становится слишком тяжёлой для тебя. Чёрт, я готов сам им написать.

– Исак…

– Ладно. Но я всё равно позвоню твоему врачу.

.

Доктор Маневитц по-прежнему была его вторым любимым человеком на земле. Его мама, вероятно, обиделась бы на это. Ну ладно, возможно, она была третьей в его топе.

– Можно я вас обниму? – спросил он её.

– Да, Эвен. Ты можешь меня обнять.

– Я буду очень скучать, – сказал он.

– Позаботься о себе. Ладно? И помни, что ты можешь звонить мне в любое время.

**Малыш <333333**

05:35

Я не хочу больше жить без тебя

Оставаться вдали от тебя – в этом нет никакого смысла

Пожалуйста, прости меня

<3

.

**Малыш <333333**

07:03

Эвен, ты где????

Я только что вышел с лекции и прочитал твои сообщения, какого хрена

Я звоню Эммануэлю, но он не берёт трубку

Ты в порядке???

У тебя же сейчас семь утра??

Мне просто нужно знать, что ты в порядке. Пожалуйста!

Просто позвони или напиши, когда прочитаешь это.

Я тебя люблю

Пожалуйста, береги себя

12:15

Эвен… что бы ни происходило

Пожалуйста, знай, что ты можешь поговорить со мной

пожалуйста

14:53

Я не знаю, когда ты прочитаешь эти сообщения.

Но, пожалуйста, не отгораживайся от меня <3

Я буду ждать

Я бы всё сделал, чтобы оказаться сейчас с тобой

Прости, что я уехал

Мне так жаль

Пожалуйста, пусть с тобой всё будет хорошо

18:28

<33333

ЭВЕН!

БОЖЕ МОЙ Ты в порядке???

Да

Прости

Я включил режим полёта

И у меня не было wifi

Какого хрена? Зачем ты это сделал?

Бля, я так испугался

Я в порядке

У меня нет мании

Прости, что испугал тебя

Прости

Исак??

Блин, всё ок, всё ок

Я в порядке.

Вау, просто я ужасно испугался

Блядь, я тебя убью

Я тебя люблю

Блин

Я в бешенстве

Режим полёта? Какого хрена?

.

**Юнас Ноа Васкес**

19:03

Привет, Юнас!

Помоги мне, пожалуйста

Ты не мог бы прислать мне норвежский номер Исака

А ещё его адрес?

Ну то есть где он находится прямо сейчас

И ничего ему не говори

Спасибо

Эммм??

Что происходит?

Чувак, ты в порядке?

Исак истерил целый день

У тебя всё хорошо? Может, мне нужно позвонить кому-нибудь?

ОМГ я в порядке! Lol

Он такой милый

Всё нормально, клянусь. Просто включил режим полёта на телефоне

Режим полёта? Зачем?

Мне нужно больше информации

Когда Эвен добрался до квартиры Исака, сердце громко стучало в его груди. _О боже. О боже._

Он стоял у двери и пытался представить себе реакцию Исака. Возможно, он будет в восторге примерно минуту, после чего начнёт орать на Эвена и заподозрит, что у него мания. Эвен улыбнулся, а когда услышал крики Исака по ту сторону двери, его сердце затрепетало.

_Аххххх._

– Нет, пап! Он в порядке! Просто его телефон был в режиме полёта! Нет! Боже! Я знаю, что я говорил! Просто я запаниковал, ясно? Не нужно было тебе звонить! Я такой тупой. В общем, спасибо, пап! Всё, я с тобой прощаюсь. Пока! – Кажется, Исак повесил трубку. – Он такой приставучий! Какого хрена я вообще ему позвонил?

Кажется, Исак разговаривал сам с собой. Эвен вытащил телефон.

**Неизвестный абонент**

20:23

Это не слишком красиво, Исак

?

Кто это

Выйди на улицу

Какого хрена

Малыш, я пытаюсь быть романтичным, но я, блядь, уже окоченел

Ты не мог бы открыть дверь

ОМГГГГГ

– Какого хрена, Эвен?! – заорал Исак, ещё даже не открыв дверь.

Эвен бросил свою сумку, развёл руки в стороны и расставил ноги пошире, чтобы принять на себя бросившегося к нему Исака.

– Какого хрена? Я сплю? Как ты здесь оказался. Твою мать, поцелуй меня.

Исак поцеловал его первым, так что Эвен обхватил его лицо ладонями и поцеловал в ответ.

Ему казалось, что он снова переживает их первый поцелуй. В животе так же порхали бабочки, а голова кружилась. Руки Исака запутались в его волосах, и он не хотел его отпускать. Исак был всем. Он был всем. Поэтому Эвен крепче обнял его и начал вылизывать его рот, тянул на себя его нижнюю губу, тяжело дышал и касался его, прижимаясь всё теснее.

_У меня всего минута, прежде чем он начнёт на меня орать._

Эвен прижал Исака к двери его квартиры, и они целовались, пока у обоих не закончился кислород в лёгких.

– Блин. Какого хрена, Эвен. Просто какого хрена, – тяжело дыша, пробормотал Исак со слезами на глазах, продолжая гладить Эвена по лицу.

– Я слишком сильно скучал по тебе. Прости, что напугал тебя. Просто я…

– Эвен, у тебя случайно не мания?

– Нет! То есть да, я понимаю, что это очень импульсивное решение, но я в порядке! Просто… Я должен был тебя увидеть.

Исак начал кричать вскоре после этого.

Эвен рассказал ему, что уволился с работы, потому что ему нужно было придерживаться режима сна, а не развлекать клиентов до рассвета. Он рассказал ему, что, как бы сильно ни любил работу в киноиндустрии, он выбрал себя.

– Я выбираю себя, Исак. Нет никакого смысла разрушать самого себя и причинять боль тем, кому я небезразличен. Я всё сделаю. Я добьюсь исполнения своей мечты. Я точно это знаю. Я заработаю деньги и верну долг родителям. Но я сделаю это, выделяя на сон семь часов, а не три. Да, у меня биполярное расстройство. И большую часть времени это отстой, но я с этим смирился. Я больше не ненавижу себя. Я не хочу больше скрывать эту часть себя и заниматься всякими странностями, например, в три часа ночи ехать на другой конец города, чтобы выполнить какое-то важное поручение. Я заслуживаю шанс на хорошую жизнь. Я заслуживаю шанс. Мы заслуживаем шанс. Я заслуживаю право любить жизнь и любить тебя. Я этого заслуживаю.

Исак смотрел на него с таким благоговением, что Эвен смутился.

– Что?

– Я так тобой горжусь, Эвен. Ты даже не представляешь. – Исак притянул его к себе и обнял. – Ну разумеется, ты заслуживаешь этого, малыш. Ты заслуживаешь всю эту грёбаную вселенную. Я так сильно тебя люблю.

– Блин, я сейчас расплачусь из-за тебя, – сказал Эвен. – А я не плачу.

Они обнимались, лёжа на кровати Исака, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Потом раздался невероятно высокий женский голос.

– Привет! Надеюсь, это не очень грубо! Но я просто хотела поздороваться, – сказала вошедшая девушка, потом замолчала. – Боже мой, ты такой красивый!

– Твою мать, Вильде! Ты не видишь, что мы, блядь, заняты!

– Исак, не надо быть таким грубым! Я просто хотела познакомиться с парнем, по которому ты плакал последние три месяца.

– Я, блядь, не плакал!

Эвен с весёлым изумлением смотрел на них. Он скучал по разговорам на норвежском, и, разумеется, он скучал по ворчливому Исаку. Эвен поднялся с кровати и подошёл к ней.

– Привет, я Эвен. Приятно познакомиться.

– Боже мой! Ты такой высокий! Вау. Привет, я Вильде. Я соседка Исака.

– Это временно! Я не мог найти жильё, потому что поздно приехал, а с Вильде никто не может ужиться, так что… – сказал Исак.

– Ты такой грубый, Исак. Серьёзно. Я всегда отношусь к тебе по-доброму! – воскликнула Вильде.

– Пожалуйста, прости его. Обещаю, утром он будет очень добрым, – сказал Эвен.

– Эвен! – Исак вспыхнул и бросил в него одну из подушек.

– Боже мой! Это была шутка про секс? Ты имеешь в виду, что ему нужен член? Это так круто! Я должна написать Эве! – взвизгнула Вильде.

– Вильде! Ты не могла бы уйти? Я не видел своего парня три грёбаных месяца!

.

– Так что, какой у тебя план?

– Я останусь на несколько недель, потом вернусь в Нью-Йорк, чтобы найти кого-то, кто снимет мою комнату. Думаю, что после этого вернусь сюда и буду искать работу в Осло.

– А как же Нью-Йорк?

– Мне не нужен Нью-Йорк, если у меня есть ты, – ответил Эвен.

– Это охуенно слащаво.

– Но тебе это нравится.

– Мы со всем разберёмся после того, как я закончу университет, – сказал Исак.

  1. **_Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля_**



_Исак был на кухне и разговаривал с Эвой, когда Эвен нашёл его и потащил за собой, схватив за запястье._

– _Ты что, теперь рукоприкладством занимаешься?_ – _сказал Исак._

– _Что? Нет! Какого хрена, Исак? Давай поднимемся наверх._

– _Зачем?_

– _Ты сказал встретиться с тобой наверху через час, – сказал Эвен._

_Когда они зашли в комнату Исака, все слова, которые Эвен собирался произнести, вылетели у него из головы._

_– Блин, прости. Я знаю, что ты доверял мне. А я облажался. Просто в тот момент это казалось мне отличной идеей. Я даже не помню, когда сделал это. Вероятно, это случилось в прошлом месяце, когда новый терапевт решил назначить мне другие таблетки. Я даже не знаю._

_– Эвен, – вздохнул Исак._

_– Исак, мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, разозлись на меня. Но не игнорируй. Ты знаешь, как это больно, когда ты меня игнорируешь, – сказал Эвен._

_– Эвен… А как же я? Мне тоже больно! Я именно так справляюсь с болью. И тебе это хорошо известно!_

_– Просто… – Эвен осторожно прижал его к стене и положил руки на бёдра. – Просто наори на меня. Просто скажи, что ты меня ненавидишь._

_Эвен чувствовал, что Исак начинает расслабляться от его прикосновений._

_– Я не хочу, чтобы ты держал всё в себе, – Эвен протолкнул колено между ног Исака и выдохнул ему в шею. – Подобное напряжение плохо для тебя._

_– Ты серьёзно пытаешься выпутаться из этого, используя секс? – сказал Исак, тяжело дыша._

_– Не знаю, а что, получается? – Эвен сжал руки у него на поясе, и Исак мгновенно приоткрыл рот. Эвен улыбнулся._

_– Блядь, я тебя ненавижу! – сказал Исак, притягивая Эвена ближе и буквально тараня своими губами его рот._

_Это был жёсткий поцелуй – они сталкивались языками и зубами. Исак сильно укусил Эвена за нижнюю губу, практически до крови._

_– Чёрт, малыш. Пытаешься сделать мне больно? – улыбаясь, спросил Эвен._

_– Ты, блядь, это заслужил._

_Эвен притянул его для очередного страстного поцелуя. Исак стонал ему в рот, совершенно не сдерживая себя. У Эвена от страсти начала кружиться голова._

_– Блин, ты сводишь меня с ума, когда так стонешь. Я так сильно тебя хочу._

_– Да? – Исак снова поцеловал Эвена и сжал его член через ткань джинсов. – Покажи мне. Покажи, как сильно ты меня хочешь._

_– Твою мать, Исак. Я думал, ты злишься. Значит ли это, что ты меня прощаешь? – Эвен скользнул руками ниже и сжал его ягодицы, заставляя Исака застонать громче._

_– Нет! Это я так проявляю свою злость, я очень-очень, просто охуенно зол, – Исак оставил несколько засосов на его шее._

_– Мне нужно скорее тебя трахнуть._

_– Да, блядь. Сделай же это!_

**Осло, Норвегия - Май**

Это было непросто. Спустя пару месяцев Эвен уже не мог выносить то, насколько маленьким иногда казался Осло. Его бесило, что все вокруг говорили на одном и том же языке. Он скучал по людям, играющим на музыкальных инструментах в переходах метро и на уличных перекрёстках. Он скучал по незнакомцам, желающим ему хорошего дня по дороге на работу. Он скучал по тому, каким большим всё было вокруг, по тому, как он каждый день открывал для себя новые места. Он скучал по анонимности, по тому, что ему не приходилось каждый день сталкиваться с людьми, с которыми он когда-то учился в школе.

– Ты хочешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк, – сказал Исак во время завтрака.

– Хм. О чём ты говоришь?

– Эвен, я не дурак. Знаешь, я тоже по нему скучаю.

– Ты не дурак. Конечно, я скучаю по Нью-Йорку, но я это переживу.

Эвен вернулся к поеданию своего тоста.

– Между прочим, тебе идёт тот розовый свитер, – сказал Исак, не глядя на него.

– Что?

– Свитер. Он… Он мило на тебе смотрится, – сказал Исак.

– Боже мой, это что, комплимент? Я думал, ты ненавидишь этот дурацкий свитер.

– Ну… я ненавижу, когда ты заставляешь меня его носить. Но он мне нравится на тебе.

– Теперь я хочу, чтобы ты носил только этот свитер, – заявил Эвен.

– В твоих мечтах!

Исак носил розовый свитер всю неделю.

Поэтому в воскресенье, когда Исак, растрёпанный и потный, раскинулся на кровати, приходя в себя после только что испытанного кайфа, Эвен не мог на сфотографировать его раскрасневшееся лицо на свой Polaroid.

– Что ты делаешь? – запаниковал Исак.

– Ты такой красивый. Я не мог не сфотографировать!

– Боже, ты бесишь. Сожги эту фотографию сейчас же!

– Не драматизируй. Она ещё даже не высохла.

Исак натянул на голову одеяло и начал пинать Эвена ногой.

– Я тебя ненавижу! – крикнул он.

– Ты меня любишь, – сказал Эвен, усевшись на него и удерживая на месте.

Исак пытался с ним бороться, но лишь сильнее запутался в одеяле, так что в результате рассмеялся.

– Ты будешь хорошо себя вести? – спросил Эвен.

– Я, блядь, тебя убью, если ты сейчас же с меня не слезешь!

Эвен поцеловал его в макушку и скатился с него. Он схватил камеру, притянул Исака к своей обнажённой груди и сфотографировал их обоих в кровати.

– Когда ты уже перестанешь это делать? – покраснел Исак.

– Дай мне сделать одну хорошую фотку, и я выброшу эту штуку.

– Ладно.

Исак откинул одеяло, теснее прижался к груди Эвена, поднял подбородок и, глядя ему в глаза, безмолвно попросил о поцелуе. Эвен широко улыбнулся, сделал фотографию, а потом прижался губами к его рту.

.

Исак закончил учёбу в Университете Осло, и все его друзья закатили шумную вечеринку в доме Эвы.

Эвен пошёл на кухню, чтобы принести Исаку воды. Он стоял у холодильника, когда почувствовал, что Исак обнял его со спины, обхватив руками за пояс.

– Что ты делаешь? – спросил Эвен.

– Не знаю. Я так напился, малыш, – сказал Исак ему в спину.

Эвен улыбнулся, потом попытался обернуться, чтобы оценить состояние Исака, но тот лишь сильнее обнял его.

– Прости, что я напился. Прости, что ты целый вечер пьёшь всего одно пиво.

– Ах, ты такой милый. Почему ты за это извиняешься? Дай я на тебя посмотрю.

– Мы не можем так постоять? Я люблю так тебя обнимать. Я люблю тебя.

Эвен растаял от его слов и накрыл руками его руки, обхватив пальцами локти.

– Ты такой сильный и такой любимый. Все тебя любят. Думаю, ты нравишься моим друзьям больше, чем я, – хихикнул Исак. – Я просто хочу, чтобы ты об этом знал. Что тебя любят и что ты этого заслуживаешь.

Эвен облокотился о раковину и почувствовал, как по щеке скатилась слеза. _Какого хрена._

Когда Исак ослабил хватку, Эвен развернулся и накрыл ладонями его щёки.

– Спасибо, – сказал он, покрывая поцелуями лицо Исака. – Спасибо. Спасибо, что спас меня, малыш.

– Что? О чём ты говоришь? – икнул Исак, и это было мило, так мило.

– Ты спас меня. Ты заставил меня поверить, что я заслуживаю быть живым и здоровым, и всё такое.

– Ты тоже меня спас. Я никогда не думал, что меня можно любить, пока не встретил тебя.

– Это так слащаво, – сказал Эвен.

Они целовались на кухне, и Эвен обнимал Исака за талию, а Исак обвивал руками его шею, пока туда не ворвался Маркус и не нарушил их идиллию.

– Блин, парни, поверить не могу! Вы не можете отлипнуть друг друга, будто только вчера познакомились! Оборжаться можно! Ладно, мы с Магнусом уходим, чтобы набить себе татушки, не хотите с нами?

– Ты проделал весь этот путь в Норвегию, чтобы набить тату? – спросил Эвен.

– Слушай ты, человек-жираф, возможно, я и скучал по тебе, но не надо так меня обижать.

  1. **Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля**



_– Нам стоит чаще заниматься сексом из ненависти, – сказал Исак._

_– Сексом из ненависти?! – фыркнул Эвен. – Что?? Я реально сейчас занимался с тобой ЛЮБОВЬЮ, Исак. Что ты такое говоришь?_

_– Ты такой слащавый. Не выношу тебя, – улыбнулся Исак._

_– Это была улыбка? Боже мой. Ты только что улыбнулся?!_

_– Да, ну и что. Я только что улыбнулся. Ты же знаешь, каким смешливым я становлюсь после того, как меня хорошенько оттрахают._

_Эвен уставился на него, открыв рот, но его глаза смеялись._

_– Боже, кто ты? И что ты сделал с моим парнем? – спросил Эвен._

_– Твой парень до сих пор охуенно на тебя злится._

_Эвен улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы его поцеловать, но Исак отпихнул его._

_– Ты реальный мудак, если думаешь, что сможешь выпутаться из этого с помощью секса, – сказал Исак, потом натянул на себя футболку и вылетел из комнаты._

**Осло, Норвегия – 13 июля**

Это был день рождения Вильде, и они собирались отпраздновать его в квартире, которую она делила с Исаком. В основном это был самый обычный день. Только вот около 11 утра Эвен получил сообщение от инстаграм-аккаунта, в котором ему сообщили, что он выиграл бесплатное путешествие для двоих в Нью-Йорк.

Сначала он не обратил внимания на этот мэйл и перешёл к следующему письму. Должно быть, это спам. Но внутри защекотало от радостного возбуждения, и он вернулся к предыдущему сообщению.

– Твою мать! Твою мать, я выиграл! Исак, о боже!

– Исак ушёл за моим тортом, – сказала Вильде. – Что случилось?

– Я участвовал в конкурсе в инстаграме, чтобы попытаться выиграть тур в Нью-Йорк, и только что получил сообщение, что выиграл путешествие для двоих. Какого чёрта? – сказал Эвен.

– Ты серьёзно? Что? Можно я поеду? Пожалуйста? У меня же день рождения! Это как знак! – воскликнула Вильде, округлив глаза.

– Вильде… Ты знаешь, как ты мне дорога, но я участвовал в конкурсе для себя и Исака.

– Ох, конечно. Я такая дурочка. Не обращай на меня внимания, – она ушла в свою комнату.

.

Эвен получил уведомление в инстаграме от аккаунта @igxbaexsweepstakes около полудня, когда покупал воздушные шарики. Не подумав, он нажал на кнопку «Поделиться» и опубликовал пост на своей странице в Фейсбуке.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

2 мин назад

ОФИГЕТЬ! ДО СИХ ПОР НЕ МОГУ ПОВЕРИТЬ, ЧТО МЫ ВЫИГРАЛИ <3333333

**Наши поздравления @** **Even_** **BN! Он стал победителем нашего конкурса #селфипослесекса! Приз – путешествие для двоих в Нью-Йорк! Вот вам доза мимимишности на сегодня! Посмотрите на его очаровательного малыша!**

****

**«Мой малыш и я #селфипослесекса #мойкрасивыйбойфренд»**

**Вильде Хеллеруд Линн**

12:34

ЭВЕН КАКОГО ХРЕНА??

ОН ТЕБЯ УБЬЁЁЁЁЁЁТ

ОМГ хахахахахахаха

Kfjdkjfsdjklkfdjksdfkfdkjssdflkkfjdkdkld

ЧТО

У НЕГО ВСЯ СЕМЬЯ И ВСЕ ДРУЗЬЯ В ФЕЙСБУКЕ

ДУМАЮ, ДАЖЕ ТВОИ РОДИТЕЛИ У НЕГО В ДРУЗЬЯХ

БЛЯДЬ

ВОТ ДЕРЬМО

ПИЗДЕЦ

.

**Малыш <333333**

12:37

ЭВЕН КАКОГО ХРЕНААААА

БЛЯЯЯЯ Я ТЕБЯЯЯЯЯ УБЬЮЮЮЮЮЮЮ

Я ВСЁ УДАЛИЛ. БЛИН, Я НЕ ПОДУМАЛ

Я ЗАБЫЛ, ЧТО У ЛЮДЕЙ ЕСТЬ МНОГО ДРУЗЕЙ НА ФБ

НУ ВОТ У МЕНЯ ТОЛЬКО ТЫ И ЕЩЕ НЕСКОЛЬКО ЧЕЛОВЕК

ПРОСТИ

я был НЕ В СЕБЕ, когда решил участвовать!

это было несколько месяцев назад

я просто отправил им личное сообщение с фоткой

ТЫ НА ЭТОЙ ДАЖЕ НЕ ГОЛЫЙ

Я ТЕБЯЯЯ УБЬЮЮЮЮЮ ЭВЕН

БЛЯДЬ

**Сейчас.**

– Ну что? Он успокоился? – спросила Вильде.

– Ох, да не особенно, – сказал Эвен.

– Просто я видела, как вы спускались вниз. Вы были наверху примерно час.

– Да, мы занимались сексом.

– Что?!

– Но он назвал это сексом из ненависти. Я очень обижен, – ответил Эвен.

.

Но Исак больше не сверлил его тяжёлым взглядом. Он весь светился, и улыбался, и смеялся над какой-то шуткой. Так что Эвен с улыбкой наблюдал за ним. _Я так сильно тебя люблю._

Он продолжал смотреть на Исака, пока тот не поднял на него глаза. И когда Исак улыбнулся в ответ, сердце Эвена пропустило удар.

_Ты меня когда-нибудь в могилу сведёшь._

И тогда Эвен решился и направился к нему. Он прошёл по квартире, уворачиваясь от людей и не сводя глаз с Исака. С Исака, который продолжал улыбаться.

Исак успел отставить своё пиво за секунду до того, как тело Эвена врезалось в него, а губы впились в его рот. Эвен сжал руки у него на талии и практически приподнял, в то время как Исак вцепился пальцами в его волосы.

Люди начали аплодировать, и когда они отстранились друг от друга, Исак рассмеялся ему в губы.

– Ты такой нелепый! – сказал он.

– Прости, что я слил часть нашего любительского порно, – сказал Эвен.

– Я разобью твою грёбаный Polaroid!

– Я подарил его Юнасу, – ответил Эвен. – В следующий раз я солью наше секс-видео.

Исак отпихнул его.

– Погодите, парни, вы что, сняли секс-видео?! – Магнус подскочил к ним.

– Нет! – закричал Исак.

.

– Значит мы едем в Нью-Йорк? – спросил Исак, лежавший на кровати.

– Да. Ну то есть если ты хочешь. Мы всегда можем передарить кому-то это путешествие, – ответил Эвен.

– Ты, блядь, сейчас шутишь? Конечно же, мы поедем.

– Я скучаю по Эммануэлю и Софи, – признался Эвен.

– А я по 1-му поезду. И Адриан продолжает спрашивать, как у нас дела.

– Я скучаю по городу.

– Думаешь, ты снова переедешь туда? – спросил Исак.

– Я никуда не поеду без тебя.

– Ладно. Думаешь, МЫ снова переедем туда?

– А не знаю. А ты как думаешь? – спросил Эвен.

– Нам необязательно решать сейчас. Мы молоды. У нас куча времени. Я могу вернуться и отомстить всем этим специалистам по подбору персонала. Я тогда не особенно хотел получить их работу, и, думаю, они это сразу замечали. А ты можешь там воплотить свои мечты!

– Ты можешь получить любую работу, какую только захочешь. Ты такой умный! – сказал Эвен.

– Так, прекрати.

– Я серьёзно. У тебя будет престижная работа с 9 до 6 в Мидтауне, а у меня – что-то подобное в Нижнем Ист-Сайде или Бруклине. Мы будем жить в Верхнем Ист-Сайде и заведём щенка. Мы останемся там на несколько лет, потом переедем сюда, потому что у нас будет столько денег, что почему бы и нет. После этого мы переедем в Австралию или Японию. Отправимся в поход по Южной Америке, когда тебе исполнится 25. Я сделаю тебе предложение, когда тебе будет 26, и сначала ты откажешься, и это разобьёт мне сердце. Но потом ты согласишься. Ты скажешь «да, давай», потому что мы и так уже стали семьёй друг для друга. У нас будет охуенно крутая свадьба в Осло, и ты постоянно будешь ворчать, но втайне будешь в восторге от каждой минуты. Твоя мама будет очень счастлива, а твой отец поведёт тебя к алтарю. У нас будет самый потрясающий секс в первую брачную ночь. Мы будем часто ругаться, и ты будешь плакать, а я – ненавидеть себя. Я попытаюсь уйти, потому что буду считать, что ты заслуживаешь большего, но ты мне не позволишь. Возможно, мы ненадолго расстанемся, но не сможем думать ни о ком другом. Мы не сможем существовать друг без друга. В конце концов мы ведь половинки одной души. Так что мы найдём друг друга снова. Как и всегда. Я начну сомневаться в своих силах в том, что касается работы, а ты скажешь, что всё нормально. У меня снова случится приступ мании, и это тебя убьёт, но ты будешь рядом со мной, а я буду рядом с тобой. Я буду любить тебя, пока мы не состаримся и пока у меня не выпадут все волосы. Ты будешь раздумывать, не бросить ли меня ради парня помоложе, у которого ещё есть волосы, но я тебе не позволю. Я буду закидывать тебя мемами с пёсиками, и ты прибежишь ко мне обратно. Ты всегда так делаешь. Мы будем самыми счастливыми влюблёнными дураками во всей вселенной. Во всех вселенных вместе взятых. Нам придётся соревноваться с другими Исаками и Эвенами, но мы однозначно войдём в четвёрку лучших. Что скажешь?

Исак не сводил с него глаз, в которых плескались удивление, и любовь, и благоговение.

– Скажу, что я самый счастливый придурок на этой земле, – сказал он.

– Да?

– Да, – Исак наклонился и поцеловал его. – Если быть вместе означает неизбежную боль, давай же будем жить в боли навсегда.

– Мне это нравится, – сказал Эвен. – Мне нравится, как слащаво это звучит.

– Заткнись, – Исак закатил глаза.

– «Жили долго и счастливо» – это как-то скучно! Давай будем жить в вечной боли.

.

**Эвен Бэк Насхайм**

**23 января в 21:21**

****

****

Ровно два года назад я встретил любовь всей моей жизни. Я был в таком раздрае, когда он нашёл меня. Я продолжал существовать лишь потому, что открывал глаза по утрам, и никогда не заглядывал в будущее, никогда не знал, где проснусь на следующий день. И, честно говоря, мне было всё равно.

Пока я не встретил своего **малыша** ♥.

Всё это звучит слишком слащаво, но, видимо, я пытаюсь сказать, что каждый человек заслуживает любви.

Долгое время я думал, что я слишком ебанутый, чтобы кто-то захотел быть со мной рядом. Я называл людей чужими именами (простите), чтобы они держались от меня подальше. Я был сломлен и опустошён и думал, что заслуживаю это. Но это было не так. Я считал, что рано или поздно мои демоны окончательно овладеют мной, и никто никогда не сможет принять меня таким, каков я есть. Я ошибался.

Я пишу это для всех, кто считает, что они слишком испорчены, слишком изломаны, слишком неправильны. Знайте, это не так. Просто идите и любите всей душой. Иногда это будет чертовски больно. Но это неважно. Потому что такова жизнь. Держитесь за неё покрепче. Держитесь за отблеск надежды, потому что порой это единственное, что у нас есть.

Если любовь – это боль, то я с радостью буду терпеть её до конца жизни.

Alt er love.

_Комментарии:_

**Магнус Фольссбакен** : малыш

 **Юнас Ноа Васкес** : малыш

 **Махди Дизи** : малыш

 **Вильде Хеллеруд Линн** : малыш ♥♥♥

 **Исак Вальтерсен** : МЕНЯ НЕ ТАК ЗОВУТ!!!!


End file.
